Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos
by BRANDON369
Summary: La realidad misma está inestable, dos mundos muy distintos están a punto de chocar entre sí. La situación es aprovechada por los seres más temidos de ambos universos, quienes reunirán su propio ejército para apoderarse de todo lo existente. El destino de ambos mundos está en manos de diversos héroes con diferentes habilidades, que tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos.
1. Choque de Mundos

Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos.

* * *

Capítulo 1- Choque de Mundos.

* * *

La historia comienza en un planeta sin nombre, en un apartado sector de la galaxia, se podía observar un enorme campo de maíz. Lo que nadie sospecharía es que dicho planeta es el actual hogar de uno de los seres más peligrosos de la galaxia, se trataba de Thanos, el poderoso Titán Loco.

Thanos.- Sé que estás ahí, ya puedes salir.

-Vaya viejo amigo. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Y frente al Titán se materializo una especie de criatura demoniaca de color rojo, era otro de los seres más temidos del universo, una entidad maligna.

Thanos.- No puedes ocultarte de mí, Mephisto.

Mephisto.- Tan perspicaz como siempre.

Thanos.- Vamos al grano. ¿Qué quieres, Mephisto?

Mephisto.- Directo al grano, ¿eh? Solo vengo a darte grandes noticias, que podrían interesarte.

Thanos.- Habla pues.

Mephisto.- Se trata de Eternity, se encuentra inestable.

Thanos.- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Esta noticia ciertamente sorprendió a Thanos, sabía que si Mephisto estaba aquí era porque deseaba algo, pero esto era cuando más inesperado. Eternity era la entidad cósmica que representaba toda la realidad, si de verdad se encontraba inestable, quien sabe qué consecuencias podría traer.

Mephisto.- Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, comenzando con el desastre que causaste con el Guantelete del Infinito, continuando con todo lo que ocurrió durante la Guerra del Infinito, no es de sorprenderse que Eternity acabe afectado, es la representación de la realidad después de todo.

Thanos.- ¿Solo viniste para contarme cosas que ya sabía? Participe en la Guerra del Infinito, lo que me dices no es ningún secreto.

Mephisto.- Ah, pero hay algo que no sabes, existe un portal, se encuentra cerca del sol de la Tierra.

Thanos.- ¿Un portal?

Mephisto.- Así es, pero no es un portal muy estable, los Shiar lo utilizaron durante su guerra contra los Kree, aunque los héroes de la Tierra metieron sus narices.

Thanos.- ¿La guerra Kree Shiar? La recuerdo, la raza de los Kree quedo arrasada en esa batalla, pero ¿qué importancia tiene dicho portal?

Mephisto.- Esta bastante claro Thanos, como te dije, Eternity esta inestable, a eso súmale que un sujeto llamado Proctor ha estado trayendo seres de mundos paralelos.

Con todo lo que Mephisto le estaba contando, el Titán finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Thanos.- Un minuto, quieres decir que…

Mephisto.- ¡Exacto! ¡La inestabilidad de Eternity provocó que el portal del sol esté conectado momentáneamente con un mundo paralelo!

Thanos.- Interesante.

Mephisto.- Si quieres revisa tus maquinas, te confirmaran lo que te dije, mientras Eternity se encuentre débil, nuestro universo estará conectado a otro.

Thanos.- El universo puede correr peligro.

Mephisto.- No te imaginas, lo eh detectado, dentro de tan solo unos minutos un ser de poder devastador cruzará el portal del sol.

Thanos.- ¿Qué tan poderoso?

Mephisto.- Un destructor de mundos ni más ni menos.

Todo esto era ciertamente interesante, la conexión de la realidad con un universo paralelo traería graves consecuencias, Thanos lo sabía. También estaba ese destructor de otro universo, quien sabe cómo reaccione en un territorio desconocido. Pero si había algo de lo que el Titán estaba seguro es que Mephisto nunca hubiera venido a verlo sin una buena razón.

Thanos.- ¿Qué estas tramando?

Mephisto.- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Podemos aprovecharnos de esta situación.

Thanos.- ¿Qué te hace creer que te ayudaré? Tranquilamente puedo ir a detener al destructor si me afecta de alguna manera.

Mephisto.- Podrías, pero yo tengo una propuesta mucho más interesante.

Thanos.- ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

Mephisto.- Escucha viejo amigo, si utilizamos tu tecnología para amplificar la inestabilidad en ese portal. Si lo hacemos bien, podríamos combinar ambos mundos.

Thanos.- ¿Quieres fusionar nuestro mundo con esa dimensión paralela? ¿Qué lograrías con eso?

Mephisto.- Soy el señor del mal en este universo, me alimento de la maldad en las personas. Esa dimensión tiene demasiados seres temibles y sanguinarios, imagina las posibilidades si es que se fusionara con nuestro universo.

Thanos.- Tiene sentido, ¿yo que ganaría con ello?

Mephisto.- Solo piénsalo Thanos, serias el amo del nuevo universo que surja de la fusión.

Thanos.- Ya pude apoderarme de este universo, al final descubrí que eso no me interesa.

Mephisto.- Claro, pero el nuevo universo será distinto al nuestro, solo imagina las posibilidades. Te aseguro que la muerte y destrucción es algo que no faltará.

Thanos.- Eres astuto demonio. Está bien, te ayudaré.

Mephisto.- Excelente, dividámonos Thanos, tu ve a hablar con aquel destructor, yo me encargaré de reclutar a aquellos seres de ambos universos que puedan ser útiles para nuestro plan.

Thanos.- Esto será divertido.

Mephisto.- ¿Necesitas que te transporte?

Thanos.- No es necesario, ya dispongo de transporte.

Dicho esto, Thanos se sentó en una especie de trono y este se teletransportó.

Mientras tanto, las palabras de Mephisto se estaban cumpliendo, pues el portal que se encontraba cerca del sol se abrió y de él salió un ser de enormes poderes, se trataba de Pyron, una criatura cósmica hecha de pura energía. Este ser se encontraba confundido, así que comenzó a observar a sus alrededores.

Pyron.- Que extraño, creo que acabe en un sistema solar desconocido. Por lo visto el tercer planeta del sistema tiene las condiciones adecuadas para la vida, me preguntó si en ese lugar habrán dignos oponentes, capaces de hacerme sentir la emoción del combate.

Entonces alguien se le acercó a Pyron, era un hombre que flotaba en el espacio y apuntaba con sus bandas cuánticas, se trataba de Quasar, el Avenger espacial, elegido por Eon como protector del universo.

Quasar.- Muy bien amigo, no sé quién eres o de que sector provienes, pero acabas de entrar en área restringida.

Pyron.- ¿Quién se atreve?

Quasar.- ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de mí? Soy Quasar, el elegido de Eon, guardián del espacio.

En lugar de dejarse intimidar por aquel humano, Pyron comenzó a sentir emoción, podía sentir un gran poder saliendo de sus bandas.

Pyron.- Pareces ser algún guerrero.

Quasar.- No eres el primero en intentar invadirnos, acabarás como el resto, los Avengers te patearan el trasero.

Pyron.- ¿Avengers? Eso suena interesante. ¡Probaré si vales la pena!

Pyron arrojó una gran bola de energía, Quasar intentó hacer un campo de fuerza, pero no resistió y fue destrozado, causando que Quasar reciba el impacto.

Quasar.- ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Tengo que tomármelo enserio!

El guardián del espacio usó todo su poder y encerró a Pyron en un campo de fuerza.

Quasar.- ¡Lo tengo!

Pyron.- Eres interesante.

Entonces Pyron usó su energía y destruyo sin problemas el campo de Quasar, para luego lanzarse al ataque contra él, basto con un par de golpes para dejar a Quasar malherido, entonces lo encerró en una bola de energía y lo arrojó lejos.

Pyron.- ¡Ese planeta también tiene guerreros! ¡Huitzil! ¡Llegó la hora de probar a esos Avengers!

Mientras que la inestabilidad entre universos, había causado que numerosos seres de otros mundos acaben en el planeta Tierra, como pronto descubrirían los héroes. Aunque por el momento, el asombroso Spiderman se encontraba patrullando la ciudad de New York como ya era costumbre.

Spiderman.- Y ahí va otro día de trabajo en la vida de su amistoso vecino, Spiderman.

Entonces el sentido arácnido del trepa muros, le advirtió sobre un problema, al voltearse pudo observar como Wrecker, Martinete, Thunderball y Bulldozer asaltaban un banco.

Spiderman.- Vamos amigos, ¿asaltando en pleno día? Podrían al menos esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Thunderball.- ¡Ese es Spiderman!

Bulldozer.- Odio a los enmascarados.

Martinete.- Tranquilo, mientras no sea Thor, todo está bien.

Wrecker.- ¡Prepárate Spiderman! ¡Vas a saber porque nos llaman la Brigada Demolición!

Los cuatro se lanzaron a atacar a Spiderman, quien conseguía esquivarlos con su sentido arácnido.

El público veía interesado el combate, pero había un hombre en especial que sacó una cámara fotográfica y comenzó a sacar fotos, se trataba de Frank West y no era proveniente de esta dimensión.

Frank.- ¡No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero esto sí que es una noticia!

Spiderman.- Vamos amigos, incluso Rhyno me daba más pelea.

Wrecker.- ¡Maldito arácnido!

Spiderman logro atinarle un puñetazo a Martinete, pero Bulldozer aprovechó y lo alcanzó con un golpe.

Thunderball.- ¡Ahora si lo tenemos!

Pero cuando estaban por atacar al arácnido, una voz los detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Soy Chun Li de la Interpol! ¡Será mejor que se detengan!

Martinete.- ¿Interpol?

Bulldozer.- ¿Qué harás china? ¿Arrestarnos? Jajajaja.

Wrecker.- Nosotros no le tenemos miedo a la Interpol.

Chun Li.- ¿Eso crees?

Y con un rápido movimiento, Chun Li desapareció de la vista.

Wrecker.- ¡¿Dónde se metió?!

Lo siguiente que Wrecker supo fue que le llegó una patada en la cara y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Bulldozer.- ¡Wrecker!

Ciertamente, Spiderman estaba realmente sorprendido con esto, aquella mujer era demasiado rápida, incluso con su sentido arácnido le costaba seguirla. ¿De dónde rayos había salido? A su vez, Bulldozer fue a embestir a Chun Li, pero esta lo mando a volar de una patada.

Thunderball.- ¿Qué demonios?

Spiderman.- No te quedes con toda la diversión.

El trepa muros aprovechó la distracción, para dejar fuera de combate a Martinete con un puñetazo, Thunderball intentó contraatacar, pero Chun Li le arrojó un ataque de energía y lo dejó fuera de combate, mientras que Frank sacaba fotografías de lo sucedido.

Frank.- Eso fue impresionante, las fotos quedaron geniales.

Spiderman.- No ha estado mal. ¿Eres nueva por aquí?

Chun Li.- Algo así. ¿Sabes exactamente donde me encuentro?

Spiderman.- ¿No sabes dónde estás?

Chun Li.- No, simplemente desperté esta mañana y me encontraba aquí.

Frank.- Oye, es extraño, pero a mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Por otro lado, el millonario Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Ironman, se encontraba volando por la ciudad, hasta que su radar comenzó a sonar.

Ironman.- ¿Quién?

-Vaya, estas usando un traje de lo más interesante.

Tony vio sorprendido a una mujer de cabello verde y alas de murciélago volando junto a él. Pese a ser una chica bastante atractiva, Tony tenía un mal presentimiento, y no solo por el hecho de que aquella chica este volando lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a su armadura.

Ironman.- ¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Quién se supone que eres tú?!

-¿Yo? Mi nombre es Morrigan Aensland, soy una Sucobus, hija de Belial y descendiente del reino Makai.

Ironman.- ¿Makai? ¿Eres alguna clase de demonio? Rayos, esto pertenece más al campo del Dr Strange que al mío.

Morrigan.- Vine al mundo humano en busca de diversión. ¿Quizá tú puedas entretenerme un poco?

Ironman.- ¿Diversión? Entretener bellas mujeres es mi especialidad.

Morrigan.- ¡Entonces juguemos un rato!

Dicho esto, la Sucobus dio una potente patada que mando a Ironman contra el techo de un edificio.

Ironman.- Muy bien, última vez que la subestimo.

El Avenger acorazado disparó sus rayos repulsores contra Morrigan, pero cuando el ataque la impacto, solamente aparecieron un grupo de murciélagos flotando a su alrededor.

Ironman.- ¿Qué rayos?

Morrigan.- ¡Soul Fist!

Y la Sucobus apareció de repente disparando un ataque de energía contra un sorprendido Ironman.

Morrigan.- Vamos, diviérteme un poco.

Ironman.- ¡Tú lo has pedido!

Dicho esto, Tony se lanzó a máxima velocidad contra Morrigan en un duro intercambio de golpes.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de las 4 Libertades, Reed Richards, mejor conocido como Mr Fantastic, se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio. Las últimas semanas, Reed había estado rastreando cierta inestabilidad espacial con sus computadoras

Reed.- Fascinante, las lecturas que recibo son alarmantes, esta alteración espacio tiempo puede traer grandes consecuencias.

El científico comenzó a teclear en su computadora, pero un gran destello azul irrumpió en su laboratorio.

Reed.- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¿Dónde estoy? Parece una especie de laboratorio o algo así.

El elástico se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño niño con armadura azul en su laboratorio.

-¿Será parte del castillo de Willy?

Reed.- Tranquilo niño, soy Reed Richards de los 4 fantásticos. ¿Quién eres tú?

Megaman.- Mi nombre es Megaman, soy un Robot Master.

Reed.- ¿Un robot?

El científico se estiro para acercarse al niño y examinarlo un poco, dejándolo impresionado. Tras tocarlo, se dio cuenta que efectivamente era un robot, aunque estaba bien hecho, casi podía pasar por humano. Por su parte, Megaman estaba sorprendido ante el hecho de que un ser humano pueda estirarse de esa forma.

Megaman.- ¿Cómo es que puede estirarse así? ¿Acaso usted no es un ser humano?

Reed.- Lo siento, soy un ser humano, pero quede expuesto a energía cósmica y obtuve este poder.

Megaman.- Interesante, un hombre con poderes.

Reed.- Tu eres aún más interesante, tu diseño está muy avanzado, evidentemente eres un robot, pero eres realmente único, incluso pareciera que tienes personalidad y emociones humanas. Solo genios de la robótica como Tony Stark o Hank Pym han logrado cosas similares, aunque ninguno tan avanzado como tú. Incluso Vision es actualmente incapaz de sentir emociones. ¿Quién es tu creador?

Megaman.- Fui creado por el famoso científico, Dr Thomas Light.

Reed.- Ese Light debe ser un genio. ¿Podrías dejarme hacerte unos análisis? Te prometo que no será nada peligroso.

Megaman.- No lo sé, ni siquiera se en donde estoy o como llegué aquí.

Reed.- Yo tengo mi propia teoría, te lo explicaré todo mientras te hago el análisis.

Megaman.- Está bien, usted parece una buena persona.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio místico oculto en la ciudad, mejor conocido como el Sanctum Santorum, cierto hombre de gabardina roja y pelo blanco, caminaba confundido, se trataba de Dante, el cazador de demonios.

Dante.- Rayos, no sé cómo acabe aquí o donde estoy, pero detecto una energía extraña en este lugar, será mejor que salga de aquí cuanto antes.

El cazador de demonios comenzó a caminar por el lugar en busca de una salida. Aunque pronto se daría cuenta de lo extraño que era ese lugar, el cual parecía una especie de laberinto mágico, con toda clase de trampas.

Dante.- ¡¿Qué rayos es este lugar?!

-Veo que invadiste el Santorum sin mucha preparación.

Dante.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Frente a Dante había una especie de monje, quien no dudo un segundo y dio un gran salto contra el Caza Demonios, dándole una patada en la cara.

Dante.- Muy bien, ya me hiciste enojar.

El monje atacó con numerosos golpes y patadas, pero Dante lo esquivo con relativa facilidad, para luego alejarse de un salto y apuntar con sus pistolas, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

-Detente Wong, ese hombre no es un enemigo.

Y apareció un hombre flotando con una gran capa, dejando a Dante aún más confundido. ¿A qué clase de sitio se había ido a meter ahora?

Wong.- Doctor, este sujeto entro en el Sanctum Santorum sin que pudiera detectarlo.

Dante.- Muy bien. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Saludos Dante Sparda, yo soy Dr Strange, el hechicero supremo.

Dante.- ¿Un hechicero? ¿Eres tu quien me trajo hasta aquí?

Dr Strange.- Me temo que no, tú has sido traído a este mundo por una falla en el tejido del espacio.

Dante.- Así que estoy en otro mundo.

Dr Strange.- Pero eso no es todo Dante, me temo que necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Dante.- ¿Mi ayuda?

Dr Strange- Un gran mal esta por atacar este mundo, pero no solo eso, tu mundo y otros más corren gran peligro.

Dante.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Dr Strange.- Sígueme, te lo explicaré.

Y así, Dante siguió a Wong y el Dr Strange.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la planta baja de la mansión de los Avengers, un sujeto vestido de karateca y un agente del gobierno se estaban despertando.

Karateca.- ¿Qué pasó?

Agente.- ¿Estas bien?

Karateca.- Si, gracias.

Agente.- Me llamó Chris Redfield. ¿Quién eres tú?

Karateca.- Soy Ryu, un luchador callejero. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Chris.- No, acabo de despertar.

Ryu.- Parece una especie de laboratorio.

Chris.- Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquí.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Ríndanse recolectores!

Ambos se voltearon, solo para encontrar a cuatro personas, eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, con disfraces extraños. Se trataba de los súper héroes, Capitán América, Black Widow, Crystal y Dane Whitman, el Black Knight.

Cap América.- Ríndanse, los superamos en número.

Crystal.- Veo que tú maquina funciono, Dane.

Dane.- Te lo dije Crys, los recolectores se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Chris.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Black Widow.- Quizá nuestro grito de guerra te conteste eso.

Cap América.- ¡Avengers Assemble!

Los Avengers se lanzaron al ataque, Chris intentó sacar su Magnum, pero Widow lo desarmo de una patada. El BSAA logró evadir la espada de Dane, pero fue impactado por la picadura de Black Widow.

Chris.- ¡Es rápida!

Black Widow.- ¡Picadura de la Viuda!

Pero la pelea se veía difícil en el otro frente, donde Ryu lanzó un golpe potente, el Cap intentó cubrirse con su escudo pero aun así salió volando.

Cap América.- ¡Ahora Crystal!

La Inhuman disparo un rayo eléctrico contra Ryu, impactándole de lleno.

Crystal.- ¿Qué te pareció eso?

Ryu.- Eres fuerte, pero no me rendiré. ¡Hadouken!

Ryu impacto una gran esfera de energía contra Crystal, causando destrozos en la mansión.

Dane.- ¡Detente amigo!

Ryu.- ¿Qué?

Black Widow.- Capturamos a tu compañero, será mejor que te rindas.

En ese instante, Ryu detuvo sus ataques, dándose cuenta de la situación. Dane apuntaba a Chris con su espada laser, por lo visto el BSAA había sido derrotado.

Ryu.- Bien, me rindo.

Dane.- ¿Estas bien, Crystal?

Crystal.- Si, gracias Dane, ese tipo es duro.

Cap América.- Responde recolector. ¿Qué viniste a hacer a nuestra mansión?

Ryu.- ¿Recolector?

Chris.- No sabemos de qué están hablando.

Ryu.- Ni siquiera sabemos en donde estamos.

Los Avengers se observaban confundidos, efectivamente estos sujetos eran distintos a los Recolectores que habían enfrentado antes. Eran distintos a Swordsman y Magdalene, aquellos dos que estaban frente a ellos, no parecían tener intenciones hostiles, en su lugar solo había confusión.

Black Widow.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Chris.- Mi nombre es Chris Redfield, soy un agente de la BSAA.

Ryu.- Yo soy un peleador callejero, me llamo Ryu.

Cap América.- Suéltalo Dane.

Dane.- ¿Cap?

Cap América.- No parecen ser enemigos, disculpen por haberlos atacado, pensamos que eran miembros de los recolectores.

Ryu.- ¿Recolectores?

Dane.- Son guerreros de mundos paralelos, últimamente nos han estado atacando.

Cap América.- Ustedes parecen no ser de este mundo, soy el Capitán América, somos los Avengers.

Chris.- ¿Avengers? ¿Saben cómo llegamos aquí?

Crystal.- No se preocupen, tenemos grandes científicos, podremos ayudarlos a volver de vuelta a su mundo.

Justo entonces una especie de androide traspasó los muros de la habitación.

Cap América.- ¿Vision? ¿Qué sucede?

Vision.- Es una emergencia Cap, algo muy malo está pasando en la ciudad.

Black Widow.- Avisa a todo el grupo, nos veremos en la sala de reuniones.

Chris.- Oigan, quizá podamos ayudarles.

Ryu.- Si, puede que este no sea nuestro mundo, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada mientras algo le pasa a su ciudad.

Cap América.- Bueno, mientras más seamos mejor.

Y los héroes fueron al salón de reuniones, donde esperaban los demás miembros del grupo, Sersi, Hércules y Thor. Aquellos tres eran de los miembros más poderosos del equipo: Hércules era literalmente un antiguo dios griego, Sersi provenía de Olimpia y pertenecía a la raza de los Eternals, una de las razas más antiguas y poderosas del planeta, alterados por los mismos Celestiales. En cuanto al nuevo Thor, si bien era un ser humano, todavía estaba bendecido por los poderes del dios nórdico del trueno.

Sersi.- Ya era hora, están pasando cosas muy extrañas.

Hércules.- ¿Quiénes son esos dos hombres, Cap? ¿Nuevos compañeros?

Black Widow.- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Qué está pasando?

Thor.- No me lo vas a creer, pero un ejército de robots gigantes está atacando la ciudad.

Crystal.- ¿Robots?

Cap América.- ¿Algo a lo que nos enfrentamos antes?

Hércules.- No lo creo Cap, estos robots venían del espacio.

Cap América.- ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos dividirnos para proteger a los civiles!

Y en la ciudad de New York, un adolescente algo cabezón, con una gorra, caminaba por la calle. Sabía que estaba en otro mundo, pero en lugar de confundirse, parecía feliz por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, su nombre era Joe.

Joe.- Increíble, este lugar es alucinante, no sé cómo llegue aquí, pero estoy contento. ¡El mundo de Marvel Comics! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

Y Joe vio como Spiderman y Chun Li, festejaban su victoria ante la Brigada Demolición, mientras Frank West les tomaba fotografías.

Joe.- ¡Fantástico! ¡Es Spiderman!

Sin perder ningún segundo más, Joe se acercó corriendo hasta Spiderman, quien estaba confundido.

Spiderman.- Oye amigo, ten calma.

Chun Li.- ¿Quién es él?

Joe.- Oye viejo, te admiro bastante, tú inspiraste el color rojo, Peter.

Spiderman.- ¿Qué? Pero cómo sabes qué…

Joe.- ¡Lo siento! Se me salió.

Esto sí que era raro, aquel cabezón tan extraño de alguna manera conocía su identidad secreta de Peter Parker. Tenía que averiguar quién era él o como es que tenía ese conocimiento.

Spiderman.- ¿Quién eres?

Justo entonces el sentido arácnido de Spiderman le advirtió del peligro, al voltearse vieron a un ejército de robots atacando la ciudad.

Frank.- Bueno, esto se puso peligroso.

Spiderman.- Debemos ir a combatirlos.

Chun Li.- Te ayudaré.

Joe.- Yo también.

Spiderman.- Aparta niño, esto puede ser peligroso.

Joe.- No me subestimes ¡Transformación! ¡Vamos Baby!

Entonces el reloj de Joe comenzó a brillar, el adolescente fue envuelto por una gran luz, mientras hacía extrañas poses que parecían salidas de los Power Rangers. Cuando se disipó, llevaba un gran casco rojo con todo y capa, se había transformado en el súper héroe, Viewtiful Joe.

Joe.- ¡Viewtiful Joe entra en acción!

Frank.- ¡Increíble!

Spiderman.- ¿Tú eres un súper héroe?

Joe.- No permitiré que los inocentes sean dañados, el gran tornado de la justicia. ¡Viewtiful Joe!

Entonces Joe dio un gran salto lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a uno de los robots, a quien comenzó a golpear sin parar.

Chun Li.- ¡Vamos a ayudarlo!

La luchadora destruyó uno de los robots de una patada, mientras que Spiderman intentó atraparlos con sus telarañas. Uno de los robots se acercó a atacar a los espectadores, pero Frank reacciono y comenzó a golpearlo con un bat de Baseball.

En otro sector de la ciudad, Ironman y Morrigan habían tenido que interrumpir su batalla, pues los robots también los atacaron a ellos.

Ironman.- ¡Son demasiados!

El hombre de hierro destruía los que podía con sus rayos repulsores.

Morrigan.- ¡Otra vez estos tontos robots!

Ironman.- ¿Los conoces?

Morrigan.- Si, estos son robots Huitzil.

Ironman.- ¿Huitzil?

Morrigan.- Si, estos robots son el presagio de algo peor.

Ironman.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Morrigan.- Hay un ser del espacio llamado Pyron, antes de atacar el planeta envía a sus Huitzil, para asegurarse de que en el planeta hayan luchadores lo bastante capaces.

La Sucobus solo lanzó un suspiro, honestamente esperaba no volver a toparse con Pyron, después de todo, se supone había muerto. Ella misma estaba presente el día de aquella batalla, donde junto a Demitri y Donovan consiguieron pararlo. Por su lado, Ironman no estaba tan sorprendido ante esta revelación.

Ironman.- ¿Nos atacara otro destructor espacial? ¡Rayos! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente con Galactus!

Los Huitzil seguían con su ataque, Ironman les disparaba con todo lo que tenía, mientras que Morrigan los recibía a patadas, entonces un ataque de fuego destruyó un Huitzil, habían llegado Crystal, Sersi y Dane.

Dane.- Ya llegaron los refuerzos.

Ironman.- Ya era hora, donde están los demás Avengers.

Crystal.- Nos dividimos por la ciudad para vencer a los robots.

Sersi.- ¿Y quién es tu nueva amiga?

Ironman.- No hay tiempo para eso, Sersi necesitamos alguno de tus trucos.

Sersi.- Me voy a divertir haciendo esto.

La Eternal disparó varios rayos contra los Huitzil, quienes eran impactados acababan transformándose en cerdos.

Morrigan.- Buen truco.

Y la alarma también había sonado en la Torre de las 4 Libertades, por lo que Mr Fantastic se preparó para los problemas.

Megaman.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Reed.- La ciudad está bajo ataque, tenemos que ayudar.

Megaman.- Cuenta con mi ayuda.

Reed.- Genial, llamaré al resto de mi equipo.

Al poco tiempo, estaban reunidos, Invisible Woman, The Thing y Human Torch, aquellos conocidos como los Fantastic Four. Por supuesto, su equipo se sorprendió al ver al extraño niño de armadura.

Torch.- Oye Reed. ¿Quién es el enano azul?

Reed.- Tenemos cosas más urgentes que tratar, Johnny.

Thing.- Oye estirado, ahí afuera todo es un caos.

Sue.- ¿Qué haremos Reed?

Reed.- Por el momento debemos ir a combatir al enemigo.

Thing.- ¡Es hora de las tortas!

Torch.- ¡Llamas a mí!

Los Fantastic Four salieron y comenzaron a luchar contra los Huitzil, Johnny Storm arrojaba ráfagas de fuego contra ellos, mientras que Thing los desafiaba a puñetazos.

Thing.- ¡Estos tipos son duros!

Reed Richards alejaba a los civiles del campo de batalla, mientras que Sue los protegía con su campo de fuerza.

Reed.- No te preocupes, Ben, nuestro nuevo amigo nos va echar una mano.

Megaman.- ¡Mega Buster!

El Robot Master disparaba con todo lo que tenía en contra de los Huitzil, sorprendiendo a los Fantastic Four por la gran fuerza que tenía.

Cerca del lugar, Dante cortaba a los Huitzil con su espada, mientras que el Dr Strange los inmovilizaba con sus hechizos.

Dante.- Así que esta es la gran amenaza de la que me hablaste.

Dr Strange.- Esto es solo el principio, lo peor aún no ha llegado.

Dante.- Entonces vamos a disfrutar el momento.

El Caza Demonios sacó sus 2 pistolas y arremetió con una lluvia de disparos contra un Huitzil, que acabo explotando.

Dr Strange.- ¡Tenemos que derrotar a estos robots!

El hechicero supremo arrojó sus hechizos acabando con varios Huitzil, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno se le acercaba a atacarlo por detrás.

Dante.- ¡Cuidado!

Y un rayo láser salió de la nada y fulmino al Huitzil, habían llegado Vision, Thor y Black Widow.

Dr Strange.- Los Avengers.

Black Widow.- Hola Strange. ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Otro de tus Defenders?

Dr Strange.- Es una larga historia.

Dante.- Soy Dante.

Vision.- ¿Proviene de otro mundo?

Dante.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Black Widow.- Nosotros ya tuvimos encuentros con sujetos de otro mundo.

Dr Strange.- Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes para preocuparnos.

Black Widow.- Ya sabes que hacer, Thor.

Thor.- ¡Esos robots enfrentaran al dios del trueno!

Y Thor invocó varios relámpagos que destrozaron a los Huitzil.

Dante.- Que poder…

Y en el barrio de Hells Kitchen, dos personas caminaban confundidas, se trataba de Phoenix Wright y Maya Fei.

Maya.- Oye Nix. ¿Dónde estamos?

Phoenix.- Ni idea, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Maya.- ¿Por qué?

Phoenix.- ¡Mira ahí!

Uno de los Huitzil se acercaba para atacar a Maya y Phoenix, pero fue golpeado por un bastón rojo.

Phoenix.- ¿Qué fue eso?

Maya.- ¡Mira Nix! ¡Ese de ahí parece un diablo!

Efectivamente, el vigilante conocido como Daredevil había saltado contra el Huitzil a darle una patada, pero el robot no pareció recibir mucho daño.

Daredevil.- ¿Ahora con que me estoy peleando?

El Huitzil intentó atacar a Daredevil, pero este logro esquivarlo con su sentido del radar, luego contraatacó con un golpe, pero el Huitzil no recibió daño.

Daredevil.- Es muy resistente.

Al ver que Huitzil iba a continuar su ataque contra Daredevil, Phoenix Wright le arrojó su maletín con evidencia, llamando su atención.

Phoenix.- ¡Ah! ¡Ataque sin pensar!

Maya.- ¡Cuidado Nix!

Pero justo cuando el Huitzil estaba por atacar al abogado.

-¡Sonic Boom!

Y una onda cortante le arrancó el brazo al Huitzil.

Maya.- ¡Gracias señor!

Phoenix.- ¡¿Cómo fue que hizo eso?!

-Tengan cuidado, este lugar no es seguro.

Phoenix.- ¿Quién eres?

Se trataba de un hombre musculoso, de traje militar y con un peinado bastante extraño, su cabello era rubio, pero estaba plano, en forma de cepillo.

-Mi nombre es Guile.

Daredevil.- Oye Guile, sé que acabo de conocerte, pero… creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Un grupo de Huitzil se acercaba al lugar.

Guile.- Esto va estar duro.

El militar se puso en posición de combate y comenzó a arrojar ataques de energía, por su parte, Daredevil salto a la acción golpeando a los Huitzil con su bastón, mientras que Phoenix Wright y Maya veían impresionados.

Y en el centro de New York, el Capitán América defendía a los civiles junto a Hércules, Ryu y Chris Redfield.

La batalla estaba reñida, el Capitán América tenía muchas dificultades, pero lograba hacerle frente a los Huitzil, protegiéndose con su escudo y clavándoselo encima. Ryu lograba derrotar a los Huitzil a base de Hadoukens, mientras que Hércules los destrozaba a puro puñetazo. Por su parte, Chris se limitaba a proteger a los civiles, aunque estaba ciertamente anonadado con las habilidades de sus nuevos amigos.

Chris.- Impresionante, nunca había visto a gente con poderes tan grandes.

Cap América.- Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Hércules.- ¡Estos robots son un simple ejercicio para el príncipe del poder!

Ryu.- ¡Cuidado Capitán!

Un Huitzil se acercaba a atacar al Cap por la espalda, pero fue impactado por un escopetazo, dándole tiempo al súper soldado para arrojarle su escudo en la cara, la responsable del disparo era una mujer pelirroja.

Chris.- Gracias por la ayuda.

Ryu.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Regina, una agente de SORT.

Cap América.- ¿SORT? También debe ser proveniente de otro mundo.

Regina.- No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí.

Chris.- Es difícil de creer.

Hércules.- ¡Aquí va el último!

Y con un puñetazo, Hércules mando a volar al último Huitzil, acto seguido se volteó a sus compañeros para festejar su victoria.

Hércules.- Tenemos otra victoria compañeros.

Regina.- ¿Qué eran esos robots?

Cap América.- No lo sé, por alguna razón creo que esto aún no ha acabado.

Hércules.- ¿Qué dices, noble Capitán? Ya derroté a todos los robots.

Ryu.- ¡Miren ahí!

Una bola de fuego caía desde el espacio exterior.

Chris.- ¿Qué es eso?

Cap América.- ¡Vamos ahí!

La bola de fuego cayó en medio de la calle, los héroes se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba. Fue entonces que los miembros de los Avengers quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver quién era el que cayó del cielo. Tenía notables heridas y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, pero aquel sujeto era inconfundible, después de todo, formaba parte del equipo.

Cap América.- ¡Wendell!

Chris.- ¿Lo conocen?

Hércules.- ¡Es un compañero Avenger! ¡El héroe espacial, Quasar!

Quasar.- Cap…

Cap América.- Tranquilo hijo, te llevaremos a la mansión.

Quasar.- Es terrible Cap…

Cap América.- ¿Qué es terrible? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Quasar.- Esa criatura… se dirige a la Tierra…

Hércules.- ¿Quién se dirige aquí?

Quasar.- Se llama… Pyron…

Y en el espacio exterior, Pyron observaba complacido como los guerreros de la Tierra habían derrotado a los Huitzil.

Pyron.- Interesante, en ese planeta hay luchadores que valen la pena, será un placer luchar con ellos.

Justo entonces alguien se tele transporto, se trataba de Thanos, que seguía sentado en su trono. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, midiendo la fuerza del otro, aunque fue el Titán quien rompió el silencio.

Thanos.- Saludos, tú debes ser el destructor de otro universo.

Pyron.- ¡Soy el gran Pyron! ¡¿Quién se atreve?!

Thanos.- Me llaman Thanos, el titán loco, vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Pyron.- ¿De qué trato hablas?

Thanos.- Estoy consciente de tu fascinación por los combates.

Pyron.- Así que viniste a ofrecerme una batalla.

Thanos.- Mejor aún, mi aliado y yo tenemos un plan para fusionar los 2 mundos, queremos tu ayuda.

Pyron.- ¿Por qué te ayudaría?

Thanos.- Ambos mundos cuentan con luchadores bastante poderosos, solo imagina si se combinarán, tendrías el combate de tu vida.

Pyron.- Eso suena interesante.

Thanos.- Sígueme, y te prometo un combate de grandes proporciones, como nunca has visto.

Entonces, Thanos y Pyron se transportaron con el demonio Mephisto.

Mephisto.- Vaya Thanos, volviste más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Thanos.- Este es Mephisto.

Pyron.- Así que tú fuiste quien lo ideó todo.

Mephisto.- Ya tengo preparados a nuestros aliados.

Pyron.- ¿Aliados?

Mephisto.- Seres de ambos mundos con grandes ambiciones, serán útiles para nuestro plan.

Thanos.- ¿A quiénes has elegido?

Mephisto.- A lo mejor de lo mejor.

Entonces Mephisto usó sus poderes para invocar a diversos seres de ambos mundos, se trataba de algunos criminales bastante conocidos: el Dr Doom, Kang el Conquistador, Maximus el Loco, Kingpin, Ultron, Terrax, Loki, Red Skull, Albert Wesker, M Bison, Sigma, Astaroth, Valgas, Mundus, Jedah Dohma y Dr Willy.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Personajes.

Marvel.

-Quasar/Wendell Vaughn (Quasar).

-Spiderman/Peter Parker (The Amazing Spiderman).

-Ironman/Tony Stark (The Invincible Ironman).

-Mr Fantastic/Reed Richards (Fantastic Four).

-Dr Stephen Strange (Strange Tales).

-Capitán América/Steve Rogers (Capitán América Comics).

-Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff (Avengers).

-Black Knight/Dane Whitman (Avengers).

-Crystal (Inhumans).

-Vision (Avengers).

-Thor/Eric Masterson (The Mighty Thor).

-Hércules (Hércules).

-Sersi (Eternals).

-Invisible Woman/Sue Storm (Fantastic Four).

-The Thing/Ben Grimm (Fantastic Four).

-Human Torch/Johnny Storm (Fantastic Four).

-Daredevil/Matt Murdock (Daredevil).

Capcom

-Frank West (Dead Rising).

-Chun Li (Street Fighter).

-Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers).

-Megaman (Megaman).

-Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry).

-Ryu (Street Fighter).

-Chris Redfield (Resident Evil).

-Joe Black (Viewtiful Joe).

-Phoenix Wright y Maya Fei (Ace Attorney).

-Guile (Street Fighter).

-Regina (Dino Crisis).

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES.

The Avengers (Marvel):  
\- Era un día, diferente a cualquier otro, cuando los héroes más poderosos del planeta se vieron unidos contra una amenaza en común, ese día nacieron los Avengers. Tras acabar con la amenaza de Loki, el grupo enfrentó a los más peligrosos villanos del planeta, Ultron, Kang, Immortus, Graviton, el Conde Nefaria, todos ellos cayeron ante el poder combinado de los Avengers. Si bien los fundadores del grupo fueron Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Antman Wasp, muchos otros héroes también fueron miembros, como: el Capitán América, Wonder Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Swordsman, Hércules, Black Panther, Vision, Black Knight, Black Widow, Mantis, Beast, Moondragon, Hellcat, Falcon, Ms Marvel, Yocasta, Tigra, She Hulk, Capitana Marvel, Starfox, Namor, Dr Druid, Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Gilgamesh, Quasar, Sersi, Stingray, Spiderman, Rage, Sandman, Thunderstrike, Crystal y muchos otros.

Street Fighter (Capcom):  
-En un mundo donde lo más importante son los combates de artes marciales; el peleador callejero, Ryu, intentará luchar con todas las personas posibles, pues no existe nada más apasionante que un buen combate. El torneo de Street Fighter atraerá la atención de los luchadores más poderosos del planeta, Ken Masters, Chun Li, Guile, Zangief, Blanka, Dhalsim, Honda, son solo algunos de los peleadores que asistirán, cada uno busca algo distinto, pero todos tienen algo en común, el espíritu de lucha. Sin embargo las cosas son más oscuras de lo que parecen, M Bison, líder de la maligna organización Shadoolo, piensa aprovecharse de dicho torneo para invadir el mundo. ¿Su plan? Convertir a los Street Fighters en armas que pueda usar. Pero lo que el maligno conquistador no contaba, era con la fuerza oculta de Ryu, quien no permitiría que alguien como Bison lo utilice.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el tercer fic por mi mes aniversario y uno de los que más disfrute escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado cómo va la historia.

Con la poca cantidad de fic que existen de Marvel vs Capcom en español, siempre quise colaborar con mi propia historia, después de todo soy fanático tanto de los comics de Marvel como los videojuegos de Capcom. Así que aprovechando el lanzamiento de Marvel vs Capcom Infinite, que mejor momento para lanzar mi historia.

En un principio quería hacer el fic con los personajes principales de la segunda entrega, aunque me pareció bastante complicado y difícil relacionarlos, además de que hacían falta otros personajes. Por un momento también consideré usar a los de la tercera entrega, pues había más variedad de sagas, pero finalmente decidí hacer algo distinto: Tomé a varios personajes de ambos universos, sin importar si aparecieron en algún otro M vs C, solo tomé a varios de mis favoritos o personajes importantes, además de aquellos que encajen y los metí a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado.

Para las líneas de tiempo, decidí utilizar a los personajes de Marvel disponibles a inicios de los años 90, justo la época de la Infinity War, pero antes de Infinity Crussade, por lo que intentaré que todos tengan consistencia con sus historias de aquel entonces. En cuanto a los de Capcom, pues ahí tengo algo más de libertad, por lo que la época de la cual saque al personaje, dependerá de su saga.

No olviden visitar mi perfil la próxima semana, pues publicaré el último de los 4 fics de mi mes aniversario.

Y eso es todo, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Una Invasion no tan Secreta

Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos

* * *

Capítulo 2- Una Invasión no tan secreta.

* * *

Dos mundos distintos estaban cruzándose, los poderosos Thanos y Pyron, se habían reunido con Mephisto, para completar su plan, donde…

Mephisto.- Ya tengo preparados a nuestros aliados.

Pyron.- ¿Aliados?

Mephisto.- Seres de ambos mundos con grandes ambiciones, serán útiles para nuestro plan.

Thanos.- ¿A quiénes has elegido?

Mephisto.- A lo mejor de lo mejor.

Entonces Mephisto usó sus poderes para invocar a diversos seres de ambos mundos, se trataba de algunos criminales bastante conocidos: el Dr Doom, Kang el Conquistador, Maximus el Loco, Kingpin, Ultron, Terrax, Loki, Red Skull, Albert Wesker, M Bison, Sigma, Astaroth, Valgas, Mundus, Jedah Dohma y Dr Willy, por supuesto, todos ellos estaban bastante confundidos.

Dr Doom.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra guerra secreta?

Dr Willy.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estamos?

Kang.- ¡Alguien me trajo hasta aquí desde el futuro!

Wesker.- Que extraño, algunos aquí no parecen seres humanos

Loki.- ¡Apártate sucio mortal! ¡Exijo saber quién me trajo hasta aquí!

Albert Wesker no permitió que Loki lo insulte y lo sorprendió con una llave rápida, tirándolo al suelo.

Loki.- ¡No sabes con quien te has metido!

Al ver que Wesker sonreía confiado, el dios nórdico disparó un rayo con su cetro, pero Wesker simplemente lo esquivo y el ataque golpeó a Ultron.

Ultron.- ¡Basta! No sé lo que está ocurriendo. ¡Pero soy Ultron! ¡Mi destino es matar todo lo que vive!

Dicho esto, Ultron comenzó a disparar rayos como loco, por lo que Loki y Red Skull apenas podían esquivarlo.

Sigma.- Ja, opino lo mismo, no tengo tiempo para perder con simples humanos.

Mundus.- ¡Mundus no es un simple humano!

Dr Willy.- ¡Todos a cubierto! ¡¿En qué infierno me fui a meter?!

Valgas.- No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí, pero si hay una buena batalla, pueden contar con Valgas.

Y así, comenzó una batalla de grandes proporciones, a Ultron, Sigma y Mundus, no tardaron en unírseles Valgas, Kang, Terrax, Astaroth y Jedah, por lo que habían varios rayos y disparos por todo el lugar, algunos como Willy y Loki estaban asustados al ver el poder de esos seres, otros como Wesker, Doom, Bison, Red Skull o el Kingpin, estaban apartados de la batalla, cada uno analizando la situación detenidamente, eso fue hasta que Maximus usó sus poderes, influenciándolos para que entren al combate, lo que no sabían es que eran observados por Thanos, Pyron y Mephisto.

Mephisto.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?

Pyron.- Ja, parecen criaturas interesantes.

Thanos.- Veo que también trajiste algunos terrícolas sin poderes.

Mephisto.- No los escogí solo por su fuerza, también tome en cuenta, sus habilidades, su inteligencia y principalmente su ambición.

Thanos.- Creo que nos servirán para ganar tiempo.

Pyron.- Podrían contribuir en la diversión de Pyron.

Mephisto.- Primero tendremos que evitar que se maten entre ellos.

Thanos.- Yo me encargo.

Y el Titán arrojó una esfera de energía en medio de la pelea, causando que todos los villanos dejen de luchar y observen a esos seres de enorme poder observándolos. Por supuesto, algunos los reconocieron prácticamente al instante, pero aquellos que no, estaban impresionados por aquella esfera de energía que disparo sin aparentemente nada de esfuerzo.

Dr Doom.- ¡El Titán loco! Debí suponerlo.

M Bison.- Interesante, si hubiera querido nos habría matado en ese mismo momento.

Dr Willy.- ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!

Maximus.- Ja, me agrada este sujeto.

Terrax.- ¡¿Por qué nos has invocado aquí, Titán?!

Red Skull.- ¿Quién es ese que está junto a Thanos?

Jedah.- Es Pyron, un destructor de mundos, eh oído hablar de él.

Terrax.- ¡¿Cómo mi antiguo amo, Galactus?!

Valgas.- ¿Un destructor de mundos? ¡Quiero pelear con él!

Thanos.- Silencio, los hemos llamado aquí con un objetivo.

Kang.- ¿Qué tramas ahora, Thanos?

Mephisto.- Tranquilízate Kang, solo queremos proponerles una alianza.

Wesker.- ¿Una alianza?

Astaroth.- ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle al gran Astaroth?

Pyron.- Te sugiero que escuches nuestra oferta, te va interesar.

Thanos.- Todos ustedes, son seres con una verdadera visión del futuro, criaturas nacidas para reinar, los seleccionamos justamente por eso, su perspectiva.

Maximus.- Vamos al grano Thanos ¿Para qué nos reuniste? Estoy impaciente.

Thanos.- Hay una disrupción en el tejido espacio tiempo, dos dimensiones distintas podrían colapsar entre sí.

Dr Willy.- Claro… así que eso fue lo que mis instrumentos detectaron.

Dr Doom.- Tienes razón, estaba investigando lo que ocurría antes de que me traigan aquí.

Kingpin.- No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre. ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

Pyron.- Muy simple, planeamos colapsar ambas realidades, para crear nuestra propia dimensión, moldeada a nuestro antojo.

Mephisto.- Y queremos compartirlo con ustedes, podrán cumplir cualquier cosa que deseen.

Wesker.- Una oferta tentadora.

Valgas.- ¡Podría conseguir el poder de las Power Stone!

M Bison.- ¿Y que esperamos? Con gusto formaré parte de esto.

Thanos.- No tan rápido, primero deben probar que son dignos de moldear la nueva dimensión.

Red Skull.- ¿Dignos?

Kingpin- Sabía que había un truco en todo esto.

Loki.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Mephisto.- Es algo simple, todos aquellos héroes que los derrotaron y humillaron, se encuentran en el Planeta Tierra. Lo único que deben hacer, es mantenerlos ocupados, el tiempo suficiente, para que nuestro plan esté listo, luego todos sus sueños y deseos se cumplirán, podrán tener un planeta para cada uno de ustedes.

Sigma.- Un mundo de Mavericks, eso suena bien.

Terrax.- ¡Yo solo quiero vengarme de quienes me han humillado! ¡Los New Warriors! ¡Los Fantastic Four! Si podré luchar con ellos, acepto tu propuesta Titán.

Dr Willy.- ¡Yo también! ¡Al fin demostraré que soy superior a Light!

Mundus.- El hijo de Sparda pagará caro lo que me hizo, yo también acepto.

Ultron.- ¡Tendré un mundo libre de esos molestos humanos! ¡Me vengaré de mi padre y sus Avengers!

Loki.- Yo me quedaré con el trono de Asgard.

Maximus.- Jajajajaja cuenten conmigo, esto se ve divertido, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermano cuando me convierta en el nuevo rey de los Inhumans.

Astaroth.- Yo también, desataré un infierno sobre la tierra.

Kang.- Descubrirán por qué razón me llaman Kang el Conquistador.

Jedah.- Bueno, mi objetivo siempre fue destruir el mundo y crear uno nuevo.

Valgas.- A mí no me importa aceptar, si puedo pelear con alguien fuerte.

Red Skull.- ¡Al fin! ¡Ahora si destrozaré al molesto Capitán América y restableceré lo que debió haber sido!

Kingpin.- Bueno caballeros, creo que será un honor trabajar con ustedes.

M Bison.- Me gusta el plan, estoy dentro.

Wesker.- Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Dr Doom.- Si, sé que tramas algo Thanos, te conozco, pero… estoy dentro.

Pyron.- Excelente, ya está todo listo.

Thanos.- Claro está, que solo aquellos que sobrevivan a sus enfrentamientos con los héroes de la Tierra, serán dignos de reinar en este nuevo mundo.

Mephisto.- Los transportaré a la tierra, si quieren puedo incluso transportar a sus aliados.

Thanos.- Espero grandes cosas de ustedes.

Y en las calles de Hell Kitchen, el amigable vecino Spiderman se balanceaba por los techos, sujetando a Frank West, mientras Chun Li y Viewtiful Joe lo seguían de cerca, usando su velocidad para saltar de edificio en edificio. Aunque el fotógrafo se veía bastante sorprendido por las habilidades de aquellos que estaban junto a él.

Frank.- ¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer que esto sea posible!

Joe.- Esto es Hell Kitchen, ¿verdad?

Chun Li.- Oye Spiderman. ¿A dónde nos estas llevando?

Spiderman.- Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia con sujetos de otro mundo. De hecho ni siquiera sé si ustedes son realmente de otro mundo, pero no los puedo dejar vagando por la ciudad, así que vamos a pedirle ayuda a un viejo amigo.

Entonces vieron a un misterioso sujeto vestido de rojo en un edificio cercano, era el héroe Daredevil, que ya conocía a Spiderman por algunas misiones que habían hecho juntos.

Joe.- ¡Es Daredevil! ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

Chun Li.- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué se viste como un demonio?

Los héroes se detuvieron junto a Daredevil, observándolo de forma curiosa, Joe parecía emocionado, mientras que Frank comenzó a tomarle fotos.

Spiderman.- Hola amigo, me alegra verte.

Daredevil.- Opino lo mismo, veo que tenemos un pequeño problema. ¿Verdad?

Spiderman.- Exacto, encontré sujetos que afirman venir de otro mundo, y sus habilidades son la prueba, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme. ¿Puedes ver si dicen la verdad o no?

Daredevil.- No es necesario Spidy, yo también encontré tres sujetos de otro mundo.

Spiderman.- ¡¿Enserio?!

Chun Li.- Entonces hay más como nosotros.

Frank.- Genial, ¿dónde están?

Daredevil.- Síganme, los llevé al único lugar donde pueden estar seguros.

El demonio de Hell Kitchen los guió hasta el departamento de su alter ego, Matt Murdock, donde se encontraban Guile, Phoenix Wright y Maya. La verdad, Daredevil no sabía a donde llevarlos en primer lugar, gracias a sus sentidos, pudo saber de inmediato que ellos decían la verdad. El demonio de Hell Kitchen era bastante protector con su identidad, pero no podía dejarlos vagando por la calle, por lo que no tuvo más opción que revelarse como Matt Murdock y llevarlos a su hogar. No podía hacer daño revelarles su identidad, eran de otro mundo después de todo, una vez que se fueran nunca más lo volverían a ver, además parecían personas confiables.

Maya.- Oye Nick, tengo hambre. ¿Crees que haya algo en el refrigerador? Se me antoja bastante un poco de ramen.

Phoenix.- No toques nada, Maya, recuerda que somos invitados… en este mundo, aun así, me parece interesante ver que un sujeto como Daredevil, sea en realidad un abogado como yo.

Maya.- Tu también deberías vestirte de rojo y salir a impartir justicia.

Phoenix.- Lo dudo.

Guile.- A mí lo que me sorprende es que se trate de un hombre ciego.

Phoenix.- Es verdad, ¿cómo puede alguien ciego pelear así?

Guile.- Es lo mismo que me pregunto.

Phoenix.- Aunque usted tampoco se queda atrás, general. Lo que hizo contra los robots y la energía que disparó de sus manos. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Guile.- Es algo básico de control de Ki, todos poseemos esa energía. Cualquiera con entrenamiento podría enfocarla, no es nada impresionante a decir verdad.

Maya.- ¡Oye Nick! ¡Mira lo que encontré en el refrigerador! ¡Está delicioso!

Phoenix.- Te dije que no asaltarás el refrigerador, Maya.

Guile.- ¿Eso? Es una hamburguesa.

Maya.- ¡Sabe tan bien como el ramen! ¡Ten Nick, come un poco!

Phoenix.- Maya… No podemos quitarle comida a Matt.

Maya.- Pruébalo, está delicioso.

Y justo cuando Maya estaba por obligar a Phoenix a comer la hamburguesa, Daredevil entró por la ventana, acompañado por Spiderman, Chun Li, Joe y Frank.

Phoenix.- Matt, ya volviste.

Daredevil.- Traigo visitas.

Chun Li.- ¡Guile! ¡Eres tú!

Guile.- No puedo creerlo, ¡Chun Li! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Ambos luchadores se dieron un gran saludo, no esperaban encontrarse aquí, estaban en otro mundo después de todo. Pero se sentían felices al ver a alguien conocido en este misterioso mundo al que habían ido a parar.

Phoenix.- ¿Se conocen?

Guile.- Hemos trabajado juntos.

Spiderman.- Así que estos son los sujetos de otro mundo.

Daredevil.- Si, y tenemos que descubrir cómo le hicieron para llegar aquí, antes de que mi casa se convierta en un refugio para seres de otro mundo.

Spiderman.- Bueno. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo rayos llegó hasta aquí?

Chun Li.- Ni idea.

Frank.- Lo siento Spidy.

Joe.- Yo estoy más perdido que ustedes.

Phoenix.- Esto es extraño, todos fuimos sacados en contra de nuestra voluntad y no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, me atrevería a decir que alguien moviendo los hilos en todo esto.

Guile.- Es cierto, esa invasión de robots no era nada normal.

Spiderman.- Rayos, creó que esto nos queda muy grande, no tengo experiencia con todo esto de las dimensiones, eso es trabajo de los Avengers o del Dr Strange.

Daredevil.- ¿Por qué no llamas a los Avengers? Si más no me equivoco fuiste miembro del grupo.

Spiderman.- Solo fui un miembro de reserva, además, los Avengers siempre están ocupados.

Y Spiderman tenía razón, en estos momentos los Avengers tenían las manos llenas, pues en la mansión de los Avengers, se reunían, además del grupo regular: los Fantastic Four, el Dr Strange, Morrigan Aeshland, Ryu, Chris Redfield, Regina, Megaman y Dante Sparda.

Cap América.- Bueno, necesito que todos pongan orden, tenemos mucho que discutir.

Ironman.- Tienes razón Cap, hemos encontrado mucha gente que parece venir de una realidad alternativa.

Dante.- Yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Crystal.- Exacto, incluso los Fantastic Four encontraron a uno de ellos.

Dane.- ¿Estarán relacionados con los Recolectores de Proctor?

Black Widow.- Lo dudo mucho, si fuera Proctor lo sabríamos.

Ironman.- Quizá provengan del mundo del Squadron Supreme.

Regina.- No conozco a ningún escuadrón con ese nombre.

Megaman.- Además, venimos de distintos mundos.

Cap América.- Bueno, el Dr Richards tiene una teoría sobre lo que está pasando.

Reed.- Gracias Cap, escúchenme, si lo que pienso es cierto todos corremos un gran peligro.

Ryu.- ¿Un gran peligro? ¿De qué se trata?

Reed.- Mis informes indican que el tejido de la realidad ha estado debilitándose poco a poco desde los problemas que tuvimos con el Guantelete del Infinito.

Vision.- Ya veo, eso tiene sentido.

Thing.- Yo no entiendo estirado. ¿Qué está pasando?

Reed.- En pocas palabras nuestro mundo está por chocar con una realidad alternativa, lo que explica la aparición de todos ellos.

Chris.- ¿Realidades alternativas? Rayos, esto es más de lo que puedo manejar.

Dr Strange.- Tienes razón Reed, ellos provienen de un universo distinto al nuestro, y no son los únicos, más como ellos están apareciendo por todo el planeta.

Cap América.- Por lo que veo la situación es aún más grave de lo que creíamos.

Sersi.- Por Zuras. ¿En qué lio nos hemos metido ahora?

Ironman.- Y pensar que esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

Cap América.- Tienes razón, todavía esta ese sujeto llamado Pyron.

Sue.- ¿Dicen que va atacar la tierra?

Hércules.- Ese Pyron lastimo a nuestro compañero Quasar, tendrá que vérselas con el león del olimpo.

Megaman.- No creo que lidiar con él sea tan fácil.

Ironman.- El azulado tiene razón, por suerte, nuestra amiga Sucobus tiene algo de información al respecto.

Morrigan- Pues Pyron es una entidad extraterrestre, ya me las eh visto con él un par de veces, es un sujeto realmente fuerte, capaz de reducir planetas enteros a cenizas.

Regina.- ¡Destruir planetas! ¡Es imposible!

Crystal.- ¡Por Agon! ¡¿A que nos tenemos que enfrentar?!

Morrigan.- Normalmente envía a sus Huitzil a revisar los planetas, y si ve que hay individuos que valen la pena, se dirige al planeta en busca de alguien que le dé algo de batalla… ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que no haya venido todavía.

Torch.- Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan grave, nosotros evitamos a Galactus cada que quiere comerse la tierra, podremos con esto, no hay ningún problema.

Sue.- Johnny, creo que si hay problema…

Un extraño sujeto cabezón y calvo había aparecido de la nada en medio de la sala.

Dante.- ¡¿Y eso qué demonios es?!

Cap América.- ¡Nadie lo ataque! Es el Vigilante.

Ryu.- ¿El Vigilante?

Reed.- Es una entidad cósmica, se encarga de registrar todos y cada uno de los sucesos importantes que ocurren, con la única condición de nunca intervenir, cuando se aparece es señal de que algo malo va pasar.

Dante.- Demonios…

Regina.- Increíble.

Dr Strange.- Amigo Uatu. ¿Tan grave es lo que va ocurrir?

El Vigilante no dijo nada, simplemente puso una cara de tristeza y luego desapareció.

Black Widow.- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Cap?

Cap América.- Tendremos que trabajar juntos si queremos resolver este problema, si alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarnos, necesito que nos diga algo de información sobre quienes son en sus mundos.

Morrigan.- Bien, yo inició, soy Morrigan Aensland, una Sucobus proveniente del Makai.

Sersi.- Hey, ella me agrada.

Ryu.- Yo solo soy un luchador japonés, que suele meterse en peleas callejeras, me llamó Ryu.

Hércules.- El amigo Ryu es bastante fuerte.

Chris.- Bueno, mi nombre es Chris Redfield, soy un agente de la BSAA, enfrento diversas armas biológicas.

Regina.- Yo también soy una agente, más precisamente se SORT.

Torch.- Y yo que pensé que con SHIELD ya habían suficientes organizaciones raras.

Megaman.- Mi nombre es Megaman, soy un robot master creado por el Dr Light, para conseguir la paz entre humanos y robots.

Reed.- Tiene un sistema bastante avanzado.

Dante.- Bien, yo soy Dante, un cazador de demonios, aunque también soy un semidemonio.

Dane.- ¿Un semidemonio cazando demonios? Eso suena extraño.

Morrigan.- En mi mundo es algo común.

Dr Strange.- En pocas palabras te encargas de las amenazas sobrenaturales en tu mundo.

Cap América.- Bien, si trabajamos juntos, podremos detener esta nueva amenaza.

Reed.- Tienes razón Cap.

Pero entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Jarvis, el mayordomo de los Avengers.

Jarvis.- ¡Hay una emergencia!

Ironman.- ¿Qué ocurre, Jarvis?

Jarvis.- ¡La ciudad está siendo atacada!

Torch.- ¿De nuevo?

Sersi.- ¿Ahora que nos ataca?

Jarvis.- No me lo va a creer…

Todos fueron a una gran sala, llena de computadoras y pantallas, por lo que Jarvis presionó algunos botones. Cuando los héroes vieron las pantallas de lo que ocurría se sorprendieron al ver la ciudad bajo el ataque de un ejército de zombis.

Dane.- ¡¿Zombis?!

Ironman.- ¡¿Estamos ante un apocalipsis zombi?!

Sue.- No puedo creerlo…

Aunque todos estaban anonadados ante lo que pasaba en la ciudad, uno de ellos ya había visto este tipo de cosas anteriormente y sabía quién era el responsable de todo esto.

Chris.- ¡Wesker!

Cap América.- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre, hijo?

Chris.- Si, esas son BOW, armas biológicas, todo es a causa de Albert Wesker y la Corporación Umbrella.

Black Widow.- ¿Armas biológicas? Esto es ir demasiado lejos.

Chris.- Wesker siempre va demasiado lejos, esta demente, causó demasiados estragos en Racoon City hace unos años, incluso… perdí a una compañera intentando detenerlo.

Cap América.- Lo siento, hijo.

Chris.- Ya no tiene importancia, lo que debemos hacer ahora es encontrar a Albert Wesker y detenerlo antes de que New York termine como Racoon City.

Todos los héroes estaban saliendo de la mansión, pero quedaron sorprendidos, por lo visto su mansión estaba siendo rodeada por extraños robots. Quienes los apuntaban con armas de plasma, por alguna razón, los sistemas de defensa de la mansión habían sido desactivados, les acababan de tender una trampa.

Regina.- ¿Y esto que es?

Sue.- Yo sé lo que son, Doombots.

Thing.- Genial, ya estoy cansado de destrozar esas cosas.

Reed.- Creo que Doom está metido en todo esto.

Ironman.- Claro, no me sorprendería que fuera Doom quien trajo a Pyron a nuestro planeta.

Vision.- Creo que Doom tiene algunos robots nuevos, nunca había visto ese modelo.

Megaman.- Yo si los he visto, son robots del Dr Willy.

Dane.- ¿Quién es el Dr Willy?

Megaman.- Un científico malvado que quiere usar a los robots para invadir el mundo.

Sersi.- ¿Qué te parece Cap? Es justo lo que nos faltaba.

Cap América.- Intentan retenernos en la mansión, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Avengers Assemble!

Thing.- ¡Es hora de las tortas!

Y así, los héroes comenzaron a pelear contra los robots del Dr Doom y el Dr Willy.

Mientras tanto, cerca de los nevados de Alaska, una nave sobrevolaba la zona, se trataba del Blackbird de los X Men, en su interior, se encontraban los mutantes Wolverine y Gambit.

Gambit.- ¿Este lugar te trae recuerdos, Logan?

Wolverine.- Aun no entiendo, porque tenemos que venir hasta aquí.

Gambit.- Recuerda lo que dijo el profesor, tenemos que encontrar a alguien.

Wolverine.- ¿Estará relacionado con esos robots que nos atacaron?

Gambit.- Supongo, no nos dio muchos detalles.

Los mutantes aterrizaron su Blackbird, para acto seguido, salir a buscar por la nieve. Ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de misiones y Wolverine era un rastreador por naturaleza, no tardó en percibir tres olores peculiares, pero por alguna razón, todo esto parecía extraño.

Wolverine.- Charles, ya llegamos. ¿A quién tenemos que buscar?

Entonces, el Profesor X, líder y mentor de los X Men, comenzó a hablar con ellos desde su mansión, mediante un enlace síquico. Los poderes mentales del profesor eran tan potentes que incluso a una distancia tan grande, seguía siendo capaz de comunicarse con sus estudiantes.

Profesor X.- Deben buscar por la montaña, Logan, estoy seguro que aparecieron por ahí.

Wolverine.- ¿Estamos buscando mutantes?

Profesor X.- No sé si son precisamente mutantes, pero últimamente varios como ellos han estado apareciendo por el mundo, quizá estén confundidos. Logan, mantén la calma cuando los veas.

Wolverine.- Me conoces, yo siempre mantengo la calma.

Profesor X.- Buena suerte, Logan.

Gambit.- ¿Y bien?

Wolverine.- Sigamos por la montaña.

Y en esa misma montaña, las personas que Wolverine y Gambit buscaban, se encontraban caminando perdidos, se trataba de los luchadores, Edward Falcon, Ayame y Ryoma. No sabían en donde se encontraban y ya llevaban un buen tiempo de caminata. Según lo que recordaban, estaban en medio de un complicado viaje alrededor del globo para encontrar esos místicos objetos conocidos como "Power Stones". Volaban en su aeroplano rojo, cuando este cayó en picada contra el suelo, cuando se despertaron estaban en un nevado que nunca habían visto y su compañera Rogue ya no estaba con ellos. Pese a tener este gran problema, Edward Falcon continuaba con una actitud positiva, manteniendo el ánimo en el grupo.

Falcon.- Síganme amigos, llegaremos a… algún lado.

Ryoma.- Llevamos caminando más de una hora, aquí hace frio, Falcon.

Ayame.- No te quejes Ryoma, al menos tu no vistes un kimono.

Ryoma.- Sabia que la búsqueda de las Power Stone sería difícil, pero… ¿Quedar perdidos en la nieve? ¡Podríamos morir congelados! Sin mencionar que perdimos a Rogue, tenemos que encontrarla.

Falcon.- No sé qué fue lo que pasó, simplemente aparecimos aquí y ya no sabemos dónde están Rogue o mi avión.

Ayame.- Yo extraño tu avión.

Falcon.- Al menos todavía tenemos nuestras Power Stone.

Ryoma.- Eres muy despreocupado Falcon, recuerda que no somos los únicos que las buscan, cualquiera puede venir a robárnoslo.

Ayame.- ¿Crees que Kraken esté cerca?

Falcon.- Espero que no, no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlo ahora.

Justo entonces vieron a Wolverine y Gambit, quienes los habían seguido por su olor, aunque al verlos, el trio de Power Stone se puso en guardia. Ambos X Men se veían bastante misteriosos con esos extraños trajes, mientras que el equipo de Falcon estaba acostumbrado a ser constantemente perseguidos por el pirata Kraken y sus aliados, que querían robarles sus Power Stone. En cuanto a los dos mutantes… Pues ver a un aviador, un samurái y una ninja en medio de las montañas canadienses tampoco era algo muy común.

Gambit.- ¿Crees que sean ellos?

Wolverine.- Deben ser ellos, los hemos estado buscando.

Ayame.- ¿Y ellos?

Ryoma.- Tienen trajes ridículos y dicen que vinieron a buscarnos, deben ser los ladrones que vienen por nuestra Power Stone.

Falcon.- Pues no nos quitaran nada.

Antes de que los mutantes puedan reaccionar, Gambit es golpeado por un puñetazo de Falcon, por lo que Wolverine decide sacar sus garras.

Wolverine.- Bueno, queríamos hacerlo por las buenas, ahora será por las malas.

El mutante intentó atacar con sus garras, pero Ryoma sacó una espada y lo detuvo. El samurái apenas podía contener la fuerza y dureza de las garras de Adamantium, pero no iba a retroceder por eso.

Ryoma.- Te acabas de meter con un samurái.

Wolverine.- No serias el primero.

Dicho esto, Wolverine y Ryoma comenzaron a intercambiar garrazos y espadazos, mientras Gambit se levantaba. El golpe que le dio Falcon en verdad le había dolido, fue un muy buen derechazo, pero esta vez no dejaría que lo tomen por sorpresa.

Gambit.- Eso dolió monamie, ahora es mi turno.

Y Gambit sacó un bastón, por lo que Falcon alistó sus puños en posición de boxeo. El mutante sabía que su oponente era un peleador experimentado, por lo que tomaría ventaja de su velocidad e intentaría mantener la distancia. Por su lado, Falcon estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero Ayame parecía un poco preocupada por su amigo, así que sacó un par de Shuriken.

Ayame.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Falcon.- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él.

Falcon se lanzó con unos cuantos puñetazos, pero Gambit los esquivaba y cargo su bastón en energía con la que tomo por sorpresa a Falcon, golpeándolo en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder. Ayame estaba preocupada, pues podía jurar que escuchó una pequeña explosión, sin embargo se tranquilizó al ver como el aviador se levantaba del suelo, acomodándose el casco. Ella sabía por experiencia la cantidad de daño que podía recibir su compañero antes de caer, después de todo, no cualquiera soportaba los puñetazos de Gungrock.

Falcon.- Eso fue inesperado.

Gambit.- Ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre debes tener un As bajo la manga, por suerte yo tengo una baraja.

Dicho esto, el mutante sacó un mazo de cartas, en un inició esto confundió al boxeador. Pero no pudo quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, pues su oponente comenzó a arrojar cartas cargadas en energía, que Falcon apenas conseguía esquivar, mientras que estas explotaban al chocar con cualquier cosa.

Falcon.- Muy bien. ¡Es mi turno!

El aviador dio un gran salto y le cayó encima con una patada en la cara, para después arremeter con Gambit a puñetazos de boxeo.

Ayame.- ¡Tú puedes, Falcon!

Pese al gran daño recibido, Gambit todavía se levantaba, estaba dispuesto a desatar toda su fuerza, aunque Falcon también tenía un truco preparado. Pero antes de que la batalla llegué más lejos, una voz detuvo la pelea.

-Todos deténganse, no hay necesidad de pelear.

Falcon.- ¿Y eso que es?

Ryoma.- ¡Escuchó una voz en mi cabeza!

-Yo soy el Profesor X, sé que están confundidos, pero deben calmarse, Wolverine y Gambit no son sus enemigos.

Ryoma.- ¿Enserio? ¡Ese tipo casi me rebana!

Y el profesor X tomo una forma síquica. Aquella proyección del profesor sorprendió bastante a los tres peleadores.

Profesor X.- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ustedes acaban de llegar a un mundo completamente distinto al suyo.

Falcon.- ¿Estamos en otro mundo?

Ayame.- Eso explica como aparecimos aquí tan repentinamente.

Profesor X.- Es posible que una gran amenaza este sobre nosotros, por eso envié a mis X Men a recogerlos.

Falcon.- Entiendo, iré con ustedes.

Ayame.- Si Falcon va, yo también.

Ryoma.- ¿Están locos? ¡No podemos ir con estos desconocidos solo porque un sujeto hablo a nuestras mentes!

Falcon.- Es eso o morir congelados.

Ryoma.- Buen argumento, me convenciste.

Gambit.- Bien, vamos al Blackbird.

Wolverine.- Si, vámonos antes de que llegué Alpha Flight.

Profesor X.- Ten cuidado, Logan, mientras estaban en esa misión, New York está siendo atacada.

Gambit.- ¿Atacan la ciudad?

Wolverine.- ¿Quieres que intervengamos?

Profesor X.- No será necesario, ya envié al equipo azul y al equipo dorado para ayudar a la gente.

Mientras, la ciudad de New York, era atacada por una horda de zombis y otras armas biológicas, la calle era un completo caos y la gente escapaba aterrada. Por suerte, el Profesor X había enviado a sus X Men para defender a la gente, por lo que se podía ver un gran enfrentamiento entre mutantes y zombis, estaban Cyclops, Rogue, Jean Grey, Storm, Beast, Colossus, Psylocke, Iceman y Arcángel. El grupo no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar este tipo de amenazas, ellos habían enfrentado mutantes malvados, robots o incluso extraterrestres, pero zombis… eso era algo nuevo.

Cyclops.- ¡Cuidado Rogue! ¡Otra horda se dirige a tu posición!

Rogue.- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto.

Todo un grupo de zombis se acercaban a Rogue, pero esta simplemente arremetió con varios puñetazos, mandándolos a volar con su gran fuerza. Por su parte, el resto de mutantes estaban dispersos por las calles intentando salvar a los civiles.

Iceman.- ¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguno de ustedes esperaba luchar en un apocalipsis zombi?

Beast.- Vamos, esto ya no me sorprende, peleamos contra Centinelas, Guerreros de otra dimensión, viajeros del tiempo, criaturas mágicas… y eso que no te he contado de mis tiempos con los Avengers.

Cyclops.- Concéntrense, debemos poner a salvo a todos los civiles que podamos, Storm, Arcángel ustedes ataquen desde el aire.

Storm.- Invocaré a los elementos.

Cyclops.- Iceman, Beast y Jean se concentrarán en rescatar a la gente.

Jean.- Entendido Scott.

Cyclops.- Rogue, Colossus y Psylocke, ustedes solo encárguense de exterminar a todos los enemigos.

Rogue.- Justo mi parte favorita.

Psylocke.- Que ironía, una vez más son los odiados mutantes los únicos que pueden salvar a esta gente.

Colossus.- Esto prueba que algún día podremos cumplir el sueño del profesor.

Storm.- ¡Cuidado, Colossus!

El mutante apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evadir unos tentáculos que salieron del suelo.

Psylocke.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Colossus.- Si, es solo que… ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Frente a Colossus se apareció una extraña criatura humanoide con la cara deformada y atemorizante, que no perdió tiempo y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo al mutante de metal, tumbándolo hasta el suelo. Este quedó impresionado por tan tremenda fuerza, muy pocos conseguían tumbarlo de esa manera.

-¡STARS!

Rogue.- Oye ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Colossus.- ¡Yo me encargaré de este sujeto!

Reponiéndose a tiempo, Colossus se lanzó contra la extraña criatura, que parecía igualarlo en fuerza, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos, aunque era el enemigo el que le llevaba la ventaja, gracias a varios tentáculos que salían del suelo para ayudarlo.

Cyclops.- ¡Hank! ¡Ve a ayudar a Colossus!

Beast.- Como siempre, todo depende de la ágil bestia.

El ágil mutante saltaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, pero fue atacado por sorpresa, su atacante resultó ser otro infectado poderoso, esta vez se trataba de una criatura con una garra gigante en su mano. La criatura comenzó a dar diversos zarpazos contra Beast, quien si bien al principió podía esquivarlo, al final acabo superado por su enemigo y recibió un par de garrazos en plena cara.

Cyclops.- ¡Hank!

El mutante sorprendió a la criatura disparándole un potente rayo óptico, alejándolo lo suficiente para poder ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero no contaba con el sorpresivo ataque de algunas criaturas cuadrúpedas.

Jean.- ¡Cuidado, Scott!

Antes de que Cyclops reaccione estaba siendo rodeado por estos extraños bichos, conocidos como Lickers, los cuales arrojaron sus lenguas contra el mutante. Afortunadamente Jean Grey consiguió poner una barrera psíquica justo a tiempo para salvar a su amigo.

Psylocke.- ¡Estos malditos bichos nos están superando!

Iceman.- ¡Muchachos! ¡Por este lado necesito ayuda!

Habían aparecido otro grupo de criaturas, estas tenían una resistente coraza, que los hacia más fuertes e invulnerables que el resto, se trataba de unos Hunters. Al verlos, Iceman les arrojó sus rayos de hielo, pero por desgracia eran demasiados. Sin importar cuantos congelara, siempre salían más a atacarlo.

Rogue.- ¡Yo te ayudaré!

Cumpliendo lo que dijo, Rogue comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, sujetó a uno de los Hunters y lo arrojó con toda su fuerza sobrehumana. Otro de ellos intentó golpearla, pero esta lo detuvo y fue capaz de tumbarlo únicamente con un puñetazo en la cara.

Iceman.- Que alegría tenerte de nuestro lado.

Psylocke.- Esto se está poniendo de mal en peor.

Justó entonces vieron a Colossus ser arrojado con fuerza por la criatura Némesis, que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a dispararle con su Bazooca. El mutante estaba recibiendo demasiado daño, aquel BOW era demasiado poderoso.

Iceman.- ¡Tranquilo grandulón! ¡La ayuda va en camino!

El mutante de hielo usó sus poderes para congelar a Némesis, por lo que Psylocke aprovechó para atacarlo con sus dagas psíquicas antes de que logre recuperarse.

Jean.- Hay demasiados enemigos, no podremos aguantar para siempre.

Los Lickers se acercaron a Jean para atacarla, pero fueron golpeados por un rayo, la causante era la mutante climática, Storm.

Storm.- ¡Usaré el poder de los elementos para acabar con mis enemigos!

Y diversos rayos y relámpagos caían sobre los zombis, calcinándolos poco a poco. Los mutantes por fin parecían tener algo de ventaja, el número de zombis se había reducido considerablemente, estaban por obtener la victoria. Fue entonces que ocurrió algo que sorprendió a los X Men, un extraño portal apareció en el cielo y de él salieron unas demoniacas gárgolas de color rojo.

Arcángel.- ¡Storm! ¡Esas cosas no parecen amigables!

Los demonios se acercaron hacia Arcángel y Storm, donde extrañamente el que parecía ser el líder se dispuso a hablar con ellos. Aunque todavía parecían tener intenciones hostiles, así que ambos X Men no bajaron la guardia ante estas extrañas criaturas.

-¡Ríndanse humanos!

Storm.- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué quieren?!

-¡Yo soy el guerrero Firebrand! Fui encargado por Lord Astaroth para dirigir al ejército de Red Arremer en la invasión de este mundo.

Arcángel.- ¡Olvídalo amigo! ¡No permitiremos que invadan nuestro mundo!

El Arcángel comenzó a disparar plumas metálicas desde sus alas, aunque Firebrand consiguió evitarlo a tiempo

Firebrand.- ¡Llegó el momento de luchar!

Los Red Arremer se lanzaron contra una sorprendida Storm, que apenas podía repelerlos con sus tornados. Por su parte, Firebrand emprendió una lucha contra Arcángel, disparó una bola de fuego desde su boca, pero el mutante alcanzó a cubrirse con sus alas, al ver que su primer ataque no resultó, el Red Arremer decidió acercarse a su enemigo para atacar con sus garras. Esto resultó ser bastante efectivo, pues Arcángel ya estaba cayendo en picada contra el suelo, afortunadamente, Beast consiguió atraparlo antes de que se estrellé.

Beast.- Tranquilo Warren, ya te tengo… Esto se está poniendo peor que durante Inferno.

Cyclops.- ¡Reagrúpense! ¡Necesitamos recuperar nuestras fuerzas!

Obedeciendo a Cyclops, los X Men consiguieron reagruparse en un sector, ya estaban cansados y agotados, por si no fuera suficiente con estos demonios, una nueva oleada de zombis acababa de llegar y ahora los superaban por mucho en número y ya habían mermado sus fuerzas. Definitivamente no podían con la repentina aparición de los demonios. En un intento por darle algo de tiempo a sus compañeros, Iceman los cubrió con una barrera de hielo… por desgracia los Red Arremer tenían la capacidad de arrojar bolas de fuego.

Iceman.- ¡No resistiré mucho!

Jean.- Esto es malo, Beast, Colossus, Arcángel, Psylocke y Storm están heridos, tenemos que pensar en algo… si tan solo Logan estuviera con nosotros.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, un relámpago golpeó a los Red Arremer, enfadados, los demonios voltearon hacía su atacante, la cual resultó ser una mujer rubia, arrojando su ataque desde una motocicleta. Cuando Firebrand se dirigía a atacarla, recibió un cañonazo en la cara, una segunda mujer se había escondido para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Quién lo diría? No importa a donde vayamos, siempre acabamos encontrando demonios. ¿No lo crees, Trish?

Trish.- Bueno Lady, no por nada somos cazadoras de demonios.

Lady.- Lo único que me enoja es que nadie vaya a pagarnos por esto.

Trish.- Pues… podemos enviarle la factura a Dante.

Lady.- Hey, esa es una gran idea.

Trish.- Entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Trish y Lady comenzaron a disparar contra los enemigos con todo lo que tenían, varios Red Arremer caían ante sus ataques, cosa que no tenía nada contentó a Firebrand. Por su parte, los X Men las veían sorprendidos.

Iceman.- ¿Y quiénes son ellas?

Colossus.- ¿Serán mutantes?

Beast.- Quizá provengan del Mojoverso.

Rogue.- A quién le importa de donde vengan, no se quedarán con toda la diversión. ¡Andando!

Ahora con el apoyo de las cazadoras de demonios, los X Men reanudaron su ataque, cosa que desemboco en una dura batalla.

Mientras tanto, a varias calles de distancia, otro grupo de héroes luchaban contra los pocos zombis que todavía quedaban amenazando la ciudad, se trataba del grupo de adolescentes, los New Warriors. Conformados por Nova, el cohete humano, Speedball, la maravilla enmascarada, Namorita, la prima de Namor, Firestar, la mutante radioactiva, Rage, un antiguo Avenger y finalmente Silhouette. El grupo se encontraba defendiendo las calles, derrotando a todos los zombis que se les ponían en frente.

Speedball.- ¿Alguien recuerda cómo fue que acabamos peleando contra zombis?

Nova.- Menos charla y más acción palillo.

Namorita.- Las invasiones de la superficie son cada día más extrañas.

Silhouette.- Rayos, parece que todo está en nuestra contra, primero tenemos el problema con Tai, luego acabamos involucrados en la Guerra del Infinito y ahora tenemos que lidiar con esto.

Firestar.- Sin olvidar lo que le pasó a Vance… todavía lo extraño.

Rage.- Vamos amigos, todavía tenemos que acabar con estos zombis.

Rage hacía honor a su nombre y golpeaba a los zombis con todo lo que tenía, algunos intentaron morderlo, pero no podían rasguñar su piel invulnerable. El resto de los Warriors luchaban con todo lo que tenían, Speedball revotaba por todas partes, golpeando a los zombis con su energía cinética, Nova los incineraba con sus rayos cósmicos, Namorita los golpeaba con su fuerza sobrehumana, mientras que en el aire Firestar les arrojaba sus ondas de microondas a unos cuantos cuervos que también portaban el virus. Aun así, una de los miembros tenía problemas, Silhouette intentaba transportarse entre las sombras y golpear con sus muletas, pero su enemigo era un poderoso Hunter, que resistía sus golpes sin problemas.

Silhouette.- ¡Maldición!

Namorita.- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sil!

Rage.- ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!

-¡Hadouken!

Y para sorpresa de todos una esfera de energía golpeó de lleno al Hunter, dándole tiempo a Silhouette para tele transportarse. Cuando los Warriors se voltearon a ver quién había ayudado a su compañera, se sorprendieron bastante al encontrar a una adolescente japonesa en traje de colegiala y una banda blanca en su cabeza; acompañada por una extraña criatura de color verde con aspecto salvaje.

Adolescente.- ¡Bien! ¡Logré atinarle el ataque!

Criatura.- ¡Verte en acción es de lo más cómico!

Speedball.- Bueno, no es lo más extraño que nos ha pasado en las últimas semanas.

Al ver que el Hunter comenzaba a reponerse del ataque, la criatura verde dio un gran saltó, enrollándose y derribándolo con un ataque giratorio cargado en electricidad.

Rage.- Increíble. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Firestar.- Quizá sean mutantes.

Namorita.- Gracias por la ayuda.

Silhouette.- Les debo una.

Adolescente.- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Sakura Kasugano y mi compañero se llama Blanka!

Blanka.- Hola a todos.

Speedball.- Hey, pese a su apariencia, parece un sujeto agradable.

Namorita.- Cállate, Speedball.

Nova.- Nosotros somos los New Warriors, ustedes no son de por aquí. ¿Verdad? No los había visto antes.

Sakura.- Bueno, en realidad no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegamos a esta ciudad.

Firestar.- ¿No saben cómo llegaron?

Blanka.- No, simplemente aparecer en la ciudad, esas cosas atacar y nosotros ayudar.

Rage.- Afortunadamente, ya exterminamos a todos esos zombis, una vez más la ciudad está segura.

Speedball.- Tú lo has dicho colega. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Justo entonces se comenzaron a sentir temblores en la ciudad, poniendo a todos los Warriors en alerta. Se escuchaban enormes rugidos y todo estaba temblando, parecía que algo peligroso se acercaba.

Nova.- Tenías que hablar, palillo.

Speedball.- Lo siento, cabeza de cubo.

Sakura.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Firestar.- Seguramente nada bueno.

Efectivamente, los New Warriors no pudieron quedar más impresionados, lo que se acercaba hacía ellos, era una criatura gigante y monstruosa. Los héroes lo conocían muy bien, se trataba de Terrax, un antiguo heraldo de Galactus, una criatura capaz de reducir el planeta entero a cenizas. Uno de los oponentes más peligrosos que habían enfrentado desde la formación del equipo, después de todo, fue él quien causo la unión del equipo

Terrax.- ¡Al fin los encuentro!

Speedball.- Vaya, vaya, es nuestro buen amigo Terry.

Sakura.- ¿Ustedes saben que es esa cosa?

Blanka.- Despide un aura de batalla tremenda.

Nova.- Será mejor que se alejen, ese bicho es Terrax, una de las criaturas más peligrosas que existe.

Firestar.- Fue luchando contra él que decidimos formar a los New Warriors, él fue nuestro primer oponente.

Terrax.- ¡Malditos! ¡Pagarán por la humillación que me hicieron! ¡Acabaré con ustedes y luego buscaré a los Fantastic Four para saldar cuentas!

Silhouette.- Tengan cuidado, Terrax no parece estar bromeando.

Nova.- ¡New Warriors! ¡A la guerra!

Speedball.- Hey, me gusta ese grito.

De esta forma, el combate contra Terrax dio inició: Namorita y Nova fueron los primeros en lanzarse al ataque, golpeando al heraldo de Galactus con todas sus fuerzas, pero este los mandó a volar de un simple manotazo. Al ver esto, Sakura y Blanka decidieron intervenir en el combate, la chica comenzó a arrojar sus Hadouken, mientras que su compañero arrojó una gran corriente eléctrica, por desgracia estos ataques apenas lastimaban a Terrax.

Sakura.- Nuestros ataques no sirven.

Blanka.- ¡Ser muy poderoso!

Silhouette.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Se dirige hacía ustedes!

Un realmente enfadado Terrax se dirigía con intención de acabar a los Street Fighters de un solo golpe, por suerte Speedball llegó a tiempo y golpeó a Terrax con su cuerpo cargado en energía cinética, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una casa.

Nova.- ¡Buen trabajo, palillo! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Los Warriors iniciaron el contraataque, Nova disparó sus rayos cósmicos, Firestar sus ondas de microondas, Speedball cargó toda su energía cinética y la disparó contra el oponente, por su parte, Namorita, Silhouette y Rage fueron a golpearlo con todo lo que tenían.

Sakura.- ¡Wow! ¡Son bastante fuertes!

Terrax.- ¡Malditos terrestres! ¡Lo van a pagar caro!

Y de un simple manotazo, Terrax se deshizo de Rage, Namorita y Silhouette. Aunque justo cuando estaba por atacar al resto de los Warriors, Blanka le saltó en la cara y comenzó a electrocutarlo, al ver esto, Speedball y Firestar fueron a brindarle apoyo, mientras que Nova revisaba el estado de sus amigos.

Nova.- ¡Nita! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

Namorita.- Elvin y yo podremos continuar, pero me temo que dejaron a Sil fuera de combate.

Nova.- ¡Ese maldito nos las va pagar!

En el instante en que Terrax logro quitarse a Blanka de la cara, Nova alcanzó a embestirlo cargado en energía cósmica, mientras lo agarraba a puñetazos.

Terrax.- ¡Ya me hartaron! ¡Voy a destruirlos!

El heraldo de Galactus ya se había enfadado, comenzó a lanzar diversos puñetazos, pero Nova conseguía esquivarlos todos con algo de dificultad, viendo a su compañero en problemas, Namorita decidió ayudarlo y propinarle algunos puñetazos a Terrax mientras evadía los ataques.

Namorita.- Esto no está funcionando Ritch, tenemos que pensarlo mejor.

Nova.- Es cierto Nita. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Sakura.- ¡Yo tengo una! ¡Shinku Hadouken!

Durante el combate, Sakura había cargado su ataque al máximo, por lo que disparó una lluvia de esferas de energía gigantes contra Terrax, impactándolo de lleno.

Speedball.- ¡Eres buena, chica!

Firestar.- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo también ayudaré!

La mutante usó todo el poder que tenía y disparó su ráfaga de fuego más potente, que se combinó con el ataque de Sakura, volviendo el Shinku Hadouken mucho más destructivo.

Sakura.- ¡Bien!

Pero la sonrisa de Sakura se borró cuando al despejarse el humo, descubrió que Terrax aún continuaba de pie, con algunas heridas, pero todavía en forma y con la rabia suficiente para atacarlo.

Terrax.- ¡Tú serás la primera que eliminaré! ¡Pagarás tu osadía mocosa!

Firestar.- ¡Cuidado, Sakura!

Blanka.- ¡Sakura!

Terrax estaba dispuesto a exterminarla con sus potentes puñetazos, capaces de arrasar ciudades enteras. El miedo evitó que Sakura Kasugano reaccione, por lo que estaba a punto de recibir el impacto, fue entonces que para sorpresa de todos, alguien la empujó y recibió el golpe en su lugar, se trataba de Speedball.

Speedball.- ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, Terry!

Terrax.- ¡Vas a morir!

Nova.- ¡Speedy!

Sakura.- Él… me salvó…

El enfurecido Terrax golpeaba a Speedball con toda su fuerza, el héroe estaba protegido por su campo cinético, por lo que intentaba rebotar y golpear a Terrax con su propia fuerza, sin embargo el heraldo era implacable, no dejaba de golpearlo, por lo que Speedball estaba a punto de caer, ya estaba por alcanzar su límite.

Rage.- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Su campo no soportará, podría morir!

Nova.- ¡Aguanta Robbie!

En un intento por salvar a su amigo, Rage comenzó a golpear a Terrax con su fuerza sobrehumana, y Nova le disparó con sus rayos cósmicos a toda potencia. Dichos ataques consiguieron lastimar al heraldo, que dejo a Speedball para enfrentarse a estos nuevos oponentes, mandó a volar a Rage con un simple puñetazo, aunque Nova lograba esquivar sus poderes.

Namorita.- ¡Vamos Warriors!

Y Namorita guió a Firestar y Blanka en un ataque coordinado contra Terrax, al mismo tiempo que Sakura ayudaba a Speedball a reponerse.

Sakura.- ¿Estás bien?

Speedball.- El viejo Terry se ha fortalecido desde la última vez que lo vimos…

Sakura.- Gracias por salvarme.

Speedball.- Oye Sakura, soy un héroe, es parte del oficio.

A pocas cuadras del lugar, un estudiante japonés observaba la destrucción a lo lejos, al ver lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a acercarse al lugar mientras cargaba energía en su mano.

De vuelta al combate con Terrax, las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles que de costumbre, Nova y Namorita habían salido volando tras recibir un puñetazo del enemigo, ya solo quedaban Blanka y Firestar, la mutante arrojaba todas sus ondas de fuego mientras volaba para mantenerse fuera de su alcance, por su parte el Street Fighter mandaba ondas eléctricas. Terrax ya se estaba cansando de esto, los New Warriors lo habían lastimado más de lo que pensaba, tenía que acabar con esto de una vez, por lo que sujetó a Blanka y lo arrojó contra Firestar, tumbándolos a ambos.

Terrax.- ¡Soy invencible! ¡Obtendré mi venganza a como dé lugar!

-¡Guts Upper!

Y el adolescente se apareció de sorpresa, golpeando a Terrax con un potente gancho en la cara, cargado en energía. El heraldo no retrocedió ningún centímetro, pero eso no intimido a su atacante, quien simplemente se puso en guardia.

Terrax.- ¡Te atreviste a golpearme! ¡¿Quién eres, terrícola?!

-¡Yo soy Batsu Ichimonji! ¡El más fuerte de la escuela Taiyo!

Terrax.- Pagarás cara tu osadía.

Batsu.- Eso ya lo veremos, te demostraré lo que le hago a los abusones como tú, ¡Burning Elbow!

El adolescente comenzó a golpear a Terrax con su puño cargado en fuego, por su parte, el heraldo de Galactus decidió contraatacar con uno de sus propios golpes, dañando bastante a Batsu.

Batsu.- ¡Maldición! ¡Este maldito es fuerte!

Terrax.- No habrá piedad.

Batsu.- ¡No me rendiré! ¡Crescent Moon Kick!

El peleador golpeó a su oponente con sus patadas cargadas en energía, pero no fueron suficientes, Terrax lo agarró del cuello, su fuerza tremenda era un dolor casi insoportable para Batsu… Afortunadamente, Nova llegó a tiempo, golpeando al heraldo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que suelte a Batsu.

Nova.- Gracias por la ayuda.

Batsu.- Pareces fuerte, quizás si luchamos juntos consigamos derrotarlo.

Nova.- No podemos detenernos, puede que no lo parezca, pero Terrax ya se está cansando, hay que resistir un poco más.

Terrax intentó continuar con su ataque, pero Rage salió de la nada y le saltó en la cara, comenzando a golpearlo, acto seguido el resto de los New Warriors atacó con sus últimas fuerzas, incluyendo a Blanka y Sakura que ya se habían recuperado un poco, incluso Silhouette había despertado y estaba lista para continuar el combate.

Silhouette.- Nova tiene razón, ahora es cuando hay que atacar a Terrax con todo lo que tenemos.

Speedball.- Tu lo dijiste, Sil ¿Estas lista, Sakura?

Sakura.- Ya cargué suficiente energía. ¡Shoryureppa!

Batsu.- ¡Yo también! ¡Súper Guts Bullet!

Sakura cargó toda su energía en varios ganchos potentes contra Terrax, Batsu disparaba con toda su energía, Nova disparó al máximo su poder cósmico, Blanka arrojó corrientes eléctricas con su Electric Thunder, Speedball había reunido todas sus esferas de energía cinética para liberarla de golpe, Firestar cargó con sus potentes ondas de fuego, Rage y Namorita lo golpeaban con su fuerza sobrehumana, mientras que Silhouette se deslizaba entre las sombras para golpearlo con sus muletas.

Cuando el ataque finalizó, los New Warriors observaron confundidos como Terrax aún estaba en pie.

Rage.- ¡Imposible!

Blanka.- ¡Es invencible!

Nova.- No lo es.

Y completamente agotado, Terrax finalmente cayó al suelo, quedando fuera de combate, por lo que los héroes comenzaron a festejar.

Batsu.- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura.- ¡Batsu!

Firestar.- ¿Se conocen?

Sakura.- Bueno… hace tiempo hubo problemas y algunos estudiantes comenzaron a desaparecer, así que nos conocimos mientras investigábamos por separado.

Speedball.- Ya me gustaría que en mi escuela pasen cosas tan interesantes.

Silhouette.- Es extraño, no eh escuchado hablar de esos sucesos.

Batsu.- Eso es porque nosotros provenimos de otro mundo, aun no sé cómo rayos llegué a esta ciudad, pero aquí todo es distinto.

Blanka.- ¿Estamos en otro mundo?

Namorita.- Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Rage.- ¿Creen que esté relacionado con el regreso de Terrax?

Nova.- Es extraño, estoy seguro que esto aún no ha terminado.

Speedball.- ¿Por qué lo dices, cabeza de cubo?

Nova.- Es obvio, el regreso de Terrax, la aparición de gente de otro mundo, algo grande está pasando aquí.

Firestar.- ¿Creen que deberíamos ir a buscar información con los Avengers?

Rage.- ¿Estás loca? Dudo que los Avengers quieran vernos, aun no nos perdonan por haber usado mi tarjeta de Avenger para entrar a la mansión y robar un Quinjet.

Firestar.- Oye, era una emergencia.

Speedball.- Díselo a Hércules.

Namorita.- Entonces. ¿A quién vamos a pedir ayuda?

Silhouette.- Yo tengo a alguien en mente.

Nova.- No te referirás a…

Silhouette.- Vamos con Night Trasher.

Batsu.- ¿Quién es Night Trasher?

Firestar.- Era el líder de nuestro equipo, él fue quien nos convenció de fundar los New Warriors.

Sakura.- Entonces. ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda?

Speedball.- Es complicado linda, tuvimos unos cuantos problemas, descubrimos que Tai, la ama de llaves de Trashy, en realidad había manipulado toda su vida, incluido la fundación del equipo o el asesinato de sus padres.

Nova.- Ella planeaba usarlo para una especie de ritual mágico, pero conseguimos derrotarla, por desgracia, Night Trasher ha estado deprimido desde que descubrió la verdad.

Batsu.- Pobre, toda su vida fue una mentira.

Silhouette.- Ya le dimos demasiado tiempo, es momento de que Dwayne acepte la realidad y regrese a vivir, no seriamos sus amigos si no lo ayudamos.

Namorita.- Tienes razón, ahora necesitamos de Trashy.

Rage.- ¿Van a acompañarnos?

Batsu.- Por supuesto.

Blanka.- Oye Sakura…

Sakura.- ¡Es cierto! Casi se me olvida, no llegamos aquí solos.

Firestar.- ¿Alguien más vino con ustedes?

Sakura.- Si, vine acompañada por mi maestro Dan, pero nos separamos durante el ataque de los zombis.

Blanka.- Debemos encontrarlo.

Silhouette.- Ya veo… En tal caso, Speedball, Rage y Firestar pueden acompañarlos a buscar a su maestro, mientras que el resto iremos por Night Trasher.

Firestar.- Estoy de acuerdo.

Rage.- Entendido.

Sakura.- Gracias amigos.

Speedball.- Siempre puedes contar con los New Warriors.

De esta forma, los New Warriors se dividieron en busca de respuestas, por otro lado, en la mansión de los Avengers, los héroes todavía tenían problemas por la aparición de los robots.

Ironman.- ¡Estos robots son resistentes! ¡Mis rayos repulsores los golpean, pero aun así siguen en pie!

Megaman.- No entiendo, los robots de Willy no eran tan fuertes.

Torch.- ¡Vamos a ver si resisten mis llamas!

La batalla era reñida, todos atacaban con lo que tenían, pero estos robots eran algo más resistentes de lo usual, algunos como Black Widow, Chris Redfield o Regina tenían problemas para mantenerse en la batalla. Por otro lado, otros como Ryu, Thor o Hércules los exterminaban a base de puñetazos.

Reed.- No tiene mucho sentido, son demasiado resistentes.

Un par de Doombots intentó disparar contra Reed, pero Sersi consiguió desintegrarlos a tiempo con sus poderes de Eternal.

Sersi.- Debes mantenerte alerta, estamos en una zona de batalla.

Reed.- Gracias Sersi.

Cap América.- Debemos reagruparnos, Ryu, Megaman, creó que Regina necesita su ayuda.

Megaman.- Allá vamos.

La agente de SORT tenía graves problemas, disparaba con todas sus armas, pero los Mets del Dr Willy resistían el impacto, eso fue claro hasta que Ryu destrozó a uno de un puñetazo, mientras que Megaman les disparaba con su blaster.

Ryu.- Ahora estás bien.

Regina.- Gracias por el apoyo, los robots son bastante distintos de los dinosaurios.

Thing.- ¡Reed! ¡Necesito ayuda contra esta cosa!

Ben Grimm se encontraba luchando contra un gigantesco robot amarillo de un solo ojo, lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza, pero no parecía ocasionarle el menor daño.

Megaman.- ¡Es el Yellow Devil! ¡Cuidado con su división!

Pero ya era tarde, el Yellow Devil se dividió en varios fragmentos que golpearon de llenó a Ben, al ver esto, Human Torch intentó ayudarlo disparando sus llamas, pero fue impactado por otro de los fragmentos del robot.

Dane.- Oye Megaman ¿Cómo derrotaremos a esa cosa?

Megaman.- Deben disparar en el ojo, esa es su debilidad.

Morrigan.- Así que el ojo, eso me gusta, ¡Soul Fist!

Ni bien se rearmo, el Yellow Devil recibió el ataque de energía de Morrigan, cosa que lo enfureció, lanzándose en ataque contra la Sucobus. El Capitán América, Chris, Ryu y Megaman intentaron ir a ayudarla, pero un grupo de Doombots se metieron en su camino arrojando sus rayos, afortunadamente, Invisible Woman los cubrió con un campo de fuerza.

Cap América.- Gracias Sue.

Sue.- Debemos ayudar a Morrigan.

Cap América.- ¡Vision! ¡Tú ve!

Vision.- Siempre que esté en mi forma intangible, seré buen rival para esa criatura.

Crystal.- Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Morrigan volaba hábilmente, esquivando los ataques del Yellow Devil, fue entonces que llegó Vision, disparando sus rayos, Crystal y Dante aprovecharon esta situación, la Inhuman arrojó sus rayos elementales contra el ojo del robot, mientras que el semidemonio disparaba con sus pistolas.

Dante.- Ya no eres tan duro, ¿verdad?

Como respuesta a esto, el Yellow Devil se dividió en fragmentos, listó para golpear a Dante, quien los bloqueaba con su Rebelion, al mismo tiempo, el Black Knight cubría a Crystal con su espada laser.

Chris.- Tenemos que acabar con estos robots.

Thing.- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Es entonces cuando pasa algo demasiado extraño, un gigantesco robot rojo apareció de la nada y aplastó a los Doombots. La aparición de aquel Mecha tomo por sorpresa a los héroes, se veía completamente distinta a los atacantes y los ayudaba disparando y golpeando a los Doombots.

Sue.- ¿Eso de dónde salió?

Morrigan.- ¿Esto es normal en este mundo?

Sersi.- No mucho.

Ironman fue volando hasta la cabeza del robot, ahí se dio cuenta que había un hombre pilotándolo, se trataba de un sujeto vestido de blanco con una banda en su cabeza.

-¡Tomen esto!

Ironman.- Oye amigo ¿Quién eres?

-¡Es otro de esos robots!

Ironman.- ¡Espera! ¡No soy uno de ellos!

-Oh, lo siento, estaba montando a mi Blodia y de repente aparecí en esta ciudad, así que vi que necesitaban ayuda.

Ironman.- Más gente de otro mundo… Gracias por la ayuda, yo soy Ironman.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Mi nombre es Jin Saotome! ¡Soy un piloto VA!

Ironman.- Eres muy efusivo, bueno, no importa de dónde hayas salido, tu ayuda es bienvenida.

Jin.- ¡Es un honor ayudar!

Y el brazo del Blodia aplastó al Yellow Devil, siendo este un gran alivio para los demás héroes, claro que todavía quedaban bastantes enemigos en pie.

Dane.- Excelente, me alegra que esa cosa este de nuestro lado.

Crystal.- ¿De dónde crees que haya salido, Dane?

Dane.- No lo sé Crys, últimamente están pasando cosas muy extrañas.

Chris.- Concéntrense, aún tenemos que acabar con los robots que quedan.

Dr Strange.- Ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

Dante.- Doc ¿Dónde ha estado durante este ataque?

Dr Strange.- Solo preparaba uno de mis hechizos, y ya es hora de utilizarlo.

Dicho esto, el hechicero supremo arrojó una gran onda mágica, que en poco tiempo desactivó a todos los robots enemigos.

Torch.- ¡Sí! ¡Ya ganamos!

Cap América.- Me parece que aún es muy pronto para celebrar, esto me parece extraño.

Black Widow.- ¿Qué ocurre, Steve? ¿Encontraste algo?

Cap América.- Tengo mis sospechas, Nat.

Al ver a todos los oponentes vencidos, Ironman descendió juntó a Jin Saotome, quien se presentó ante el grupo de héroes. Contándoles un poco de su historia y sorprendiéndose cuando estos le dijeron que ahora estaba en otro mundo.

Reed.- Fascinante, este robot es bastante avanzado, la tecnología de otros mundos no deja de sorprenderme.

Jin.- Mi Blodia es de lo mejor, se lo aseguro.

Thor.- Afortunadamente, parece que mientras peleábamos, otros héroes protegieron la ciudad.

Dane.- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Dante.- Yo digo que busquemos a los responsables por estos robots.

Chris.- También hay que encontrar a Wesker, estoy seguro que está detrás de todo esto.

Thing.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hagámosle una pequeña visita al Dr Doom.

Ironman.- Estoy de acuerdo, debemos ir a Latveria.

Cap América.- Espera un minuto, cabeza lata.

Ironman.-¿Qué ocurre, Cap? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Black Widow.- Steve descubrió algo interesante.

Cap América.- Así es, ya sé la razón por la que estos robots eran tan duros.

Ryu.- ¿Qué descubriste?

Cap América.- Mira más de cerca, estos robots están reforzados con Vibranium.

Hércules.- ¡¿Vibranium?!

Sue.- ¡Eso es imposible!

Morrigan.- ¿Qué es el Vibranium?

Vision.- Es uno de los metales más resistentes que hay, el escudo del Cap está construido por él, es casi indestructible.

Jin.- ¡Increíble!

Megaman.- Es cierto, según mi escáner, estos robots están construidos por un metal distinto al que Willy usa comúnmente.

Ironman.- Si, pero es un metal extremadamente raro, solo hay un lugar donde se puede encontrar.

Reed.- Wakanda.

Cap América.- Exacto, si mis sospechas son ciertas, Black Panther puede estar en problemas.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Personajes

Marvel

-Wolverine/Logan (Uncanny X Men)

-Gambit/Remmy Lebeau (Uncanny X Men)

-Cyclops/Scott Summers (X Men)

-Rogue (Uncanny X Men)

-Jean Grey (X Men)

-Storm/Ororo Munroe (Uncanny X Men)

-Beast/Hank McCoy (X Men)

-Colossus/Piotr Rasputin (Uncanny X Men)

-Psylocke/Betsy Braddock (Capitain Britain)

-Iceman/Bobbi Drake (X Men)

-Arcángel/Warren Worthington (X Men)

-Nova/Richard Rider (Nova)

-Speedball/Robbie Baldwin (New Warriors)

-Namorita Prentiss (New Warriors)

-Firestar/Angelica Jones (New Warriors)

-Rage/Elvin Haliday (New Warriors)

-Silhouette Chord (New Warriors)

Capcom

-Edward Falcon/Red Whirlwind (Power Stone)

-Ayame/Cherry Blossom Dancer (Power Stone)

-Ryoma/Master Swordsman (Power Stone)

-Trish (Devil May Cry)

-Lady (Devil May Cry)

-Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter)

-Blanka (Street Fighter)

-Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools)

-Jin Saotome (Cyberbots)

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES.

New Warriors (Marvel):  
-Cuando Terrax, el peligroso heraldo de Galactus decidió atacar la Tierra, un grupo de nuevos guerreros entro al combate. Night Trasher reunió un grupo de héroes adolescentes para enfrentarlo y los New Warriors nacieron; Speedball, Nova, Namorita, Justice, Firestar, Silhouette, Rage, Darkhawk, son solo algunos de los miembros de este peculiar equipo. En su corto periodo de existencia han enfrentado enemigos bastante peligrosos y han colaborado con otros héroes, como los Avengers, Inhumans o el Punisher. Sin embargo su más grande desafío llegó cuando enfrentaron a Tai, quien planeó la unión del equipo con intención de usarlos para un extraño ritual. Aun así, los Warriors superaron el desafió, demostrando que pese a ser jóvenes, están listos para cualquier cosa.

Resident Evil (Capcom):  
-Amenazas biológicas; el brote se produjo el verano de 1998. Comenzó en Racoon City, ciudad del centro de los EEUU y sembró el infierno en todo el mundo. El virus T, se desarrolló como un arma biológica, se extendió entre la población ajena a los hechos, convirtiendo a las personas en muertos vivientes: Zombis. El causante de todo esto, es la Corporación Umbrella una compañía farmacéutica, tras la cual se ocultaba la sobra de la ambición de Oswell Spencer. El principio del fin comenzó a las afueras de Racoon City, en las montañas Arklay, donde el equipo de los STARS se vio envuelto en una bizarra aventura, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine, descubrieron los planes de Umbrella y fueron víctimas de la traición de Albert Wesker. Fue ahí que el caos se sembró, Racoon City fue la primera víctima, muy pocos sobrevivieron al incidente ocurrido en aquella ciudad, entre ellos, un policía llamado Leon S Kennedy y su compañera Claire Redfield. Pero los experimentos de Umbrella apenas estaban comenzando, no solo lanzaron a la peligrosa criatura BOW conocida como Némesis, sino que también mejoraron el virus T, obteniendo armas biológicas cada vez más poderosas. Aquellos que se oponen a Albert Wesker y la Corporación Umbrella, solo pueden preguntarse una cosa. ¿Llegará el día en que la paz regrese a su mundo? En una tierra asolada por la destrucción y el caos, la esperanza todavía no ha muerto.

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo, que incluye Power Stone, New Warriors y X Men, estos hicieron algo de falta en el último Marvel vs Capcom, pero no podían faltar en mi fic xD.

Quizá muchos no conozcan a los New Warriors, fueron muy populares a inicios de los 90, siendo el grupo adolescente por excelencia de Marvel, aunque fueron arruinados durante la Civil War y actualmente el único que tiene relevancia es Nova, quien si llegó a salir en los últimos MvC. Pese a todo, sigo disfrutando los clásicos de los New Warriors y no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlos en la historia. Para quienes ya los conozcan, los eventos de mi fic ocurren después de la saga de Tai, con Night Trasher abandonando el equipo, Vance en la cárcel y luego de la participación que tuvieron los Warriors en la Infinity War.

Otro personaje de este fic que ha dado de que hablar es Phoenix Wright, del clásico juego de abogados, en las portátiles de Nintendo. A decir verdad, el abogado estuvo a punto de no salir en esta historia, pues es difícil encontrarle algún estilo de batalla, en su lugar pensaba incluir a Guy del Final Fight. Pero afortunadamente, quedé bastante enganchado con el anime que le sacaron recientemente y gracias a eso, decidí incluirlo junto a Maya, de hecho ya hasta le tengo planeada una pequeña subtrama a este dúo relacionada con el Kingpin. Hay que admitirlo, Capcom sabe hacer buenos animes con sus sagas, las series de Viewtiful Joe y Power Stone son ejemplo de ello. En cuanto a la escena de Phoenix y Maya con la hamburguesa… Bueno, pues es una referencia a como en los juegos originales, la comida favorita de Maya era el ramen, pero en la traducción cambiaron esto y su comida favorita acabaron siendo las hamburguesas xD.

Supongo que Jin Saotome, Batsu y los X Men no necesitan presentación, pero en cuanto a los de Power Stone… Es una saga de peleas que salió para el Dreamcast, tenía unas mecánicas de juego realmente innovadoras, los peleadores interactuaban con los escenarios y había todo tipo de armas extrañas por el lugar que podían ser usadas para sacar ventaja en la pelea. Además de que si reunías 3 Power Stone, tú peleador podía conseguir una transformación realmente poderosa, eso sin contar todas las mecánicas que introdujeron en el Power Stone 2, era un juego genial. Para ser sincero, nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar las versiones originales de Dreamcast, pero si pude jugar la versión de PSP que venía con los 2 juegos de la saga y varias mejoras incluidas, pasé horas enteras con Power Stone y hasta se volvió mi juego favorito de PSP, no había forma en que no los incluya en esta historia.

En este capítulo ya se reunieron los villanos del fic y ya hubo el primer caído en el grupo de los malos, tratándose de Terrax, justamente uno de los más fuertes.

En fin, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Lucaskane2012: Hola amigo, me alegra que también me acompañes en esta historia. No te preocupes, que además de los que eh mencionado hasta ahora, todavía queda una buena tanda de personajes tanto de Capcom como de Marvel para aparecer. La idea de Jill es buena, definitivamente voy a usarla, creo que ya tengo una subtrama en mente con el buen Albert Wesker.

Baraka108: Bueno amigo, aquí está el segundo cap del fic, esperó que te haya gustado.

Celestial Glowhead: Me alegra que te guste la historia. La verdad una de las partes más difíciles del fic fue justamente escoger a los personajes, finalmente me quedé con personajes que conozco bien, son importantes para sus respectivos universos o son divertidos de manejar xD.

Inukaiser: Es genial tener otro lector nuevo, espero que disfrutes los nuevos capítulos del fic.

Y eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Preparativos de Batalla

Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos

* * *

Capítulo 3- Preparativos de Batalla.

* * *

El equipo unido de Avengers, Fantastic Four, Dr Strange y héroes de otras dimensiones, habían sido atacados por un ejército de Doombots y Willybots. Tras una larga batalla, se alzaron como vencedores, sin embargo, descubrieron algo terrible: dichos robots estaban reforzados por Vibranium. Se trataba del metal más resistente y duro de todo el planeta, se decía que dicho metal era prácticamente indestructible, imaginarse que algo como eso cayera en manos de personas como Victor Von Doom o Albert Willy de por si era escalofriante. Aunque lo que de verdad hacía valioso a este metal era lo raro y difícil de conseguir, encontrándose únicamente en un misterioso lugar llamado Wakanda.

De esta manera, el Capitán América, Black Widow, Ironman, Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Dr Strange, Ryu, Dante, Chris Redfield, Megaman, Morrigan y Regina se encontraban discutiendo que hacer a continuación.

Regina.- Entonces… ¿Quién es este Dr Doom que nos atacó?

Reed.- Victor Von Doom es una de las más grandes amenazas del planeta. Eh luchado contra él varias veces, es un formidable enemigo que combina magia y ciencia, uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conozco.

Sue.- Por desgracia, es el gobernante del país Latveria, por lo que cuenta con inmunidad diplomática.

Dante.- Lo que hay que hacer es obvio, yo no soy de este mundo, solo vayamos a Latveria y démosle una buena paliza a ese Doom.

Black Widow.- No es tan fácil, además me preocupa ese otro sujeto, Willy.

Ryu.- Es cierto, háblanos más de él, Megaman.

Megaman.- Bueno, Willy es un científico malvado, reprogramó a mis hermanos Robot Master para dominar el mundo. Es bastante hábil en la creación de robots y máquinas de destrucción, lo encerré en la cárcel antes, pero escapó.

Ironman.- Si, eso pasa seguido.

Chris.- También esta Albert Wesker, él no pelea con máquinas, el ataca con armas biológicas. Gracias a la corporación Umbrella, tuvo lugar la creación del virus T, que infectaba a las personas, convirtiéndolas en muertos vivientes como las que atacaron la ciudad. De hecho, causaron un desastre en Racoon City, más adelante confronté a Wesker y gracias al sacrificio de mi compañera, fue derrotado… no puedo creer que el infeliz siga con vida.

Morrigan.- Lamento escuchar eso, debió ser muy doloroso perder a tu compañera, soy una Sucobus, puedo percibir tus emociones.

Chris.- Gracias, en verdad lo apreció.

El agente de la BSAA todavía recordaba con dolor aquel día en que su compañera, Jill Valentine, había sacrificado su vida para derrotar a Albert Wesker y salvarlo. Eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría a ese traidor, si Wesker de verdad sobrevivió a aquel día, Chris se encargaría de acabar con él antes de que pueda poner en marcha cualquiera de sus planes.

Sue.- Creó que por ahora deberíamos ir a Latveria, no sabemos donde puedan estar escondidos Willy y Wesker, pero quizá Doom lo sepa.

Cap América.- No tan rápido, Sue, los robots usaron Vibranium, solo hay un lugar donde se puede conseguir ese metal.

Reed.- Wakanda… ¿Ya contactaron a T Challa?

Black Widow.- Lo hemos intentado, pero no conseguimos ponernos en contacto con él.

Cap América.- Temo que algo malo haya ocurrido en Wakanda.

Ryu.- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Cap?

Cap América.- Debemos revisar todas las pistas, propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos, los Avengers iremos a Wakanda, mientras que Reed guiará a los Fantastic Four a Latveria.

Reed.- Me parece buena idea, nosotros hemos tenido más experiencia con Doom, además de que Black Panther es su compañero.

Dante.- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Venimos de otro mundo.

Chris.- Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos, algunos con los Avengers y otros con los Fantastic Four.

Ryu.- En ese caso yo iré con los Avengers.

Dante.- Yo también, sé detectar donde hay una buena pelea.

Morrigan.- Entonces me toca ir con los FF.

Regina.- Y yo, quiero ver en persona a ese tal Doom.

Megaman.- Si Doom usa máquinas para luchar, creo que yo podría ser de ayuda.

Black Widow.- Hey Reed, también puedes llevar a Saotome.

Reed.- Bien, me parece una buena alineación.

Sue.- ¿Usted con quien irá, Doc?

Dr Strange.- Me temo que yo no podré ir con ninguno.

Ante esta revelación, todo el grupo observó confundido al hechicero. ¿Qué podría estar pasando que sea más importante?

Ryu.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Dr Strange.- Acabo de detectar presencias extrañas en la ciudad, debo investigarlas, es parte de mi deber como hechicero supremo.

Cap América.- Ya veo, le deseo buena suerte.

Dicho esto, el Dr Strange se teletransportó con un hechizo. Todos comenzaron a discutir la estrategia que tomarían para la pelea, cuando repentinamente, Ironman se levantó de su asiento.

Cap América.- ¿A dónde vas?

Ironman.- Lo siento Capi, pero esto es algo gordo, si queremos la victoria, vamos a necesitar a todos los Avengers.

Black Widow.- Quiere decir que…

Ironman.- Así es, iré a por los miembros de la costa oeste, después de todo ahora soy parte de ellos.

Cap América.- Bien, es una buena idea, ve por ellos y alcáncennos en Wakanda.

Morrigan.- Después de todo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible cuando a Pyron se le ocurra hacer su jugada.

Una vez terminada la discusión, Ironman salió volando por la ventana, mientras que el Cap y Mr Fantastic fueron a hablar con sus respectivos equipos para organizar su misión. Finalmente los Fantastic Four se marcharon junto a Megaman, Regina, Morrigan y Jin Saotome rumbo a Latveria. El resto de los héroes se preparaba para ir a Wakanda, cuando prácticamente de la nada, se apareció un perro gigante, alarmando al equipo.

Dante.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Puede ser un demonio!

Hércules.- Tranquilo compañero Dante, conocemos a ese animal.

Crystal.- ¡Lockjaw!

Se trataba de una especie de Bulldog mucho más grande que los comunes, con una antena en la cabeza y un aspecto realmente intimidante… Aunque cuando la Inhuman fue a acariciar al perro, ya no parecía tan amenazante como antes.

Ryu.- ¿Quién es él?

Vision.- Es Lockjaw, la mascota de la familia real Inhuman, a la que Crystal pertenece, tiene el poder de la teletransportación.

Thor.- Espera Crystal, Lockjaw trae una nota.

Crystal.- Déjame ver.

La Avenger agarró una nota y comenzó a leerla, sin embargo la expresión de asombro en su cara causo preocupación en sus compañeros. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, incluso los Avengers notaron que Lockjaw estaba inusualmente serio. Fue Dane Whitman el primero en acercarse para ver que ocurría con su tan cercana compañera.

Dane.- ¿Crys?

Black Widow.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Crystal.- ¡Es terrible! Cap, creo que no voy a poder participar en esta misión.

Cap América.- ¿Qué ocurre, Crys?

Crystal.- Es una emergencia, por lo visto alguien está atacando Attilan, necesitan mi ayuda.

Black Widow.- ¿Alguien venció a Black Bolt? Esto es serio.

Ryu.- Quizá esté relacionado con las cosas extrañas que han estado pasando.

Dane.- No te preocupes Crys, no te dejaré sola en esto, iré a Attilan contigo.

Crystal.- Dane…

Sersi.- A no, Dane, no te darás otra de tus escapadas con Crystal, yo los acompañaré.

Chris.- Esperen, no pueden irse todos, estamos en medio de una misión.

Cap América.- Está bien, déjalos que vayan.

Black Widow.- ¿Steve?

Cap América.- Los Inhumans también son nuestros aliados, si necesitan ayuda se las enviaremos.

La Inhuman observó con una sonrisa al Capitán América, ahora podría ir a ayudar a su familia y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, sin mencionar que no iría sola: vendría acompañada por Dane, quien ya la había ayudado anteriormente e incluso le salvo la vida a su pequeña hija. Además de que vendría Sersi, si bien tenían cierta rivalidad, Crystal estaba más que consiente del poder que poseía su compañera Eternal. Por otro lado, Widow solo suspiró ante la decisión del Cap, incluso en momentos como estos, el súper soldado podía ser realmente comprensivo, esta era una de las razones por las que ella confiaba tanto en él.

Crystal.- ¡Gracias Cap!

Dante.- ¿Eso no disminuirá nuestro número?

Cap América.- No te preocupes hijo, Ironman prometió enviarnos a los West Coast Avengers, creó que será suficiente para detener esta crisis.

Hércules.- Buena suerte amigo Dane.

Dane.- Gracias Hérc.

Sersi.- Vámonos de una vez.

Crystal.- Lockjaw, llévanos a Attilan.

Apenas escucho la orden de Crystal, el perro Inhumano se transportó junto a Dane, Sersi y Crystal, sorprendiendo a los tres visitantes de otro mundo.

Dante.- Necesito un Lockjaw.

Ryu.- A todo esto, ¿dónde está Attilan?

Thor.- Pues verás… Se encuentra en la luna.

Chris.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Intentas decirme que hay una ciudad en la luna?!

Dante.- Este mundo es extraño… Me gusta.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Jarvis, el mayordomo de los Avengers.

Jarvis.- El Quinjet ya está listo para el viaje.

Black Widow.- Gracias Jarvis.

Jarvis.- ¿Necesitan algo más?

Cap América.- Gracias Jarvis, solo necesitamos que cuides bien de Quasar mientras nosotros no estamos.

Después de haber caído desde el cielo con quemaduras tan graves, lo primero que hicieron los Avengers fue llevar a su amigo Quasar a la mansión y tratar sus heridas. Habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, y aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro, todavía no despertaba. Quizá era lo mejor, después de todo, necesitaría descansar un poco, en lugar de ir a una misión tan peligrosa apenas despertar.

Jarvis.- Puede contar conmigo, señor.

Dante.- ¿Que esperamos? Vamos.

Hércules.- Me gusta tu espíritu compañero, solo esperó que el amigo Panther se encuentre bien.

Cap América.- Yo también lo espero Hérc, vamos a Wakanda. ¡Avengers Assemble!

Al mismo tiempo en una alejada mansión, ubicada en un pequeño pueblo de Westchester, varios de los mutantes que habían jurado defender a la humanidad como parte de los X Men, se encontraban hablando con habitantes de otro mundo, Edward Falcon, Ayame, Ryoma, Trish y Lady. La Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados, también conocida como Mansión X, a primera vista parecía un instituto normal, sin embargo, guardaba muchos más secretos de los que aparentaba. Servía como la base de operaciones, además de residencia y centro de entrenamiento para los X Men, el grupo que representaba y protegía a los Mutantes del mundo.

Lady.- ¿Entonces todos viven en esta escuela? Interesante.

Profesor X.- Todos han sido mis alumnos, fundé este lugar para ayudar a los mutantes, enseñarles a usar sus poderes para el bien.

Falcon.- Eso suena increíble, nunca había visto algo similar.

Ayame.- Tienes razón Falcon, es fantástico ver gente que nació con súper poderes, parece algo salido de la ficción.

Iceman.- Ojala más gente pensará como tú.

A diferencia de Ayame, el mundo le teme a lo que no conoce y por dicha razón, muchos odiaban y temían a los mutantes, sin mencionar que algunos como Magneto o la hermandad de Mutantes Malvados no dejaban muy bien la imagen en general que la gente tenía sobre la raza. Las personas ya habían intentado diversas cosas en contra de los mutantes, desde la Ley de Control Mutante del Senador Kelly, hasta grupos anti mutantes, como el dirigido por William Stryker. Incluso algunos más extremistas como Bolívar o Larry Trask crearon a los Centinelas, maquinas cuyo único propósito es exterminar a los mutantes. Si, los X Men habían pasado por varios momentos malos a lo largo de su historia.

Trish.- Todo eso suena lindo y todo lo que quieras, pero vayamos al grano, profesor. ¿Cómo llegamos a este mundo y que hacemos para regresar al nuestro?

Profesor X.- Me temo que eso es un tanto complicado, Trish.

Wolverine.- La verdad, Charles, yo también quiero saber que está pasando aquí.

Jean.- Es verdad, los últimos ataques a la ciudad, la aparición de personas de otra dimensión, esto no puede ser coincidencia.

Profesor X.- Y no lo es, Jean, alguien está planeando algo grande.

Storm.- Tenemos una amplia galería de enemigos. ¿Quién puede ser el causante de todo esto?

Profesor X.- Aun no estoy del todo seguro, pero esto está ocurriendo a gran escala.

Cyclops.- Odio decirlo, pero esto puede ser demasiado para nosotros.

Beast.- ¿Quieren que contacte con mis viejos compañeros en los Avengers?

Profesor X.- No será necesario Hank, creo que los Avengers ya tienen sus manos llenas en este asunto, ahora debemos hacer nuestra parte.

Gambit.- ¿Qué quiere decir, Profesor?

Profesor X.- Estuve escaneando el planeta con mis poderes psíquicos, hay varios puntos que localice como claves.

Colossus.- ¿Puntos clave?

Profesor X.- Si, pude detectar a varias personas poderosas, con una especie de bloqueo mental que nunca había visto, creo que ellos son los responsables de esto.

Lady.- Solo hay que ir y aplastarlos.

Wolverine.- Sutil, me gusta ese plan.

Cyclops.- Muy bien, nos dividiremos para ir a los diversos puntos y controlar la situación.

Profesor X.- No será necesario dividir nuestras fuerzas, los Avengers y los Fantastic Four están de camino a algunos de dichos puntos, podemos dejárselo a ellos, nosotros concentraremos nuestras fuerzas en un punto.

Beast.- Muy bien, Profesor.

Arcángel.- Podemos llamar a Val y X Factor para que nos ayuden.

Profesor X.- No hay que precipitarnos, necesitaremos refuerzos en caso de fracasar en la misión.

Cyclops.- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Profesor?

Profesor X.- El Equipo Dorado irá a la ubicación designada, el Equipo Azul se quedará en el instituto como reserva.

Jean.- Entendido Profesor, mi equipo estará listo.

Rogue.- Vaya, yo también quería un poco de diversión.

Gambit.- No te preocupes cherie, por cómo van las cosas, tendremos diversión.

Falcon.- Nosotros también ayudaremos.

Profesor X.- Gracias Edward, nos vendrá bien tu fuerza, podrás acompañar al Equipo Dorado.

Ayame.- ¡Si Falcon va, yo también!

Falcon.- Gracias Ayame.

Ryoma.- ¡Oye! ¡No te precipites!

Ayame.- Lo siento Ryoma, pero ya está decidido.

Trish.- Suena divertido, yo me apunto, ¿Tu que dices, Lady?

Lady.- Paso, no me siento con ganas de recorrer el mundo en busca de maniacos.

Trish.- Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.

Storm.- ¿A dónde iremos, Profesor?

Profesor X.- Es un lugar que conocen bien, iremos a Atlantis, el reino del hombre submarino.

Y sobrevolando la costa oeste se encontraba el Avenger acorazado, Ironman, quien había ido a pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, los West Coast Avengers. Lo que Tony no sabía, era que el grupo se encontraba algo… ocupado.

Ironman.- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

El equipo de West Coast Avengers surgió cuando el grupo regular tenía demasiados miembros disponibles y a Vision se le ocurrió la idea de expandir a los Avengers. El equipo estaba conformado por: Hawkeye, el mejor arquero del planeta; Scarlet Witch, la bruja mutante; el Dr Hank Pym, creador de las partículas Pym; Wonder Man, uno de los Avengers más poderosos; Us Agent, miembro enviado por el gobierno; Julia Carpenter, la nueva Spider Woman y por último Living Lightning, quien tras sufrir un accidente había obtenido el poder de transformar su cuerpo en electricidad.

Tony Stark veía perplejo como el grupo enfrentaba una amenaza un tanto peculiar, se trataba de un extraño robot Mecha, pilotado por una chica rubia de apariencia arrogante, quien vestía un vestido y corona, además de reírse como loca mientras los atacaba.

Lightning.- ¿No puede pasar siquiera un día sin que nos estén atacando?

Hawkeye.- Vamos Miguel, es parte del encanto de ser un Avenger.

El arquero disparó sus mejores flechas explosivas, pero no lograron dañar al mecha, quien contraatacó enviando un puñetazo que Hawkeye a duras penas evadió.

Chica.- ¡Wajajajajajajajaja! ¡Necesitarán más que simples flechas para dañar a mi Súper 8!

Spider Woman.- Es resistente, lo golpeó con toda mi fuerza y no sufre daños.

Wonder Man.- Entonces deja que yo intente dar mi mejor golpe.

Chica.- ¡Tomen esto, lacayos!

Wanda.- ¡Cuidado Simon!

El Súper 8 disparó su artillería hacía Wonder Man, pero esta fue interceptada por un rayo de Wanda, provocando que explote antes de llegarle a Simon. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, quien definitivamente no se esperaba algo como esto y gruñó ante sus oponentes.

Chica.- ¡Es imposible!

Wanda.- No imposible, improbable, pero las probabilidades ya no importan con los hechizos de la Scarlet Witch.

Wonder Man.- Gracias Wanda, te debo una.

Us Agent.- Concéntrate, tenemos un robot que derribar.

Hawkeye.- El Agent nos pide que nos concentremos, eso es nuevo.

Us Agent.- Cállate Barton, ya vimos cuál de los dos es el mejor con nuestra última batalla.

Hawkeye.- Y estoy dispuesto a darte la revancha cuando quieras.

Spider Woman.- Vamos chicos, no pueden dejar de pelear ni cuando nos está atacando un robot gigante.

Hawkeye estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando observó el cielo, dándose cuenta que Ironman descendió y disparó sus rayos repulsores contra el Mecha, pero este lo resistió sin mucho problema. Aunque la chica se veía confundida ante el hombre de metal, los West Coast Avengers sonrieron ante la llegada de su compañero.

Chica.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Hawkeye.- Llegas justo a tiempo, cabeza de lata.

Ironman.- No me perdería la diversión. ¿Por qué nos está atacando?

Pym.- En realidad no lo sabemos.

Spider Woman.- Esa mujer solamente apareció en el rancho y comenzó a atacarnos.

Ironman.- En tal caso, no me contendré. ¡Unirayo!

El acorazado disparó un potente rayo desde su pecho, el cual si llegó a dañar el mecha, aunque su propietaria no parecía preocupada, sino más bien… ¿Curiosa?

Chica.- Interesante… podría robar piezas de esa armadura tuya para mejorar mi Súper 8.

El mecha atacó con un enorme puñetazo a Ironman, decidida a quitarle su armadura, pero Wonder Man logro interceptarlo, deteniendo el ataque en seco. A la chica casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, un solo hombre había tenido la fuerza necesaria para parar un puñetazo de su Súper 8, esto era ciertamente imposible.

Chica.- ¡¿Ningún hombre puede hacer eso?!

Wonder Man.- Yo no soy solo un hombre. ¡Soy un Wonder Man!

Dicho esto, Simon hizo retroceder al mecha de un puñetazo. Pese a la impresión inicial, la piloto no iba a dejarse intimidar, ya se había enfrentado antes a mechas más poderosos, así que comenzó a intercambiar golpes con el Avenger.

Lightning.- Y nuevamente, Wondy se queda con toda la diversión.

Us Agent.- Tiene talento para eso.

Pym.- Escuchen amigos, tengo un plan.

Spider Woman.- ¿Qué necesitas Hank?

Pym.- Solo necesito que inmovilicen a esa cosa un momento.

Wanda.- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Hawkeye.- No te preocupes, Julia, Miguel y yo nos encargaremos.

Lightning.- ¿Lo haremos?

El Súper 8 seguía en un intercambio de golpes con Wonder Man, ambos parecían parejos, aunque irónicamente, el tamaño del Súper 8 jugaba como una desventaja, haciéndolo un blanco fácil para Simon. La chica conducía el robot preocupada, pensando como librarse de este oponente, cuando de repente el robot comenzó a tambalearse, justo lo que le faltaba.

Chica.- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Por lo visto Hawkeye y Spider Woman habían inmovilizado las piernas del gigantesco mecha con sus flechas cuerda y sus telarañas psíquicas respectivamente. Estos sujetos le estaban causando a la chica más problemas de los que pensó en un principio.

Chica.- ¡Plebeyos! ¡No me vencerán!

Spider Woman.- ¡Tu turno, Miguel!

Lightning.- ¡Allá voy!

Living Lightning transformó su cuerpo en electricidad y la usó para causar un corto circuito en los brazos del robot. Por su lado, Wonder Man no tenía pensado desperdiciar esta oportunidad, se lanzó a darle varios puñetazos sin parar a la máquina, causando que la chica gruña de rabia.

Us Agent.- Bueno Pym, lo que sea que tengas planeado, es momento de hacerlo.

El científico corrió hasta el mecha y bastó con darle un ligero toque de sus manos para que el Súper 8 comience a reducir su tamaño. La chica veía anonadada como su enorme robot parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño, así que comenzó a presionar botones de manera desesperada.

Chica.- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Pym.- Las partículas Pym nunca me defraudan.

Al poco tiempo, el Mecha pasó de ser gigante, a parecer un simple juguete, dejando a la chica completamente indefensa, pero no por eso menos enfadada. Este era uno de los efectos que las partículas Pym ejercían sobre los objetos: La capacidad de agrandar, o en este caso reducir su tamaño.

Chica.- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi Súper 8?!

Us Agent no perdió el tiempo y sujetó a la chica con una de sus llaves, para inmovilizarla en caso de que tenga algún truco oculto. Aquella chica intentaba zafarse sin éxito y esto solo aumentaba su frustración.

Us Agent.- Tienes muchas preguntas que responder.

Wanda.- ¿Quién eres y porque nos estabas atacando?

Chica.- ¿Acaso no saben quién soy?

Aquella chica parecía sorprendida ante esto, muy poca gente desconocía su nombre, aunque al ver las expresiones que los West Coast tenían, se daba cuenta de que claramente ninguno de ellos había escuchado hablar de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que no la conozcan?

Hawkeye.- Como puedes ver, tu reputación no te precede.

Chica.- Imposible, tenían que ser de la plebe… ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Yo soy la Princesa Devilotte de Death Satan IX!

Spider Woman.- ¿Una princesa?

Hawkeye.- Si, cuando la estábamos machacando no parecía tan de la "Realeza".

Devilotte.- ¡Olvida tus ofensas plebeyo!

Ironman.- Lamentamos haberla ofendido, su alteza.

Pym.- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ironman?

Ironman.- Confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago.

Us Agent.- Eso espero, esa "Princesa" tiene mucho que contestar.

Ironman.- No la presiones Agent, creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí.

Hawkeye.- ¿Lo sabes?

Ironman.- Ocurrió lo mismo en la costa este.

Con algo de desconfianza, el Us Agent liberó a Devilotte de su agarré, esta se limpió el polvo de su vestido y observó molesta al grupo de héroes.

Devilotte.- ¡Será mejor que se expliquen ahora!

Ironman.- Mis disculpas princesa, creó que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, mi nombre es Ironman y junto a mis compañeros formó parte de los Avengers.

Devilotte.- ¿Los Avengers?

Ironman.- Somos los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

Devilotte.- Mmm… Tú me agradas. ¿Puedes decirme en qué lugar me encuentro?

Ironman.- Sobre eso… Bueno, todos tienen que escucharlo.

Wanda.- ¿Qué pasó, Ironman?

Ironman.- Aun no estamos seguros, pero parece que alguien está jugando con el tejido del espacio. Diversas personas de otra dimensión acabaron en nuestra tierra, lo que explica su presencia, princesa.

Devilotte.- ¡¿Estoy en otra dimensión?!

Hawkeye.- Lo que faltaba, otro problema interdimensional.

Lightning.- ¿Cómo es que esto no les sorprende?

Pym.- Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Wonder Man.- ¿Ya sabemos quién es el enemigo?

Ironman.- Tenemos un par de nombres nuevos, un tal Wesker, un tal Willy, un sujeto llamado Pyron que supuestamente consumirá el planeta, y nuestro viejo conocido, el Dr Doom.

Us Agent.- Entonces supongo que iremos a Latveria.

Ironman.- Cerca Agent, pero no, los Fantastic Four colaboraran con nosotros y se encargaran de Doom.

Spider Woman.- ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

Ironman.- La costa este fue a Wakanda, el Cap teme que algo malo le haya pasado a Black Panther, nos reuniremos con ellos.

Hawkeye.- Genial, no eh visitado Wakanda en un buen tiempo.

Wanda.- Solo espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido a T Challa.

Devilotte.- No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero será mejor que me devuelvan mi robot. ¡Ahora!

Wonder Man.- Me temo que no haremos eso.

Ironman.- Claro que te lo devolveremos.

Us Agent.- ¿Lo haremos?

Ironman.- Claro que se la devolveremos Agent, no hay que ofender a la princesa.

Devilotte.- Veo que al menos tu eres una persona inteligente y agradable.

Us Agent.- ¡Pero atacó el rancho!

Ironman.- Sin embargo, me temo que tengo que pedirle un favor, princesa.

Devilotte.- ¿Qué favor?

Ironman.- Necesitáremos su ayuda para combatir esta amenaza.

Hawkeye.- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Devilotte.- ¿Qué te hace creer que los ayudaré?

Ironman.- No podríamos hacerlo sin usted princesa.

Devilotte.- Ja, en eso tienes toda la razón, los ayudaré… con una condición.

Ironman.- ¿Qué condición?

Devilotte.- Quiero mejorar al Súper 8 con tecnología de esa armadura tuya.

Ironman.- Yo… bueno, no creó que el señor Stark tenga inconveniente en compartir un poco de su tecnología.

Wanda.- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Ironman.- Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

El grupo observaba a Ironman con algo de duda, no muy seguros de sí confiar en su nueva y extraña "Aliada", aunque tratándose de un asunto interdimensional, no podían darse el lujo de rechazar un potencial aliado con tanta fuerza.

Devilotte.- Muy bien hojalata, estoy dentro ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Pym.- Iré a buscar el Quinjet, partiremos a Wakanda cuanto antes.

-Me temo que eso no será necesario.

Los West Coast Avengers se voltearon y vieron a un extraño ser diabólico volando frente a ellos, se trataba de uno de los Darkstalker más poderosos, Jedah Dohma, el mesías oscuro. Aun cuando no lo habían visto nunca, los Avengers podían ver el gran poder que tenía el recién llegado, bastaba con ver su mirada para saber que no podían confiarse.

Devilotte.- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Spider Woman.- No tengo idea, pero parece hostil.

Us Agent.- No te preocupes, lo enfrentaremos.

Ironman.- Dejen que me encargué, escucha amigo, sé que estás confundido, nosotros somos…

Jedah.- Los Avengers, lo sé, mis aliados me han hablado de ustedes.

Lightning.- ¿Tus aliados?

Pym.- Cuidado muchachos, esto no tiene muy buena pinta.

Hawkeye.- ¡Muy bien, feo! ¡¿Quién eres y con quienes trabajas?!

Jedah.- ¡Soy Jedah Dohma! ¡Uno de los tres nobles que gobiernan el Makai!

El Darkstalker arrojó una onda de energía que tomo por sorpresa a los WCA, haciéndolos retroceder. Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel demonio, mientras que los Avengers apenas se recuperaban del impacto.

Jedah.- ¡Podría matarlos!... Pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo en simples humanos, vine por alguien más.

El equipo de héroes estaba recuperándose del ataque, cuando Jedah se acercó a velocidades sobrehumanas y tomo a Scarlet Witch del cuello, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

Wanda.- ¿Qué… quieres… de mí?

Jedah.- Relájate Scarlet Witch, vamos a salvar al mundo. ¡Lo destruiremos y construiremos uno mejor!

Wonder Man.- ¡No! ¡Wanda!

El Wonder Man consiguió levantarse, y salto dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Jedah… sin embargo el Darkstalker se lo quitó de encima sin ningún problema, de un simple manotazo.

Wanda.- ¡Simon!

Jedah.- Será mejor irnos, tus poderes me sarán muy útiles.

Wanda.- ¡No!

Ironman y Living Lightning se levantaron y dispararon sus rayos contra Jedah, pero este lo rechazó con un campo de fuerza, para acto seguido crear un portal y tele transportarse con Scarlet Witch.

Ironman.- ¡Oh no!

Lightning.- ¡Escapó!

Us Agent.- Y se llevó a Scarlet Witch.

Hawkeye.- Ese maldito nos las va pagar

Spider Woman por su parte, se acercó al lugar en donde cayó Wonder Man y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Spider Woman.- Simon ¿Te encuentras bien?

Wonder Man.- ¿Qué?... ¡Wanda! ¡Ese bicho se llevó a Wanda!

Devilotte.- ¡¿Qué clase de bicho era ese?!

Ironman.- Uno muy peligroso.

Wonder Man.- ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Wanda ya ha sufrido mucho!

Us Agent.- Lo sé, pero…

Wonder Man.- No fue suficiente con lo que Pandemónium le hizo a sus hijos, o lo que el gobierno le hizo a Vision… ¡Ni siquiera cuando Immortus o Set intentaron utilizarla!

Hawkeye.- Tranquilo Wondy, la salvaremos… te lo prometo.

Pym.- Me temo que no será tan fácil, los Avengers de la costa este nos esperan en Wakanda.

Lightning.- ¿No hablarás enserio Hank? No podemos abandonar a Scarlet Witch.

Us Agent.- Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo Pym, pero esta vez no, no pienso abandonar una compañera.

Spider Woman.- Bien dicho Agent.

Hawkeye.- La mayoría del equipo decide, iremos por Wanda.

Wonder Man.- Gracias amigos.

Ironman.- Creo que el Capi estaría de acuerdo en ayudar a Wanda, podrán arreglárselas sin nosotros.

Pym.- Bueno, pero hay un pequeño problema, no tenemos idea a donde se llevaron a Wanda. ¿Cómo encontraremos a ese sujeto?

-Yo lo encontraré por ustedes, Avengers, ese era un demonio de alto nivel, dejó parte de su esencia dispersa y puedo rastrearlo.

Los WCA voltearon para encontrarse con una anciana a la que conocían bastante bien, pese a su aspecto, se trataba de una de las brujas más poderosas que existía.

Hawkeye.- ¡Yo la conozco! ¡Usted es la hechicera Agatha Harkness, la maestra de Wanda!

Us Agent.- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Agatha.- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ese demonio es muy peligroso, si quieren rescatar a mi alumna, tendrán que actuar ya.

Wonder Man.- Llévenos con Wanda, por favor.

Agatha.- No tienes que decirlo dos veces, abriré un portal con mis hechizos, los llevará al lugar donde ese monstruo se llevó a Wanda. Aunque debo advertirles que correrán un gran peligro en ese lugar.

Ironman.- Eso nunca nos ha detenido.

La bruja uso su magia para abrir un gran portal. Los West Coast Avengers estaban parados frente a él, algunos tenían miedo, pero no había ni pizca de duda en sus rostros, rescatarían a su compañera así sea lo último que hagan, eso era lo que los convertía en verdaderos Avengers.

Hawkeye.- ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos equipo!

Lightning.- Nunca me acostumbraré a eso.

Wonder Man.- Gracias Agatha, rescataremos a Wanda.

Devilotte.- ¡¿Quieren que entré ahí?!

Ironman.- ¿Qué espera princesa? Hay un portal por cruzar.

El hombre de hierro tomó a Devilotte de sorpresa, antes de que ella pueda replicar y cruzó el portal, seguido del resto de los West Coast Avengers, dejando sola a Agatha.

Agatha.- Solo esperó que tengan éxito, ambas dimensiones corren un gran peligro y seguro necesitaremos su poder si queremos salir victoriosos.

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad de New York, el héroe arácnido se encontraba balanceando por los edificios, acompañado por súper héroes de otra dimensión, Viewtiful Joe y Guile, que se encontraban saltando de techo en techo.

Guile.- Dime Spiderman. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Spiderman.- Con el único tipo que conozco capaz de devolverlos a su mundo.

De esta manera, Spiderman, Guile y Joe llegaron a un gran edificio con un número "4" gigante que adornaba la cima.

Guile.- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Spiderman..- Bueno, este lugar es…

Joe.- ¡La Torre de las 4 Libertades! ¡El hogar de los Fantastic Four, esto es increíble!

Spiderman.- Estás bien informado.

Joe.- Eh leído unos cuantos cómics.

Guile.- ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí?

Spiderman.- Yo entraré a hablar con Reed Richards, el único científico que sé que me ayudará a regresarlos a su época.

Joe.- ¿Y nosotros?

Spiderman.- Ustedes se quedaran por los alrededores, ya saben, por si acaso.

Guile.- Nos quedaremos aquí.

Spiderman.- Si, se quedarán hasta que vea que es seguro entrar, será mejor que pasen de incognito.

Dicho esto, Spiderman trepó por la Torre de las 4 Libertades, mientras que Viewtiful Joe desactivó su V Watch, regresando a su aspecto normal.

Guile.- Rayos, odio quedarme sin hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos por qué razón estamos fuera de nuestra dimensión.

Joe.- Relájate grandulón, a mí tampoco me gusta estar fuera de la acción, pero no se puede hacer nada, mejor vamos por una hamburguesa con queso.

Guile.- Eres algo despreocupado… Me agradas, aunque te hace falta algo de disciplina.

Joe.- Ja, Sylvia siempre me dice lo mismo.

Guile.- Sabes… vamos por esa hamburguesa, tenemos que hacer tiempo mientras Spiderman busca respuestas.

Joe.- Así se habla compañero.

Guile.- Podrás platicarme un poco sobre tu mundo mientras comemos.

De esta manera, ambos héroes comenzaron a caminar hasta un restaurant cercano, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien observándolos.

El militar y el adolescente entraron al restaurant y pidieron sus hamburguesas, las cuales Joe devoraba alegremente. Si bien un adolescente cabezón y un hombre musculoso en traje militar con peinado extraño llamaban la atención, ellos decidieron ignorar las miradas y charlar tranquilos.

Guile.- Veo que te gustan esas hamburguesas tanto o más que a Maya.

Joe.- ¿Qué te puedo decir, Guile? Nunca me he resistido a una buena hamburguesa con queso.

Guile.- Y dime pequeñín, ¿cuál es tu historia? ¿Cómo es que puedes realizar esa extraña transformación?

Joe.- Es una larga historia, todo comenzó cuando estaba en una cita con mi novia Sylvia, fuimos a ver la mejor película del Capitán Blue, cuando…

Guile.- Un minuto. ¿Llevaste a tu novia a ver una película de súper héroes para una cita?

Joe.- Lo sé, las películas del Capitán Blue son realmente interesantes, no había forma de que nos la perdamos.

-Opino lo mismo amigo, nada como ir a ver una buena película de súper héroes.

Un hombre de edad, con lentes, cabello blanco y bigote, que comía en la mesa de al lado, volteó hacía ellos, interesado por la conversación.

Joe.- ¿A usted le gustan las películas de súper héroes?

-Solo las buenas, existen algunas de tramas bastante extrañas.

Joe.- Estoy de acuerdo, literalmente luché contra el cine negro.

El hombre agarró su bandeja de comida y se sentó junto a Guile y Joe con toda confianza, que si bien extrañó a Guile, el héroe rojo no le tomó tanta importancia.

Joe.- Mis películas favoritas son las clásicas del Capitán Blue, combinan lo heroico con el drama y la acción, una obra maestra.

-¿Capitán Blue? ¿Ese que participó en la guerra mundial? A mí me gustó la segunda parte, cuando ese tipo del brazo metálico detiene su escudo, yo me dije: "Wow, esta es una buena película de súper héroes".

Joe.- El del escudo es otro… Aunque los dos son azules.

Guile.- Pero en un mundo donde los súper héroes son reales, supongo que esas películas ya no son tan interesantes.

-¿Acaso estás bromeando, hijo? Es mucho mejor ver a los héroes en una película que meterte en sus batallas reales.

Guile.- Viéndolo así…

-Con chiflados como el Dr Octopus sueltos por las calles, mi dinero está más seguro en casa que en el banco.

Joe.- A mí por mi parte, me gusta vivir el cine.

-¿Viste la nueva película que van a sacar de los Avengers? Va estar genial, tendrán a Arnold Schwarburguer como Thor, Lou Ferrigno como Hulk y Stallone como Ironman.

Joe.- ¿Enserio? Nunca lo había escuchado.

Guile.- Eh… Disculpe, señor…

-Puedes llamarme Stan, Stan Lee.

Guile.- Eso señor Lee, ya tenemos que irnos.

Joe.- Fue genial conocer a un fan de las películas.

Stan Lee.- Nos vemos chicos… ¡Exelsior!

Después de conocer a ese hombre tan extraño, los héroes caminaron por la plaza, hasta que vieron como Spiderman bajaba junto a ellos, por lo que fueron a esconderse en un callejón.

Joe.- Hey Spidy, ya regresaste.

Guile.- ¿Y bien? ¿Tu amigo nos ayudará?

Spiderman.- Me temo que traigo malas noticias.

Joe.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Spiderman.- Por lo visto los Fantastic Four no están en casa, conociendo a Reed deben estar explorando otra dimensión o en el mejor de los casos otro planeta.

Guile.- Tu amigo es extraño.

Spiderman.- Si, es algo… un minuto…

Joe.- ¿Ahora qué?

El sentido arácnido de Peter Parker comenzó a sonar, por lo que usó sus telarañas para quitar a Joe y Guile del camino.

Spiderman.- ¡Cuidado!

Fue entonces que una especie de boomerang explotó justo donde estaban los héroes, estos voltearon y pudieron observar a tres sujetos misteriosos, vestidos de forma extraña.

-Nuevamente el arácnido se interpone en nuestro camino.

Guile.- ¿Amigos tuyos?

Spiderman.- Digamos que los conozco, será mejor que se preparen para luchar.

Joe.- Genial, una batalla con villanos.

Guile.- ¿Información de los enemigos?

Spiderman.- Bien, ese de ahí es Hydro Man, su cuerpo se puede transformar en agua, ese es Batroc, no tiene poderes pero sabe saltar, el otro es Boomerang, él… bueno, arroja boomerangs.

Guile.- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Si bien esos que tenían frente no eran los villanos más peligrosos o ambiciosos, eran capaces de presentar un buen combate cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, por lo que los héroes no pensaban confiarse.

Boomerang.- Bueno, espero que estos tipos representen un reto.

Batroc.- Tranquilo Monsieur, esto es dinero fácil.

Hydro Man.- Yo no subestimaría al arácnido…

Guile fue el primero en lanzarse a luchar, pero Hydro Man lo recibió con un latigazo de agua, Spiderman intentó ayudarlo, pero Batroc se puso en su camino. En cuanto a Joe… él sabía que era el momento de la acción.

Joe.- ¡Transformación! ¡Vamos Baby!

El V Watch de Joe comenzó a brillar y tras hacer una serie de poses, este se transformó en Viewtiful Joe, para sorpresa de los villanos.

Joe.- Prepárate para enfrentar el remolino de la justicia. Cuando el rojo llega todos los villanos temen, el protector de los débiles, aquel capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo. ¡Viewtiful Joe entra en escena!

Boomerang.- Muy bien novato, te enseñaré a luchar en las grandes ligas.

El villano comenzó a arrojar su boomerang explosivo para deshacerse de Joe, pero este ya estaba preparado.

Joe.- ¡Cámara Lenta!

El boomerang comenzó a ir a cámara lenta, mientras Joe daba un gran saltó invertido para evadirlo y luego caer con una patada que Boomerang apenas podía esquivar.

Boomerang.- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

Joe.- Apenas estoy comenzando.

Viewtiful Joe comenzó a correr para golpear a Boomerang, pero este decidió tomar distancia y arrojó más de sus boomerangs, Joe los detuvo con su Cámara Lenta, pero de estos salió gas lacrimógeno que comenzó a aturdir al héroe.

Boomerang.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Prueba mi boomerang de navajas!

El villano arrojó su arma, pero para su sorpresa, Joe la contrarrestó con su propio boomerang, que siguió de largo y golpeó al villano.

Joe.- ¿No esperarás que un gran héroe como yo sea derrotado por un tipo con un boomerang? ¡Máxima Velocidad!

La velocidad de Joe se aceleró al punto en que apareció frente a Boomerang y comenzó a molerlo a golpes.

Por su lado, Batroc saltaba mientras intentaba atinar golpes y patadas sobre Spiderman, pero este lo evadía con facilidad con su sentido arácnido.

Batroc.- ¡No te interpongas en mi camino, Spiderman!

Spiderman.- Vamos Batroc, esto no tiene sentido, no hay ningún banco cerca de aquí. ¿Por qué vendrías a causar problemas?

Batroc.- ¿Acaso no te enteraste?

Spiderman.- ¿Qué cosa?

Batroc.- Te lo diré solo porque me caes bien: El Kingpin puso una recompensa, quien sea que le lleve seres de otra dimensión será bien recompensado.

Spiderman.- ¡Fisk! ¡Debí suponerlo!

Batroc saltó con una gran patada, pero Spiderman lo evadió y lo noqueó con un simple puñetazo.

Spiderman.- Gracias por la información.

Entonces Joe se le acercó, tras dejar a Boomerang noqueado en el suelo.

Joe.- Hey Spidy, veo que ya acabaste con tu oponente.

Spiderman.- ¿Dónde está Guile?

Joe.- Tiene unos cuantos problemas con el suyo.

Podían ver como Guile golpeaba con diversas técnicas y llaves, pero al tener un cuerpo de agua, sus golpes solo lo traspasaban.

Guile.- ¡Rayos! ¡Mis golpes están cargados en Ki y aun así no te afectan!

Hydro Man.- ¡Prueba esto!

El villano creó un gran mazo de agua y golpeó a Guile, mandándolo contra un edificio, sin embargo el peleador se levantó y comenzó a cargar energía en sus manos.

Guile.- A ver qué te parece esto. ¡Sonic Boom!

El luchador disparó su cuchilla de energía, pero esta solo traspasó el cuerpo de agua de Hydro Man sin causarle ningún daño.

Hydro Man.- No puedes dañar lo que no puedes tocar.

Joe.- Debemos ayudarlo, pero… ¿Cómo lo dañamos?

Spiderman.- Vamos a ver, el buen Morris puede ser vencido si encontramos alguna forma de atacarlo a bajas temperaturas, o quizá con algo insoluble en agua.

Joe.- Pues no se me ocurre nada.

La batalla entre Guile e Hydro Man se estaba poniendo difícil, el soldado tenía que evadir los constantes chorros de agua que le enviaba su oponente. Cuando tenía oportunidad le lanzaba sus mejores puñetazos, pero estos solo traspasaban al villano de agua y lo dejaban vulnerable a otro ataque.

Hydro Man.- ¡Ríndete! ¡No tienes posibilidades de vencerme!

Guile.- ¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre para pelear conmigo? ¡Sonic Hurricane!

El peleador cargó toda su energía Ki, disparando una gran ráfaga de cuchillos de energía, al principio, el villano de agua parecía confiado, las cuchillas solo lo traspasaban. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, eran demasiados ataques y tenían tanto poder que dejaron al cuerpo de Hydro Man disperso por el piso. Guile se recuperaba de la batalla, mientras las partículas de Hydro Man escapaban por la tubería.

Guile.- ¡Vete a casa y sé un hombre de familia!

Spiderman.- Vaya, ese último ataque fue increíble, grandote.

Joe.- Si, al final no necesitaste de nuestra ayuda.

Guile.- Aunque me gustaría saber porque esos tipos nos atacaron.

Spiderman.- Sobre eso… creo que podemos estar en problemas, debemos regresar con Daredevil y advertirle a los demás.

Joe.- Estoy contigo camarada.

Guile.- No hay tiempo que perder.

Los héroes se alejaron rumbo al apartamento de Matt Murdock, pero no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un misterioso sujeto enmascarado vestido de negro, quien observaba todo desde la azotea de un edificio. Era el asesino a sueldo conocido como Bullseye, quien se encontraba con un comunicador.

Bullseye.- Todo salió tal y como lo planeó, señor Fisk, el arácnido mordió el anzuelo.

Kingpin.- Excelente, síguelos, quiero saber en dónde esconden los héroes callejeros a los visitantes de la otra dimensión.

Bullseye.- Entendido, lo mantendré informado.

Y en un pequeño bar de la ciudad, se estaban transmitiendo las noticias de los últimos acontecimientos.

Reportero.- Y de esta forma la ciudad se ha visto asolada por numerosas invasiones. No nos habíamos recuperado de los robots gigantes, cuando sufrimos el ataque de lo que parecen ser zombis. Intentamos contactar a los Avengers o los Fantastic Four, pero parecen haber desaparecido, nadie sabe nada de ellos, por otra parte hay otros héroes como los New Warriors o X Factor que se vieron combatiendo a esta amenaza.

Aquellas noticias eran observadas por un gran hombre verde, aquellos que lo conocían eran conscientes de su gran fuerza, pues se trataba del Increíble Hulk, pero no era el único en aquel bar.

Hulk.- Así que esto era de lo que hablaba Rick, mira que hacerme venir hasta aquí solo por eso…

-Hey colega, ¿Puedo sentarme?

Hulk.- ¿Qué?

-Dan Hibiki, maestro de artes marciales, es un gusto.

Sin más que decir el extraño hombre le estrecho la mano a Hulk y se sentó junto a él, dejando extrañado al gigante verde.

Hulk.- ¿Qué quieres, hombrecito?

Dan.- Sabes, por un momento te confundí con un amigo mío, también es verde, ¿sabes? Y bien colega. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hulk.- Yo… Puedes llamarme Hulk.

Dan.- Hey Hulky han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente.

Hulk.- Si te refieres a las últimas invasiones, ese tipo de cosas son algo común aquí.

Dan.- No solo eso, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí, simplemente aparecí.

Hulk.- Como digas, tráigannos una bebida.

Dan.- Genial, nada como un buen trago, yo invitó.

Y a las afueras del bar, Sakura Kasugano y Blanka caminaban por la calle en compañía de los súper héroes Rage, Speedball y Firestar de los New Warriors. Se encontraban buscando al "Maestro" de Sakura, aunque la chica lo conocía tan bien, que ya se hacía una idea de donde podría estar.

Firestar.- Entonces… ¿Estás segura?

Sakura.- Totalmente segura, mi maestro siempre acostumbra estos lugares.

Rage.- ¿Un bar?

Speedball.- No es por nada linda, pero creo que tu maestro es algo extraño.

Sakura.- Bueno Speedy, es un hombre… excéntrico.

Blanka.- Conocer a mi amigo, estar ahí adentro.

Rage.- ¿Tenemos edad para entrar ahí?

Speedball.- ¿Cuándo ha importado eso?

El grupo entro solo para encontrar a Dan Hibiki bebiendo junto al Increíble Hulk, quedando todos con la boca abierta.

Hulk.- Jajajajajaja eres divertido hombrecito, le agradas a Hulk.

Dan.- ¡Cantinero! ¡Bebidas para mí y mi amigo Hulk!

Pero Sakura destruyo la mesa con un golpe cargado en energía Ki. Sorprendiendo tanto a Dan como a los New Warriors, la adolescente parecía bastante enfadada.

Sakura.- ¡Maestro! ¡Lo estuvimos buscando todo el día! ¡¿Por qué se separó de nosotros?!

Dan.- ¿Sakura?... ¿Blanka? Eh… ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Sakura.- ¡¿Dónde se metió usted?! ¡Nos preocupó bastante!

Hulk.- Eh… ¿Los conoces?

Speedball.- Cuidado Saku, ese de ahí es Hulk.

Sakura.- ¿Hulk?

Rage.- Es un… súper héroe.

Blanka.- Hey, también es verde.

Firestar.- Pero vivía en otra ciudad. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hulk.- Vaya, Hulk los recuerda, estuvieron en la guerra del infinito.

Dan.- Hey Saku, déjame presentarte a mi amigo Hulk, se sabe unos chistes buenísimos.

Speedball.- ¿Hulk sabe chistes?

Sakura.- ¡Maestro! ¡Esto es enserio! Parece que algo malo está pasando.

Dan.- Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos… ¿Por qué visten así?

Blanka.- Al menos ya no ser el único verde.

Hulk.- Déjame adivinar. ¿Experimentos con radiación gamma? Sé lo que se siente.

Firestar.- Solo espero que a los demás les esté yendo mejor con Dwayne.

Y el resto de los New Warriors; Nova, Namorita, Silhouette y Batsu se encontraban en industrias Taylor, con intención de pedirle ayuda a su viejo amigo Night Trasher.

Batsu.- No puedo creerlo, su amigo tiene nuestra edad y aun así dirige una gran compañía multimillonaria.

Namorita.- Es complicado.

Nova.- Sus padres murieron cuando él era muy joven y heredó la compañía.

Batsu.- Debió ser muy duro.

Silhouette.- Esa experiencia marco bastante a Dwayne, desde entonces se entrenó bastante para combatir el crimen y vengar a los criminales que mataron a sus padres.

Nova.- Con lo que no contaba, fue que el asesinato de sus padres, fue planeado por su ama de llaves, Tai.

Batsu.- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso el ama de llaves?

Namorita.- No era un ama de llaves cualquiera, tenía enormes poderes mágicos, engañó a Dwayne toda su vida, quería usarlo en un ritual místico.

Nova.- Los Warriors frustramos sus planes, pero no salimos bien librados.

Silhouette.- Dwayne debe estar recuperándose, se tomó un tiempo del equipo, así que una vez que entremos seré yo quien hable.

El grupo abrió la puerta, encontraron a Dwayne Taylor, el héroe Night Trasher trabajando en una computadora, bastante concentrado. Por lo que parecía en su expresión, había estado trabajando toda la noche sin descanso.

Trasher.- Vaya, son ustedes.

Silhouette.- Dwayne, tenemos grandes problemas y…

Nova.- Un segundo. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Trasher.- Siempre voy un paso adelante, ya estoy trabajando en el problema.

Namorita.- ¿Tu qué? Pero como supiste de…

-Hey Dwayne, creo que esto podría ayudarnos.

Silhouette.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Los New Warriors se dieron cuenta de que en la habitación se encontraba una adolescente de cabello negro, trabajando con otra computadora.

-Supongo que estos son los amigos de los que me hablaste.

Trasher.- Muchachos, déjenme presentarles a Tron Bonne, proviene de la otra dimensión.

Nova.- ¿Ella es de la otra dimensión?

Batsu.- Igual que yo…

Tron.- Supongo que es un placer conocerlos.

Trasher.- La conocí el otro día, desde entonces hemos estado investigando las causas de la crisis que se avecina.

Silhouette.- ¿Estuviste investigando por tu cuenta?

Tron.- Es interesante, la brecha entre las realidades están debilitándose, eso provoca que personas como yo seamos transportadas a esta dimensión.

Trasher.- Sabía que se verían involucrados tarde o temprano, así que lo tengo todo preparado, jackeamos la base de datos de los Avengers en busca de más información.

Nova.- ¿No habían aumentado su seguridad desde la última vez que los jackeaste?

Trasher.- Afortunadamente mi amiga Tron es bastante buena con las computadoras, no exageró cuando les digo que está al nivel de Tony Stark.

Tron.- Jajajaja y eso que no has visto mis robots.

Batsu.- No exageraban cuando decían que su amigo estaba preparado para todo.

Nova.- Como sea, Trashy. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Trasher.- Esta es la situación, Warriors, los Avengers y los Fantastic Four se fueron a investigar el fenómeno a Wakanda y Latveria. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Namorita.- ¿Qué cosa?

Trasher.- Mientras ellos están fuera, la ciudad está sin su principal línea de defensa, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún villano aproveche su ausencia y ataque la ciudad.

Nova.- Bien, pues los New Warriors se encargarán de defender la ciudad.

Tron.- Pues tendrán que hacerlo pronto, miren eso.

Todos vieron por la ventana al lugar que apuntaba Tron y quedaron realmente sorprendidos, lo que parecía ser una enorme nave se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad.

Namorita.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Una invasión extraterrestre?

Trasher.- Peor, reconozco esa fortaleza de la base de datos de los Avengers.

Silhouette.- ¿Con quién estamos tratando?

Trasher.- Esa es tecnología del futuro, pertenece a Kang el Conquistador, un peso pesado que se ha enfrentado a los Avengers en múltiples ocasiones. Es un viajero del tiempo proveniente de un futuro distante.

Nova.- Pues llegó la hora de que lo machaquemos.

Silhouette.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Dwayne?

Trasher.- Yo… está bien, solo dejen que me ponga la armadura.

Tron.- Yo también pienso ir.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tron Bonne se subió en una especie de robot verde con un compartimiento en donde debería estar la cabeza, para que la chica lo conduzca. Se trataba de la última versión del robot Gustaff en el que Tron había estado trabajando.

Nova.- Ese robot se ve genial.

Tron.- Viene equipado con lo último en armas para la defensa personal, dignas de un miembro de la familia Bonne.

Trasher.- Muy bien, vámonos de una vez.

Namorita.- Hecho, le avisaré a Ángel y los demás para que nos encontremos en la nave de Kang.

Ya con la armadura puesta, Night Trasher y sus aliados partieron rumbo a la batalla. A su vez en aquel pequeño bar, Sakura seguía regañando a su maestro y Hulk charlaba con Blanka, mientras que Firestar recibió una llamada de su compañera Namorita, advirtiéndole del peligro.

Firestar.- Muchachos, Nita nos necesita, parece que iremos contra un tipo llamado Kang.

Rage.- ¿Kang? ¿Y dónde están los Avengers para combatirlo?

Speedball.- No te preocupes Rage, podemos con él. ¿Qué dices Saku? ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

Sakura.- ¡Por supuesto Speedy! ¡Vamos a divertirnos juntos!

Blanka.- ¿También vamos?

Firestar.- Creo que nos haría bien contar con su fuerza.

Dan.- Ja, si quieren fuerza la tendrán, soy el peleador más poderoso que existe.

Rage.- Pues será mejor que vayamos rápido.

Hulk.- Esperen pequeños.

Firestar.- ¿Eh? ¿Hulk?

Hulk.- Si van a meterse a una buena batalla, voy con ustedes.

Al mismo tiempo, la figura del Dr Strange sobrevolaba las calles con su capa de levitación. En el suelo todavía podía verse los restos de la batalla entre zombis y mutantes, por lo visto Damage Control aún no se había pasado por ahí. Pero lo que de verdad preocupaba al doctor era algo completamente distinto.

Dr Strange.- Es extraño, detecto cierta energía sobrenatural proveniente de este lugar…

El Hechicero Supremo descendió y comenzó a analizar los cuerpos de algunos zombis caídos tras enfrentar a los X Men, pero había algo en especial que le llamó la atención.

Dr Strange.- Esto… es distinto a esos zombis, no parece creación del hombre… Percibo esencia demoniaca.

-Hola Doc, sabía que te aparecerías tarde o temprano.

Stephen Strange levanto la vista para encontrarse a un misterioso sujeto, vestido de color blanco, su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha, mientras que su traje tenía el símbolo de la luna.

Dr Strange.- Vaya, el Moon Knight. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí el puño de Konshu?

Moon Knight.- Por lo visto lo mismo que tú.

Dr Strange.- Ya veo, tú también lo percibiste. ¿Verdad?

Moon Knight.- Te ahorraré algunos problemas, ya examiné los cuerpos de algunas de esas criaturas, pero hay algo que me preocupa bastante.

Dr Strange.- Lo sé, estos rastros de sangre ¿Verdad?

Moon Knight.- Exacto, estoy seguro que no pertenecen a esos zombis.

Dr Strange.- Despiden un extraño olor sobrenatural.

Moon Knight.- Un aliado mío consiguió evidencia en video, además de los zombis, los mutantes enfrentaron a criaturas rojas, similares a gárgolas, e incluso podían volar con alas de murciélago… Ese es tu campo de especialidad. ¿Sabes algo?

Dr Strange.- La verdad también estoy confundido, esa esencia demoniaca… Es diferente a Satannish o los demonios que enfrento regularmente, incluso es distinta a la de ese muchacho, Dante.

Moon Knight.- ¿Dante?

Dr Strange.- Si, seres de otro plano dimensional han estado apareciendo por la ciudad, por suerte los Avengers se están encargando de esto, pero… me preocupa que algún demonio de otra dimensión intenté aprovecharse de la situación para atacarnos.

Moon Knight.- Es cierto, Konshu me dijo algo sobre lo débil que esta la barrera de la realidad.

Dr Strange.- Debemos actuar rápido, no sabemos lo que ese demonio tiene planeado.

Moon Knight.- Deja que te ayude Strange, después de todo, debo representar a Konshu en esta batalla.

Dr Strange.- Enfrentaremos amenazas del infierno, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, Marc.

Moon Knight.- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?

Dr Strange.- Volveremos al Sanctum Santorum, desde ahí abriré un portal para enfrentarnos a nuestro atacante.

Moon Knight.- Bien, que los Avengers se encarguen de la venganza en este asunto dimensional…

Dr Strange.- Porque los Defenders se encargaran de defender este mundo de amenazas más allá de la comprensión humana.

Al mismo tiempo, un Quinjet de los Avengers se encontraba sobrevolando el continente africano, dirigiéndose rumbo a la gran nación de Wakanda. En su interior se encontraban héroes de ambos universos: Capitán América, Black Widow, Vision, Hércules, Thor, Ryu, Dante y Chris Redfield.

Dante.- Buena manera de movilizarse, yo también quiero una nave como esta.

Chris.- Es cierto, a la BSAA le serviría bastante.

Cap América.- El Quinjet es bastante útil, pero tenerlo es una gran responsabilidad. Recuerdo que una vez tuvimos que mudarnos a una Hidrobase solo para que el gobierno nos deje conservar los Quinjet.

Thor.- No me conocía esa historia.

Hércules.- Es algo gracioso, fue cuando el buen Namor se nos unió.

Black Widow.- Según lo que Wasp me contó Hérc, hiciste explotar un Quinjet y casi destruyes la mansión cuando nos visitó el Beyonder.

Dante.- Ustedes sí que viven muchas aventuras, si tan solo mi negocio fuera tan exitoso como el de ustedes…

Ryu.- A todo esto, Cap… ¿Cómo es el sitio al que vamos?

Cap América.- Wakanda es una ciudad de África, tienen la mezcla perfecta entre tecnología y naturaleza.

Chris.- ¿Mezcla entre tecnología y naturaleza?

Ryu.- Me pregunto si hay algún Wakanda en mi mundo.

Black Widow.- Quien sabe, después de todo, la existencia de Wakanda era desconocida por la humanidad hasta hace unos cuantos años, cuando Reed y su equipo lo visitaron.

Vision.- El gobernante de Wakanda, es miembro de los Avengers bajó el nombre código de Black Panther.

Chris.- Ya veo, esperó que sea de ayuda para encontrar a Wesker, después de todo, mi último viaje a África no fue tan agradable.

Cap América.- Esos villanos usaron el Vibranium, es posible que T Challa tenga problemas.

Hércules.- ¡Vamos a ayudar a nuestro compañero de armas!

Vision.- Ya casi llegamos.

Fue entonces cuando misteriosamente un rayo impactó al Quinjet, con tanta fuerza que la nave perdió el control. El Cap intentó mantener la nave en el aire, sin embargo, se estaba agitando bastante, por lo visto el ataque causó más daños de los esperados.

Black Widow.- ¡Fuimos atacados!

Ryu.- ¿Qué fue esa técnica?

Thor.- ¡El ataque vino desde Wakanda!

Dante.- Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone interesante.

Cap América.- ¡Cuidado Avengers! ¡Acabo de perder el control del Quinjet, nos vamos a estrellar!

Y de esta manera el Quinjet de los Avengers comenzó a desplomarse sobre los bosques de Wakanda. ¿Podrán los héroes salir con vida de esta? ¿Quién fue su atacante? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Personajes

* * *

Marvel

-Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Avengers)

-Wonder Man/Simon Williams (Avengers)

-Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff (X Men/Avengers)

-Us Agent/John Walker (Capitán América)

-Dr Hank Pym (Tales to Astonish)

-Spider Woman/Julia Carpenter (Avengers West Coast)

-Living Lightning/Miguel Santos (Avengers West Coast)

-Hulk/Bruce Banner (The Incredible Hulk)

-Night Trasher/Dwayne Taylor (New Warriors)

-Moon Knight/Marc Spector (Marc Spector: Moon Knight)

Capcom

-Devilotte de Death Satan IX (Cyberbots)

-Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)

-Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends)

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES.

* * *

West Coast Avengers (Marvel):  
-Cuando Vision lideraba los Avengers, decidió que el equipo debería expandirse, así que le encargó la misión a Hawkeye, quien se encargaría de reunir y liderar un nuevo equipo, conformado por Mockingbird, Tigra, Ironman y Wonder Man. Con el tiempo este nuevo equipo alcanzaría identidad propia, enfrentando todo tipo de amenazas infernales: Ultron, el Grimm Reaper, Pandemónium, Graviton, el Phantom Rider, Immortus, los Pacific Overlords o Satannish. El grupo tuvo algunas disputas, algunos miembros se fueron y otros llegaron, héroes como The Thing, Firebird, Hank Pym, Moon Knight, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Us Agent, Jim Hammond, Quicksilver, Spider Woman o Living Lightning pasaron por el equipo, teniendo increíbles aventuras.

Megaman (Capcom):  
-En el siglo 20XX, el brillante científico Thomas Light inventó los Robot Masters, llevando el mundo a una nueva era tecnológica. Por desgracia su antiguo socio, Albert Willy, planeaba usar estos robots para el mal, de esta manera capturo a los Robot Masters y los reprogramo con intenciones de dominar el mundo. Afortunadamente dejo a dos de ellos, Mega y Roll, ayudantes del Dr Light, al ver el peligro que representaba Willy, Mega le pidió a Light que lo transformé en un robot de combate, ese día nació Megaman. Numerosas batallas se han librado, pero Megaman ha frustrado los planes de Willy una y otra vez, luchando sin descanso, sin saber qué cosa deparará el futuro, Megaman sueña con un mundo donde humanos y robots vivan en paz, un mundo que está lejos de lograrse…

* * *

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia, donde los diversos grupos de héroes ya se están preparando para entrar en acción. Para quienes no conozcan a Devilotte, es uno de los personajes de Cyberbots, al igual que Jin Saotome, creo que incluso llegó a salir en el Project X Zone.

Aquellos que conozcan a los West Coast Avengers, habrán notado cierto detalle del fic. Mi historia ocurriría aproximadamente tras la saga de Telaraña Mortal, sin embargo para ese entonces, Hank Pym ya había abandonado el grupo. La razón por la que sigue dentro del grupo en esta historia es porque lo necesito para lo que tengo planeado con Ultron xD. Así que como excusa, digamos que asistió a luchar contra Devilotte como miembro de reserva, pues Ironman no se encontraba en ese momento.

Y por supuesto, el Increíble Hulk no podía faltar en esta historia, aunque en esta ocasión hará equipo con Dan Hibiki y los New Warriors.

¿Cuántos notaron el cameo que puse en el capítulo?

Aprovecho también para agradecer los reviews de:

Inukaiser: Para ser sincero, también me sorprende que hasta ahora Donovan y Anita se hayan quedado fuera del Marvel vs Capcom xD. Veré de colocar a Donovan si es que se me ocurre como hacerlo, aunque la verdad hay varios personajes que quería poner en un principio, pero quedaron fuera por la gran cantidad de personajes que hay.

Lucaskane2012: Se podría decir que sí, hay ciertas similitudes entre Akuma y Valgas xD. La verdad es que Valgas fue un jefe final bastante difícil, con todo y sus transformaciones, Capcom sí que hace buenos juegos de lucha en cuanto se lo propone. Si tienes la oportunidad, te recomiendo que juegues el Power Stone, no te arrepentirás.

Shadowman: Me alegra que te guste la trama amigo, esa era justo mi intención, quizá podría hacer algo con Donovan y Anita, aunque ahora Jedah está un poco ocupado con Scarlet Witch xD.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	4. X Men vs Street Fighter

Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos

* * *

Capítulo 4- X Men vs Street Fighter.

* * *

Todo comienza en un extraño sitió, oscuro y rodeado de estrellas, como si fuera el espacio exterior, un hombre flotaba inconsciente por el lugar, pero comenzaba a despertar. Se trataba de Wendell Vaughn, también conocido como Quasar, el Avenger Cósmico, protector de todo el universo.

Quasar.- Ahh… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿La zona cuántica?

-Ya era hora de que despertaras "Protector del Universo".

Después de recuperarse, Wendell pudo ver tras suyo a Epoch, una entidad cósmica surgida tras la muerte de Eon, responsable de los poderes de Quasar. Al ser todavía una entidad nacida recientemente, Epoch todavía tenía demasiada inocencia y carecía de la experiencia de Eon, razón por la cual había formado una relación cercana con Quasar, el campeón elegido por su padre para proteger el universo.

Quasar.- Hola Epi. ¿De qué me perdí?

Epoch.- Es terrible, estamos ante un potencial peligro cósmico.

Quasar.- Ese tipo que me atacó, ¿quién era? ¿Qué quiere?

Epoch.- Según la información que conseguí mientras dormías, su nombre es Pyron, un destructor proveniente de otra dimensión.

Quasar.- Ya lo recuerdo, este asunto involucra otra dimensión.

Epoch.- Es más que eso, Pyron se ha aliado con Thanos de Titán.

Quasar.- ¡¿Thanos otra vez?! ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Epoch.- No tengo mucha información al respecto, pero sabemos que Mephisto está con ellos.

Quasar.- Vamos Epi, tienes la conciencia cósmica de tu padre, puedes conseguir más información.

Epoch.- Es… complicado… además sabes que mis poderes no son tan desarrollados como los suyos.

Quasar.- Lo sé, pero no entiendo, si Thanos está poniendo todo el universo en peligro, ¿por qué las entidades cósmicas no hacen nada?

Epoch.- Es Eternity, se encuentra inestable.

Quasar.- ¡¿Eternity inestable?!

Epoch.- Sufrió mucho por las alteraciones a la realidad que se dieron recientemente: el ataque de Thanos, la Guerra del Infinito, la intromisión de los Recolectores en esta tierra, incluso los grupos mutantes están lidiando con visitantes del futuro…

Quasar.- Eso explica por qué seres de otra dimensión han aparecido aquí.

Epoch.- Intenté advertirles a las entidades sobre el plan de Pyron y Thanos, pero… Cronos, Caos y Orden están ocupados con el problema de Eternity; Galactus y Stranger dicen que es problema de la Tierra y no quieren involucrarse; el Living Tribunal y los Celestiales no parecen tomarle importancia; en cuanto a Uatu… bueno él solo vigila.

Quasar.- En pocas palabras, nuestros amigos cósmicos no van a ayudarnos esta vez.

Epoch.- Lo siento, intenté convencerlos, pero no me hicieron caso, ya sabes, soy nueva en esto.

Quasar.- No hay problema Epi. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Epoch.- Thanos y Pyron usaron los poderes de Mephisto, invocaron villanos peligrosos de ambas dimensiones para ganar tiempo mientras los héroes de la Tierra los enfrentan.

Quasar.- Claro, así se aseguraran de que no los molestemos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Epoch.- Pero entre los villanos que trajeron, hay algunos realmente peligrosos, podrían poner en peligro la realidad misma. Como Protector del Universo, debes derrotarlos.

Quasar.- ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Epoch.- Tus prioridades son demonios de la otra dimensión, tienen poderes increíbles, sus nombres son Astaroth y Mundus.

Quasar.- Así que demonios… Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarme con ellos.

Dicho esto, Wendell Vaughn despertó en una cama de la mansión de los Avengers, junto al fiel mayordomo Jarvis. El mayordomo se alegró al ver que el Avenger estaba despertando, aunque también se extrañó del hecho de que se haya levantado de la cama sin ninguna herida o muestra de cansancio.

Jarvis.- Señor Quasar, al fin despertó.

Quasar.- Hola Jarv, ¿dónde están los demás Avengers?

Jarvis.- Fueron a Wakanda a enfrentar a un villano llamado Wesker.

Quasar.- Claro, los villanos de los que habló Epi.

Al ver que Wendell se dirigía fuera de la habitación, Jarvis comenzó a preocuparse por él.

Jarvis.- Señor, está herido, quizá deba permanecer en cama un poco más.

Quasar.- No hay tiempo para eso, Jarv, el universo está en peligro.

Jarvis.- ¿Irá a reunirse con los demás en Wakanda?

Quasar.- Tienen la situación controlada, yo iré por otro amigo.

Entonces Wendell activó sus bandas cuánticas, transformándose en Quasar, que salió volando por la ventana a gran velocidad. Por lo que el pobre mayordomo Jarvis, quedó solo en la mansión, preguntándose a qué clase de peligros se enfrentarían los Avengers en esta ocasión.

…

En el Sanctum Santorum, el Dr Stephen Strange y su compañero Wong preparaban un portal, mientras que Marc Spector, conocido como Moon Knight, el puño de Konshu esperaba pacientemente.

Moon Knight.- ¿Por qué demora tanto, Doctor?

Dr Strange.- No es tan sencillo, Knight, ya logré identificar de donde provienen los demonios que nos atacaron, pero pertenecen a un infierno de otra dimensión que intenta traspasar a la nuestra.

Moon Knight.- Entonces ya está confirmado, nos enfrentaremos a demonios de otra dimensión.

Wong.- La verdad señor, no sé si sea buena idea que enfrenten enemigos desconocidos ustedes solos.

-Afortunadamente, no están solos, Wong.

Dr Strange.- Quasar, es una sorpresa verte aquí.

Quasar.- Venía a pedirte ayuda para enfrentar demonios de otra dimensión, pero veo que se me adelantaron.

Dr Strange.- Conseguiste alcanzarnos a tiempo. Menos mal que te recuperaste de tu lucha contra ese tal Pyron.

Quasar.- No me lo recuerdes. Me sorprende verte aquí, Moon Knight, escuché que te uniste a los West Coast.

Moon Knight.- Eso es cosa del pasado. ¿Sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos?

Quasar.- Según mis fuentes los demonios que enfrentaremos se llaman Astaroth y Mundus, fueron invocados por Thanos y Pyron para retenernos, pero siguen siendo una amenaza enorme.

Dr Strange.- En tal caso vamos a pararlos.

Wong.- El portal está listo, amo.

Dr Strange.- Vamos a cruzarlo. Wong, quédate a esperar nuestro regreso.

Wong.- Entendido doctor.

Moon Knight.- Que Konshu nos guie.

Dr Strange.- ¡Por los poderes del serafín! ¡Invoco a las sagradas fuerzas de los Vishanti! ¡Abran el portal ante mí, guíenme a mi destino! ¡Lo ordeno en el nombre del arcano!

Ante las palabras del místico supremo, un enorme portal apareció en el interior del Sanctorum. Los héroes lo veían con algo de duda, pero ya estaban decididos, por lo que el Dr Strange, Moon Knight y Quasar cruzaron hasta un destino incierto.

…

Mientras tanto, el Fantasticar sobrevolaba Latveria. Sus tripulantes eran Reed Richards, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing, Megaman, Morrigan, Regina y Jin Saotome. Este extraño grupo tenía una misión: debían descubrir si el Dr Doom de verdad estaba detrás de estos ataques. Por supuesto, estaban conscientes de que tratándose de Doom, el conflicto sería inevitable.

Reed.- Bueno amigos, estamos sobre Latveria.

Jin.- Este paisaje es… Bueno, eh visto mejores lugares.

Regina.- Así que una dictadura. Tenemos que vencer a ese tal Doom.

Morrigan.- Detesto decirlo, pero yo eh visto sitios peores.

Sue.- Es extraño, la ciudad está prácticamente vacía.

Reed.- Manténganse alerta, estamos en suelo Latveriano, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Thing.- Déjate de sutilezas estirado, vamos a golpear a Doom.

Torch.- Si, el viejo Doom no sabrá lo que lo golpeó.

Megaman.- Ahí adelante hay un castillo, en parte me recuerda a las fortalezas de Willy.

Reed.- Es el castillo de Doom, él se encuentra en el interior.

Morrigan.- Mi castillo es más grande.

El Fantasticar se estacionó y el equipo comenzó a avanzar rumbo al castillo de Doom. Pese a la aparente calma, todos los héroes se mantenían alerta: Megaman tenía su brazo convertido en buster, mientras que Jin Saotome tenía listos sus aparatos electrónicos y Regina tenía una pistola en la mano. Sin embargo había algo que tenía a Reed preocupado...

Reed.- Extraño… todo está muy tranquilo.

Regina.- Quizá demasiado tranquilo.

Sue.- Reed, esto no me gusta para nada.

Thing.- Que importa, ya nos hemos enfrentado a Doom millones de veces. ¿Qué podrá hacer contra nosotros?

Entonces un gran cañonazo golpeó a Thing, mandándolo a volar. Se acercaba un gran ejército de Doombots, por lo que los héroes se pusieron en posición de combate.

Torch.- ¡Llamas a mí! ¡Vamos a rostizar unos cuantos Doombots!

Human Torch se adelantó a sus compañeros y comenzó a arrojar sus ráfagas de fuego contra los robots, mientras que Megaman lo ayudaba con su Mega Buster. Por otro lado, Morrigan se veía un poco desanimada.

Morrigan.- Rayos, odio pelear contra robots, no puedo mostrar todos mis poderes.

La Súcubo se rodeó de un ejército de murciélagos y se lanzó al combate: comenzó a invocar diversos tentáculos que cortaron a los robots en pedazos, para luego acercarse y destrozarlos a base de patadas.

Jin.- Si así luchas ahora ya me imagino cuando consigas luchar con todos tus poderes.

Entonces vieron como un Doombot arrojó una especie de granada, los héroes intentaron esquivar la explosión, pero en su lugar salió una especie de onda expansiva.

Regina.- ¿Qué fue eso?

Jin.- Hey chicos, necesito ayuda, mi armadura se desactivó.

Reed.- Debí suponerlo, un PEM, desactiva todas nuestras maquinas, lo que significa que… ¡Megaman!

El cuerpo del robot estaba completamente inmóvil, todos sus sistemas se estaban apagando poco a poco. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el bombardero azul acabo desplomándose en el suelo.

Torch.- ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Reed.- Lo desactivaron… ¿Pero cómo?... Doom es un genio, pero… ¿Cómo es que se previno ante la llegada de Megaman?

Regina.- Preocúpate por eso después, ahora hay que concentrarnos en la batalla.

Jin.- ¡Mi cuerpo todavía está inmóvil!

La situación se estaba poniendo mal, dos de los miembros más fuertes que habían traído ahora estaban fuera de combate. Por supuesto, como uno de los primeros héroes de la era moderna, Mr Fantastic no tardó en reaccionar ante la difícil situación que enfrentaba.

Reed.- ¡Rápido! ¡Morrigan ve por el cuerpo de Megaman; Johnny, tu salva a Saotome!

Sue.- ¡Los protegeré con mis campos de fuerza!

Morrigan.- Reacción rápida, eso me gusta, eres más interesante de lo que pensaba.

La Sucobus voló lo más rápido que pudo hacía el cuerpo de Megaman, esquivando todos los disparos de los Doombot y enfrentándoseles con sus Soul Fist. Pese a que Morrigan era demasiado rápida, fue fácilmente superada en número, los Doombot no la dejaban moverse, ella arremetía con puñetazos y patadas, incluso les arrojó unos misiles, pero por cada uno que derrotaba, surgían dos más.

Morrigan.- Son demasiados… ¡Ahí tienen!

Y Morrigan envió una horda de murciélagos, para que recojan a Mega y lo envíen junto a Reed y Regina, que disparaban tras uno de los campos de fuerza de Invisible Woman. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, Morrigan quedó expuesta a los disparos de Doombots, que la impactaron de lleno.

Sue.- ¡Morrigan!

La Darkstalker sintió aquellos disparos, pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse. Los Doombots no dejaban de atacarla y no le dejaban tiempo ni para respirar: eran demasiados y Morrigan estaba indefensa.

Regina.- ¡Yo me encargo!

La agente le arrojó granadas a los Doombots que atacaban a Morrigan, pero esta ya estaba inconsciente. Al ser una Sucobus, Morrigan estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes para dominar el alma de sus adversarios y divertirse con la batalla, pero el enfrentar a robots sin almas le había dificultado las cosas. Aun así, había algo más, era como si el rayo con el que la impactaron estuviera calibrado para inmovilizarla.

Reed.- Increíble, le disparó con una especie de rayo paralizador. Sé que Doom tiene experiencia en magia, pero me sorprende que esté preparado contra una Súcubo real.

Sue.- ¡Reed, cuidado atrás!

Un Doombot se aproximaba por su espalda, pero alguien le arrojó a otro Doombot encima, Ben Grimm había vuelto al combate, derribando a un par de robots con sus puños de roca. Reed se alivió al ver a su amigo ayudándolo en el combate.

Thing.- ¿Estás bien, estirado?

Reed.- Llegas justo a tiempo, Ben.

Thing.- ¡Es hora de las tortas!

The Thing se lanzó contra uno de los Doombots, Human Torch aprovechó para sujetar a Jin Saotome y sacarlo del lugar, estaban por reagruparse y parecía que las cosas al fin irían bien. Pero justó entonces un gran rayo cayó del cielo, tomando a los héroes por sorpresa y dando como resultado la desaparición de Thing, Torch y Jin.

Sue.- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿A dónde se fueron Johnny y Ben?

Reed.- Un transportador, Victor estaba preparado contra nosotros.

Regina.- Sugiero una retirada, mis balas no le hacen nada a esos robots.

Reed.- ¡Vámonos!

Mr Fantastic estiró sus brazos para llevar el cuerpo de Megaman, mientras que Invisible Woman usó sus campos de fuerza para cargar a la inconsciente Morrigan. Los héroes emprendieron su retirada, pero fue entonces cuando uno de los Doombot, consiguió impactar un rayo paralizador en la espalda de Invisible Woman, noqueándola al instante.

Reed.- ¡Sue!

Regina.- ¡Vámonos Fantastic! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

Sin otra opción, Mr Fantastic y Regina tuvieron que escapar con el cuerpo de Megaman, pero Sue Storm y Morrigan Aensland fueron capturadas. Mientras, en el interior de su castillo, Doom observaba la escena complacido con las cámaras que había instalado en algunos de sus robots, entonces se encendió una pantalla, mostrando la imagen del Dr Willy.

Dr Willy.- Tal y como lo planeamos, doctor, el plan salió perfectamente.

Dr Doom.- Me impresiona, doctor, debo admitir que fue sabio aliarme a usted.

Dr Willy.- Con nuestro conocimiento combinado, estos enemigos no serán ningún problema.

Dr Doom.- ¿Qué hay de Human Torch y The Thing?

Dr Willy.- Los transporte al interior de mi fortaleza voladora. Mis Robot Master se harán cargo de ellos.

Dr Doom.- Excelente, las llamas y la fuerza que poseen podrían haber resultado perjudiciales.

Dr Willy.- En cuanto a Megaman…

Dr Doom.- Esta desactivado, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de capturar al androide.

Dr Willy.- Lo único que se interpone son dos personas, y una de ellas ni siquiera posee habilidades especiales, esto no será problema.

Dr Doom.- Le sugiero que no subestime a Richards, doctor, mientras ese hombre continúe libre, no podemos cantar victoria.

Victor Von Doom tenía mucha experiencia con Reed Richards, el único hombre que se interponía en sus objetivos, una y otra vez. Pero en está ocasión, Doom sabía que no debía confiarse, está vez estaba seguro de su victoria. El infame Dr Doom no sería derrotado en está ocasión, se aseguraría de ello.

…

El sector azul de la luna, uno de los lugares más curiosos de aquel universo, tenía una atmosfera respirable y estaba habitada por seres bastante peculiares:

Por un lado estaba la guarida del Vigilante, una enorme capsula, donde habitaba está misteriosa entidad y estaba llena con los artefactos más extraños o peligrosos de todo el universo. Por el otro se encontraba una enorme ciudad, de un aspecto futurista e imponente, que albergaba en su interior un grupo enorme de individuos extraños. Era Attilan, una ciudad habitada por seres humanoides conocidos como los Inhumans.

En ese momento, un perro enorme acababa de aparecer cerca de aquel lugar, se trataba de Lockjaw, la mascota de la familia real, quien transportaba consigo a tres Avengers: Crystal, Dane Whitman y Sersi.

Dane.- Bien, ya llegamos a la luna.

Sersi.- Aunque agradecería que nos haya teletransportado un poco más cerca de la ciudad.

Crystal.- Es cierto, Lockjaw. ¿Por qué no nos transportaste directo a Attilan?

El animal soltó unos cuantos ladridos que solo Crystal parecía capaz de entender, dejándola preocupada. Al ver que sus amigos tenían curiosidad por lo que ocurría, Crystal decidió decirles lo que Lockjaw había dicho.

Crystal.- ¡Oh no! Si en verdad Lockjaw considera que es peligroso transportarnos al interior de la ciudad, es porque la situación está incluso peor de lo que pensaba.

La Inhuman parecía realmente preocupada, no sabía qué clase de criatura sería capaz de poner en tal peligro a la familia real de Inhumans, después de todo, eran una de las razas más poderosas del planeta. No podían ser los Kree, después de todo, su imperio ahora estaba diezmado y Ronan tenía mejores cosas que hacer que atacarlos. Algunos de sus otros enemigos como la Cofradía estaban muertos, mientras que Diablo parecía tener más interés en los Fantastic Four que en ella, por lo que era poco probable que estén detrás de esto. También estaba Maximus el Loco, pero… No, eso era imposible.

Dane.- Tranquila Crys, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para rescatar a tu familia.

Crystal.- Gracias Dane…

Sersi.- No me gustaría interrumpir a mi Ghan Joshin, pero… ¿Acaso ese no es uno de los Inhumans?

Volando en una especie de transbordador, se encontraban dos personas demasiado extrañas. La primera era un sujeto peludo y barbón, con cara de pocos amigos, que tenía unas enormes pezuñas en lugar de piernas, el segundo era un hombre de cabello rubio, cubierto por lo que parecía una armadura espacial de colores blanco y azul.

Crystal.- ¡Es mi primo Gorgon! ¡Acompañado de un extraño!

La Inhuman comenzó a hacer señas para que Gorgon pueda verla, sin embargo, el de las pezuñas y su aliado parecían acercárseles con intenciones hostiles.

Gorgon.- ¡Ahí están! ¡Traidores al imperio del gran rey Maximus!

Crystal.- ¿Maximus?

Sersi.- Sabes Crys, algo me dice que tu primo no está muy feliz por verte.

Dane.- ¡Cuidado!

El Black Knight consiguió empujar a sus dos compañeras a tiempo, pues Gorgon saltó desde su deslizador y estuvo a punto de caerles encima con sus pesadas pezuñas. Aun así, el ataque no terminó, pues el Inhuman comenzó a zapatear, causando grandes terremotos.

Crystal.- ¡¿Por qué me atacas, Gorgon?! ¡Soy yo, Crystal!

Gorgon les arrojó otro terremoto con sus pezuñas, pero Lockjaw reaccionó y los tele transporto fuera del rango de su ataque.

Dane.- Crys, no me parece que Gorgon quiera dialogar con nosotros.

Sersi.- Vamos a enseñarle una lección.

Crystal.- No podemos atacarlo Sersi, es de mi familia.

-¡Capcom!

Tan ocupados estaban con Gorgon, que no se dieron cuenta como su acompañante también había saltado del deslizador, golpeando con su puño al suelo y causando que una gran corriente eléctrica golpeé a los tres Avengers.

Sersi.- Por Zuras, ¿quién es ese tipo? ¿Otro primo tuyo?

Crystal.- A él no lo conozco.

-Todos aquellos que desafíen a Maximus, tendrán que vérselas con el líder del Team Commando… ¡Capitán Commando!

Dane.- Cuidado, no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

Crystal.- Ese hombre mencionó a Maximus, quizá él esté detrás de todo.

Dane.- ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!

El Black Knight invocó su espada laser y estaba a punto de atacar al Capitán Commando, pero este solo extendió su puño hacía adelante.

Cap Commando.- ¡Capitán Fire!

Una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego fue arrojada desde el guante, golpeando a Dane Whitman y haciéndolo retroceder.

Crystal.- ¡Santo Agon! ¡¿Estás bien, Dane?!

El Black Knight se estaba levantando con dificultad, pero Gorgon lo sujetó y le dio un puñetazo.

Sersi.- Yo voy a ayudar a Dane, será mejor que te prepares.

Cap Commando.- ¡Capitán Kick!

La Eternal estaba por atacar a Gorgon, pero el Capitán Commando le saltó encima con una patada tremenda cargada en fuego, tumbándola contra el suelo.

Crystal.- ¿Crees que tienes un control de los elementos? ¡Te mostraré como se controlan el fuego y la electricidad!

La Inhuman arrojó un potente rayo de fuego en contra del Capitán Commando, quien contratacó con sus propias llamas, creando un gran choque de poderes.

Al mismo tiempo, Gorgon intentó golpear nuevamente a Dane, pero esta vez el caballero consiguió evadirlo y activó su espada laser.

Dane.- Escucha Gorgon, no quiero pelear contigo, será mejor que te tranquilices y arreglemos esto.

Gorgon.- ¡No hay nada que arreglar! ¡O sirves al gran Maximus o serás destruido!

De esta manera, Gorgon comenzó a zapatear nuevamente, creando fisuras en la tierra que se dirigían hasta Dane, afortunadamente, el Black Knight consiguió evadirlo dando el salto de su vida.

Dane.- Muy bien, esperó que Crystal me perdoné, pero tendré que atacarte antes de que lo destruyas todo.

El Black Knight arremetió con una serie de espadazos, causando varios cortes en Gorgon mientras evadía sus puñetazos. Sin embargo, esto solo incrementó la ira del Inhuman, quien tras dar un salto, pateó a Dane con sus dos pezuñas, enviándolo a volar y dejándolo inconsciente para sellar el encuentro. Por otro lado, Sersi se recuperó del ataque anterior, solo para ver como Gorgon había derrotado a Dane Whitman.

Sersi.- ¡Dane!... Ya estoy harta, voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

La Eternal comenzó a rodearse de energía, acto seguido se elevó por los aires y disparó un potente ataque de energía en contra de Gorgon, enviándolo a volar, para acto seguido ir hacía Dane. Entonces, Sersi usó sus poderes de manipulación sobre la materia para curar las heridas que Gorgon le había causado al Black Knight.

Sersi.- Dane, mi Gann Josin, menos mal que estás bien.

Por otro lado, los poderes elementales de Crystal estaban superando a las llamas del Capitán Commando. Desafortunadamente, la Inhuman se distrajo al ver la derrota de Dane, dándole la oportunidad al Capitán para enviarla a volar de un puñetazo cargado en electricidad.

Cap Commando.- ¡Todo el que no obedezca a Maximus debe ser destruido! ¡Capcom!

El puño del Capitán Commando comenzó a cargarse en energía eléctrica, Crystal apenas estaba recuperándose del último ataque. Por lo que justó antes de que el Capitán la finalice con su golpe eléctrico, alguien se interpuso en su camino: Un misterioso sujeto frentudo vestido de color verde detuvo aquel puñetazo con relativa facilidad, Crystal reconoció a aquel Inhuman casi al instante.

Crystal.- ¡Karnak! ¡Eres tú!

Karnak.- Enserio lo lamento, Capitán. Pero no me ha dejado otra opción.

Usando su gran poder, Karnak realizó movimientos hábiles con sus manos, antes de lanzar un golpe certero, justo en medio del estómago del Capitán Commando. Causando una abolladura en su armadura y dejándolo sin aire, inmóvil momentáneamente.

Crystal.- ¡Increíble Karnak! ¡Lograste descubrir su punto débil!

Karnak.- Crystal, vámonos de aquí ahora mismo, debemos evitar el conflicto. Sígueme, Gorgon y el Capitán no tardarán en recuperarse.

Crystal observó como Gorgon se levantaba adolorido, recuperándose del ataque de Sersi. Con ayuda de Karnak, la Inhuman elemental se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia su compañera Eternal, la cual cargaba al inconsciente Black Knight. Basto con una mirada para que Sersi comprenda lo que debían hacer, por lo que ambas Avengers siguieron a Karnak y se alejaron de sus enemigos, gracias a la tele transportación de Lockjaw.

Una vez en un lugar seguro, esperaron a que Dane Whitman despertará, antes de que Karnak les cuente lo que había pasado.

Crystal.- ¡Dane! ¡Gracias a Agon que estás bien!

Sersi.- Estuviste dormido un buen tiempo, creo que esa patada te descolocó algunos huesos.

Crystal.- Si, así suelen ser las patadas de Gorgon.

Dane.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Crystal.- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿qué locura ha ocurrido en el Gran Refugio? ¿Por qué Gorgon nos atacó? ¿Qué tiene que ver Maximus con todo esto?

Karnak.- Son muchas preguntas, por suerte, tengo las respuestas.

Sersi.- Pues dilas, no me gusta desconocer a lo que me enfrentó.

Karnak.- Ocurrió hace unos días, las cosas se pusieron extrañas en el Gran Refugio de Attilan, unos robots intentaron atacarnos, pero no pudieron traspasar nuestras defensas.

Dane.- Creo que son los mismos robots que nos atacaron a nosotros.

Karnak.- Creíamos que todo había terminado, pero alguien más llegó, era Maximus el Loco.

Sersi.- Yo sigo confundida, ¿quién es este Maximus del que tanto hablan?

Crystal.- El hermano de nuestro rey, Black Bolt. Es un loco que solo ansia el poder, ya muchas veces intentó traicionar a nuestra gente o vendernos a los Kree, todo porque quiere ser el nuevo rey y destronar a su hermano, pero… Ya lo hemos derrotado varias veces, se supone que no es una amenaza.

Karnak.- Cierto, pero ahora Maximus tenía un nuevo poder, uno nunca antes visto, y no estaba solo, había otros con él. Los Inhumans fueron derrotados.

Dane.- Esto comienza a cobrar sentido, sea lo que sea que se relacioné con los visitantes de otro mundo, también estaba ocurriendo aquí.

Karnak.- Lo que dices es cierto, un hombre de otro mundo apareció en el Gran Refugio. Afirmaba pertenecer a algo llamado Team Commando. Black Bolt lo aceptó como un amigo. Su nombre era Capitán Commando, intentó advertirnos del ataque, pero ya era tarde.

Crystal.- Por el sagrado randak, Maximus siempre trae la desgracia a los Inhumans… ¿Pero cómo es que su locura infectó a Gorgon de esa manera?

Karnak.- No solo a Gorgon, toda la familia real, Maximus puso a nuestra propia gente en nuestra contra. Su locura es más potente que nunca, pudo influir en los cerebros de casi todos. Yo solo me salvé por mi capacidad mental, eh entrenado tanto la mente en la Torre del Conocimiento, que me hice inmune a su poder. Black Bolt también consiguió resistirse, pero Maximus amenazó con asesinar a sus súbditos si él no se rendía. Nuestro noble rey no tuvo opción, yo logré escapar gracias al poder de Lockjaw y lo envié a buscar ayuda.

Crystal.- ¡Tenemos que ir rápido al Gran Refugio! ¡Black Bolt necesita nuestra ayuda!

Karnak.- No podemos ir sin un plan.

Dane.- Por suerte, yo tengo un plan.

Crystal.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Dane?

Dane.- Sersi, necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Sersi.- Pídeme cualquier cosa, Dane.

Dane.- Escuchen, los Eternal tienen un gran poder mental… Lo sé porque ahora estoy conectado a la mente de una.

Sersi.- Eso es halagador mi buen Gann Josin. Los de mi raza tenemos cierto control sobre la materia misma. Si me dejan concentrarme cerca de ellos, creo que podré quitar la influencia de sus cerebros y volverlos a la normalidad… Aunque tendrían que estar débiles para ello.

Karnak.- Por Agon, ese es un poder bastante útil.

-Una lástima que no tengan tiempo para probarlo.

Los héroes se sorprendieron al ver junto a ellos a una especie de ninja, quien invocó una especie de cuchilla de plasma. Los héroes se pusieron en guardia lo más rápido que pudieron, tomando distancia de su aparente enemigo.

Sersi.- ¿Y quién es ese sujeto?

Dane.- ¿Cómo se acercó sin que ninguno lo veamos?

Karnak.- A él no lo conozco.

-La única razón por la que les permití verme, es porque Maximus quiere que sepan la identidad de su asesino. De otra manera, ya sería demasiado tarde para ustedes.

Crystal.- ¡También está bajo el control de Maximus!

Karnak.- Muy bien, yo me ocuparé de él, llegó la hora de probar nuestra teoría.

Crystal.- ¿Estás seguro, Karnak?

Karnak.- Lo mantendré ocupado mientras tu amiga usa sus poderes mentales para liberarlo.

Sersi.- Lo haré, pero necesitaré que lo debilites un poco.

Karnak.- Allá voy.

Dane.- Contamos contigo Sersi.

Entonces Karnak adoptó su postura de combate, analizando a su oponente. A diferencia de los otros Inhumans, Karnak no había sido expuesto a las nieblas terrígenas para conseguir sus habilidades, él se había sometido a un duro entrenamiento. Con sus capacidades, Karnak dominaba diversas artes marciales, además de poseer algunas habilidades mentales, se trata de un peligroso peleador cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aquello que lo hacía tan peligroso, era su capacidad de observar las debilidades en cualquier persona o estructura. De esta manera, era capaz de golpear los puntos de presión de cualquier oponente y dejarlo indefenso.

Para su desgracia, aquel ninja tampoco parecía normal, con solo observarlo, se podía notar la gran experiencia que posee. Ambos oponentes se observaron durante un instante, sin mover ni un solo músculo, manteniendo sus posturas de batalla y analizando la del contrario.

Fue Karnak aquel que dio el primer movimiento, lanzando un karatazo con intención de golpear un punto de presión en el ninja, aparentemente encontró una falla en su postura de batalla. Sin embargo, dicho ninja se desvaneció en el aire justo antes de recibir el ataque.

Antes de que el Inhuman pueda reaccionar a esto, el ninja se le apareció por la espalda y le hizo un corte con su cuchilla laser, intentó dar otro corte, pero Karnak reaccionó a tiempo, evadiendo el ataque y contraatacando con una patada que hizo retroceder a su enemigo.

Crystal.- ¡Vamos Karnak! ¡Tú puedes con él!

Ambos peleadores guardaron silencio, observándose nuevamente. Esta vez fue el ninja quien saltó al ataque con diversas cuchilladas y cortes, Karnak los evadía lo mejor que podía, pero eran demasiado precisos, aquel sujeto atacaba con intención de matarlo. Aun siendo bombardeado por ataques, el Inhuman no perdió su concentración en ningún momento. Apenas vio su oportunidad para contraatacar, lanzó un rápido puñetazo directo al hombro del ninja, quien retrocedió con agiles saltos, solo para darse cuenta que su brazo derecho no le respondía.

Karnak.- Acabo de golpear uno de tus puntos de presión, no podrás mover ese brazo en un tiempo.

El ninja lo observaba sin decir nada, simplemente sujetó su arma con el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a saltar. En lugar de saltarle encima a su oponente, este comenzó a correr y saltar a su alrededor, confundiendo a Karnak, a quien se le dificultaba ver sus movimientos.

Dane.- ¡Ese tipo es realmente rápido!

Aquel ninja continuaba corriendo y saltando sin cesar, e incluso parecía dejar imágenes residuales. Iba tan rápido que llegado el momento, Karnak lo perdió de vista, y eso fue el tiempo suficiente para que lo consiga alcanzar con su cuchilla laser, hiriéndolo en el pecho.

Dane.- Karnak está en desventaja, quizá debería darle mi espada de plasma.

Crystal.- No, Karnak siempre ha triunfado sin el uso de armas, ya lo verás.

El ninja lanzó otro ataque, dándole una cortada en el brazo, Karnak intentó contraatacarlo, pero su enemigo se tele transportó, antes de volver a correr y saltar a su alrededor. El Inhuman intentó tomar la ofensiva, lanzándose con una patada, pero el ninja lo evadió y le realizó otro corte en su pierna. Luego el ninja desapareció nuevamente y reapareció con un nuevo ataque, Karnak consiguió cubrirse con su mano, pero ahora esta fue víctima de la cortada.

Karnak estaba bastante lastimado, aquellas cortaduras le hacían perder mucha sangre y apenas se podía mantener en pie. Aquel ninja decidió finalizar con su oponente de una vez por todas, se lanzó con su cuchilla apuntando el pecho de Karnak… Fue entonces que el Inhuman se agachó, evadiendo el corte fatal. Con una velocidad increíble, Karnak dio una palmada contra la muñeca del ninja, haciendo que este suelte su arma. Antes de que el oponente pueda reaccionar, el Inhuman lo golpeó justo bajo el pecho, dejándolo inmóvil y paralizado.

Sersi.- ¡Ahora es mi turno!

La Eternal disparó una especie de rayo de energía, el cual comenzó a rodear al ninja. Sersi estaba bastante concentrada intentando liberar a aquel ninja del control de Maximus y después de algunos segundos de suspenso, el ninja cayó contra el suelo. Mientras que la recién recuperada Sersi usaba sus poderes para curar a Karnak, aquel ninja era rodeado por Dane y Crystal, puesto que estaba despertando.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

El ninja intentó ponerse en guardia, solo para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo continuaba paralizado y bastante dolorido.

Dane.- Tranquilo amigo, no te vamos a hacer daño.

Crystal.- Estabas bajo el control de un lunático llamado Maximus, nosotros te liberamos.

-Yo… lo recuerdo, fui capturado.

Dane.- ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

-Soy un Strider, mi nombre es Hiryu.

Los héroes se presentaron con Hiryu, quien les reveló que no era un ninja, sino que más bien pertenecía a una especie de mercenarios conocidos como Strider. Cuando le hablaron sobre lo que Maximus tenía planeado hacer, Hiryu se comprometió a ayudarlos, por lo que un recuperado Karnak golpeó nuevamente sus puntos de presión para devolverle su movilidad. Entonces, los héroes se prepararon para encaminarse hacia Attilan.

Crystal.- Estamos listos, vamos hacía el gran refugio y liberaremos a nuestra familia.

Sersi.- Con mis poderes no habrá problema, esto será sencillo.

Karnak.- Esto no será fácil, quien sabe cuántas sorpresas nos tenga Maximus.

Dane.- Crystal, te prometo que rescataremos a los Inhumans.

Crystal.- Gracias por ayudarme, Dane.

Hiryu.- No tengo muy buenas experiencias con ciudades en la luna… Solo esperó que el Grand Master Meio no esté relacionado con esto.

…

Al mismo tiempo, los West Coast Avengers y Devilotte habían aparecido en un lugar bastante extraño, tenía un ambiente tétrico y había fuego por todas partes.

Hawkeye.- Muy bien, ¿dónde estamos ahora?

Us Agent.- No me lo creas arquero, pero parece el infierno.

Hawkeye.- Creo que pasamos por ahí bastante seguido.

Devilotte.- Este no es lugar para una princesa.

Ironman.- Tranquila princesa, la protegeremos.

Wonder Man.- Basta de perder el tiempo, Wanda está en este lugar y vamos a encontrarla.

Lightning.- ¿Cómo la encontraremos en este lugar, Simon? Puede estar en cualquier parte.

Pym.- ¡Cuidado Julia!

Spider Woman.- ¿Qué?

Pero Spider Woman no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a la advertencia de Pym, de repente una sombra se lanzó contra ella, propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago, que la dejó sin aire, para luego agarrarla del cuello. Los Avengers se pusieron en guardia, su enemigo era un sujeto alto de aspecto demoniaco, era un vampiro.

Us Agent.- Baja a la chica, amigo. O lo vas a lamentar.

Vampiro.- ¿Un simple humano intenta intimidarme? Jajajajajajajajajajaja, que patético.

Us Agent.- ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

El Agent se lanzó cargando con su escudo, pero el vampiro lo bloqueo con relativa facilidad y le arrojo a Spider Woman encima. El resto de los West Coast se prepararon para el combate al ver a aquel sujeto derrotar a dos de sus miembros más hábiles.

Pym.- ¡Julia! ¡Agent!

Hawkeye.- Creo que este tipo no es muy amistoso que digamos, vamos a atacarlo.

Ironman.- Aun no Hawkeye, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Vampiro.- Vaya, un humano astuto. Respondan, ¿qué es lo que hace una bola de alimentos en el Makai?

Devilotte.- ¡¿A quién llamas bola de alimentos?!

Ironman.- Un minuto, ¿acaso dijiste Makai? Venimos en paz, somos amigos de Morrigan Aensland, nos envió a…

Vampiro.- ¿Conocen a Morrigan? Esto cambia los planes.

El vampiro avanzó a gran velocidad e impacto varios golpes en Wonder Man, tomándolo por sorpresa y mandándolo a volar.

Lightning.- ¡Simon!

Ironman.- Estamos en problemas.

Vampiro.- Quizá cuando me beba su sangre, Morrigan venga a desafiarme en persona, pues solamente hay alguien capaz de reinar en el Makai… ¡Ese es Demitri Maximoff!

Ironman.- Peleas territoriales. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

Antes de que el vampiro contraataque, Ironman comenzó a dispararle con su armadura, el vampiro se protegió con un campo de fuerza y se lanzó a darle zarpazos a Ironman.

Demitri.- ¡Débil humano! ¿De verdad crees que tu armadura te protegerá contra un Darkstalker?

Pero entonces Demitri fue golpeado por sorpresa con una flecha explosiva. El vampiro volteó enfadado a su atacante, solo para encontrar a Hawkeye observándolo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Hawkeye.- Una lástima que olvide traer flechas con ajo y agua bendita.

El vampiro comenzó a arrojarle bolas de energía, pero Hawkeye las esquivaba con dificultad y contraatacaba con sus distintas flechas. Esto causó que Demitri se enfadé y comience a gruñir, sujetando al arquero de la cara y arrojándolo al piso.

Ironman.- Hey Miguel, si de verdad es un vampiro debe odiar la luz.

Lightning.- Creo que ya sé que es lo que quieres, Ironman.

Y Living Lightning activo sus poderes, transformándose en un gran rayo e iluminando toda la habitación. Por supuesto, Demitri comenzó a sentir el daño y no parecía contento con ello.

Demitri.- ¡Maldito humano! ¡Necesitarás más que eso para detenerme!

El Darkstalker invocó un ejército de murciélagos que rápidamente cubrieron a Lightning, dejando todo nuevamente en oscuridad. Hawkeye se levantaba adolorido del suelo y vio la situación.

Hawkeye.- Hey latas, yo ayudaré a Miguel, tú tienes más posibilidades contra el vampiro.

Ironman comenzó a arrojarle misiles a Demitri, quien se cubrió en su aura de combate y respondió con ataques de energía, Hank Pym vio su oportunidad de ayudar, usando las partículas Pym agrandó una palanca, haciéndola gigante y arrojándola contra Demitri. El vampiro solamente desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció para estrangular a Pym.

Demitri.- Qué inútiles son los humanos, solo sirven como alimento.

El vampiro estaba por morderle el cuello a Pym, pero Ironman logro impedirlo, disparándole uno de sus rayos repulsores en la cara. El Darkstalker no se lo tomó muy bien, atacando al Avenger con golpes y zarpazos, fue entonces cuando un poderoso rayo láser lo tomó por sorpresa, enviándolo a volar, cuando se recuperó pudo ver la identidad de su atacante.

Devilotte.- ¡Muy bien estúpido vampiro! ¡Esto es lo que te pasa por subestimar a la poderosa princesa Devilotte!

Demitri.- Buen tiro humana, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

La princesa comenzó a disparar el láser que ella misma improvisó en el tiempo que duró el combate, sin embargo Demitri evadía los ataques sin problema al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Ironman.- ¡Princesa!

Devilotte.- ¡¿Dónde están los inútiles de Dave y Xavier cuando los necesito?!

Pero justo cuando Demitri le saltaba encima a Devilotte, recibió un puñetazo que lo mando a volar. Wonder Man había regresado al combate, y no parecía nada contento.

Demitri.- Eso me dolió.

Wonder Man.- Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.

Demitri.- Esos humanos arrogantes.

Sin embargo Simon Williams aprovechó la confianza de Demitri para propinarle otro puñetazo, mandando nuevamente a volar al Darkstalker. Pero no se detuvo ahí, Wonder Man continuó con su ataque, golpeando sin parar con su enorme fuerza sobrehumana.

Demitri.- ¡Maldito! ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡No volveré a subestimarte!

El demonio contraataco con sus propios golpes, pero eso no detuvo a Wonder Man, formando un gran intercambio de puñetazos entre ambos.

Demitri.- ¡Tienes mucha fuerza para ser un humano! ¡Debes de ser un Darkstalker!

Wonder Man.- Te equivocas Drácula, soy un humano.

Demitri.- Entonces serás uno de mis esclavos.

El vampiro cambió a su forma demoniaca, evadiendo un golpe para luego morderle el cuello, sin embargo Demitri no pudo absorber ni una gota de sangre, sencillamente el cuerpo de Simon rechazó al vampiro, quien se quemó la boca.

Wonder Man.- Quizá olvide mencionarlo, soy un humano, pero mi cuerpo está hecho de energía iónica.

Demitri.- ¿Un cuerpo de energía? Debo admitirlo, tú y tus amigos tienen poderes interesantes, diría que están al nivel de algunos Darkstalkers.

Wonder Man.- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, Wanda está en manos de un demonio demente.

Demitri intentó contraatacar, pero el cuerpo de Wonder Man comenzó a brillar en energía pura, resistiendo sin problemas el ataque del vampiro, para acto seguido propinarle un puñetazo bastante potente. Sin embargo, tras hacer esto, Wonder Man parecía agotado.

Wonder Man.- Rayos, mis poderes siguen inestables por lo ocurrido con la Negabomba.

El Darkstalker intentó levantarse, solo para verse rodeado por todos los West Coast Avengers y Devilotte, así que Spider Woman lo envolvió con sus Psyredes

Devilotte.- Muy bien vampirito, un solo movimiento más y disparó.

Us Agent.- Yo todavía tengo que cobrarme ese golpe que me dio.

Demitri.- Debo admitirlo, no parecen ser humanos normales, esto es toda una sorpresa.

Ironman.- Ahorremos las sorpresas amigo. ¿Dime que es este lugar y quien eres tú?

Demitri.- ¿Directo al grano? Yo soy el poderoso vampiro, Demitri Maximoff, fui exiliado por Belial al mundo humano, pero recuperé mis poderes y una vez que derroté a Morrigan, seré yo quien reine en el Makai.

Pym.- Así que este lugar es el Makai.

Lightning.- Increíble, el mundo de los demonios.

Demitri.- Así es, este era el Makai, pero fue modificado, ahora es el Majigen, mi castillo fue atraído aquí por el creador de este lugar, Jedah Dohma.

Spider Woman.- ¿Jedah Dohma? Ese es el que se llevó a Wanda.

Demitri.- Jedah Dohma es uno de los 3 señores del Makai, uno de los Darkstalkers más poderosos que existen, por eso mismo me dirigía hacia sus dominios, seré yo quien lo derroté.

Hawkeye.- ¿Piensas derrotarlo? No estás en la posición para hacerlo, amigo.

Demitri.- ¿Creen que me han derrotado? Que graciosos son los humanos.

Un aura de combate comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Demitri, quien se libró fácilmente de las Psyredes de Spider Woman.

Spider Woman.- Increíble, no le costó nada.

Us Agent.- ¿Tenías que abrir la boca, arquero?

Hawkeye.- Mejor cállate, Agent.

Ironman.- Escucha Demitri, quizá podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Devilotte.- ¿Quieres que el vampiro nos ayude?

Demitri.- ¿Por qué debería rebajarme a colaborar con simples humanos?

Ironman.- Porque no somos solo simples humanos, ya nos viste en el combate.

Demitri.- Aun así, no dejan de ser insectos ante mis ojos.

Ironman.- Escucha Demitri, hay mucho más en todo esto de lo que sabes.

Lightning.- Es cierto, todo lo que conocemos está en peligro.

Ironman.- Jedah Dohma es solo la punta del iceberg

Demitri.- ¿Qué quieres decir, humano?

Ironman.- Por lo que sabemos, nuestras 2 dimensiones pueden estar en grave peligro. Cuando me encontré con tu amiga Morrigan, ella mencionó a un tal Pyron.

Demitri.- ¡¿Pyron?! ¡Es imposible! Pyron está muerto.

Hawkeye.- Me temo que tu amigo Pyron sigue con vida y viene a nuestro mundo.

Pym.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudarás?

Demitri.- Veo que las cosas están difíciles, muy bien, dejaré que me acompañen, síganme al Majigen, vamos a ir por Jedah Dohma. Solamente intenten no estorbarme.

Wonder Man.- Aguanta Wanda, ya vamos por ti.

…

Y mientras tanto en la Mansión X, los mutantes pertenecientes a los X Men se preparaban para la crisis, cada uno a su manera. Mientras que el equipo dorado de X Men dirigido por Storm y Jean Grey, partió a una misión rumbo al reino de Atlantis, los integrantes del equipo azul no podían más que esperar hasta ser necesitados.

Como los héroes no eran precisamente buenos en esperar sentados sin hacer nada, algunos X Men como Gambit o Rogue decidieron mostrarles a sus invitados de otra dimensión las muchas utilidades que podía tener su sala de peligro.

Lady.- Entonces… ¿Ustedes usan este cuarto lleno de maquinaria para sus entrenamientos?

Gambit.- Exacto Petit, en este sitió podemos usar diferentes armas y robots para practicar nuestras estrategias de combate.

Rogue.- De hecho la Sala de Peligro mezcla la realidad con la ilusión para duplicar cualquier entorno imaginable.

Ryoma.- Increíble, no puedo creer que algo como eso pueda existir.

Rogue.- Es bastante útil cuando quieres golpear algo.

Lady.- Pues me siento con ganas de probar mis nuevas armas.

Gambit.- Como usted ordene Cherie, nuestro buen amigo Hank pondrá en marcha el cuarto de peligro.

Y Beast que estaba en el cuarto de controles, activó los mecanismos de la Sala de Peligro, por lo que un montón de armas laser y robots avanzados comenzaron a atacar a los que se encontraban en el interior.

De esta manera comenzó un divertido entrenamiento: Gambit evadía cualquier ataque con gran habilidad, destrozando las maquinas con su bastón; Lady comenzó a disparar con algunas de sus mejores armas, acabando con una poderosa explosión de su bazooca; Rogue sencillamente destrozaba a cualquier robot a base de puñetazos, evadiendo con maniobras aéreas; Ryoma por otro lado, cortaba cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba en frente con el filo de su espada.

En pocos minutos, los héroes demostraron sus habilidades, derrotando todo lo que la sala de peligro les arrojaba. Rogue y Gambit quedaron bastante sorprendidos por las habilidades que mostraban sus nuevos compañeros, pero mientras discutían sobre ello, la cazadora de demonios pudo notar algo en su compañero Samurái.

Lady.- Sabes Ryoma, no te conozco muy bien, pero incluso yo puedo ver que luces algo tenso.

Ryoma.- Es solo que… No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Sé que Falcon y Ayame son fuertes, pero son bastante imprudentes. No quiero imaginarme la cantidad de problemas en los que se meterán si no estoy con ellos.

Lady.- Te comprendo, yo también conozco a alguien imprudente que siempre se mete en problemas si no estoy con él.

Ryoma.- También me gustaría volver a mi mundo. Tenemos una compañera que no cruzó con nosotros a este mundo y me pregunto cómo estará.

Lady.- No te preocupes, volveremos a nuestro mundo, el Profesor X está trabajando en eso.

Pero en los pisos superiores de la mansión, el Profesor X intentaba concentrarse para buscar al causante de la crisis con ayuda de su máquina cerebro. En tanto que Wolverine, Psylocke y Cyclops esperaban algo impacientes a que el profesor les asigne una misión, siendo que estaban preocupados por las recientes invasiones de otra dimensión que estaban ocurriendo.

Wolverine.- No puedo seguir esperando, debió haberme mandado a Atlantis con Jean y los demás.

Cyclops.- Tranquilo Logan, el profesor sabe lo que hace.

Wolverine.- Esto no me gusta nada. Visitantes de otra dimensión… ¿Estarán relacionados con Bishop o Cable? Ya hemos tenido muchos visitantes del futuro.

Cyclops.- No lo sé. Por cada aliado proveniente del futuro, hemos tenido un enemigo peligroso que los ha seguido. Quizá lo mismo se aplique con los aliados de otra dimensión.

Wolverine.- Supongo que te refieres a tipos como Fitzroy o Stryfe.

La mención de Stryfe hizo que Cyclops frunciera el ceño. Aquel mutante representaba todos los errores que él había cometido y aun ahora continuaba arrastrando. Su compañera psíquica fue la primera en notar el cambio de humor de Cyclops.

Psylocke.- Pareces algo tenso, Scott. ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte un poco?

Cyclops.- Betsy…

Pero la conversación de los mutantes fue interrumpida por la salida del Profesor X, quien parecía tener una expresión preocupada mientras se dirigía a sus estudiantes.

Cyclops.- ¿Encontró algo, profesor?

Profesor X.- Lo siento Scott, no hubo suerte, es como si algo estuviera bloqueando mis poderes psíquicos.

Psylocke.- ¿Algo capaz de bloquear sus poderes? Que podría ser ca…

Pero antes de que Psylocke pueda terminar de hablar, la pared de la habitación se rompió violentamente. El responsable de todo parecía ser un gran hombre corpulento, vestido con un uniforme militar de color rojo, con una capa. Un hombre cuyos ojos blancos emanaban un aura de maldad capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

Al ver a aquel sujeto, todos los X Men se pusieron en posición de combate, pero Xavier sabía que no debía subestimar a esté hombre, por lo que decidió llamar al resto de su equipo.

Profesor X.- _¡A mí, mis X Men!_

El llamado mental del Profesor X llegó hasta todos y cada uno de los X Men que estaban en la mansión, además de llegar también a los aliados de otra dimensión.

-Saludos profesor. Debo admitir que es un placer conocerlo finalmente. Eh venido a buscarlo.

Wolverine.- Estás en terreno sagrado amigo, un paso más y tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

Psylocke.- No te precipites, Logan. Puedo percibir poderes psíquicos bastante potentes en esté hombre.

Cyclops.- Atrás, Profesor. Este hombre parece peligroso.

Profesor X.- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué ha irrumpido en mi mansión?

-Me llamo Bison, soy el jefe de Shadaloo.

Wolverine.- ¿Eso debe impresionarnos? No sabemos quién eres o que quieres.

El mutante de las garras gruñía con rabia ante su enemigo, pero Bison sencillamente lo ignoraba y observaba al Profesor con una sonrisa.

M Bison.- Algunos de mis nuevos aliados me han hablado de usted, Profesor. Debo decir que estoy ciertamente impresionado del telepata más poderoso de este planeta.

Profesor X.- ¿A qué aliados te refieres?

M Bison.- Eso no es lo importante ahora. Mejor hablemos de usted o de su pequeña patrulla de mutantes. La forma en la que usted ah rastreado mutantes y los entrenó para convertirlos en armas para usar a su disposición es simplemente admirable.

Profesor X.- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Mis estudiantes no son armas!

Cyclops.- Así es, nosotros hemos elegido luchar por el sueño del Profesor. ¡Nadie nos obligó!

M Bison.- Me temo que no tengo tiempo para debatir con usted, Profesor. Iré directo al grano, necesito de sus habilidades. Con ellas podré rastrear a todos los peleadores que valgan la pena en este mundo y unirlos a mi causa.

Cyclops.- ¡Se acabó de juegos! ¡No dejaremos que te lleves al Profesor!

Wolverine.- Muy bien, vamos a acabar con ese loco ahora mismo.

Psylocke.- Si quieres al Profesor, tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros.

Profesor X.- Ya los oíste, Bison.

M Bison.- Me temo que no tiene opción, Profesor. Seguirá mis órdenes, es totalmente inútil que se resista.

Los tres X Men estaban en guardia, preparados para proteger a su profesor. M Bison estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, pero alguien se le adelantó: Una carta salió de la nada y le explotó en la cara. El ataque no le hizo mucho daño a Bison, pero revelo la llegada de los X Men faltantes: Gambit, Rogue, Beast, Ryoma y Lady.

Gambit.- Me disculpo, Monsieur. Pero antes de jugar con el Profesor X deberá echar una partida con sus estudiantes.

Beast.- ¡Barras y Estrellas! ¡¿Quién se supone que está atacándonos ahora?!

Psylocke.- Cuidado Beast, este tipo es peligroso. Se hace llamar Bison y está aquí para llevarse al Profesor.

Rogue.- Pues no permitiremos que eso suceda.

Ryoma.- ¿Creen que él también provenga de otro mundo?

Wolverine.- Es lo más probable.

Beast.- Aun somos más que él, tenemos la ventaja.

Todos los X Men se pusieron en posición de combate, esperando sorprender a Bison con su ventaja numérica. Pese a esto, el dictador se veía calmado, observando al Profesor X con bastante confianza y ni una pizca de preocupación.

M Bison.- Tiene una unidad muy impresionante, Profesor. Pero comete el error de pensar que estoy solo.

Profesor X.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

M Bison.- Permítame mostrarle a mi propia unidad de ataque.

Una vez que terminó de decir eso, diversas figuras comenzaron a entrar por el mismo agujero en la pared que había hecho Bison. Se trataba de un grupo bastante grande de luchadores amenazantes, los Street Fighters más poderosos de Shadaloo: Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Juri Han y Birdie.

M Bison.- ¿Qué dice, Profesor? ¿Comparamos cual de nuestros peleadores es mejor?

Los luchadores que Bison había traído observaban a los X Men, listos para el combate. Pese a todo, los estudiantes de Xavier no iban a dejarse intimidar.

Cyclops.- ¡Ataquen X Men!

Todos los X Men se lanzaron al ataque con un solo objetivo en mente: M Bison. Sabían que debían terminar la pelea lo antes posible para no poner al Profesor en peligro y la única forma de lograrlo era noquear al líder enemigo.

Pese a esto, Bison tenía otros planes. Cuando todos los X Men intentaron golpearlo, el dictador se tele transporto, esquivando todos los ataques y apareciendo de forma repentina frente al Profesor X.

M Bison.- Midamos nuestras fuerzas, Profesor.

El Profesor intentó disparar un rayo psíquico, pero Bison lo resistió sin mayor problema y contraatacó con una Psycho Ball. La esfera de energía psíquica destruyó la silla del Profesor y lo dejó inconsciente.

Cyclops.- ¡Profesor!

El mutante intentó ir en ayuda de su mentor, pero alguien se lo impidió: Sagat salió prácticamente de la nada y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

Sagat.- Yo seré tu oponente, será mejor que no te distraigas del combate.

Cyclops observaba al hombre que acababa de atacarlo, era un sujeto bastante alto y corpulento, con un parche en el ojo y una enorme cicatriz en el pecho. El mutante todavía sentía dolor por aquel puñetazo, sabía que este hombre no era común, podría causarle bastantes problemas si se confiaba.

Cyclops.- ¿Quién eres?

Sagat.- Yo soy Sagat, el único campeón verdadero. Es hora de que conozcas tu lugar.

El peleador se lanzó sin previo aviso, con intención de golpear a Cyclops con un rodillazo. Pero gracias a todo su entrenamiento en combate, el mutante pudo esquivarlo en el último minuto y activó su visor, disparando uno de sus rayos ópticos contra Sagat y haciéndolo retroceder. El peleador parecía sorprendido por esa clase de ataques, aunque no tardó mucho en echarse a reír.

Sagat.- Alguien como tú nunca podría dejarme una cicatriz.

Cyclops.- Muy bien, si eso no fue suficiente, subiré la potencia de mis rayos ópticos.

El X Men comenzó a disparar sus rayos con una mayor potencia, pero está vez Sagat estaba preparado, esquivando los ataques lo mejor que podía. El peleador intentó acercarse para darle un puñetazo, pero Cyclops retrocedía mientras disparaba sus rayos para tomar distancia.

Sagat.- Tonto, tomará más que tú para superarme.

-¿Y qué tal yo?

Para sorpresa tanto de Sagat como de Cyclops, alguien apareció justo al lado del peleador y le disparó con un lanzacohetes, creando una gran explosión. Se trataba de Lady, la cazadora de demonios, que estaba lista para combatir.

Lady.- Oye hombretón, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Cyclops.- No pudiste haber llegado en mejor momento.

Sagat.- ¡Acabas de interrumpir una pelea honorable! ¡Pagarás por ello!

Sagat se lanzó en un furioso ataque de golpes y patadas, pero Lady lo evadió saltando con una agilidad sobrehumana mientras disparaba con algunas pistolas. Sin embargo, los disparos de Lady simplemente rebotaban en la piel de Sagat, quien tenía su cuerpo recubierto por energía Ki para protegerse.

Lady.- ¿Qué clase de demonio es esté?

Sagat.- ¡No desafíes lo que no puedes vencer!

El rey del muay thai saltó y consiguió darle un rodillazo a Lady, quitándole todo el aire, estaba a punto de terminar con ella, pero Cyclops aprovechó la oportunidad y disparó uno de sus rayos más potentes. Sagat salió volando hasta atravesar la pared y aunque se veía bastante lastimado e incluso tenía algunas quemaduras, consiguió ponerse de pie, nuevamente.

Cyclops.- No te levantes, no es necesario que te ataque más. Tengo que contener mis rayos ópticos para no matarte.

Sagat.- ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad si tienes miedo de lastimar a tu oponente, tonto!

Cyclops comenzó a disparar con sus rayos ópticos y Lady se le unió disparando con sus propias armas, pero la voluntad de Sagat era muy fuerte. El peleador avanzó esquivando todos los ataques que podía, estaba a punto de darle una patada al mutante, pero este disparó uno de sus rayos más potentes.

El peleador intentó bloquear el ataque de Cyclops con sus propias manos, resintiéndose por el gran dolor, pero negándose a darse por vencido. De esta manera, consiguió resistir el daño lo suficiente como para acercarse a Scott y propinarle una patada en la cara.

Sagat.- Inténtalo de nuevo, niño.

Lady.- ¡Deja que yo lo intenté!

La cazadora de demonios le arrojó una granada en la cara y al ver que no había hecho el suficiente daño, comenzó a dispararle con una metralleta. Sagat soportaba como podía los disparos de la metralleta e intentó golpear a Lady, pero está saltó con gran agilidad para escapar de él.

Sagat.- ¡Tiger Uppercut!

Y así, Sagat decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas más poderosas, cargando su puño en energía y dando un poderoso golpe ascendente, con el que consiguió impactar a Lady en medio del aire, con el poder suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate.

Sagat.- No tengo paciencia para los tramposos que dependen de herramientas para hacer el trabajo.

Cyclops.- ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Prueba mis rayos ópticos en plena potencia!

Cyclops disparó uno de sus rayos, mucho más potente que los otros que había disparado contra Sagat. El peleador fue impactado de lleno y estaba resintiéndose por toda la fuerza de aquel ataque. Sagat estaba a punto de caer inconsciente por el dolor y no resistiría mucho. Pero él sabía que no podía permitirse perder, al menos no hasta encontrar al único hombre que lo había derrotado en el pasado y tener una revancha contra él.

Sagat.- ¡Prometí sobre esta cicatriz, que nunca más sería derrotado! ¡Tiger Knee!

El peleador de muay thai saltó con una técnica increíble, para sorpresa del mutante, evadiendo sus rayos ópticos. De esta manera, Sagat le cayó encima y Cyclops no tuvo oportunidad en el intercambio de golpes que vino a continuación, quedando rápidamente inconsciente.

Sagat.- Tienes potencial. Deberíamos pelear nuevamente algún día.

Pero a unos cuantos metros de Sagat, otra batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, está vez era Rogue quien enfrentaba a uno de los oponentes que Bison había traído consigo. Se trataba de una mujer de apariencia asiática, vestida de purpura, con cabello oscuro peinado con mechones en forma de cuernos y su ojo cubierto por un parche. Se trataba de Juri Han, quien pateaba a Rogue a gran velocidad, mientras se carcajeaba sádicamente. La mutante a duras penas podía cubrirse de sus constantes patadas, por lo que decidió pasar al ataque con un puñetazo, uno que fue esquivado por Juri.

Juri Han.- Hmm… Parece que estás en buena forma.

Rogue.- ¡Se acabó! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo!

La X Men salió volando a máxima velocidad contra Juri, pero está la evadió en el último segundo y le dio una patada en la espalda. La mutante se levantó después de aquel ataque y observó a su oponente, quien la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y burlona.

Juri Han.- No esperabas eso, ¿verdad?

Enfadada, Rogue arremetió con sus mejores puñetazos, por lo que Juri comenzó a cubrirse para bloquearlos. La mutante parecía sorprendida de que su oponente pueda aguantar con tanta facilidad sus puñetazos, pues desde aquel día en que absorbió la fuerza y habilidades de Carol Danvers, muy pocos eran aquellos oponentes capaces de enfrentarla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero esto no detendría a Rogue, ella continuó con su ataque, propinando sus mejores puñetazos y asiendo retroceder a Juri.

Lo que Rogue no sabía, es que Juri estaba analizando todos sus movimientos con aquel ojo especial que le fue implantado por una organización misteriosa. La peleadora esperaba el momento indicado para lanzar su contraataque. Ese momento llegó cuando Rogue lanzó uno de sus puñetazos, pero Juri lo esquivó, le sujetó el brazo y la sometió con una llave.

Juri Han.- Vamos. Si no te tomas esto en serio, tendré que matarte.

Rogue.- ¡Suéltame!

La mutante aprovechó su poder de volar para elevarse y liberarse de la llave en la que estaba sometida. Acto seguido, Rogue cayó contra Juri con toda su fuerza, pero la villana consiguió quitarse a tiempo y el ataque de Rogue acabó chocando contra el suelo y destruyéndolo por completo.

La X Men perdió de vista a su oponente, pero cuando estaba por buscarla, Juri Han se apareció repentinamente frente a ella y le propinó una patada cargada en energía, justo en la boca del estomago. La mutante salió volando varios metros y cabo atravesando las paredes que se interponían en su camino.

Juri siguió caminando de lo más calmada, siguiendo el camino por donde sacó volando a Rogue. Al poco tiempo, encontró a la mutante, en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y con algunos escombros encima.

Juri Han.- Me gustas un poco. ¡Lo suficiente como para querer ensangrentarte aún más!

La pierna de Juri comenzó a cargarse con su energía Ki. Pero cuando estaba a punto de finalizar con la mutante con otra de sus potentes patadas, Rogue abrió los ojos. La X Men reaccionó a gran velocidad y se levanto de golpe, propinando su mejor puñetazo en contra de Juri, antes de que esta pueda reaccionar. Ahora fue el turno de Juri de salir volando contra el techo.

Rogue.- Se acabó, ahora pelearé en serio.

La mutante se elevó por los aires para seguir a Juri, pero la vio saliendo de los escombros, con algunos rasguños por ese último golpe.

Juri Han.- Eso me dolió un poco… ¿Tienes algún otro truco como ese?

Rogue.- ¡Deja que te lo muestre!

Y así comenzó un intercambio de patadas entre la X Men y la asesina. Rogue lanzaba sus mejores puñetazos y aunque algunos de ellos lograban impactar en su objetivo, la velocidad de reacción de Juri era mayor, por lo que se las arreglaba para esquivar la mayoría o bloquearlas con sus piernas. Por su lado, Juri aprovechaba cada oportunidad para lanzar alguna de sus letales patadas cargadas en energía y Rogue no podía esquivarlos.

La asesina analizaba toda la situación con su ojo: Motor Feng Shui. Ya había descifrado el estilo de combate que usaba su oponente y había sacado algunas conclusiones. La mutante la superaba en lo que se refería a fuerza física, pero ella todavía tenía la ventaja: Su entrenamiento en Tae Kwon Do era una gran ventaja, mientras que Rogue se confiaba demasiado de su fuerza y su estilo de combate no estaba tan desarrollado. Por si eso fuera poco, su Motor Feng Shui predecía la mayoría de los ataques de la X Men. No había forma en que Juri pierda este combate.

Juri Han.- Jajajajajajaja. ¡Débil! ¡Tan débil!

Rogue.- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

La mutante se enfadó bastante y decidió cambiar de táctica. En lugar de continuar golpeando a Juri, simplemente cargó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, volando y estrellando a su oponente con cada pared que encuentre en su camino.

Juri no podía librarse mientras que Rogue la llevaba atravesando todo a su paso, hasta que finalmente salieron de la mansión y la mutante arrojó violentamente a Juri contra el piso. La villana se levantaba, pero en está ocasión tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y parecía algo cansada, el último ataque tuvo un efecto devastador sobre ella.

Rogue.- Ya no eres tan arrogante. ¿Verdad?

Juri Han.- Ahora si me hiciste enojar… ¡Estás muerta! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

Y para sorpresa de la mutante, el ojo izquierdo de Juri comenzó a brillar intensamente, al mismo tiempo que el Ki de Juri incrementaba su poder. En tan solo unos instantes, Juri estaba siendo rodeada por una enorme aura rosada, mientras observaba a Rogue y adoptaba una postura extraña.

La mutante quería lanzarse al ataque, pero no sabía qué clase de movimiento estaba por usar su oponente y temía un contraataque. Ese pequeño momento de duda, fue su perdición:

La peleadora saltó a una velocidad arrolladora y todavía cargada en energía, se lanzó con una patada en el estomago. Rogue salió volando varios metros tras la explosión resultante, pero la cosa no había terminado ahí, puesto que Juri la siguió y volvió a patearla en el aire. Aun con toda el aura de energía rodeándola, Juri comenzó a patear una y otra vez contra la mutante, para acto seguido arrojarla contra el suelo con una poderosa explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipó, la mutante estaba en el suelo, incapaz de pelear y con bastantes heridas. Al ver el final de la batalla, Juri sonrió sádicamente.

Juri Han.- El juego terminó.

Por otro lado, Gambit se encontraba esquivando con dificultad los zarpazos de un ágil sujeto de cabello rubio, que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca y afiladas garras en su mano izquierda. Se trataba de Vega, uno de los asesinos más efectivos de la organización Shadaloo.

Gambit.- Lindas garras, Monsieur. Una lástima para ti, que ya esté acostumbrado a luchar contra las garras de Wolverine.

Vega.- ¿Te atreves a comparar un tipo cualquiera con el gran Vega? No conoces mi desbordante belleza.

El asesino se movió a una velocidad sorprendente, desapareciendo de la vista del mutante ladrón, acto seguido se dispuso a atacarlo con su garra, pero Gambit consiguió cubrirse en el último momento con ayuda de su bastón. Al ver que su garra estaba atrapada en el bastón del mutante, Vega arremetió con una patada en la cara de Gambit antes de que tenga tiempo para contraatacar.

Vega.- No tienes oportunidad, eres igual de feo que el resto.

Gambit.- Monamie, en mi vida me han acusado de muchas cosas, desde ladrón hasta estafador. Pero es la primera vez que alguien me acusa de ser feo.

Vega.- ¿En serio crees que no eres feo? ¡Eso es porque no has visto la perfección de Vega!

Gambit.- Y pensar que Rogue pensaba que yo era presumido. Vamos a ver si sabes jugar a las cartas.

El mutante sacó su mazo de cartas y las cargó en energía, deparándolas contra Vega, quien saltaba por toda la habitación, esquivándolas con su velocidad. Luego intentó arremeter contra Gambit, aunque el mutante ladrón apenas pudo esquivarlo en el último segundo.

Vega.- ¡Tus trucos no funcionan contra mí!

Gambit.- ¡Entonces probemos con otra mano!

Gambit sacó cinco de sus cartas y las arrojó contra Vega al mismo tiempo, causando una potente explosión. Por un instante, el ladrón sonreía por haber golpeado a su oponente, pero esto no duró mucho. Vega salió del humo a gran velocidad y tumbó a Gambit con una patada en la cara, para acto seguido hacerle un corte en el hombro.

Vega.- ¿Por qué están los feos tan dispuestos a ser humillados en respectivas ocasiones?

Pero en lugar de responderle, Gambit hizo un ágil movimiento, disparándole una de sus cartas en el estomago. Antes de que Vega se recuperara, el mutante le golpeó las piernas con su bastón cargado en energía, haciéndolo tropezar. El asesino se levantó con velocidad, pero el mutante lo sorprendió, poniendo la palma de su mano en la máscara blanca del asesino.

Gambit.- Bon voyage.

Dicho esto, Gambit utilizó su poder mutante para sobrecargar la máscara de Vega en energía y hacer que está le estalle en la cara, causándole un gran daño al asesino de Shadaloo. El mutante sonreía de forma arrogante, pero Vega no parecía nada contento.

Vega.- ¡Maldito! ¡Arruinarás mi rostro perfecto!

Y ardiendo en una ira indescriptible, Vega se lanzó a velocidades sobre humanas, cortando a Gambit una y otra vez, además de alcanzarlo con sus patadas en cada oportunidad. El mutante intentaba bloquear con su bastón, pero no conseguía igualar la velocidad de su oponente.

En pocos segundos, Gambit se encontraba con diversos cortes y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, mientras que Vega se encontraba lamiendo de forma sádica la sangre que quedó en el filo de sus cuchillas.

Vega.- Estarás viendo en rojo para cuando termine contigo…

El mutante se lanzó en un último ataque desesperado, intentando golpear a Vega con su bastón. Sin embargo, el asesino consiguió esquivar el ataque con su velocidad y antes de que Gambit pueda reaccionar, le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo, causando que esté suelte su bastón por el dolor.

Vega.- Tu momento de belleza ha terminado, ahora… ¡Adiós!

De esta manera, Vega finalizó la batalla con una patada bastante fuerte en el rostro de Gambit, quien no pudo resistir el ataque y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

Vega.- ¡Los combatientes bellos nunca pierden batallas!

Por su parte, el samurái Ryoma intentaba golpear con su espada a Mike Balrog: el boxeador de Shadaloo. Sin embargo, todos los cortes que hacía Ryoma eran esquivados por los increíbles reflejos que tenía el boxeador.

Ryoma.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Balrog.- Soy el comité de bienvenida, encantado de conocerte.

Tras decir esto, Balrog arremetió con un puñetazo a gran velocidad en la cara de Ryoma. El samurái retrocedió por aquel ataque y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió recuperar el balance.

Ryoma.- ¡No me asustas! ¡Mi principal rival también es un boxeador!

Balrog.- Apuesto a que tu rival no hacía esto.

El boxeador pisó el pie del samurái para inmovilizarlo, acto seguido lo tomó por sorpresa con un cabezazo en la nariz. Ryoma consiguió recuperarse de aquel ataque con su nariz sangrando, pero no estaba dispuesto a caer.

Ryoma.- ¡Es mi turno de atacar!

Y Ryoma se lanzó al ataque con varios cortes de su espada, cortes que Balrog pudo esquivar fácilmente. El boxeador lanzó otro de sus puñetazos, pero en esta ocasión, el samurái consiguió esquivarlo en el último momento y aprovechó la apertura para hacerle un corte en el pecho.

Ryoma.- Te lo dije, soy el mejor, no hay manera de que vayas a derrotarme.

Balrog.- ¡Eso duele! ¡Maldito, lo vas a pagar!

De esta manera, el boxeador se lanzó furioso contra Ryoma, quien no tuvo casi nada de tiempo para reaccionar y ya estaba recibiendo una ráfaga de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. El samurái apenas intentaba cubrirse con su espada, pero Balrog no le daba tiempo para reponerse, antes de mandarlo contra el piso con un cabezazo.

Ryoma.- Es… muy fuerte.

El samurái estaba en problemas, se encontraba herido y apenas podía levantarse. Pese a todo, sabía que todavía tenía una manera segura de vencer a Balrog, aunque eso implicaría revelar su arma secreta. Viendo que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción, Ryoma decidió que había llegado el momento de mostrar su verdadero poder, de este modo acabó sacando de su bolsillo una especie de diamante, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente: era una Power Stone.

Ryoma.- Llegó el momento. ¡Power Cha…

Balrog.- ¡No creas que te dejaré terminar lo que sea que estés haciendo!

Y antes de que Ryoma pudiera utilizar el poder de su Power Stone, Balrog se le adelanto y le propinó una lluvia de puñetazos, las cuales lo dejaron inconsciente, mientras que el brillo de la Power Stone se iba apagando. Balrog observó a su oponente en el suelo y sonrió con orgullo para sí mismo.

Balrog.- ¡Mis puños tienen tu sangre sobre ellos!

Y cerca de ahí, Hank McCoy, el mutante conocido como Beast, se encontraba esquivando ágilmente, los golpes de un extraño sujeto. Era bastante alto y tenía cadenas en las manos, destacaba su corte de cabello estilo mohawk color amarillo y de aspecto afilado con un agujero en el centro.

Beast.- Sabes compañero, me gusta conocer el nombre de mis rivales antes de derrotarlos por completo.

Birdie.- ¡Yo soy Birdie! ¡El villano más vil en el mundo… eso espero!

Beast.- Veo que tienes mucha autoestima, lástima que eso no te vaya a servir contra mí.

El Street Fighter lanzó un potente puñetazo, pero el mutante peludo consiguió sujetar su puño con una precisión impresionante, para acto seguido arrojarlo al suelo con una de sus llaves.

Beast.- Y eso es lo que ganas por enfrentar a Beast.

Pero contrario a lo que Beast creía, Birdie aun estaba lejos de caer derrotado…

Birdie.- ¡Bull Horn!

Y para sorpresa del mutante, Birdie se levantó y lo embistió de sorpresa con un cabezazo de su afilado mohawk. Tal fue la fuerza del golpe, que Beast salió volando varios metros antes de caer al suelo, sujetándose el estomago por el dolor.

Birdie.- ¡Eso es! ¡Te patearé tan fuerte que te ensuciaras el pañal!

Beast.- Lección aprendida, no subestimar un oponente por su aspecto.

Birdie.- ¡Prueba otro Bull Horn!

El peleador se disparó nuevamente, aunque en esta ocasión, Beast lo esquivó colgándose del techo con sus piernas. Esto no detuvo a Birdie, quien se lanzó hacía el techo y comenzó a propinarle uno de sus combos aéreos al mutante, destruyendo gran parte del techo. Hank cayó al suelo y antes de que Birdie continué con su ataque, se lo quitó de encima pateándolo con ambas piernas. Sin embargo, Birdie no iba a dejarse ganar, se recuperó de aquel ataque y se lanzó en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, dejando a Beast bastante golpeado.

Birdie.- ¡Es bueno estar de vuelta!

Beast.- Eres duro, debo admitirlo. Quizá me hubieras derrotado en el pasado, pero mi fuerza incrementó desde mi encuentro con Apocalypse.

Tras decir esto, Beast tomó por sorpresa a Birdie con un puñetazo que lo mandó a estrellarse con la pared. El peleador arremetió con furia, pero Beast lo esquivó lanzándose al suelo, para luego levantar a Birdie con sus piernas y hacerlo girar en el aire como si de una pelota se tratase.

Beast.- ¿Estás cómodo, Birdie?

Birdie.- ¡Muestra un poco de respeto y quizás sigas respirando!

Beast.- Lo que digas, amigo.

Y así, Beast arrojó a Birdie con todo el impulso que había ganado, estrellándolo violentamente contra una pared. El peleador se veía bastante lastimado y el mutante estaba dispuesto a finalizar con el combate de una vez por todas. Así, Beast se lanzó con un potente puñetazo, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Birdie bloqueó el golpe con la palma de su mano.

Birdie.- ¡Bandit Chain!

Y sin previo aviso, Birdie atrapó a Beast en uno de sus agarres más potentes, sin que el mutante pueda hacer nada por liberarse. Después de someterlo por completo, Birdie lo arrojó violentamente contra el suelo y eso fue más de lo que Beast podía soportar. De esta forma, Birdie se encontraba adolorido y con varios moretones, pero había conseguido vencer a su oponente.

Birdie.- Eras feo antes de conocernos… ¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo soportar mirarte!

Pero mientras que todos se encontraban combatiendo entre ellos, M Bison avanzaba lentamente hacía el Profesor X. Esto claramente fue hasta que alguien le saltó por la espalda y le clavo sus garras. Bison se lo quitó fácilmente con un puñetazo y solo pudo sonreír al ver la furia en los ojos de su oponente: Wolverine.

M Bison.- Sin duda alguna eres un guerrero. Ese ataque pudo haber sido mortal.

Wolverine.- ¡Entonces veamos qué te parece este!

El mutante se lanzó al ataque, con múltiples zarpazos con sus garras de Adamantium. Se movía salvajemente, como guiado por el instinto de una furia animal. Desafortunadamente para Logan, su oponente era muy hábil, esquivando los zarpazos, bloqueándolos o incluso tele transportándose cuando estos están por alcanzarlo.

M Bison.- Sabes cómo atacar, pero es hora de ver que tan bien te defiendes. ¡Hell Attack!

De esta manera, Bison pasó al ataque, propinándole a Logan una lluvia de puñetazos, cada uno más potente que el anterior. Su oponente era tan rápido que Wolverine no podía esquivarlos y se veía limitado únicamente a cubrirse para reducir el daño lo más posible. Pero el dictador no se detuvo ahí, se elevó por los aires y cayó en picada con sus botas de metal, con la cabeza de Logan como objetivo. El mutante alcanzó a cubrirse con sus garras y aunque apenas podía aguantar la incontenible fuerza de Bison, consiguió encontrar una abertura con la que pudo arañar la pierna del dictador.

Wolverine.- Te hice un rasguño, quizá no eres tan invencible como pensabas.

M Bison.- ¿Eso piensas? ¡Scissor Kick!

Dicho esto, el dictador se cargó en energía e hizo una especie de pirueta, golpeando a Wolverine con sus piernas. La patada fue tan rápida, potente y certera que Wolverine impactó violentamente contra el suelo, con heridas visibles en su rostro y pecho. De hecho, de no ser por su factor curativo, Logan ya estaría fuera de combate o incluso muerto.

Pero mientras Wolverine intentaba regenerar sus heridas, Bison se le acercaba lentamente, con sus brazos brillando con la energía de su Psycho Power.

M Bison.- ¿Todavía crees ser capaz de vencerme?

Ante esta pregunta, el mutante malherido soltó una pequeña carcajada que desconcertó al dictador.

Wolverine.- Claro que sí, grandísimo idiota. Yo solo era la distracción. ¡Ahora Bets!

Y antes de que Bison pueda decir cualquier cosa, Psylocke salió prácticamente de la nada y le saltó en la espalda. La ninja telepata no le dio tiempo al dictador para tele transportarse o hacer cualquier movimiento, simplemente materializo una daga de energía psíquica y se la clavó en la espalda.

Este movimiento si pareció causar daños en Bison, quien se resintió del dolor y cayó de rodillas. Con la energía del Cuchillo Psíquico recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Wolverine.- ¡Es todo! ¡Hemos ganado!

Psylocke.- Tal y como lo planeaste, mis cuchillas psíquicas causan un cortocircuito en el sistema nervioso de quien logren impactar. No podrá levantarse ahora.

M Bison.- ¿Estás segura de ello?

Y ante la mirada sorprendida, tanto de Wolverine como de Psylocke, su enemigo se levantaba nuevamente, flotando sobre ellos, con una gran cantidad de energía rodeándolo.

Psylocke.- Pero… ¿Cómo?

M Bison.- Yo no soy como los insectos a los que te has enfrentado hasta ahora. ¡Yo tengo el verdadero poder!

De esta forma, Bison se tele transportó justo al lado de los héroes y mandó a volar a Wolverine con un puñetazo cargado en energía. Luego intentó golpear a Psylocke, pero está consiguió evadirlo con la agilidad que solo alguien con entrenamiento ninja puede poseer, para acto seguido saltarle encima con una patada.

Antes de que Bison se recupere, Psylocke intentó golpearlo nuevamente con su Cuchilla Psíquica, pero el dictador se limitó a esquivarla, para luego golpear a la ninja en el estomago. Estaba a punto de rematarla, pero Wolverine le saltó encima con varios cortes de sus garras.

Logan continuaba atacando sin descanso, pero Bison se transporto atrás de él y le arrojó una Psycho Ball a plena potencia, deshaciéndose del mutante con una explosión de energía.

Entonces, el dictador fue sorprendido nuevamente por una de las dagas de Psylocke y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del efecto, la ninja aprovecho para golpearlo y patearlo utilizando todo el conocimiento que había adquirido en aquel tiempo en que estuvo secuestrada por el clan de la Mano. Pese a que consiguió impactar, varios ataques al dictador, este se recuperó sin ningún problema y la alejó de una patada.

M Bison.- Tú si pareces tener potencial, podría convertirte en una peleadora más fuerte de lo que podrías imaginar.

Psylocke.- ¡Déjame mostrarte cuan fuerte soy ahora!

De pronto, Psylocke comenzó a formar una especie de mariposa psíquica de color violeta sobre sus ojos y disparó una potente ráfaga de energía psíquica. El dictador fue directamente golpeado por esta técnica, pero se mantuvo en pie, soportándola sin el menor problema.

M Bison.- ¡Psycho Explosion!

Y fue el turno de Bison para atacar, creó una esfera de energía y la arrojó contra Psylocke. El ataque impactó de lleno a la mutante con una gran explosión, pero no terminó ahí, puesto que la dejó inconsciente y paralizada sobre una especie de campo de energía psíquico.

M Bison.- Que decepción, muchacha. Pero yo te convertiré en una autentica luchadora.

Wolverine.- ¡Suéltala!

Al ver a su compañera atrapada en la técnica de Bison, Wolverine enfureció y se lanzó contra el dictador con sus garra extendidas, dispuesto a terminar con el combate. Desafortunadamente, Bison ya se había cansado de jugar con él y también quería ponerle fin a esta batalla.

M Bison.- ¡Psycho Crusher!

El dictador concentró todo su poder en una esfera de energía, la cual envolvió todo su cuerpo. Acto seguido, Bison comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, atrapando a Wolverine en el aire y embistiéndolo como si de un torpedo se tratase. La fuerza fue tal que Logan acabó atravesando varias paredes y aunque su factor curativo le había salvado la vida y le curaba las heridas, el mutante estaba inconsciente, incapaz de continuar.

Al acabar con su oponente, Bison observó a su alrededor: Todos los X Men habían sido derrotados y sus aliados se alzaban victoriosos sobre la destruida Mansión X. Sin decir nada, el dictador avanzó hacía el Profesor X, aun inconsciente y lo cargó con sus poderes psíquicos.

Juri Han.- Esto fue divertido. Es un mundo interesante, ¿no lo creen?

M Bison.- Pronto lo será aun más, ahora que tenemos al Profesor podremos reclutar luchadores dignos para la causa de Shadaloo.

Sagat.- ¿Qué hay de ellos? Lucharon con honor y eran poderosos.

Balrog.- ¿Peligrosos? Por favor, podría vencerlos cualquier día de la semana.

M Bison.- No tengo ningún interés en estos X Men, son débiles. La única con potencial para unirse a Shadaloo es la que está atrapada en mi Psycho Explosion, la llevaremos con nosotros.

Birdie.- Genial, llevaremos a la ninja y la pondremos con los otros.

Vega.- Entendido señor, traeré la nave para comenzar ahora mismo.

M Bison.- Llegó el momento, muy pronto tendré las armas suficientes para cumplir con mi objetivo. Hice bien en aceptar la alianza con el Titán y el Destructor.

De esta manera, una nave gigante, comenzó a descender sobre la mansión X. M Bison y todos sus aliados subieron a ella, llevándose consigo a Psylocke y al Profesor Xavier. El resto de X Men no podía hacer nada, estaban todos inconscientes o bastante heridos y no había refuerzos cercanos. Bison se había anotado una dura victoria sobre los mutantes.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que dos figuras corrían a lo lejos, persiguiendo la nave de Bison. Y aunque llegaron muy tarde como para alcanzarla, si lograron ver la mansión prácticamente destruida y a los mutantes inconscientes en el suelo.

…

En Wakanda, el Quinjet de los Avengers caía en picada rumbo al bosque, creando una explosión. En el centro del bosque había quedado un gran cráter, con el Quinjet hecho trizas, de entre las ruinas un gran puño se abrió paso afuera, revelando a Hércules seguido de los demás Avengers.

Hércules.- ¿Están todos bien?

Chris.- Casi no la contamos.

Dante.- Eh tenido mejores aterrizajes.

Black Widow.- Hey Steve. ¿Viste que fue lo que nos golpeó?

Cap América.- Lo que haya sido, debe seguir por aquí, será mejor que estén alertas.

Vision.- No eran parte del sistema de defensa de Wakanda.

Ryu.- Esperen… no estamos solos, puedo detectar bastantes Ki cerca de aquí, no son muy fuertes, pero… son extraños.

Thor.- ¡Ahí están!

De entre la maleza del bosque salieron varios nativos africanos, tenían una expresión furiosa y los ojos blancos. Sin siquiera decir palabra, comenzaron a dispararles con sus ballestas o arrojarles dinamita, por lo que el grupo se puso en guardia.

Cap América.- Cuidado Avengers, no debemos dañar a los nativos.

Chris.- Capitán, esos no son nativos.

Black Widow.- ¿Los conoces?

Chris.- Luché con ellos en África. La BSAA los conoce como Majinis: están infectados por las plagas de tipo 2. Ya no son humanos, trabajan para Wesker.

Dante.- En tal caso me encargaré de ellos.

Hércules.- Déjamelo a mí, el príncipe del poder quiere una buena pelea.

Thor.- Entonces el dios del trueno te ayudará.

Ambas deidades comenzaron a luchar contra los Majini, estos intentaron contraatacar arrojando dinamitas, lanzas o disparando con su ballesta, pero los dos Avengers ni siquiera sentían los ataques. Los puñetazos de Hércules mandaban a volar a los Majini, mientras que los rayos de Thor los freían vivos.

Black Widow.- ¿Los ayudamos, Steve?

Dante.- ¿Ayudarlos? Esos dos parecen tenerlo todo bajo control.

Chris.- Son increíbles…

Ryu.- Espera, algo aquí no está bien.

Justo entonces varios rayos de hielo salieron contra Hércules, congelando al hijo de Zeus en un instante. Thor quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero fue sorprendido por un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar, mientras que Hércules utilizaba su fuerza para liberarse del hielo. Al ver a sus atacantes, pudieron encontrar a algunos seres gigantes que parecían hechos de hielo, además de criaturas verdes y grotescas.

Hércules.- Compañero Eric, esos son…

Thor.- Gigantes de Hielo y Trolls.

Hércules.- ¿Qué hacen criaturas como esas aquí?

Thor.- ¿Cómo llegaron a Midgard?

Hércules.- No solo eso, parecen más fuertes que de costumbre.

Los gigantes de Hielo intentaron congelarlos, Hércules pudo derrotar a uno con su puñetazo, pero un Troll lo tomó por sorpresa, mandándolo a volar con sus golpes. Thor le arrojó su martillo, pero sus piernas comenzaron a congelarse por los gigantes.

Dante.- Creo que nuestros amigos están perdiendo el control de la batalla.

Cap América.- Avengers, vamos a ayudarlos.

Chris.- Pero si esos dos tienen problemas. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Cap América.- Te sorprenderías, ¡Avengers Assemble!

Los héroes se lanzaron al combate: Vision comenzó a disparar con su rayo solar; mientras que Chris intentó arrojarle una granada a un gigante de hielo, pero este todavía estaba intacto. El gigante intentó aplastar a Chris, pero Ryu lo salvó destrozando al gigante con su Shoryuken. Fue ahí cuando Redfield se dio cuenta de algo.

Chris.- Esas son… ¡Las plagas! ¡Wesker infectó a estas criaturas con las plagas!

Dante.- Eso solo hace más divertido mi trabajo.

El caza demonios comenzó a disparar con todo lo que tenía contra un Troll. Un Majini logró dispararle con su ballesta, pero Dante casi ni le dio importancia, sacó su espada y comenzó a cortar a sus enemigos.

Por su parte, Black Widow intentaba inmovilizar a un Troll con sus cables, mientras el Cap lo embestía con su escudo. El Troll uso su fuerza para jalar a Widow con sus propios cables, pero antes de caer al suelo, el Cap la atrapó en el aire.

Cap América.- ¿Estás bien?

Black Widow.- Gracias Steve.

Cap América.- No te relajes todavía, ese Troll aun viene por nosotros.

El Troll lanzó un puñetazo, pero el Capitán lo bloqueó con su escudo, Widow aprovechó para disparar con su picadura de la viuda cargada al máximo, pero el monstruo no parecía sentirlo, así que el Cap le lanzó su escudo. El monstruo no se dio por vencido y ataco con una serie de puñetazos que los héroes apenas podían esquivar, Black Widow le arrojo una bomba de gas en la cara, por lo que mientras estaba aturdido, el Capitán América cargo contra sus piernas haciéndolo caer.

Black Widow.- Estos bichos son muy resistentes.

Cap América.- No te preocupes Nat, solo debemos mantenerlo ocupado.

Justo entonces, ambos observaron algo extraño, una especie de monje africano se encontraba flotando frente a ellos. En cuanto el Troll estaba por levantarse, el monje arrojó una potente ráfaga de fuego desde su boca. Ambos Avengers veían con sorpresa al recién llegado.

Cap América.- ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Dhalsim.

Pero eso no fue lo único, un extraño sujeto de armadura negra, saltó a gran velocidad y le dio una patada al Troll, el Cap lo reconoció al instante: era Black Panther, un compañero Avenger.

Cap América.- ¡T Challa!

Panther.- Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar Cap, tienen que seguirme.

Black Widow.- ¿Steve?

Cap América.- Oíste a Panther, Nat, tenemos que irnos. ¡Avengers retirada!

Hércules.- El príncipe del poder no puede huir de un combate.

Dante.- Exacto, la diversión apenas comienza.

Ryu.- Ya oyeron al Capitán, retirémonos.

Vision.- Seguramente el Capitán América, tiene algún plan.

Chris.- Concuerdo, nos superan en número, lo mejor será una retirada momentánea.

De esta manera el grupo de héroes se internó en el bosque, siguiendo a Black Panther y Dhalsim, mientras que Thor arrojaba sus relámpagos para evitar que los infectados lo persigan.

…

Y en el departamento de Matt Murdock: Phoenix Wright y Maya Fei leían los periódicos, para conocer más de este nuevo mundo.

Phoenix.- Mira esto Maya: una abogada verde y grande. Apuesto a que incluso Miles estaría intimidado por ella.

Maya.- Vamos Nick, no puede ser peor que el látigo de Franzisca… ¿Verdad?

Phoenix.- Menos mal que no soy fiscal, no me gustaría enfrentarla en el estrado.

Maya.- Este mundo es genial, tantos súper héroes luchando por la justicia. Nosotros lo único que tenemos es al Samurái de Acero.

Phoenix.- Sabes que Will Powers no es como los héroes de este mundo. ¿Verdad?

Maya.- Ya lo sé, pero tú eres abogado como Daredevil. ¿Por qué no te pones un traje y sales a combatir el crimen?

Phoenix.- Maya, no tengo poderes ni experiencia en combate.

Maya.- Yo si tengo poderes, podría canalizar el alma de mi hermana y salir a luchar por las calles.

Phoenix.- No creo que a Mia le guste mucho esa idea.

El abogado solamente podía reír al imaginarse a su compañera combatiendo criminales con algún traje extraño. Phoenix era más una persona calmada y aunque en sus años de experiencia había sido testigo de algunos acontecimientos sobrenaturales, como la canalización Kurain, nunca se había imaginado un mundo entero lleno de súper héroes. Estaba seguro de que en este mundo, los juicios serían bastante locos.

En parte, agradecía que su mundo sea mucho más tranquilo. No se imaginaba a si mismo en el juzgado, intentando defender algún súper héroe acusado de vigilantismo ilegal o violencia callejera.

Entonces, Chun Li se acercó al abogado y su compañera.

Chun Li.- Sabes Maya, no es necesario utilizar un traje extravagante para ser un héroe.

Maya.- ¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Chun Li?

Chun Li.- Bueno, yo consideraría a Phoenix un héroe tan grande como Daredevil. Estoy segura de que en su oficio de abogado ha salvado a mucha gente inocente de ir a prisión.

Phoenix.- Vamos, no es para tanto…

Maya.- ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Nick ha conseguido que muchas personas salgan libres y ayudó a descubrir a los verdaderos villanos!

Phoenix.- No exageres Maya, solo hacía mi trabajo…

Maya.- Incluso me salvó a mí cuando me acusaron de asesinato… Unas tres veces, creo. ¡Nick es mi héroe, siempre me ayuda!

Chun Li.- ¿Lo ve, señor Wright? Usted es un héroe tan grande como todos los de este planeta.

Phoenix.- Bueno, no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de mi gran compañera.

Maya.- Nick…

Al escuchar la conversación, Frank West y Matt Murdock decidieron acercarse al grupo y unirse a ellos en su charla.

Daredevil.- Como un colega abogado, puedo confirmar las palabras de Chun Li.

Phoenix.- Gracias Matt, aunque estoy seguro de que todavía me falta para alcanzarte. Después de todo, tu firma de abogados lleva más tiempo que la mía.

Daredevil.- Créeme, lo haces mejor de lo que yo lo hacía. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por tener una identidad secreta.

Frank.- ¿Qué hay de los fotógrafos? También somos héroes, ¿verdad?

-No lo dudes ni por un segundo, Franky.

Los héroes se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a Spiderman entrando por la ventana, acompañado de Viewtiful Joe y Guile, por lo que fueron a recibirlos.

Frank.- Vaya que se tardaron. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

Maya.- ¿Me trajeron una hamburguesa?

Daredevil.- ¿Qué pasó, Spiderman? ¿Richards nos ayudará a regresarlos a su mundo?

Spiderman.- Me temo que tengo malas noticias. Reed Richards y su grupo no se encuentran en casa, no creo que puedan ayudarnos.

Joe.- Parece que estaremos en este universo por más tiempo.

Spiderman.- Pero esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

Chun Li.- ¿Qué ocurre, Guile?

Guile.- Fuimos atacados, Chun Li. Eran individuos con súper poderes, los vencimos, pero puede haber más ahí afuera.

Daredevil.- ¿Quién los atacó?

Spiderman.- Parece que nuestro viejo amigo Fisk está metido en algo gordo.

Daredevil.- ¿El Kingpin?

Spiderman.- Así es, le puso un precio a la cabeza de todo aquel que provenga de otra dimensión. Como te darás cuenta, hay muchos villanos dispuestos a cobrarlo.

Daredevil.- Es lo único que nos faltaba.

Chun Li.- ¿Nos están cazando?

Phoenix.- ¡Oh no! ¡Ahora estamos en verdaderos problemas! ¡Tipos con súper poderes quieren matarnos!

Joe.- Oye, tranquilo viejo. Saldremos de está.

Maya.- Es cierto, Nick. Nuestros aliados también tienen poderes.

Phoenix.- Si, pero…

Frank.- Te preocupas demasiado, Wright. Esos tipos no saben dónde estamos, nunca nos encontrarán aquí.

Pero justó cuando Frank terminó aquella frase, la ventana se rompió y una especie de esfera cayó en el lugar. El sentido arácnido de Spiderman reaccionó al instante, alertándolo del peligro inmediato.

Spiderman.- ¡Una granada!

Guile.- ¡Todo el mundo ha cubierto!

Gracias a la advertencia de Spiderman, todos los héroes consiguieron refugiarse a tiempo para evitar ser dañados por la explosión de la granada. Algunos como Phoenix estaban asustados por lo que acababa de pasar, otros como Maya y Joe estaban emocionados por tener algo de acción, otros como Guile y Frank estaban en guardia ante cualquier ataque. Daredevil por su lado, se encontraba confundido, antes de mirar a Spiderman con enfado.

Spiderman.- Oye amigo, no quiero alertarte, pero existe la pequeñísima posibilidad de que me hayan seguido.

Daredevil.-… Iré a ponerme el traje.

Pero mientras Matt Murdock desaparecía de escena, alguien entró por la ventana: Se trataba de un sujeto alto y musculoso, con un traje militar de color negro, que tenía el símbolo de una calavera en el pecho. Aquel hombre intimidante, llevaba metralletas en ambas manos.

Chun Li.- ¡¿Y ese quién es?!

Joe.- Pues contrario a lo que piensan, podemos estar seguros de que no es el Punisher.

Spiderman.- ¡Claro que no es el Punisher! Creo que esté tipo es un enemigo del Capitán América, si más no me equivoco se llama…

-¡Me llamo Crossbones!

Y después de presentarse, Crossbones comenzó a disparar como loco con su metralleta por todo el departamento de Matt Murdock, por lo que los héroes tuvieron que cubrirse con cualquier mueble que encuentren a mano para evitar ser alcanzados por las balas.

Frank.- ¡Es un demente!

Maya.- ¡Nick! ¡Vamos a morir!

Phoenix.- ¡Cúbrete, Maya!

Spiderman.- Debemos acabar con él, necesito una oportunidad y lo acabaré con mi fuerza arácnida.

Guile.- Déjamelo a mí. ¡Sonic Boom!

El militar se levantó por un momento y arrojó su ataque de energía contra el asesino. Crossbones logró evitarlo, pero su arma quedó partida a la mitad. Justo entonces, Spiderman aprovechó para salir de su escondite y balancearse con sus telarañas. Estaba a punto de tumbar a Crossbones con una patada, pero algo pasó…

Su sentido arácnido le dio una advertencia, pero no pudo detenerlo lo suficientemente rápido. Un torbellino salió prácticamente de la nada e interceptó a Spiderman, golpeándolo con fuerza y mandándolo a volar. Luego el torbellino dejó de girar, mostrando a un hombre con una extraña armadura de color verde, se trataba del famoso criminal que enfrentó una y otra vez a Hank Pym y los Avengers: Whirlwind.

Whirlwind.- Vamos, arácnido. No pensarás en serio que Crossbones vino solo, ¿o sí?

Crossbones.- ¡Ahora!

Ante la señal de Crossbones, dos villanos más ingresaron por la ventana, se trataba de un sujeto vestido completamente de amarillo, con su rostro cubierto por una máscara. El otro, vertía de rojo y parecía tener algunos detalles blancos en su traje. Eran dos de los criminales callejeros más peligrosos: Shocker y Crossfire.

Shocker.- ¿Puedo unirme a la diversión? El arácnido y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Crossfire.- Una pena que Antman o Hawkeye no se encuentren aquí, esto habría sido mucho más divertido.

El criminal de rojo sacó un par de pistolas gemelas y comenzó a disparar contra los héroes, quienes volvieron a ponerse a cubierto. Claro, esto no les duraría mucho, pues el Shocker también comenzó a disparar las ondas vibratorias de sus brazos y estas eran tan potentes que destruían todo a su paso, por lo que a los héroes se les estaban acabando los escondites para cubrirse.

Chun Li.- ¡Pelearé contra ellos!

Joe.- ¡Deja que yo te ayude! ¡Transformación! ¡Vamos Baby!

Maya.- ¡Joe! ¡Ya estás transformado!

Joe.- Es cierto, se me olvidaba.

El héroe de rojo salió de su escondite y sin miedo se puso frente a los villanos, adoptando posturas extrañas que tenían a los criminales confundidos.

Shocker.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Joe.- En el momento de mayor necesidad, llega el relámpago de la justicia para asegurarse de que el mal nunca triunfe. Es ahí donde el héroe…

Pero Crossfire se aburrió de esperar a Joe y comenzó a dispararle, por lo que el héroe se vio obligado a esquivar las balas con su sorprendente agilidad.

Joe.- ¡Oye! ¡No había terminado!

Pero antes de que Crossfire pudiera responder, un bastón rojo llegó volando y lo golpeó en la cara. El héroe Daredevil había entrado al combate y después de dar una pirueta en el aire para esquivar los ataques del Shocker, le cayó encima a Crossbones con una patada. Viewtiful Joe aprovechó la oportunidad, corriendo a máxima velocidad y sorprendiendo a Shocker con una llave.

Chun Li.- ¡Esta es nuestra señal! ¡Kikoken!

La peleadora china disparó una poderosa esfera de energía, por lo que Crossbones y Whirlwind tuvieron que quitarse rápidamente para esquivarlo, antes de que el ataque golpee la ventana y cree una gran explosión.

Whirlwind.- Muy bien, Crossbones. ¡Yo me encargaré de la mujer!

Chun Li.- ¿Quieres ver mi kung fu? ¡Te lo demostraré!

La peleadora adoptó su postura de combate, pero antes de que pueda lanzar algún golpe, Whirlwind comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, transformándose en un tornado y embistiendo a Chun Li con una velocidad abrumadora.

Crossbones observaba silenciosamente como sus aliados peleaban con los héroes, hasta que vio a Guile acercándosele poco a poco, con una expresión seria.

Guile.- Pareces tener cierto entrenamiento militar. En ese caso, yo seré tu oponente.

Crossbones.- Te equivocas, cabeza de cepillo. Tu oponente está justo detrás de mí.

Entonces, la pared se rompió de forma repentina y entro un sujeto de apariencia bestial. Era alto y musculoso, vestía de un traje amarillo, aunque su máscara, guantes, botas y pechera eran de color azul. Tenía una aleta en su cabeza, similar a un tiburón, además de colmillos en lugar de dientes. Se trataba de Tiger Shark, uno de los criminales más salvajes que existían.

Guile.- ¿Pero qué…

Antes de que Guile pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Tiger Shark le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar algunos metros. Al tener una fuerza comparable a la de Namor el Submariner, Tiger Shark esperaba terminar con su oponente con un solo golpe… Por eso se sorprendió al verlo levantarse.

Tiger Shark.- ¿Sigues en pie?

Guile.- Eso me dolió. ¡Ahora me toca!

El militar adoptó una postura de combate, antes de acercarse a Tiger Shark y darle un golpe en la cara. El villano marítimo intento contraatacar con uno de sus propios puñetazos, pero Guile lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Tiger Shark estaba recuperándose de aquel golpe, cuando Guile cambió su postura y le dio una patada, con la que lo des balanceó y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Tiger Shark.- ¡Pagarás por eso!

El villano se levantó con una furia inhumana y comenzó a cargar con puñetazos. En un principio, Guile los esquivaba sin problemas, pero estos incrementaron su velocidad y algunos consiguieron golpearlo con bastante fuerza. Para evitar esto, Guile sujetó los puños de su oponente con sus propias palmas.

Guile.- ¡Ya te tengo!

Tiger Shark.- ¡Te demostraré que mi fuerza es mayor!

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecían bastante igualados. Se empujaban con ambos brazos, pero ninguno retrocedía ni un centímetro y estaban utilizando toda su fuerza para ello. Al ver cómo estaban las cosas, Guile decidió aprovechar la situación para darle rodillazos a su oponente.

Pero en lugar de cansarlo, esto tuvo como efecto incrementar la ira de Tiger Shark, quien sorpresivamente mordió a Guile en el hombro, con sus afilados colmillos, propinándole al peleador un dolor inimaginable.

Guile.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Tiger Shark.- ¡Está es la mordida de un Tiger Shark!

Guile.- ¡Sonic Boom!

El militar utilizó su técnica de energía para quitarse de encima a su oponente. Guile se sujetaba su hombro, bastante adolorido, pero sabía que debía soportar el dolor por el momento, después de todo, Tiger Shark ya volvía nuevamente al ataque.

Pero Guile no era el único con problemas. Viewtiful Joe saltaba por toda la habitación, esquivando las vibraciones que disparaba el Shocker.

Joe.- ¡Cámara Lenta!

El héroe rojo usó su poder nuevamente, reduciendo la velocidad a su alrededor para esquivar otro disparo de vibración de Shocker. Acto seguido decidió pasar al ataque.

Joe.- ¡Máxima velocidad!

Y Viewtiful Joe salió disparado contra el Shocker, golpeándolo una y otra vez con una velocidad asombrosa. El villano no podía cubrirse de los ataques, antes de ser golpeado por los veloces puños del súper héroe.

Por desgracia, estos golpes, no tenían el efecto deseado. El traje del Shocker era acolchado, provisto con su propio escudo vibracional, alimentado por una fuente de energía interna. Está función le permitía desviar o amortiguar cada uno de los puñetazos que recibía, además de incrementar la fuerza de sus propios golpes.

Joe.- Cielos Shocker, tu traje es bastante bueno. Pero no creas que eso me detendrá por mucho tiempo, encontraré la forma de…

Shocker.- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres incluso más irritante que el trepa muros!

El villano estaba enfadado, por lo que cargó un puñetazo con la fuerza aumentada que otorgaba su traje y lo liberó en conjunto con una onda vibratoria de alta presión. Todo esto golpeó de lleno a Joe, arrojándolo con bastante fuerza y dejándolo incrustado en una pared.

Shocker.- Supongo que eso fue todo.

Joe.- Aún… no hemos… terminado…

Para sorpresa del Shocker, su enemigo se levantaba, bastante adolorido pero dispuesto a seguir combatiendo.

Shocker.- ¿Cómo es que sigues en pie?

Joe.- Soy el héroe de esta historia, no puedo darme por vencido. ¡Zoom!

Y el héroe cabezón activó otro de sus poderes, concentrando su vista en el Shocker con una precisión asombrosa. El enemigo observaba confundido dicha acción, sin saber qué es lo que planeaba el héroe.

Joe.- Oye Shocker.

Shocker.- ¿Qué pasa?

Joe.- Acabo de encontrar tu debilidad. ¡Máxima velocidad!

Pero mientras Viewtiful Joe se enfrentaba al Shocker, otra batalla se llevaba a cabo. Chun Li era golpeada una y otra vez por un torbellino viviente. Whirlwind hacía uso de su velocidad superior para pasar junto a la peleadora y golpearla violentamente con su poder mutante sin que ella pueda hacer nada al respecto.

La peleadora intentaba contra atacar, pero todos y cada uno de sus golpes y patadas eran desviados, puesto que su oponente se la pasaba girando sobre sí mismo. También había intentado dispararle su Kikoken, pero Whirlwind era endemoniadamente rápido y esquivaba el proyectil sin mayor dificultad.

Whirlwind.- ¿Qué ocurre? Ya te estás cansando.

Chun Li.- Aún no me has derrotado. ¡Kakukyakuraku!

La china saltó repentinamente con una voltereta, para luego desviarse en el aire y caer con una patada sobre Whirlwind. El ataque habría sido demoledor, pero como su oponente continuaba girando, la patada también fue desviada y Chun Li acabó estrellándose en el suelo y lastimándose la pierna. Luchar con Whirlwind era como enfrentar un torbellino viviente.

-Oye Torby, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de mi tamaño?

Spiderman salió por sorpresa e intentó golpear a Whirlwind, pero al igual que Chun Li, su golpe fue desviado. El villano contraatacó embistiendo como un tornado contra el trepa muros, pero su sentido arácnido lo alertó y retrocedió a tiempo.

Chun Li.- ¡Spiderman! ¿Cómo venceremos a este tipo? No podemos tocarlo.

Spiderman.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Whirlwind.- ¡No pueden derrotarme! ¡Nadie puede hacerlo!

Spiderman.- ¿En serio crees que me va intimidar un tipo que se hacía llamar "Human Top"?

Whirlwind.- ¡Te mostraré porque deberías temerme!

El villano enfurecido, cargó en otra embestida contra los héroes, pero Chun Li y Spiderman consiguieron quitarse a tiempo y se mantuvieron esquivando a Whirlwind. En ese momento, ambos agradecieron por su velocidad, pues de otra forma, el villano ya habría acabado con ellos.

Chun Li.- ¡No eres el único que puede girar! ¡Spinning Bird Kick!

La peleadora también comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, golpeando con sus piernas cual si fueran un tornado. El ataque de Chun Li y Whirlwind colisionó, ambos chocaron en lo que parecía la lucha de un tornado contra un torbellino. Por desgracia el torbellino ganó y Chun Li salió disparada.

Spiderman.- Muy bien, eso no acabó muy bien. Supongo que me toca.

El arácnido comenzó a disparar sus telarañas para cubrir a Whirlwind y tenerlo inmovilizado. Desafortunadamente, el villano comenzó a girar a una velocidad aun mayor, por lo que se deshizo de todas las telarañas.

Spiderman.- Sí, ese ataque se veía mejor en mi mente.

Chun Li.- No te preocupes Spiderman, creo que sé como derrotarlo.

Spiderman.- ¿En serio?

Chun Li.- Confía en mí. ¡Hyakuretsukyaku!

La peleadora comenzó a patear a su adversario desde una posición inclinada con una velocidad increíble, cada una de sus patadas parecía ir más rápido que el relámpago. Whirlwind intentó presionar, girando como un verdadero tornado, pero pronto comprendió que la velocidad del rayo era más rápida que la de un torbellino y el ataque de Chun Li lo lanzó contra una pared. Antes de que pudiera reponerse y volver a girar, Spiderman aprovecho y comenzó a molerlo a golpes.

Spiderman.- Vamos Torby, ¿acaso te quedaste sin aire?

Chun Li.- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos a acabarlo!

La peleadora se unió a Spiderman y ambos comenzaron a golpear a Whirlwind una y otra vez con su fuerza sobrehumana. El criminal parecía lastimado, pero su voluntad era fuerte, estaba tan enfadado que comenzó a girar aun más rápido que antes, desviando todos los golpes que venían hacía él. Se transformó nuevamente en un verdadero tornado, cuyo viento estaba arrasando el departamento de Matt Murdock.

En medio de toda la conmoción, Daredevil hacía agiles movimientos y esquivaba todos los disparos que Crossfire hacía con su rifle. El vigilante intentaba acercarse a su enemigo, pero este último era demasiado hábil.

Crossfire.- ¡Quédate quieto, maldito demonio!

En ese momento, Daredevil aprovechó que su enemigo recargaba su arma para arrojar su bastón con toda la fuerza que tenía. Crossfire alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que esquivó el bastón antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

Crossfire.- ¡Fallaste, idiota!

Daredevil.- No estés tan seguro.

El bastón de Daredevil rebotó en la pared y volvió hacía Crossfire, golpeándolo en el brazo y causando que suelte su arma. Una vez desarmado a su oponente, Daredevil se acercó a Crossfire y le dio una patada en la cara. El villano intentó golpearlo, pero el hombre sin miedo era alguien bastante hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Daredevil comenzó a golpear a su enemigo con todo lo que sabía en artes marciales, tumbándolo contra el suelo.

Daredevil.- Última advertencia, quédate en el suelo.

Crossfire.- ¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar!

Para sorpresa de Daredevil, el villano sacó un pequeño aparatito de sus manos y lo apuntó a Daredevil. El héroe intentó atacarlo, pero el villano puso su arma en funcionamiento, está emitió varias ondas ultrasónicas contra Daredevil. El hombre sin miedo era bastante vulnerable a las ondas de sonido debido a su oído mejorado, por lo que apenas podía soportar el ataque mientras Crossfire se reía de él.

Crossfire.- No te preocupes, este aparato no es fatal. Lo único que hará será estimular tu odio para que sigas mis órdenes y no distingas amigos de enemigos. Será divertido ver como atacas a tus propios aliados.

El villano reía como loco ante su victoria, ya en el pasado había intentado utilizar un aparato similar para hacer pelear entre sí a toda la comunidad de súper héroes. Incluso fue capaz de hacer que Hawkeye se peleara con su compañera Mockingbird, pero al final fue detenido por el arquero. Sin embargo, no había renunciado a su plan, utilizó la tecnología de Industrias Cross para mejorar su aparato y hacerlo portátil.

Daredevil apenas podía resistir el dolor provocado por las ondas de sonido. Intentaba usar su voluntad para resistirse, tal y como se resistía ante la influencia de Purple Man, pero cada vez sentía más ira, el aparato de Crossfire estaba haciendo efecto. El villano era un experto en tecnología de control mental y ahora todo parecía perdido para Daredevil.

Fue entonces que algo extraño pasó, el villano fue golpeado en la cara por un pastel. Frank West había decidido ayudar a Daredevil, por lo que agarró su bate de Baseball y golpeó el aparato de Crossfire con todas sus fuerzas, mandándolo contra la pared y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Crossfire.- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Frank.- Solamente un reportero deseoso de que la gente conozca la verdad.

Mientras Phoenix Wright y Maya Fei estaban escondidos detrás de el sofá, observando la batalla y evitando ser golpeados por cualquier ataque perdido.

Phoenix.- ¡Frank hará que lo maten! Quédate aquí, Maya. Iré a ayudarlo.

Maya.- ¡Acaba con los delincuentes, súper Nick!

Phoenix.- ¡Ahí voy!

El abogado se armó de valor, saliendo de su escondite, justo cuando Frank y Crossfire estaban por iniciar un combate y corriendo hacía ellos… Por desgracia, se tropezó en el camino y cayó contra las piernas de Crossfire, haciendo caer al villano.

Maya.- ¡Así se hace, Nick! ¡Duro con ellos!

Frank.- ¿Estás bien?

El villano, enfadado, se levantó del suelo y sacó una pistola, con la que apunto a Frank West y Phoenix Wright, quienes no sabían qué hacer en esta situación.

Crossfire.- ¡Ahora si me hartaron! ¡Van a morir!

Pero justo antes de que Crossfire pueda dispararles, Daredevil se recuperó del ataque anterior y le saltó encima, para luego comenzar a golpearlo con todo lo que tenía. Todavía sentía la ira provocada por el aparato, pero está vez sabía sobre quien canalizarla. Frank y Phoenix suspiraron aliviados.

Frank.- Nos salvamos por poco, ¿eh?

Phoenix.- ¿Viste eso, Maya?

Maya.- ¡Nick! ¡Ayúdame!

Al escuchar el grito de Maya, ambos se dieron la vuelta y observaron cómo Crossbones estaba sujetando a la canalizadora de Kurain con una llave que le impedía moverse.

Phoenix.- ¡MAYA!

Crossbones aprovechó un agujero en la pared y salió del departamento, llevándose a Maya consigo. El abogado estaba desesperado al ver a su compañera en peligro, por lo que intentó seguirla, pero su compañero lo detuvo.

Frank.- ¿Acaso estás loco? Ese tipo está armado hasta los dientes con armas de fuego.

Phoenix.- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡No dejaré que se lleven a Maya!

Frank.- Está bien, iré contigo, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con lunáticos.

Phoenix.- Gracias, Frank.

Y así, abogado y reportero salieron del departamento lo más rápido que pudieron, dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se les interponga para salvar a Maya. Sin embargo, una vez que ambos estuvieron en la calle, se chocaron con alguien y cayeron al suelo del impacto.

Phoenix.- Pero que…

Frank.- ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! Está tan feo como los zombis del centro comercial.

Frente a ellos había un ser humanoide, pero era bastante grande y grotesco, como una gran masa de músculos. Aquel hombre era Mr Hyde, uno de los vilanos más sanguinarios de la ciudad, quien en un inicio intercambiaba golpes con el mismísimo Thor, aunque también había tenido sus encuentros con Daredevil.

Mr Hyde.- Vaya, visitantes de otra dimensión. Creo que la paga del Kingpin será igual de generosa si los llevó con algunos huesos rotos. ¿No les parece?

Frank.- Llámalo intuición, Wright. Pero creo que vamos a tener que pelear con está cosa.

Phoenix.- Tienes que estar bromeando…

El villano dio un manotazo y aunque Phoenix Wright consiguió agacharse a tiempo, Frank West no tuvo tanta suerte y salió volando. El villano comenzó a reír como un maniaco mientras que se acercaba al abogado lentamente.

Mr Hyde.- Te golpearé tal y como lo hice con el mayordomo de los Avengers.

Phoenix Wright era conocido por ser un hombre tranquilo, que nunca se dejaba llevar por la violencia, no tenía mucha experiencia en combates fuera del estrado. Sin embargo, incluso él sabía que no le quedaba más opción que pelear si quería sobrevivir y encontrarse con Maya nuevamente.

Phoenix.- ¡Protesto!

El abogado soltó su grito característico para darse fuerzas a sí mismo y golpeó a Mr Hyde con su maletín de abogado. Desafortunadamente, esto no pareció hacerle mucho daño al villano, quien solamente comenzó a reír, burlándose de su oponente.

Mr Hyde.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Phoenix.- No lo creo. ¡Toma ya!

En un nuevo intentó de vencer a Mr Hyde, Phoenix Wright sacó las hojas de su maletín con pruebas incriminatorias y las arrojó contra su enemigo. Por desgracia, este nuevo intento de dañar a Mr Hyde, también fracasó.

Mr Hyde.- ¿En serio pensaste que algo como eso me haría daño?

Phoenix.- Tenía que intentarlo.

El villano decidió pasar al ataque, por lo que sujetó a Phoenix de su corbata y lo levantó del suelo de forma amenazante.

Mr Hyde.- No me agradan las personas como tú. Despídete…

El enemigo estaba dispuesto a golpear al abogado, con uno de esos puñetazos que incluso podían lastimar al mismísimo Thor. Phoenix Wright sabía que tenía que hacer algo para librarse de su enemigo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces, el abogado le dio la vuelta a su razonamiento, no necesitaba dañar al villano para que este lo suelte.

Justo cuando Mr Hyde estaba a punto de golpearlo… Phoenix le estornudó en la cara. Esto tomó por sorpresa al villano, quien tuvo que soltar al abogado para limpiarse el rostro.

Phoenix.- ¡Toma ya!

El abogado festejaba el haberse librado de su oponente, pero Mr Hyde ahora sí parecía enfadado y esto asustó al abogado.

Mr Hyde.- ¡Ahora sí te voy a matar!

Phoenix.- ¡Un momento!

Pero justo cuando el abogado pensó que este sería su final, Frank West volvió a ayudarlo. El reportero corría a máxima velocidad, con un carrito de compras lleno de diversos objetos, con el cual embistió a Mr Hyde con toda su fuerza.

Phoenix.- ¡Frank!

Frank.- Lamento la tardanza, pero el mejor fotógrafo del mundo ha llegado.

Mr Hyde.- ¡Maldita alimaña! ¡Este no es tu sitio!

Frank.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que este no es mi sitio? He sido corresponsal de guerra, sabes.

Mr Hyde estaba mucho más enojado que antes. Destruyó con un puñetazo el carrito de compras y estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Frank. Afortunadamente el fotógrafo tenía algo de experiencia con psicópatas, sacó su cámara y le tomó una fotografía a Mr Hyde, cegándolo con el flash.

Frank.- ¡Fantástico!

El reportero aprovechó el instante en el que Mr Hyde estaba cegado para golpearlo con una guitarra una y otra vez, a lo que Phoenix se le unió, golpeando con su maletín. Esto no hizo más que enfadar a Mr Hyde, quien destrozó la guitarra con un manotazo.

El periodista y el abogado retrocedieron ante el contraataque de Mr Hyde. Una vez que tomaron distancia, Frank sacó una pelota de soccer y la pateó contra la cara del villano, quien cargó contra ellos, estrellándolos contra la pared de un edificio.

Ambos héroes estaban bastante adoloridos después de ser golpeados por Mr Hyde. El villano se había cansado de trucos y estaba a punto de terminar con ellos. Fue entonces que alguien sujetó al villano por la espalda y lo arrojó al suelo violentamente con una llave.

Frank y Phoenix se levantaron sorprendidos al encontrar a dos personas extrañas frente a ellos: El primero era un sujeto alto, fornido y musculoso, vestido únicamente con un pantalón con tirantes, que tenía un mostacho en su cara. La segunda parecía una chica de cabellera purpura, con aspecto extraño, tenía rasgos de un felino, incluyendo orejas y cola idénticas a las de un gato. Está última fue a ayudar a ambos héroes a levantarse.

-¿Oigan, ustedes dos están bien?

Phoenix.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Frank.- Mejor dicho, ¿qué eres tú?

-¿Yo? Soy solo una catgirl. Me llamo Felicia. ¡Soy una Darkstalker!

Phoenix.- ¿Una qué?

Mr Hyde se recuperó y enfadado se lanzó contra la chica gato. Sin embargo, Felicia lo vio venir, esquivándolo con un ágil salto y arañándole la cara. Antes de que el villano pudiera recuperarse, el acompañante de Felicia le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ya basta! Yo seré tu oponente.

Mr Hyde.- ¡Idiota! ¡Soy el ser humano definitivo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para enfrentarme?!

-¡Soy el alcalde de Metro City! ¡Mi nombre es Mike Haggar!

Phoenix.- ¡Cuidado señor! ¡Ese sujeto es muy peligroso!

Haggar.- Yo también lo soy.

El villano arremetió contra Haggar, pero esté hizo un movimiento que sorprendió a todos los presentes. No solo detuvo el puñetazo de Hyde, sino que también lo sujetó hábilmente y le aplicó un suplex.

Felicia.- ¡Así se hace, señor alcalde!

Phoenix.- ¡¿Quién es ese tipo?!

Felicia.- Lo acaba de decir, es el alcalde de Metro City.

Phoenix.- No me refiero a eso. ¡¿Cómo es que tiene tanta fuerza?!

Frank.- ¿Y dónde demonios queda Metro City?

Felicia.- Bueno, yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien. Ambos nos encontramos y descubrimos que no pertenecíamos a este mundo. Entonces él me dijo que era el alcalde de una ciudad, así que yo le pedí ayuda para luchar por los derechos de los Darkstalkers en el mundo humano y nos hicimos amigos.

Phoenix.- ¿Ustedes también son provenientes de otro mundo?

Frank.- ¡Genial! ¡Encontré un ser sobrenatural! ¡Esto sí que será una primicia!

Frank sacó su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías de Felicia. En un inicio, la catgirl estaba confundida, pero luego de comprender lo que hacía Frank se alegró bastante.

Felicia.- ¿Tú trabajas en los medios? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Siempre quise impulsar mi carrera de cantante!

Frank.- Eso déjamelo a mí, me bastaron tres días para obtener fama mundial como periodista.

Phoenix.- Pues si quieres una gran primicia, deberías ver eso.

Frank y Felicia voltearon a donde apuntó Phoenix, encontrándose a Mr Hyde y Haggar forcejeando entre ellos, ambos estaban bastante igualados en un inicio, pero el alcalde estaba cediendo ante la descomunal fuerza de Hyde.

Felicia.- ¡Señor alcalde!

Haggar.- ¡No pienso ser derrotado!

Al verse superado por la fuerza de su oponente, Haggar actuó rápido, dándole una patada en el estomago y luego arrojándolo al suelo con una de sus llaves. Antes de que Mr Hyde pudiera levantarse, Haggar sacó un tubo de metal y comenzó a golpearlo con ello una y otra vez.

Felicia.- ¡El señor alcalde está ganando!

Frank.- ¡Tengo que fotografiar eso!

De esta manera, Mike Haggar finalmente había derrotado a Mr Hyde, quien había quedado inconsciente. Phoenix y Frank estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, mientras que Felicia estaba bastante alegre por la victoria de su amigo.

Haggar.- Bien hecho.

Felicia.- Lo logró, señor alcalde. Con esa fuerza, no tiene nada que envidiarle a los Darkstalkers.

Pero no todo parecía un final feliz, al menos no para Phoenix Wright, quien buscaba desesperadamente a Maya, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Phoenix.- ¡No está! ¡Ese sujeto aprovechó la pelea para llevársela!

Frank.- Wright… No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

Haggar.- ¿Qué ocurre, aquí?

Antes de que pudieran responder las preguntas, un grupo de héroes salió, se trataba de Spiderman, Viewtiful Joe, Daredevil, Guile y Chun Li. Todos ellos parecían tener heridas, pero aún estaban en condiciones para pelear.

Chun Li.- ¡Frank! ¡Wright!

Spiderman.- ¿Quiénes son esos dos?

Joe.- No se lo van a creer, derrotamos a todos los enemigos que el Kingpin nos mandó. ¡Ganamos!

Sin embargo, la expresión alegre de Joe se disipó al ver la expresión deprimida y desesperada de Phoenix. No habían ganado, al menos no del todo.

Durante ese breve momento de paz, Frank aprovechó para poner a todos los presentes al día de lo que acababa de pasar. Contándoles acerca del combate con Mr Hyde, la llegada de Felicia y Haggar, además del secuestro de Maya por parte de Crossbones.

Todos los héroes se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, lamentándose el no haber podido proteger más adecuadamente a Phoenix y Maya, pese a que estos dos no tenían mucha experiencia en combate. Sin embargo, sabían que no ganarían nada lamentándose. Sí había alguna posibilidad de salvar a Maya, tendrían que actuar cuanto antes.

Guile.- Hay que organizar una misión de rescate.

Chun Li.- ¡No podemos dejar que esos tipos se salgan con la suya!

Daredevil.- Si es cierto que Kingpin puso precio por sus cabezas, entonces Maya debe de estar su poder.

Spiderman.- Entonces tenemos que encontrar a Fisk. Pero… ¿Dónde está?

Frank.- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar ahora.

Joe.- ¿Creen que Phoenix esté bien?

Los héroes observaron a Phoenix, algo apartado de los demás. Se encontraba buscando cualquier pista que Crossbones hubiera dejado en los alrededores. Esforzándose por sacar alguna deducción capaz de guiarlo hasta Maya. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse, las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos y no podía detenerlas.

Chun Li.- Oye Wright, ¿estás bien?

Guile.- Mira amigo, te comprendo. Yo también sé lo que es perder un compañero.

Phoenix.- ¡Le fallé! ¡Deje que se la llevaran! ¡No pude protegerla!

Spiderman.- Vamos, no es tu culpa.

Phoenix.- Le prometí que no volvería a pasar, que lo ocurrido con DeKiller no se repetiría. ¡Le fallé!

El abogado rompió en llanto. No pudo evitar recordar aquel evento del pasado donde un asesino lunático había secuestrado a Maya y amenazó con matarla si él no defendía a Matt Engarde. Ahí tuvo uno de los juicios más difíciles de su carrera, donde tenía que escoger entre proteger a alguien culpable de asesinato o perder a su querida compañera. Al final, Maya fue rescatada y Engarde acabó en la cárcel, pero Phoenix se prometió a si mismo que protegería a Maya, que no dejaría que algo similar vuelva a ocurrirle… Promesa que ahora estaba rota, el Kingpin se había llevado a su compañera.

Joe.- Phoenix. Te prometo que rescataremos a Maya, ya lo verás.

Frank.- Si, ella va estar sana y salva. Te lo prometo.

Phoenix.- Si van a ir a salvar a Maya, entonces yo los acompañaré.

Spiderman.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No tienes poderes, estarías en peligro.

Chun Li.- Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no ganas nada poniéndote en peligro a ti mismo.

Phoenix.- Tengo que ir, Chun Li. Si puedo ayudar en algo para salvar a Maya, entonces lo haré.

Al ver la determinación en los ojos de Phoenix, ninguno de los héroes supo que decir para evitar que Phoenix vaya con ellos. Sin embargo, fue Daredevil quien comprendió lo que Wright sentía en aquellos momentos. Él era ciego, pero veía mucho más que otras personas, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que para Maya Fei era para Phoenix Wright, lo mismo que Karen Page había sido para él en el pasado.

Daredevil.- Bien, si estás tan determinado, vendrás con nosotros.

Spiderman.- ¿No hablas en serio? Enfrentar a Fisk es muy peligroso, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Daredevil.- Lo sé, por eso mismo creo que es buena idea que Phoenix venga con nosotros. Yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad.

Phoenix.- Daredevil… Gracias.

Haggar.- Muy bien, en tal caso yo también iré con ustedes.

Felicia.- ¡Sí! ¡También pueden contar conmigo!

Chun Li.- ¿Ustedes también quieren venir?

Haggar.- Por supuesto, tengo experiencia con esto de los secuestros. En el pasado un líder criminal secuestro a mi hija Jessica. Tuve que luchar contra un ejército de pandilleros por las calles de Metro City, pero conseguí salvarla.

Frank.- Vaya, eso sí que es increíble.

Haggar.- Comprendo lo que estás pasando muchacho, por eso te ayudaré. Voy a golpear a cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino para salvar a tu compañera.

Felicia.- ¡Y yo iré con ustedes! Aunque no lo parezca, soy una Darkstalker muy poderosa.

Phoenix.- Señor alcalde, Felicia, no saben cuánto les agradezco. A todos ustedes.

Guile.- No tienes porque preocuparte, pronto Maya estará junto a ti, sana y salva.

Joe.- Con este equipo, no hay forma de perder. Son los villanos los que deben temer nuestro poder.

…

Pero a unas calles de distancia, Crossbones avanzaba con Maya inconsciente en sus brazos. Trepando un edificio, donde otro asesino lo estaba esperando, está vez se trataba de Bullseye: El asesino personal del Kingpin.

Bullseye.- Tardaste más de lo que pensaba. ¿No estarás algo oxidado?

Crossbones.- No intentes provocarme, ya en nuestro último enfrentamiento probamos cual de los dos es el mejor asesino.

Bullseye.- ¿Acaso quieres la revancha?

Crossbones.- Olvídalo. Cumplí la misión, aquí está uno de los visitantes de otra dimensión.

Bullseye.- Yo lo hubiera hecho más rápido, pero al menos conseguiste cumplir la misión. Se lo informaré a los jefes.

Dicho esto, Bullseye tomó su comunicador y contactó a Wilson Fisk: El Kingpin. El asesino le informó de todo lo que había pasado, por lo que complacido por lo ocurrido, les ordenó a Crossbones y Bullseye que regresen a su cuartel.

Kingpin.- Como lo calculé, todo está saliendo según el plan.

-Parece que siempre lo tienes todo planeado, hice bien en aliarme contigo.

Kingpin.- Red Skull, por lo visto tu matón sabe hacer bien su trabajo.

Red Skull.- Aun así, me sorprende que me hayas ofrecido una alianza. Después de lo ocurrido con los Actos de Venganza no esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a alianzas de ningún tipo.

Kingpin.- Soy un hombre de negocios, Skull. Siempre que me convenga, estoy dispuesto a hacer alianzas con hombres que tengan perspectiva.

Red Skull.- Creo que en ese aspecto nos parecemos, Fisk. Ninguno está contento con el mundo actual e intentamos controlarlo para mejorarlo. Afortunadamente, si tenemos éxito en este trabajo, ambos tendremos nuestro propio mundo moldeado según lo que queramos.

Kingpin.- Me alegra ver que veas las cosas desde mi perspectiva.

Red Skull.- De hecho, creo que tenías razón: héroes callejeros como Spiderman, Daredevil, Moon Knight o The Punisher pueden llegar a ser potencialmente más peligrosos para sujetos como nosotros.

Kingpin.- Exacto, deja que los demás se ocupen de peces gordos como los Avengers o Fantastic Four. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las amenazas callejeras que siempre están husmeando en nuestros asuntos. Acabaremos con los héroes callejeros.

Red Skull.- A todo esto, parece que nuestra "arma secreta" acaba de llegar.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una extraña criatura. Se trataba de una cabeza gigantesca y grotesca que se encontraba en una especie de armadura amarilla, con brazos y piernas cortos, además de que flotaba en el aire con ayuda de su tecnología. Ese era nada menos que uno de los villanos más influyentes del planeta, un viejo rival del mismísimo Capitán América.

Kingpin.- Bienvenido, MODOK.

MODOK.- Que quede claro, aun no confió en ustedes dos. Pero si lo que me contaron es cierto, esta es una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar.

Red Skull.- Eso quiere decir, que…

MODOK.- Así es, AIM está dispuesto a prestarles ayuda hasta que esto acabe. Será una alianza.

Kingpin.- Caballeros, creo que hemos realizado un buen negocio. Cuando Spiderman y sus amigos vengan aquí, se encontrarán con una sorpresa.

MODOK.- Les mostraré porque me llaman "Organismo Mental Diseñado Solamente para Matar".

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Personajes:

* * *

Marvel

-Gorgon (Inhumans)

-Karnak (Inhumans)

-Black Panther/T Challa (Black Panther)

Capcom

-Capitán Commando (Captain Commando)

-Strider Hiryu (Strider)

-Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers)

-Dhalsim (Street Fighter)

-Mike Haggar (Final Fight)

-Felicia (Darkstalkers)

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES.

* * *

Uncanny X Men (Marvel):  
-El mundo está a punto de entrar en una nueva era. Individuos con diversas habilidades especiales están naciendo por todo el planeta. Personas incomprendidas con poderes que nunca pidieron: Los Mutantes. El Profesor Charles Xavier se puso una misión: Reunir un grupo de mutantes y enseñarles a utilizar sus poderes de manera correcta, para que protejan a los mutantes que lo necesiten y eviten que aquellos mutantes malvados amenacen a la humanidad. Diversas crisis han ocurrido desde entonces, muchos han intentado aniquilar a los mutantes de diversas maneras, desde gigantescos robots asesinos hasta crueles y mortíferas enfermedades, parece que la población mutante está condenada a desaparecer. Aún así, este grupo sigue luchando por el sueño de Xavier: Un mundo donde humanos y mutantes vivan en armonía. Ellos son los hijos del átomo; los Mutantes, temidos y odiados por el mundo al cual han jurado proteger. Estos son los héroes más extraños de todos: ¡Los X Men!

Darkstalkers (Capcom):  
-Dicen que el mundo fue creado por la luz, entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que creó la oscuridad? La Tierra está llena de oscuridad, el mundo de los humanos se ha encontrado con el mundo de los demonios y ahora solo una cosa importa: El combate. La Tierra está a punto de ser invadida por una entidad alienígena de enorme poder, para conquistarla y convertirla en un anillo de energía. Serán las criaturas míticas quienes deberán derrotarlo para salvar el mundo, aquellos que viven en la oscuridad emergieron desde las sombras, dispuestos a combatir. Esos monstruos o criaturas con poderes demoniacos que el mundo tanto odia son la única esperanza de la humanidad, aquellos que la gente conoce como: Los Darkstalkers.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez sí que no tengo excusa, me tardé bastante en subir esté capítulo. Pero no, a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, en ningún momento abandoné esté fic, es solo que escribir esté capítulo fue… difícil.

Varias de las escenas ya las tenía escritas desde hace meses, pero quedé estancado en la escena de los mutantes. A decir verdad, escribir el encuentro entre los X Men y el grupo de Bison fue bastante duro y tuve que rehacer la escena en múltiples ocasiones.

Le mostré la escena original a un amigo mío, pero dijo que al leerlo, simplemente no se sentía como aquellos clásicos comics noventeros de los X Men, previos a la Saga de Onslaught y posteriores a la Saga de la Isla Miur.

Es así que tuve que rehacer la escena varias veces y cuando por fin me quedó tal y como los comics noventeros de los mutantes, surgió un nuevo problema: Ahora los personajes de Street Fighter no se sentían como sus contrapartes del juego. Lo que llevó a aun más reescrituras… Ahora comprendo el sufrimiento de los escritores de comics xD.

Al final, con tantos problemas y reescrituras, fui concentrándome en otros proyectos y el nuevo capítulo de este fic, fue posponiéndose hasta que finalmente lo finalicé y lo publiqué el día de hoy.

Sé que no es una excusa, pero esa fue la razón por la que tardé tanto en sacar el nuevo capítulo, en serio me disculpo con todos mis lectores. Sin embargo, aprovecho para decirles que no tienen porque preocuparse. Es posible que en el futuro vuelva a tardar, pero pueden estar seguros de que nunca abandonaré esté fic. Ya tengo planeados todos los arcos, personajes e incluso el final de esta historia, por lo que no pienso abandonarla en ningún momento.

De todas formas, para compensar la tardanza, les acabo de traer el capítulo más largo que he publicado en cualquiera de mis fics. ¡Es incluso más largo que mis oneshots más extensos! En serio que hasta yo me sorprendí con la duración de esté capítulo xD. Debido a esto, espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo y se hayan divertido un buen rato leyéndolo.

Aprovecho esto para responder los reviews de:

Lucaskane2012: ¿Una sección con Deadpool leyendo los comentarios? Oye, eso suena interesante…

Inukaiser: Ja, sé que muchos no se esperaban ver a Devilotte en el fic, pero es un personaje que me agrada bastante, por lo que no pude evitar incluirla xD. Por otro lado, te aseguro que el siguiente capítulo te sorprenderá, pues introducirá algunos de los personajes más queridos de Darkstalkers.

Coronadomontes: Lamento por haber tardado con el capítulo, pero espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Intentaré traer los siguientes capítulos con mayor velocidad.

Mr Conde de Urano: Tú lo has dicho, este fic debería ser el quinto juego. ¿Un equipo de Avengers formado únicamente por héroes de Capcom? Por alguna razón, eso es algo que me parecería interesante. Alguno de los dos tiene que sacar un fic con esta idea xD.

Celestial Glowhead: Gracias por el comentario, amigo. Como tú dices, para poder darle a todos los personajes un momento de brillar decidí dividirlos en distintos grupos, que se sientan tal y como en los comics noventeros. Eso hace que la historia sea más fácil de leer y me facilita el meter interacciones con los personajes de Capcom. En cuanto a la alianza de villanos, la verdad en un inicio iban a ser muchos más, como Meio de Strider o Apocalypse de X Factor, pero luego decidí que es mejor calidad que cantidad y solo dejé a los que más potencial tendrían para las batallas con los diversos grupos.

Guest: Como dije, esté fic nunca será abandonado, los siguientes capítulos vendrán cuanto pueda.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Batallas en el Infierno

**Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Batallas en el Infierno. La Invasión de Wakanda.**

* * *

El capítulo de hoy comienza a mitad del océano, donde una extraña nave negra sobrevolaba los mares. Mientras aquella nave se sumergía en lo profundo del océano, sus ocupantes estaban preparados para emprender una peligrosa misión. Dicha nave, era nada menos que el Blackbird y estaba ocupada por uno de los grupos de súper héroes más extraños: El equipo dorado de los X Men, junto a sus acompañantes de otra dimensión.

Jean- Bueno chicos, estamos a punto de llegar a Atlantis.

Iceman- Menos mal que Forge nos dejó un par de Blackbirds antes de marcharse.

Storm- No me lo recuerdes...

Arcángel.- Aun así, me sorprende lo rápido que aprendiste a conducir el Blackbird, no está mal para ser de otro mundo.

Falcon.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Los controles son más sencillos de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Ayame.- Se los aseguró, no hay ningún piloto tan bueno como Falcon.

Tal y como Ayame decía, Edward Falcon era un piloto nato. Debido a eso, no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver aquel jet de última tecnología que poseían los X Men y consiguió convencerlos de que lo dejaran pilotarlo.

Fue de esta manera como el Blackbird se sumergió en lo más profundo del océano, haciendo la función de submarino. Ayame se asomó a la ventana y observó sorprendida el paisaje submarino, era la primera vez que veía algo similar y estaba realmente impresionada.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que vieron no solamente dejo impresionada a Ayame, sino también a Trish, Falcon y los X Men. Se trataba de una enorme e imponente ciudad, en lo profundo del océano, una ciudad hermosa y avanzada tecnológicamente: Atlantis… Pero parecía desierta, no había nadie en el lugar. Ni habitantes, ni seguridad, absolutamente nadie.

Colossus.- Esto es extraño, no hay seguridad…

Storm.- Tampoco hay rastro de ningún atlante. De hecho creo que no hay señal de algún ser vivo.

Jean.- No detecto ninguna mente en los alrededores, pero no bajen la guardia. Puede haber cualquier cosa esperándonos ahí abajo.

Falcon.- ¿Estás segura que no detectas a nadie? Yo creo que algo se acerca a nosotros.

Jean.- ¡Imposible!

Falcon.- ¡Se acercan a toda velocidad!

Arcángel.- ¡Todos ah cubierto!

Jean Grey intentó usar sus poderes telepáticos para detener a cualquiera que se acerque a atacarlos… Pero los atacantes no tenían una mente humana, no tenían ningún cerebro que pudiera ser capaz de controlar. Los atacantes eran seres robóticos, mejor conocidos como Reploids. Pero no cualquier Reploid, eran Mavericks, maquinas que se volvieron en contra de la humanidad. Estos Maverick en particular, tenían experiencia combatiendo bajo el agua, puesto que eran: Bubble Crab, Crabs Y, Rainy Turtloid y Wheel Gator.

Los cuatro Maverick comenzaron a disparar toda clase de ataques, rayos y burbujas por todas partes. Falcon era un excelente piloto, pero ni siquiera él pudo esquivar toda esa cantidad de ataques, que impactaron contra el Blackbird y comenzaron a romper su coraza, permitiendo que el agua ingrese al vehículo. Iceman tuvo que reaccionar rápido, congelando las rupturas antes de que la nave quede inundada.

Pero los Maverick no se detuvieron ahí, mientras Bubble Crabs y Rainy Turtloid continuaban arrojando sus ataques, Wheel Gator nadó a gran velocidad y mordisqueó el Blackbird con su poderosa mandíbula, arrancándole un ala. Fue entonces que Crabs Y golpeó con sus enormes tenazas y el Blackbird quedó destruido.

Los héroes tuvieron que improvisar a último momento y salvarse como pudieran, saliendo de la destruida nave y esquivando a los Maverick acuáticos, mientras nadaban a la ciudad. Afortunadamente, había oxigeno respirable en Atlantis… Desafortunadamente, los X Men acabaron separándose en la destrucción del Blackbird.

Storm había conseguido protegerse en una burbuja de aire, llevándose junto a ella a Arcángel y Ayame. Se apresuró en llegar hasta Atlantis, odiaba los espacios cerrados y en el fondo del océano, no podía usar sus poderes a máxima capacidad, por lo que estaba algo preocupada.

Storm.- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Ayame.- Eso fue demasiado peligroso…

Arcángel.- Estamos en territorio enemigo, deberíamos tener cuidado.

Ayame.- ¿Dónde están Falcon y los demás?

Storm.- No te preocupes por ellos, seguramente estarán bien. Creo que lo mejor ahora será seguir avanzando hasta que nos reunamos con los demás.

Pero antes de que los héroes puedan crear algún plan de acción, una ráfaga de aire los golpeó por sorpresa, mandándolos al suelo. El primero en reaccionar fue Arcángel, quien emprendió vuelo en busca de su atacante, el cual era una especie de águila robótica: Storm Eagle.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, Storm Eagle disparó otro ataque de viento contra Arcángel, quien lo evadió maniobrando en el aire. Luego, el mutante disparó cuchillas paralizantes de sus alas, que detuvieron a Eagle el tiempo suficiente para que Arcángel cargué hacía él con sus afiladas alas, como si de una flecha viviente se tratase.

Storm.- ¡Warren!

La mutante climática estaba a punto de ayudar a su amigo, cuando fue golpeada por una especie de tornado. Otro Maverick había llegado a la escena, se trataba de Storm Owl, un robot con forma de búho capaz de arrojar torbellinos. La mutante y el Maverick intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, para acto seguido disparar sus tornados respectivamente. Ambos torbellinos chocaron entre ellos, forcejeando por ver cuál era más fuerte. Storm canalizó todo su poder mutante en su ataque, mientras que Owl concentraba toda su energía en su cañón. Al final, todo acabó en una explosión de aire, que envió a ambos de espaldas, pero la X Men consiguió recuperarse y arrojó poderosos relámpagos desde sus manos.

Ayame decidió ayudar a Arcángel, por lo que saltó, para caerle a su enemigo con una patada. Pero alguien la interceptó en el aire y la azotó contra el suelo, se trataba de una especie de camaleón metálico: Sting Chameleon.

Ayame.- Bueno… Eh visto cosas más extrañas.

Sting Chameleon.- No, tú no me has visto.

Repentinamente, el Maverick se hizo invisible, confundiendo a la ninja, para luego atacarla. Pero Ayame reaccionó rápido, intentando bloquear los ataques invisibles y arrojando algunos shuriken al aire, con la esperanza de golpear a su oponente.

…

Mientras, Edward Falcon y Colossus se las habían arreglado para nadar hasta la ciudad y finalmente respirar tranquilos. Pero fueron emboscados por un par de Mavericks: Infinity Mijinion y Armored Armadillo.

Colossus.- ¡Por el lobo blanco!

El Maverick armadillo giraba sobre sí mismo, en un intento de arrollar a Colossus, pero el mutante entró en su forma blindada y uso sus propios brazos para detener la embestida. Al mutante le costaba bastante detener la rodada del Maverick, pese a su fuerza sobrehumana.

Falcon quería ir a ayudarlo, pero el piloto estaba ocupado con su propio oponente. Infinity Mijinion disparaba sus rayos láser con toda su potencia, pero Falcon lo esquivaba con hábiles movimientos de boxeo.

Falcon.- Son casi tan rápidos como los ataques de Wang Tang… ¡Y me refiero al transformado! Quizá sea hora de que use el poder de mi Power Stone.

Colossus.- Si tienes algún truco escondido, quizá deberías guardarlo para quien esté a cargo de esto. Estos dos son solo peones, podemos lidiar con ellos.

Falcon.- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Mijinion.- ¡No somos peones!

El Maverick pulga comenzó a disparar con mucha más furia que antes. Pero Falcon aprovechó la oportunidad, evadiendo los disparos con su velocidad, para luego acercarse y hacerlo retroceder con un par de puñetazos en la cara.

Falcon.- ¡Golpear estas cosas duele! ¡Son puro metal!

Colossus.- ¡Pues dejaré que ellos sientan lo mismo!

El mutante de metal empujó al Maverick armadillo, tomando un poco de ventaja, para luego enviarlo a volar hasta la pared con un puñetazo.

Falcon.- Me pregunto si los demás también estarán peleando contra estas cosas… Solo espero que Ayame esté bien.´

Colossus.- Parecía una chica fuerte, yo no me preocuparía.

Armadillo.- ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Y Armored Armadillo se lanzó nuevamente a la carga, al mismo tiempo que Infinity Mijinion se recuperaba. Al verlos, Falcon adopto su postura de boxeo, mientras que Colossus reforzó aun más su forma metálica, preparado para recibir cualquier golpe y contraatacar con toda su fuerza.

…

Al mismo tiempo, Iceman consiguió salvar a Trish de la destrucción del Blackbird, cubriéndose en una esfera de hielo. Fue así, como llegaron a Atlantis, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, fueron atacados por Mavericks: Frost Walrus y Volt Catfish.

Trish.- Pues no son demonios, pero me alegra ver algo de acción tan pronto.

Iceman.- Me alegra que te divierta. Las mujeres que conozco normalmente se enojan cuando las involucro en… ¿Peleas con animalitos robóticos?

Trish.- Pues tienes suerte, hombre helado. Yo adoro cuando los hombres me llevan a un buen combate. Un amigo mío es especialista en eso.

Frost Walrus.- ¡Ya dejen de hablar y pónganse a luchar!

Ambos héroes tuvieron que esquivar un zarpazo de las garras del enorme Maverick morsa, además de un rayo eléctrico por parte de Volt Catfish. Aunque Trish consiguió esquivar la electricidad, esta golpeó a Iceman, haciéndolo retroceder.

Trish.- Vamos a ver si es que resistes un poco de tu propia medicina.

La cazadora de demonios comenzó a cargar energía en sus manos y disparó su propio rayo eléctrico contra Volt Catfish. Para su sorpresa, el Maverick absorbió toda la electricidad, fortaleciéndose y alimentando la batería en su espalda. Acto seguido observó a Trish por un instante y disparó sus cañones eléctricos, mientras que la cazadora intentaba bloquear los ataques con su espada.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Iceman se deslizaba con su hielo, intentando esquivar la furiosa arremetida de Frost Walrus.

Iceman.- ¡Vamos a ver si te gusta mi rayo de hielo!

El mutante disparó toda su energía congelada desde sus brazos, envolviendo a su enemigo en una extensa capa de hielo. Iceman sonrió arrogantemente mientras veía a su enemigo derrotado… O al menos eso creía, pues Frost Walrus rompió la capa de hielo que lo cubría con su fuerza física.

Frost Walrus.- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme con eso? ¡Fui creado para soportar condiciones heladas extremas!

Iceman.- Sí, no consideré esa posibilidad…

Pero Iceman tuvo que moverse rápido, pues el Maverick comenzó a dispararle estalactitas de hielo. El X Men se deslizaba con su hielo para esquivarlo y entonces vio a Trish bloqueando los relámpagos con su espada, así que decidió ayudarla, arrojándole una gigantesca bola de hielo a Volt Catfish.

Iceman.- Oye preciosa, ¿qué te parece un cambio de oponente?

Trish.- Esperaba que lo dijeras, ya me estaba aburriendo de este.

En ese momento, Trish comenzó a disparar con sus pistolas contra Frost Walrus, mientras que Iceman le arrojó un boomerang de hielo a Volt Catfish. El Maverick eléctrico concentró la energía almacenada en la batería de su espalda, pero el mutante creó un gran muro de hielo para bloquearlo.

Iceman.- Ese fue un buen ataque, ahora me toca a mí.

Y el X Men atacó con una poderosa tormenta gélida, disparando varios fragmentos de hielo y nieve hacía su enemigo.

Por otro lado, Frost Walrus arrojaba su aliento gélido contra Trish, pero esta lo bloqueaba haciendo girar su espada.

Trish.- Muy bien, encanto. Los juegos se terminaron.

La cazadora esquivó a Walrus con un saltó inhumano, luego se acercó al Maverick a toda velocidad y le cortó un brazo con su espada.

…

Por otro lado, Jean Grey avanzaba por Atlantis, lo más sigilosa posible. Cuando el Blackbird explotó, ella salió protegida gracias a sus poderes telepáticos y avanzó hasta la ciudad. Pero también tuvo encuentros con los Maverick y a duras penas se las arreglo para evadir a sus oponentes.

La situación era complicada, sus oponentes eran maquinas, por lo que su telepatía era inútil, debía valerse únicamente con su telequinesis, tal y como en sus primeros días como X Men. Afortunadamente, Jean Grey tenía experiencia con robots asesinos que buscan matar mutantes, por lo que estaría preparada para cualquier cosa.

Utilizó su telequinesis para asegurarse de que sus compañeros de equipo estén bien y aunque algo parecía interferir con sus poderes, al menos pudo sentirlos. Estaban sanos y salvos, aunque se había separado, por lo que su prioridad ahora sería reunirse con su equipo. La joven mutante continúo avanzando por Atlantis, hasta que encontró a otro de esos robots…

Esta vez se trataba de un robot de apariencia humanoide, que portaba una armadura de color rojo y tenía una larga cabellera rubia. Pese a su apariencia, Jean supo que era alguien peligroso, pues portaba una espada láser en su mano. Decidió que lo mejor en esta circunstancia sería dar el primer ataque.

Jean.- ¡Ahora!

La mutante tomó por sorpresa al robot, empujándolo violentamente con su telequinesis hasta hacerlo estrellarse con una pared. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para vencerlo, pues el robot se puso de pie a gran velocidad y encendió su espada láser, cargando contra Jean… Aunque se detuvo en el último segundo.

-Espera, tú eres…

Jean no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, por lo que comenzó a dispararle sus rayos telequineticos. El primero lo impactó, haciéndolo retroceder, pero bloqueó los demás con su espada.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Deja de atacar! ¡Solo quiero hablar!

Jean detuvo su ataque, confundida, pero se mantuvo en guardia. Los otros Mavericks con los que se había encontrado no intentaron hablar con ella, solamente la atacaron. Pero no debía confiarse, esto bien podría ser una trampa. Estaba segura que ese de armadura roja era uno de esos robots, no tenía mente humana, así que era un ser artificial, no hay duda.

Jean.- ¡¿Quién eres?!

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño. Mi nombre es Zero, soy un miembro de los Maverick Hunters. Estoy aquí para enfrentar la amenaza de los Maverick.

Jean.- ¿Zero? ¿Entonces tú conoces sobre los robots a los que me estoy enfrentando?

Zero.- No son robots, es algo mucho más avanzado. Son Reploids, seres mecánicos capaces de sentir emociones y pensar como humanos. Sin embargo, estos Reploids se revelaron y atacaron a la humanidad, eso los convierte en Mavericks.

Jean.- ¿Robots capaces de sentir emociones? Bueno, he visto cosas parecidas. Entonces, tú eres…

Zero.- Yo soy un Hunter, mi misión consiste en luchar contra los Maverick para defender a la humanidad. Pero tú no eres ningún Reploid, pese a esos extraños poderes, eres una humana. No sé como llegaste a este lugar, pero debo mantenerte a salvo.

Jean.- No te preocupes por ello. Tú viste mis poderes, no soy una humana común, soy una mutante. Y no solo eso, sino que pertenezco a los X Men.

Zero.- ¿X Men?

Jean.- En parte es como lo que tú haces. Un grupo que se dedica a proteger mutantes… y detener a aquellos que amenazan a la raza humana.

Zero.- Eso suena un tanto extraño.

Jean.- Sea como sea, parece que los dos estamos del mismo lado. Déjame ayudarte.

Zero.- No, está es una misión muy peligrosa. Mutante o no, debo ponerte a salvo. Sigma no es ningún juego de niños.

Jean.- ¿Sigma?

Zero.- El causante de esto, está oculto en alguna parte de la ciudad y seguramente no trama nada bueno. Es el líder de los Mavericks y una verdadera amenaza para la raza humana. Por eso deberías salir de aquí.

Jean.- Me niego, si ese Sigma es como tú dices, no creo que puedas vencerlo tú solo. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Zero.- Ya me enfrenté a él anteriormente.

Jean.- ¿Y lo hiciste solo?

Zero.- Yo…

Jean.- Lo sabía. No te preocupes, yo no estoy sola aquí. Tengo un equipo infiltrado en la ciudad, todos están entrenados y son de confianza. Si colaboramos, entonces terminaremos con esta amenaza más rápido.

Zero.- … Está bien, tu ganas. Que esta sea una alianza entre los Maverick Hunters y los… ¿X Men?

Jean.- Exacto, será un gusto trabajar contigo, Zero. Mi nombre es Jean Grey.

Zero.- Solamente escapa si la situación se pone peligrosa.

Jean.- Creo que te preocupas demasiado, ya te dije que no estoy indefensa.

Zero.- Es solo que la situación es extraña. Aparecí en esta ciudad sin saber cómo llegué aquí, y me he encontrado con Mavericks que deberían estar muertos.

La mutante observó a su nuevo compañero con algo de nostalgia. Parecía alguien serio y solitario, pero se preocupaba bastante por otros. Con solo verlo, Jean podía darse cuenta de que guardaba demasiado dolor en su interior y eso lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. En parte le recordaba a Logan, uno de sus compañeros más cercanos. Jean no pudo evitar preguntarse si su compañero se encontraba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero se supone que lo dejó junto al Profesor X, por lo que seguro le informarían si algo iba mal.

Jean.- Sabes Zero, tengo mucho que contarte. Sí lo que pienso es correcto, ese Sigma será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

Zero.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Jean?

Jean.- Bueno, es posible que tú no seas de este mundo. Verás…

…

En ese momento, Falcon y Colossus se abrían paso, derrotando a cualquier Maverick que se aparezca en su camino. Fueron atacados por el Maverick Metal Shark Tiger, pero Colossus lo envió contra una pared de un solo puñetazo.

Colossus.- Por el lobo blanco, ¿es que estos enemigos no se terminan nunca?

Falcon.- Tranquilo, al paso que vamos, estoy seguro de que los terminaremos pronto.

Metal Shark Tiger fue a atacarlos con un ancla gigante, pero Colossus la bloqueó sin problema. Luego, Falcon lo hizo retroceder con un gancho en la quijada, desequilibrándolo el tiempo suficiente para que Colossus embista con toda su fuerza y destruya al Maverick.

Falcon.- Aunque sigo pensando que no me gusta mucho esto de golpear metal.

Colossus.- Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Falcon.- Es fácil decirlo cuando todo tu cuerpo es de metal… Oye, espera un segundo… ¡Cuidado!

Pero Colossus no pudo reaccionar a tiempo a la advertencia de Falcon. De entre las sombras, un hombre lobo salió corriendo a gran velocidad y embistió a Colossus cargado en energía. Para sorpresa de ambos héroes, la embestida fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a Colossus contra una pared.

Falcon.- ¡Colossus!

Pero Falcon no tuvo tiempo para ayudar a su amigo, pues el lobo se lanzó con una patada, que el piloto apenas pudo bloquear gracias a sus habilidades de boxeo. Era un enemigo ciertamente extraño, de colmillos y garras afilados, pero no era metálico, por lo que no parecía ser uno de los robots que lo estuvieron atacando.

Falcon arremetió con un puñetazo, aunque el lobo lo bloqueó sin problema alguno. Luego aulló al aire mientras lanzaba una patada, por lo que el boxeador tuvo que agacharse, para luego arremeter con otro puñetazo. La pelea era reñida, pero había un pequeño detalle que confundía a Falcon.

Falcon.- La postura con la que te mueves para atacar y defenderte… Reconozco esa forma de Kung Fu. Tú no eres un monstruo, debajo de ese pelo, garras y dientes, tú eres un experto en artes marciales. ¡Tú eres un ser humano!

El lobo cargó contra Falcon, en un rápido intercambio de golpes y patadas, pero finalmente el boxeador consiguió esquivarlo y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo retroceder. Colossus recién recuperado, fue juntó a Falcon, listo para ayudarlo en el combate. En ese momento, algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre lobo.

-Tienes razón a medias.

Colossus.- ¿Quieres decir que eres un peleador como Falcon? ¿Entonces porque nos atacas?

-Desde que llegué a este lugar tan extraño, todos los que veo han intentado atacarme. Solo tomaba precauciones.

Falcon.- No te preocupes, Colossus. Parece confiable. Además, he visto toda clase de transformaciones locas con la Power Stone, un hombre lobo no me sorprende mucho.

Colossus.- Podría ser peligroso, Falcon. Está claro que no es un humano.

Falcon.- Sí lo es, estoy seguro de ello.

Colossus.- Responde, lobo. ¿Quién eres y qué eres?

-Mi nombre es Jon Talbain. Ambos tienen razón en cierto punto, es verdad que alguna vez fui un humano, pero ahora soy un Darkstalker.

Falcon.- ¿Darkstalker?

Talbain.- Así es, criaturas de las sombras, monstruos de pesadilla. Odiados y temidos por los seres humanos.

Colossus.- Ya veo, así que en otro mundo también hay una raza injustamente odiada solo por ser diferente. ¡Qué injusticia!

Talbain.- Yo no diría que injustamente odiada. Es cierto que hay Darkstalkers buenos, como yo o una amiga mía. Pero la gran mayoría son malvados y atacan a los humanos para alimentarse. Son monstruos salidos de las entrañas del Makai.

Falcon.- ¿Qué cosa es el Makai?

Talbain.- El reino demoniaco del que provienen todos los Darkstalkers. Algunos son exiliados del Makai y llegan al mundo humano, otros llegan solo por diversión y otros por accidente. Por eso, los Darkstalkers han tenido varios encuentros con los humanos, pero no han salido nada bien.

Falcon.- Eso parece más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Talbain.- Aunque todavía hay esperanza para algunos de nosotros. Yo encontré la paz interior gracias al Kung Fu.

Colossus.- En ese caso, Talbain, tengo que pedirte algo. Ayúdanos y pelea junto a nosotros.

Talbain.- ¿Te refieres a la persona que nos hizo aparecer en esta extraña ciudad?

Colossus.- No solo eso, la situación es mucho peor de lo que piensas. Escúchame, este no es el mundo humano que conoces, estás en un planeta completamente diferente.

Falcon.- Además, es posible que todos nuestros mundos estén en peligro.

Talbain.- … Explíquenme la situación, a cambio les ofrezco mi ayuda.

…

Latveria era un país pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo era uno de los más peligrosos del planeta Tierra. Esto se debía principalmente al hombre que dominaba dicho país: Victor Von Doom. Era uno de los hombres más malvados y poderosos del planeta, así como uno de los más inteligentes. Una vez que se obsesionaba con algo, nada ni nadie podía detenerlo.

Y ahora, Latveria estaba en estado de emergencia. Soldados se encontraban corriendo por las calles y Doombots patrullaban el cielo. Su objetivo, era encontrar a dos fugitivos, enemigos de Doom, quienes habían venido a frustrar sus planes recientes: Reed Richards y Regina.

Dichos fugitivos, se encontraban escondidos en las cercanías al castillo de Doom. Regina se encontraba vigilando, siempre alerta y con su pistola en mano, mientras que su compañero se encontraba trabajando. El último ataque de Doom había desactivado al Robot Master: Megaman. Debido a ello, Reed lo abrió y comenzó a analizar sus circuitos, buscando una forma de ponerlo en funcionamiento.

Regina.- Oiga, Dr Fantastic. Será mejor que se apresure, algo me dice que ese tal Doom no perdió el tiempo. ¡Hay toda clase de patrullas buscándonos!

Reed.- Intento apurarme, Regina. Pero es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Los circuitos y mecanismos de Megaman son demasiado complejos, su tecnología está siglos más adelantada que la nuestra. Quien quiera que lo haya creado es sin duda alguna un verdadero genio.

Regina.- Sabe, viéndolo de cerca, parece un niño normal. Es difícil creer que en realidad se trate de un robot extremadamente poderoso.

Reed.- No solo eso, hay algo más en Megaman. Pese a ser una forma de vida artificial, posee sentimientos y emociones, como si de un verdadero ser vivo se tratara. Es cierto que en este mundo hay algunas máquinas con consciencia o incluso sentimientos, pero este robot va un paso más allá. Yo creo que algo como esto podría revolucionar el planeta entero.

Regina.- Aun así, no tenemos tiempo que perder, estamos en una misión.

Reed.- Lo sé, es solo que esto me parece muy extraño.

Regina.- ¿Qué cosa?

Reed.- El hecho de que Doom haya desactivado de esa forma a Megaman. Estaba muy bien preparado en contra de nosotros y eso me preocupa. Creo que trama algo peligroso.

Regina.- Es cierto, nos derrotó muy fácilmente. ¿Qué puede estar tramando?

Reed.- Conociendo a Victor tan bien como lo conozco, es posible que intente reprogramar a Megaman.

Regina.- ¡¿Cree que Doom desea apoderarse de Megaman?!

Reed.- No solo de él, quizá también busque cualquier clase de recurso de otra dimensión. Quizá por eso capturó a Morrigan, para medir el alcance de sus poderes oscuros.

Regina.- Si es así, debemos rescatarlas.

Reed- Lo haremos, pero no solos. Voy a poner a Megaman nuevamente en funcionamiento.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No se muevan, son órdenes del amo Doom!

Ambos héroes voltearon y encontraron un par de soldados que patrullaba la zona y los habían localizado. Sabiendo que deberían detenerlos antes de que alerten a sus compañeros, ambos se pusieron en marcha. Mr Fantastic estiró su brazo a una velocidad sorprendente, le quitó el arma a uno de los soldados y luego moldeó su mano hasta que está tomó la forma de un martillo, con la que golpeó al soldado. Su compañero preparó su arma, pero antes de que pudiera dispararla contra Mr Fantastic, Regina lo sorprendió con una patada en la cara. De esta forma, ambos soldados cayeron inconscientes.

Regina.- Bien hecho, doctor.

Reed.- Mucho me temo que no hemos acabado con esto.

Al voltearse, Regina notó que los soldados no estaban solos. Tras ellos venía un Doombot mucho más grande que el promedio, un verdadero gigante de metal, mucho más grande que los dinosaurios que Regina acostumbraba enfrentar.

Regina.- ¡Debemos derribar esa cosa!

Regina sacó una escopeta y comenzó a dispararla en contra del Doombot, pero sus balas simplemente rebotaban con el metal reforzado del robot. Reed estiró su mano, haciéndola gigante, lo suficiente como para cubrir al robot. Sin embargo, el Doombot soltó una potente descarga eléctrica y Reed se vio obligado a soltarlo.

Regina.- ¿Cómo venceremos a esa cosa?

Reed.- Debe tener un punto débil, solo hay que encontrarlo…

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de buscarlo, pues dicho robot comenzó a dispararles rayos de energía. A duras penas consiguieron esquivarlos, Reed se concentró en poner a salvo el cuerpo de Megaman, mientras que Regina comenzó a dispararle a robot, pero sus ataques no surtían efecto.

Regina.- ¡Nada funciona!

Reed.- ¡Escapa, Regina! ¡Intentaré ganarte algo de tiempo!

Pero antes de que Regina pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la cabeza del Doombot cayó violentamente contra el suelo. Ambos héroes alzaron la vista y vieron una figura con espada encima del robot. Dicho espadachín clavo su arma en el cuerpo del Doombot y comenzó a descender mientras que el robot acababa partido a la mitad.

Al verlo más de cerca, notaron que se trataba de un joven rubio, con una armadura azul, con aspecto similar a las usadas por los antiguos samurái.

Reed.- Gracias amigo, nos salvaste la vida.

Regina.- ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Yuki Hideyasu, pero la gente me conoce como "Kaijin no Soki". ¡Soy el asesino de demonios, destructor de la oscuridad! ¡Soy el Oni de las cenizas!

Regina.- Vaya Reed, creo que no nos topamos con alguien normal.

Soki.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estaban siendo atacados por esos demonios de metal?

Reed.- Mi nombre es Reed Richards y soy el líder de los Fantastic Four, mi compañera es Regina.

Regina.- Estamos aquí para enfrentar al gobernante de ese castillo.

Soki.- Ya veo, entonces son aliados. No tienen apariencia de samurái, pero espero que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Reed.- Tu tampoco eres de este mundo, ¿verdad?

Soki.- No, aparecí aquí sin explicación alguna. Pude sentir un poder mágico bastante oscuro, energía maligna que provenía de este castillo. Por eso mismo debo erradicarlo.

Reed.- Ya veo, es por eso que viniste a enfrentar al ejército de Doom.

Soki.- Si, pero no vine solo. Un aliado mío está intentando infiltrarse en el castillo.

Regina.- ¿Vienes con un aliado?

Soki.- No es originario de este mundo. Lo conocí cerca de aquí y decidimos hacer una alianza. Ya debería estar dentro.

Regina.- Nosotros también trajimos aliados, pero…

Reed.- La mayoría son ahora prisioneros de Doom.

Soki.- Lo lamento, espero que sus compañeros se encuentren bien.

Pero lo que no sabían era que algunos de esos compañeros se encontraban en una especie de fortaleza voladora. The Thing, Human Torch y Jin Saotome observaban confundidos a su alrededor, todo el lugar parecía futurista y estaba lleno de plataformas móviles. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que se encontraban en el espacio exterior, pero no en cualquier parte, sino en la temible e imponente Willy Estación.

Thing.- Muy bien, me doy por vencido, cerillo. ¿Dónde estamos?

Torch.- Ojala lo supiera, me recuerda un poco a Attilan, pero los Inhumans tienen mejor gusto para la decoración.

Jin.- La buena noticia es que ya me puedo mover… Aunque mi traje sigue teniendo ciertas fallas.

Torch.- No te preocupes, Saotome. Ahora lo importante es que salgamos de aquí y volvamos con Reed y mi hermana.

Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de rayos laser golpeó directamente al trió de héroes. Todos se voltearon para encarar a su atacante, pero sorprendentemente no había nadie atrás de ellos, únicamente había un casco de obrero tirado en el suelo. Los héroes parecían confundidos, pero fue entonces que el pequeño casco se levantó, revelando ser una especie de robot y disparó nuevamente contra los héroes.

Torch.- Pues si esto es otra trampa del Dr Doom, su estilo ha cambiado bastante. ¡Llamas a mí!

El héroe conocido como Johnny Storm se prendió en llamas y arrojó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego en contra del robot, sin embargo, el pequeño únicamente se cubrió con su casco y acabó sin daño alguno. Los tres héroes observaron esto con la boca abierta por la sorpresa… Claro, antes de que Ben Grimm comience a molestar a su aliado por no haber podido vencer a aquel robot tan pequeño y de aspecto adorable.

Jin.- Pues el enano ese es resistente.

Thing.- Aun así, si Doom lo construyo, estaré muy feliz de destruirlo.

El hombre de roca, caminó tranquilamente hacía el pequeño robot que se volvió a esconder en su casco. Una vez llegó junto a él, simplemente lo levanto del suelo y lo destruyó de un puñetazo.

Jin.- Bien, su casco puede ser duro, pero el resto de él es tan frágil como los robots que enfrentamos antes.

Torch.- Estoy seguro que pude haberlo fundido.

Thing.- ¿Y que están esperando ustedes dos? ¡Debemos seguir avanzando!

Y así, el trío de héroes comenzó a avanzar por la fortaleza de Willy, en lo que parecía ser una tarea sencilla en un inicio. Desgraciadamente, era todo menos una tarea sencilla: La gran cantidad de plataformas móviles les jugaban en contra y estuvieron a punto de caer al vacío en numerosas ocasiones. Las trampas de aquel lugar eran numerosas, iban desde láser disparados aleatoriamente hasta trampas con enormes espinas de hierro.

Por si esto fuera poco, dicha fortaleza estaba infestada con toda clase de robots listos para combatir: Encontraron a varios molestos robots Met, quienes disparaban y luego se escondían en su casco; también habían Sniper Joe, quienes disparaban su laser y se cubrían con su escudo; Bubble Bat, que atacaban desde el cielo y ponían a Human Torch en problemas; o molestos Octopus Battery, robots de un solo ojo que bloqueaban a los héroes, moviéndose por el aire de lado a lado o de arriba hacia abajo; también Spine, molestos robots espinosos que se deslizaban por el suelo para embestir a los héroes; además de Telly, quienes salían de su escondite para atacar al grupo de héroes; incluso había Shield Attacker, escudos con ojos que embestían a los héroes y parecían casi invulnerables a ataques frontales.

Torch.- ¡¿Qué clase de maniaco inventó este lugar?!

Jin.- ¡Estuvimos a punto de morir varias veces!

Thing.- ¡Yo inclusive acabe cayendo a las espinas! ¡Eso realmente duele!

Torch.- Creo que está vez, Doom se superó a sí mismo.

Fue entonces que los héroes pasaron una última puerta y un destello rojo de alarma comenzó a recorrer la habitación.

Alarma.- ¡Warning! ¡Warning!

Thing.- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

-¿Qué ocurre, idiotas? ¿Acaso están demasiado cansados?

Jin.- ¿Quién es ese?

Los héroes encontraron a un misterioso robot de color negro con revestimiento dorado. Parecía similar a Megaman, pero tenía aletas en su casco con una joya azul en su frente. Aquel robot venía acompañado de un perro robótico de aspecto amenazante.

Thing.- Muy bien enano, será mejor que nos digas quien eres y donde estamos, de otra manera te va ir muy mal.

-Más cuidado con quien hablas. ¡Soy Bass, el Robot Master más poderoso que existe!

Torch.- ¿Bass? Por alguna razón eso me suena a instrumento musical.

Jin.- Pues no se ustedes, pero ese robot parece hostil.

Bass.- Es porque soy hostil, idiota. Mi amigo Trebble y yo estamos dispuestos a probar nuestras habilidades. Si quieren seguir adelante tendrán que derrotarnos en combate.

Torch.- ¿Lucharemos contra él?

Thing.- Parece que habla mi idioma. ¡Ahí vamos! ¡Es la hora de las tortas!

De esta manera, Bass y Trebble estaban a punto de iniciar un combate en contra de Human Torch, The Thing y Jin Saotome.

…

Mientras, que en el centro de la ciudad New York; La enorme nave de Kang el Conquistador había arribado en la ciudad y comenzó a causar gran destrucción tumbando edificio tras edificio. Las autoridades intentaron detenerlo, pero no podían hacer nada contra una tecnología tan avanzada, era una verdadera amenaza.

En el interior de su fortaleza, el Conquistador se quedó observando la destrucción desde su monitor, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era extraño, no había ningún registro de este choque de universos en la base de datos del futuro. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que en su interior, Kang se sienta emocionado por una nueva conquista.

Kang.- Jajajaja sin los Avengers ni los Fantastic Four la conquista de estos primitivos humanos hasta resulta aburrida. Sin embargo todavía debo cumplir con lo que prometí a Thanos y Pyron… Al menos hasta que ya no me sean de utilidad.

Era cierto, la Conquista sería sencilla teniendo a sus mayores adversarios ocupados en otros asuntos, sin embargo, todavía esperaba pacientemente, ver si alguien tenía el valor para encararlo. Probablemente el primero en intentar desafiarlo sea el héroe arácnido, aunque también había la posibilidad de enfrentar algún grupo mutante. Si los X Men estuvieran ocupados, todavía estaban esos de X Factor, al trabajar para el gobierno era posible que los enviaran. Incluso podrían venir los New Mutants… ¿O acaso ahora se hacían llamar X Force? Eso no importaba. Sea cual sea el supuesto héroe que venga a enfrentarlo, Kang lo derrotaría sin esfuerzo y se divertiría mostrando su superioridad en una nueva conquista.

La respuesta a quien vendría a desafiarlo, llegó cuando su monitor mostró a otro grupo de héroes en la pantalla. Se trataba de los New Warriors, un grupo interesante, cuando menos. Kang investigó un poco sobre ellos, parecían tener gran popularidad en aquella época, un grupo de súper héroes adolescente. Sin embargo, no debía subestimarlos, pese a que el futuro les aguardaba desgracia y sufrimiento, eran un equipo realmente poderoso y peligroso. Aun cuando no lo aparentaran, los New Warriors tenían el poder suficiente para encarar amenazas cósmicas y estaban destinados a salvar su planeta contra las más grandes amenazas. Claro, Kang no estaba preocupado, ya tenía preparado un plan para acabar con ellos y divertirse en el proceso.

Lo que el conquistador no contaba, era que en esta ocasión, los New Warriors tenían poderosos aliados de su lado. Con ellos, habían formado un poderoso grupo, con grandes héroes, como Nova, Speedball, Night Trasher, Namorita, Firestar, Rage, Silhouette, Sakura Kasugano, Blanka, Batsu Ichimonji, Tron Bonne, Dan Hibiki y el Increíble Hulk.

Trasher.- Ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Sakura.- Nunca había visto una nave tan grande.

Nova.- No estuviste con los Nova Corps...

Dan.- ¡¿Tenemos que pelear contra esa cosa?!

Tron.- No es por nada, pero la tecnología de esa nave es incluso superior a la de mi mundo.

Speedball.- Oye Rage, tú fuiste un Avenger. ¿Sabes cómo derrotar a ese tipo?

Rage.- Pues Kang nunca nos atacó mientras yo era parte del grupo.

Firestar.- Como sea, tenemos que encontrar una forma de ingresar a su nave.

Silhouette.- Hay que crear algún plan.

Trasher.- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Hulk.- Háganse a un lado niños. Hulk se encargará de esto, ustedes no me estorben.

El grupo de adolescentes se volteó hacía el gigante verde y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, el poderoso Hulk dio un gran salto y salió disparado. Saltó hasta llegar frente a la nave de Kang y le impactó un potente puñetazo, creando varias ondas de choque sobre el metal. Sin embargo para sorpresa de este, el campo de fuerza de la nave la había protegido.

Trasher.- Ahí fue el factor sorpresa. ¡Adelante Warriors!

Ahora que perdieron el factor sorpresa, los héroes decidieron que su mejor opción sería un ataque directo. Salieron volando a atacar a la nave con todas sus fuerzas, Nova disparaba sus rayos cósmicos, Sakura arrojaba sus Hadouken, Speedball atacaba con su energía cinética, Batsu arrojaba sus Guts Bullet, Firestar disparaba sus ráfagas de microondas, mientras que Hulk todavía golpeaba con todo lo que tenía. Divertido con este intento, Kang decidió quitar su campo de fuerza dándoles a los héroes una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Silhouette.- ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Ahí va su campo de fuerza!

Dan.- Y ni siquiera tuve que mostrar mis asombrosos poderes.

Tron.- No hay que perder el tiempo, vamos.

El grupo de héroes se infiltró en la nave y comenzaron a recorrerla. Ninguno de ellos había visto nunca maquinas tan complejas, inclusive Tron Bonne estaba sorprendida, eran mucho más avanzadas que su mundo. Pero los New Warriors no tardaron en acabar justo frente a Kang, quien los observaba sentado desde una especie de silla tecnológica.

Kang.- Bienvenidos, héroes de ambas dimensiones.

Hulk.- ¡Te voy a aplastar!

Namorita.- ¡Vamos a ayudarlo, Nova!

Nova.- ¡No me lo perdería, Nita!

Hulk, Nova y Namorita se lanzaron contra Kang en un ataque directo, pero al villano solo le bastó con presionar un botón en su armadura y el trió de héroes cayó inmóvil contra suelo.

Silhouette.- ¡Nova! ¡Nita!

Kang.- Solo basta con presionar un botón y soy capaz de alterar su campo gravitacional, dejándolos fuera de combate. ¿En serio creen que tienen oportunidad contra Kang?

Batsu.- ¡Maldito! ¡Pelea frente a frente! ¡No seas cobarde!

Kang.- Perdería el tiempo intentando explicar mi tecnología a un ignorante como tú.

Batsu.- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Hulk.- Yo no soy ningún debilucho.

Pese a estar afectado por el campo gravitacional de Kang, Hulk demostraba una gran fuerza de voluntad, levantándose del suelo.

Kang.- Quizá puedas con la gravedad, pero solo debo presionar otro botón y…

Trasher.- ¡Chicos! ¡Cuidado!

Speedball.- ¡Oh no!

Con solo presionar un botón, Kang invocó un rayo de energía que apareció de golpe y se tragó a los héroes, que se desvanecieron en el aire.

Kang.- Y eso es todo.

-Yo no lo creó.

Con su rápida reacción, Night Trasher había conseguido salvarse del rayo y llevar junto a él a Tron Bonne. Speedball también había rebotado a tiempo, llevándose consigo a Sakura y Firestar, mientras que Batsu lo había evadido solo por reflejo. El resto de los New Warriors y aliados simplemente desaparecieron, consumidos por el rayo.

Kang.- Así que ustedes seis escaparon… Bueno, eso ya no importa.

Sakura.- ¡¿Qué hiciste con nuestros amigos?!

Kang.- Sus amigos quedaron atrapados en el Limbo temporal, ahí ya no serán ninguna molestia para mí.

Batsu.- Maldito, te obligaré a soltarlos.

Kang.- Pronto ustedes tampoco serán una molestia.

El conquistador del futuro sacó una especie de pistola laser, la cargó y disparó un gran rayo. Speedball se puso frente a sus compañeros y activo su campo cinético, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, revotando y empujando a sus compañeros fuera de la nave de Kang. El grupo cayó hasta el suelo, el robot de Tron pudo amortiguar su caída y consiguió atrapar a Batsu, Firestar logro reaccionar a tiempo y agarro a Sakura y Night Trasher mientras volaba. Sin embargo Speedball no consiguió amortiguarla de ninguna forma, chocando de lleno con el pavimento, con su campo cinético desactivado por el ataque de Kang. Consiguió proteger a sus compañeros, pero Speedball quedó adolorido y llenó de heridas, sin poder levantarse del suelo.

Sakura.- ¡Speedy!

Firestar.- ¡Robbie, ¿estás bien?!

Trasher.- Solo está aturdido, su campo cinético consiguió salvarlo a tiempo.

Sakura.- Menos mal, él nos salvó.

Tron.- Es cierto, ese rayo hace que los disparos de Megaman parezcan simples cosquillas.

Batsu.- ¡Ese cobarde infeliz! ¡Voy a darle la paliza de su vida!

Trasher.- Primero tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de entrar en su nave, nuevamente.

Tron.- No creo que Kang nos permita entrar tan fácilmente como antes.

-Eso no será problema… si aceptan mi ayuda.

Los New Warriors pudieron observar a un extraño ser descendiendo desde el cielo: Tenía un casco negro, con cuernos y aspecto demoniaco, volaba con alas de murciélago y cargaba una gran espada.

Tron.- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Firestar.- ¿Una especie de demonio?

Batsu.- ¡Pues yo me encargaré de él!

Trasher.- ¡Batsu espera!

Batsu.- ¡Guts Upper!

El peleador saltó con su puño cargado en energía, pero el nuevo enemigo lo rechazó con un espadazo, regresándolo contra el piso.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Batsu.- Solo observa esto.

El enemigo comenzó a arrojar relámpagos desde su espada, pero Batsu los evadía hábilmente, mientras se acercaba a él y…

Batsu.- ¡Crescent Moon Kick!

Con su pierna cargada en Ki, Batsu consiguió patearlo y hacerlo retroceder. Pese a resentirse el dolor, su enemigo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Eso es! Eres un digno oponente, me gustaría ser tu enemigo, pero… no estoy aquí para luchar, vengo a ayudar a los héroes de este planeta.

Trasher.- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

-Yo soy Alastor, espíritu de la espada oscura, provengo de otro mundo.

Tron.- Al igual que yo, debes ser de otra dimensión.

Alastor.- Exacto, quiero volver a mi mundo, pero creo que no podré hacer eso hasta acabar con los problemas de esté.

Firestar.- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Confiamos en él?

Trasher.- Firestar tiene razón. ¿Qué garantía tenemos para confiar en ti?

Alastor.- Yo sé cómo entrar en la nave de Kang y conozco la forma de rescatar a sus amigos.

Sakura.- Eso suena bien.

Batsu.- Yo confió en él.

Firestar.- ¿Enserio?

Batsu.- Cuando dos hombres intercambian puños, llegan a conocerse y confiar en el otro.

Alastor.- Comparto esa filosofía, no hay mejor manera de conocer a alguien que en una batalla.

Tron.- Apenas intercambiaron un par de ataques…

Trasher.- Bueno, Alastor. ¿Puedes llevarnos a la nave de Kang?

Alastor.- Así es, pero una vez dentro necesitaremos una distracción.

Speedball.- Una distracción. ¿Eh? Creo que están hablando de mí.

Todos voltearon a ver a Speedball, quien todavía estaba adolorido, pero al menos se encontraba de pie. Sakura fue la primera en ir a abrazarlo, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros lo observaban con una sonrisa, contentos de que Speedball se encuentre en buen estado.

Sakura.- ¡Speedy! ¡Despertaste!

Speedball.- Estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes, Saku.

Trasher.- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, palillo.

Alastor.- Entonces… ¿Quieres ser la distracción?

Firestar.- No solo él.

Sakura.- ¡Sí! ¡Yo también voy a luchar a su lado!

Firestar.- Además, Batsu quería luchar con Kang.

Batsu.- Nunca me retracto de una pelea, le patearé el trasero.

Trasher.- Está decidido, ustedes tendrán que entretener al conquistador. Alastor tú nos guiarás. Una vez dentro, Tron usará su conocimiento en tecnología para liberar a nuestros compañeros.

Alastor.- Me gusta el espíritu.

Tron.- ¡Estoy lista!

Firestar.- Eso suena como un buen plan. Vamos a salvar a Nita y los demás.

Speedball.- ¡New Warriors! ¡Al ataque!

…

Y mientras tanto, en el Majigen, los West Coast Avengers, acompañados por Devilotte y Demitri finalmente habían llegado al castillo de Jedah Dohma. Los héroes ya estaban preparados para cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrarse, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados a enfrentar demonios de la talla de Pandemonium. Caminaban por el castillo con la voluntad que los caracterizaba, rescatarían a Wanda sin importar que, por lo que entraron a lo que el Darkstalker llamaba Fetus of Gods.

Demitri.- No me gusta este lugar.

Ironman.- Quiero que todos estén alertas, Jedah puede estar en cualquier parte.

-Vaya, los estaba esperando. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Prácticamente de la nada, se apareció el Darkstalker, Jedah Dohma, quien intimidaba a los héroes con su sola presencia. Podía sentirse la sed de sangre en aquel demonio, pero los West Coast se recuperaron y se prepararon para luchar, observando desafiantemente a su nuevo enemigo. Fue Demitri quien caminó frente al grupo de héroes y arrogantemente observó a Jedah.

Demitri.- Jedah Dohma… Veo que tus poderes no han disminuido en lo más minimo.

Jedah.- Demitri el vampiro. Encontrarme contigo ciertamente es inesperado.

Wonder Man.- Se acabó Jedah, devuélvenos a Wanda y ahórrate una golpiza.

Jedah.- Buscan a su amiga, ¿eh? Debo admitir que no me esperaba que me siguieran, me sorprendí al sentir su presencia.

Lightning.- ¿Pudiste sentir nuestra presencia?

Jedah.- Claro que sí, puedo detectar la presencia de cualquier humano o criatura sobrenatural a kilómetros de distancia, aunque ustedes, son algo especiales.

Hawkeye.- ¿Especiales? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jedah.- Tu no, idiota. Cuatro de ustedes son solo patéticos humanos sin importancia. Pero los demás, han sobrepasado el límite de un ser humano común, tienen habilidades impresionantes que los ponen al mismo nivel que algunos Darkstalkers.

Ironman.- Veo que menosprecias bastante a los humanos.

Jedah.- Son criaturas patéticas, se destruyen así mismos y arruinan su propio mundo. Por eso les ofrezco un lugar junto a mí, olvídense de su antiguo mundo. Si se quedan conmigo podrán ver el nuevo mundo que voy a crear.

Us Agent.- Estas loco si crees que nos uniremos a un tirano estúpido como tú.

Devilotte.- ¡Sí! ¡Estás loco!

Demitri.- Olvidas que no solo estas con humanos débiles, Jedah Dohma. Ante ti esta Demitri Maximoff, yo solo me basto para destruirte.

Jedah.- Demitri, es cierto que eres fuerte, pero yo soy un Darkstalker de clase S. No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí.

Demitri.- ¿Tan seguro estas de eso?

Jedah.- A riesgo de no parecer modesto, debo confesar que soy un ser de gran superioridad.

Hawkeye.- Yo no te aconsejaría subestimarnos. Muchos lo han hecho en el pasado y todos acabaron con mi flecha clavada en sus perdedores traseros.

Wonder Man.- Es cierto Jedah, podrías arrepentirte.

Spider Woman.- ¡No te serviremos en tu maldad!

Devilotte.- ¡Exacto! ¡Solo eres un gran hipócrita!

Jedah.- ¿Hipócrita? Los seres iluminados como yo, se dan cuenta de que no hay cosas tales como "Bueno" y "Malo"

Us Agent.- Quizá pienses así, pero nosotros los humanos, tenemos un sentido de la justicia por el que pelear.

Jedah.- Que decepción, veo que aunque crecieron sus poderes, no dejan de tener la patética mente de un humano. Deberían aprender a su Scarlet Witch, ella si comprendió mis intenciones.

Y detrás de un pilar, salió Wanda, quien tenía una expresión en blanco, parecía completamente ida. Todos los West Coast Avengers reaccionaron con sorpresa al ver a su compañera en tal estado, quedaba claro que el Darkstalker la tenía bajo su control. Esto solo consiguió enfadar a los Avengers, en especial a Wonder Man, quien apenas podía contener su ira al ver en ese estado a la mujer que amaba.

Wonder Man.- ¡Wanda! ¡¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo?!

Demitri.- Jedah tomo el control de su alma.

Jedah.- Si la vida es solo un camino que te lleva a la muerte, ¿por qué no dar tu vida en mi servicio?

Wonder Man.- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué quieres con Wanda?!

Jedah.- Solo piénsalo. ¿Alterar las probabilidades? Esa sí que es una gran habilidad, me será de ayuda para mi nuevo mundo.

Hawkeye.- Muy bien amigos, se acabaron las conversaciones, vamos a recuperar a Wanda.

Ironman.- Ya oyeron. ¡Avengers Assemble!

Devilotte.- Ya era hora, no soporto a ese tipo.

Los primeros en lanzarse contra Jedah, fueron Wonder Man y Us Agent, cargando con toda su fuerza sobrehumana. Sin embargo, incluso antes de que puedan impactar un puñetazo, fueron golpeados por uno de los hechizos de Scarlet Witch. Esto los tomó por sorpresa, deteniéndolos en el acto. El hechizo tuvo un efecto devastador sobre el Agent, mandándolo a volar, y aunque Wonder Man se recuperó del impacto con mayor velocidad, quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que había sido su compañera quien lo atacó.

Wonder Man.- ¿Wanda?

Pero Wanda ni siquiera contesto, simplemente lo observó de forma fría y sin sentimiento. Acto seguido arrojó otro de sus hechizos, mandando a volar a Simon al otro lado de la habitación. Los West Coast Avengers observaban enfadados lo que acababa de pasar.

Hawkeye.- Rayos, puso a Wanda en nuestra contra.

Ironman.- Cambio de planes, arquero. Tú y Hank se encargarán de Wanda, el resto iremos por Jedah.

Pym.- ¡Vamos Hawkeye!

Y así inició un gran combate. Demitri fue con toda su energía demoniaca y cargó contra Jedah, pero este ni se molestó en bloquearlo, resistió al ataque sin ningún problema. Acto seguido, Jedah transformó su sangre en una motosierra, con la que atacó a Demitri, tomándolo por sorpresa. Al ver al vampiro en problemas, Julia Carpenter arrojó sus Psyredes para inmovilizar al demonio, mientras que Ironman disparaba sus rayos repulsores.

Ironman.- ¡Aguanta, Spider Woman! ¡Tenemos que detener su ataque!

Spider Woman.- ¡Es muy fuerte!

El esfuerzo de los héroes simplemente divertía a Jedah. El Darkstalker transformó su sangre en una cuchilla de energía oscura, con la que cortó sin problemas las redes. Para acto seguido arrojar su energía oscura contra Spider Woman, quien lo evadió a duras penas, gracias a su agilidad. Al ver a su compañera caer contra el suelo, Ironman se le acercó preocupado.

Ironman.- ¿Estás bien, Julia?

Spider Woman.- La manera en la que usa su sangre, eso es muy peligroso.

El Darkstalker se movió rápidamente, mucho más que lo que cualquier héroe pudo reaccionar. Apareció frente a Spider Woman propinándole un zarpazo, que la dejó bastante herida y mandando a volar a Ironman con una patada. Julia Carpenter intentó levantarse nuevamente y golpear a Jedah con toda su fuerza arácnida, pero el demonio detuvo todos y cada uno de sus golpes sin problemas. Jedah comenzó a cargar su energía oscura pero antes de que pueda proseguir con su ataque, Living Lightning comenzó a arrojarle sus relámpagos.

Lightning.- Intentaré detenerlo lo más que pueda.

Jedah.- Eres fuerte, por desgracia no lo suficiente.

Así Jedah comenzó a arrojar cuchillas de energía oscura, el héroe eléctrico comenzó a maniobrar en el aire para esquivarlas, pero una de ellas finalmente impactó a Lightning de lleno y lo tumbó contra el suelo. Jedah cargó energía oscura, dándole forma a su sangre. Estaba a punto de atacar a Living Lightning, cuando fue impactado por misiles y disparos de Ironman y Devilotte en conjunto.

Ironman.- Imposible, no le hacemos daño.

Devilotte.- ¡Ahí viene!

Ironman.- ¡No si yo voy primero!

El Avenger acorazado se lanzó a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero casi ni le hizo daño a Jedah. El Darkstalker sonrió de forma maliciosa, dejando atónito a Ironman, para acto seguido escupir un montón de sangre. Ironman observaba preocupado como su armadura se manchó con la sangre del Darkstalker y parecía arder corrosivamente.

Ironman.- ¿Qué demonios? Su sangre está derritiendo mi armadura.

Demitri.- No tientes tu suerte, humano. Ni siquiera los Darkstalkers más poderosos pueden tocar su sangre sin hacerse daño.

Un recién recuperado Demitri se lanzó en su forma demoniaca, intentando atinarle algún golpe a Jedah, aunque este último era demasiado rápido. Ironman también decidió ayudarlo, golpeando con toda la potencia de sus transistores, pero su enemigo evadía todos los golpes sin problema alguno, contraatacando con cortes de sus alas.

Demitri.- ¡Maldito! ¡Yo seré quien dirija el Makai una vez que te derroté!

Jedah.- Me temo, Demitri, que yo soy el primer y único soberano de este planeta.

El Darkstalker uso su sangre para alargar sus extremidades, con las que sujeto de la cabeza a Ironman y Demitri, para luego golpearlos el uno contra el otro y arrojarlos al piso. Se disponía a acabar con ellos, cuando un escudo salió de la nada y le golpeó la cara. Se volteó para encontrarse a Us Agent, Spider Woman, Living Lightning y Devilotte listos para pelear.

Us Agent.- Aun no nos has vencido.

Jedah.- Eh conocido muchas almas que creen en milagros, pero ustedes… Están persiguiendo una victoria en las más sombrías circunstancias.

Spider Woman.- Vamos a demostrarle que no bromeamos, Miguel.

Lightning.- Estoy listo, Julia.

Devilotte.- ¡Yo también destruiré a ese presumido!

El Living Lightning cargo todo su poder eléctrico, disparando sus relámpagos más potentes contra Jedah. El Darkstalker intentó detener los rayos con sus manos, pero Devilotte aprovechó para disparar con sus misiles, creando una potente explosión.

Us Agent.- Aguanta Lightning, creo que está funcionando.

Spider Woman.- Prepárate Agent. Si no funciona, tu y yo tendremos que entrar.

Lightning.- No creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo... ¡Está absorbiendo mi energía!

Devilotte.- ¡Mis maquinas todavía pueden disparar!

Jedah.- Valiente esfuerzo. Eso sí me dolió, creo que mereces un premio.

El Darkstalker arrojo un ataque de energía oscura. Pese a estar en su forma eléctrica, el ataque afectó a Living Lightning, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente tras una explosión.

Spider Woman.- ¡Miguel! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Devilotte.- ¡No se mueve!

Jedah.- Claro que no está bien. Acabo de apoderarme de su alma para hacerme incluso más fuerte que antes, y haré lo mismo con ustedes.

Us Agent.- ¡Spider Woman! ¡Vamos a recuperar el alma de nuestro amigo!

Spider Woman.- ¡Voy contigo, Agent!

Ambos se lanzaron en un intento de golpear a Jedah con su fuerza sobrehumana, esquivando cualquier ataque con su gran agilidad. Pero el Darkstalker estaba preparado contra ellos.

…

En el otro lado de la pelea, los hechizos de Scarlet Witch le impactaron de llenó a Hawkeye, quien salió volando. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie, pero Wanda comenzó a disparar más hechizos contra él y tuvo que esquivarlos como pudo.

Hawkeye.- Bien Wanda, no me obligues a ponerme serio.

El arquero disparó una de sus flechas de cuerda para atraparla. Pero Scarlet Witch se libró con gran habilidad y derribó a Hawkeye con otro de sus hechizos.

Pym.- Espero que el arquero este bien.

El Dr Pym intentó atacar, agrandando objetos y arrojándolos contra la bruja. Pero la Scarlet Witch interceptaba todos ellos con sus poderes, luego golpeó al héroe con uno de sus hechizos y lo mandó a volar. Esto hizo que las partículas Pym impregnadas en su cuerpo, se descontrolen y el doctor se encoja cada vez más y más, sin poder volver a la normalidad.

La bruja mutante sonreía maliciosamente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al diminuto doctor, quien ya era incluso más pequeño que una hormiga. Levantó su pierna encima de Pym y estaba a punto de aplastarlo… Pero alguien apareció justo a tiempo para detenerla. Se trataba de Simon Williams, el Wonder Man.

Wonder Man.- Wanda, detente por favor.

El fornido héroe estaba parado frente a la bruja, sin la más mínima intención de pelear, pero observándola de forma decidida. Verlo así, solo consiguió enfadar a la Scarlet Witch, quien atacaba a su compañero con todas sus fuerzas. Los rayos mágicos impactaban de frente contra Wonder Man, pero este los aguantaba gracias a su gran fuerza, sin desistir de su objetivo.

Wonder Man.- Por favor Wanda, tu eres más fuerte que esto.

El poder de Scarlet Witch incrementó de golpe, haciendo retroceder a Simon. Pero este se consiguió levantar con su fuerza de voluntad y continúo mirando a Wanda al rostro, acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

Wonder Man.- Eres más fuerte que él. ¡No dejes que manipule tu alma!

Scarlet Witch lo observó enfadada, estaba por lanzar otro ataque… Pero en ese momento, Wonder Man le sujetó las manos, impidiendo sus hechizos. Simon la observó fijamente a los ojos y notó que si bien su expresión mostraba rabia, había una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

Wonder Man.- ¡Wanda, por favor! ¡No dejes que te haga esto! ¡La Wanda que conozco no lo permitiría!

Como si las palabras de Simon tuvieran efecto sobre ella, Wanda se soltó y comenzó a gritar de dolor, agarrándose la cabeza. Por lo que al verla luchando, Wonder Man se apresuró en ayudarla.

Wonder Man.- Lucha Wanda, tu puedes derrotarlo. Yo estoy contigo.

Tras algunos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos Avengers, Wanda finalmente se calmó y se levantó. Scarlet Witch parecía confundida al ver el sitio infernal en el que estaba, aunque se calmó al ver a Simon.

Wanda.- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Simon?

Wonder Man.- Tranquila Wanda, ya estas libre de ese demonio.

La bruja mutante suspiró aliviada y se lanzó a darle un cariñoso abrazo a Wonder Man.

Wanda.- Gracias Simon, me salvaste.

Wonder Man.- Y lo haría de nuevo.

Wanda.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Wonder Man.- En peligro, vamos a ayudarlos.

…

La batalla contra Jedah se había tornado difícil para los West Coast Avengers, además de Miguel, Julia y el Us Agent también habían perdido sus almas contra el poderoso Jedah. Dejando en el combate únicamente a unos heridos Ironman, Devilotte y Demitri, los cuales apenas podían mantenerse de pie.

La armadura de Ironman estaba echando chispas, con bastantes cortes, abolladuras y partes corroídas. Devilotte respiraba agotada, con algunas partes de su vestido rasgadas, algunas quemaduras y varias de sus armas destruidas. Demitri era quien mejor se encontraba, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite, había utilizado toda su energía en el combate y necesitaba sangre para recuperar su poder. Pese a todo, el orgullo impidió que Demitri cayera, en lugar de eso, lo impulsó en un ataque final contra Jedah.

El vampiro golpeaba con todo lo que tenía, pero para Jedah era un simple juego de niños. Una vez que se aburrió de esquivar y bloquear todos sus ataques, Jedah sacó su espada y cortó a Demitri en el pecho, para luego arremeterle con varios zarpazos y mandarlo a volar con un ataque de energía oscura.

Ironman.- ¡Demitri! ¿Estás bien?

Demitri.- Estoy débil… necesito sangre.

Jedah.- ¡Aquí tienes sangre!

El Darkstalker le arrojo una cuchilla giratoria, hecha de su propia sangre, dejando a Demitri fuera de combate. Ironman y Devilotte no se dejaron intimidar y comenzaron a dispararle misiles, pero Jedah los detuvo sin problemas y se dirigió hasta Devilotte con una velocidad abrumadora.

Devilotte.- ¡Es muy fuerte!

Ironman.- ¡Princesa!

La princesa Devilotte estaba aterrada al ver a semejante monstruo frente a ella. Pero también tenía su orgullo, no caería sin pelear. Con esto en mente, le disparó con todo su arsenal a poca distancia, pero el Darkstalker resistía todo sin ningún problema. Al final, bastó con un solo movimiento para que Jedah le quitara su alma y aumentará sus poderes.

Jedah.- Casi me alegra que hayan venido, sus almas son tan buenas que mis poderes se ven realmente incrementados.

Ironman.- ¡Ya me cansé, Jedah! ¡Los humanos no somos juguetes con los que puedas divertirte! ¡Toda la energía al reactor principal!

El Avenger acorazado acumuló toda su energía en su pecho y ante la mirada divertida de su enemigo, disparó un rayo desde su pecho con la potencia máxima que su armadura podía producir. El ataque golpeó a Jedah de lleno, pero si bien lo daño, se necesitaba más que eso para derrotar a un Darkstalker de clase S.

Jedah.- Impresionante. Quién diría que un simple humano podría causar tanto daño con un solo juguetito.

Ironman.- Mi energía, se agota…

Jedah.- Terminemos con tu sufrimiento.

El Darkstalker rompió sus propias extremidades de forma grotesca, usando su sangre para alargarlas, como si se trataran de cuchillas gigantes. Con ellas, comenzó a atravesar la armadura de Ironman, una y otra vez, mientras el Avenger gritaba de dolor. El ataque era tan potente que la armadura quedó completamente destrozada y varios de los cuchillazos los recibió directamente Tony Stark.

Ironman.- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Tony Stark gritaba de dolor, sentía como si este fuera su final, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra Jedah. Estaba en lo profundo del infierno, lejos de cualquiera de sus trajes o armas y ya se le habían acabado los trucos… Fue entonces que Wonder Man llegó justo a tiempo, con un puñetazo. El golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para detener el ataque de Jedah, aunque el Darkstalker rápidamente se lo quitó de encima con un zarpazo en la cara.

Jedah.- ¿Creías que me vencerías por ti mismo?

Wonder Man.- No estoy solo, Jedah.

Wanda.- ¡Prueba uno de mis hechizos más potentes!

Scarlet Witch tomó por sorpresa a Jedah y arrojó un rayo con toda su energía mágica canalizada, concentrada en todo lo que su maestra le había enseñado sobre brujería. Jedah en un principio parecía divertido por esto y se dejó impactar por el ataque, sin saber que ese sería su error.

Cuando el hechizo lo golpeó, reaccionó con su energía demoniaca, alterando las probabilidades. Fue ahí que todas las almas que el Darkstalker había absorbido en su interior salieron disparadas y regresaron a sus cuerpos originales. Pero no solo eso, sino que gran parte de la fuerza y energía oscura de Jedah comenzó a drenarse, escapando de su cuerpo y dejándolo cada vez más y más débil.

Jedah.- ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Al ver que se hacía más débil con cada segundo que pasaba, Jedah intentó arremeter contra Wanda, dispuesto a matarla con sus zarpas. Aunque no contaba con Wonder Man, quien se interpuso en su camino, dándole unos buenos puñetazos. El Darkstalker todavía tenía algo de poder, por lo que se lo quitó de un zarpazo y avanzó hacía la bruja… Al menos hasta que una flecha explosiva le golpeó en la cara.

Hawkeye.- Tranquilos, Hawkeye está de vuelta.

Wanda.- ¡Clint! ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

Jedah.- ¡Tu flecha no me detendrá! ¡Eres un humano patético!

Hawkeye.- Quizá no la explosiva, pero vamos a probar la ultrasónica.

La siguiente flecha de Hawkeye, no se clavó contra Jedah, en lugar de eso se clavó contra el suelo cerca de él y comenzó a hacer efecto. Provocó una onda de sonido bastante potente, capaz de hacer explotar el oído de cualquiera. La onda sónica retrasaba a un Jedah cada vez más débil, quien antes de seguir avanzando decidió reventar la flecha con sus cuchillas oscuras, deteniendo finalmente ese infernal sonido. Pero cuando el Darkstalker la rompió, sintió como alguien le propinaba un puñetazo por la espalda, se trataba de Spider Woman y Us Agent, que ya habían recuperado sus almas.

Spider Woman.- ¡Toma esto maldito demonio!

Us Agent.- ¡Nadie nos roba el alma!

El Agent arremetió con varios golpes de su escudo, esquivando o bloqueando cualquier contraataque de Jedah. Antes, estos golpes no hubieran tenido el más mínimo efecto en el poderoso gobernante, pero los poderes de Wanda lo debilitaban. Antes de que Jedah pudiera contraatacar al Agent, Julia se interpuso en su camino y usó sus Psyredes para que se tropiece.

Jedah.- ¡Malditos insectos!

El Darkstalker se estaba levantando, pero un misil le llegó en su cara. Devilotte arremetía con todas las armas que le quedaban. La princesa estaba realmente enfadada, en toda su vida había recibido muchas ofensas, pero nunca nadie se había atrevido a robar su alma. Esto era suficiente para que Devilotte quiera hacérselo pagar con creces.

Devilotte.- ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Nadie le hace eso a la Princesa Devilotte!

Y Jedah fue golpeado con un brazo robótico creado por Devilotte. Estaba levantándose para volver al ataque, pero Living Lightning apareció encima de él y arrojó todo su poder eléctrico en una ráfaga. Toda la electricidad acumulada causó una potente explosión y fue más de lo que el Darkstalker pudo soportar. Con sus poderes drenados por Wanda y todo el daño que había recibido, los West Coast Avengers derrotaron a Jedah de una vez por todas.

Lightning.- Gaste todas mis energías, pero lo logramos.

Devilotte.- Eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotros.

Hawkeye.- Me alegra tenerte de regreso, Wanda.

Wanda.- Usé demasiado poder en ese hechizo, fue difícil.

Spider Woman.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Wanda.- Creo que estar en este lugar incrementa mis habilidades mágicas de alguna manera.

Us Agent.- Al menos vencimos.

Wonder Man.- No tan rápido Agent. Recuerda que Ironman y Demitri están heridos.

Spider Woman.- Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos al rancho.

Hawkeye.- Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto al Dr Pym?

Los héroes reaccionaron sorprendidos a la pregunta de Hawkeye y no perdieron tiempo, pues comenzaron a buscarlo por todas partes. Finalmente vieron a Hank Pym, quien estaba encogido al tamaño de una hormiga y retorciéndose adolorido. Sintiéndose mal por haberle hecho eso, Wanda decidió usar su hechizo en contra, para que el doctor, recuperé su tamaño normal.

Pym.- Gracias amigos. El doctor ya me dijo que volver a encogerme o agrandarme sería malo para mi corazón.

Wanda.- Lo siento, Hank. En verdad lo siento.

Pym.- No es tu culpa Wanda, es de ese demonio que derrotamos.

Us Agent.- Oigan… ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí?

Lightning.- Es cierto, Agatha nos trajo aquí, pero no sabemos cómo volver.

Wanda.- Creo que puedo usar los poderes mágicos que aprendí de Agatha para llevarnos de regreso. Pero gastaría toda mi energía.

Wonder Man.- Tranquila Wanda, una vez que lleguemos al rancho podremos descansar.

Us Agent.- Eso espero Williams, necesito un buen descanso.

Lightning.- Dímelo a mí, tengo que recuperar fuerzas.

Wanda.- ¡Ahí vamos!

Scarlet Witch concentró todo su poder, pensando una y otra vez en el Rancho de los Avengers, concentrando sus poderes mágicos y mutantes para volver a casa. Y gracias a la energía oscura del Majigen incrementando sus poderes, pudo crear un portal. Los héroes lo cruzaron, llevando también a sus heridos, y tal como esperaban, acabaron en el patio del Rancho de los Avengers. Definitivamente era una vista agradable comparándolo con el tenebroso Majigen

Hawkeye.- Hogar, dulce hogar.

Spider Woman.-Vamos, tenemos que llevar a Ironman y Demitri a la enfermería.

Pym.- Buena idea, yo intentaré contactar con los de la costa este.

Hawkeye.- Aunque será extraño tener un vampiro en la enfermería.

Spider Woman.- Los demás también necesitan descansar.

Lightning.- Es cierto, estoy realmente agotado.

Los héroes levantaron a sus heridos y estaban a punto de entrar en su Rancho, pero bajaron la guardia… Una gigantesca onda de energía eléctrica golpeó por sorpresa al grupo, dejando a todos los West Coast Avengers inconscientes sobre el patio. Fue ahí, que un robot de aspecto amenazante se acercó a ellos.

Robot.- ¡Ahora que están derrotados! ¡Los Avengers enfrentarán la ira de Ultron!

…

Y en lo más profundo del Inframundo, un portal había expulsado al Dr Strange, Quasar y Moon Knight, que no tardaron en ser atacados por todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales. Había diversos zombis, esqueletos, duendes voladores, ogros, murciélagos, fantasmas, minotauros, serpientes gigantes y hasta dragones. Todos enviados por Astaroth para destruir a los héroes. Por supuesto, estos no se iban a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, el Dr Strange los encerraba con sus círculos mágicos, Quasar disparaba energía desde sus bandas cuánticas y Moon Knight los enfrentaba valientemente con golpes y patadas.

Quasar.- Las criaturas de otra dimensión son bastante extrañas.

Dr Strange.- Cuando eres el hechicero supremo, cosas como estas ya no te sorprenden.

Por su parte, Moon Knight tenía dificultades luchando contra una serpiente gigante, a la que apenas podía evadir antes de clavarle una de sus Moonarangs en el ojo.

Moon Knight.- Estamos en problemas, no importa cuántos derrotemos, siguen saliendo más.

Dr Strange.- Tienes razón, parecen ser ilimitados.

Quasar.- Sugiero que avancemos, podemos abrirnos paso entre estas criaturas.

Dr Strange.- Buena idea, Quasar, pero tengan cuidado.

De esta forma, el trió de héroes decidió avanzar por aquel sitio tan extraño, enfrentando oleadas de enemigos en su camino. Quasar se abría pasó derribando murciélagos y ogros con sus rayos de energía cuántica, Moon Knight arrojo bombas contra algunos zombis y esqueletos, para luego correr junto a sus compañeros, el Dr Strange los ayudaba disparando sus rayos mágicos.

Entonces unos cuantos dragones comenzaron a disparar ráfagas de fuego contra Quasar, quien se cubría con un campo de fuerza, luego usó sus bandas cuánticas para crear un puño gigante de energía y derribar a uno de los dragones. Los otros continuaron atacando y el Avengers cósmico se veía superado en número.

Dr Strange.- ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo, Knight!

Moon Knight.- ¡Vamos!

El hechicero supremo intentó ayudar a su amigo, pero se vio rodeado por un ejército de murciélagos. Por su lado Moon Knight enganchó una cuerda a uno de los dragones en un intento de tumbarlo. Quasar aprovechó esta situación para deshacerse de los dragones que quedaban, sin embargo uno salió ileso a su ataque y estaba por golpear a Moon Knight… cuando fue envuelto por unas vendas, para luego ser azotado contra el suelo.

Quasar.- ¿Qué?

Frente a ellos, se encontraba una gran momia egipcia, de apariencia imponente y aterradora, con aspecto clásico de un antiguo faraón. Al verlo, Quasar se puso alerta y cargó sus bandas, listó para disparar una ráfaga de energía, sin embargo…

Moon Knight.- No lo ataquen, viene a ayudarnos.

Dr Strange.- ¿Lo conoces?

Moon Knight.- Es un guerrero de otra dimensión, Konshu lo envió para ayudarnos.

Dr Strange.- ¿Un enviado de Konshu?

Moon Knight.- Es un honor verlo aquí, faraón Anakaris.

Anakaris.- Tú debes ser el campeón de Konshu. Le debo bastante al dios de la luna, lucharé a su lado.

Quasar.- Siempre es bueno contar con un nuevo aliado.

Dr Strange.- Interesante, posees poderes místicos muy poderosos.

Moon Knight.- Anakaris es un antiguo faraón egipcio, ganó nuevos poderes y regresó de la muerte.

Anakaris.- Quiero proteger a mi pueblo, esta amenaza dimensional lo pone en peligro, los ayudaré.

Quasar.- Genial, derrotamos a esta horda de enemigos y conseguimos un nuevo aliado, vamos a derrotar a esos demonios.

Dr Strange.- Me temo que hablaste demasiado pronto, mira ahí.

Una gran horda de demonios se acercaba volando junto a un ejército de Red Arremer, parecían estar guiados por un enorme caballero negro con capa, empuñando espadas imbuidas mágicamente con energía demoniaca.

…

Phoenix Wright siempre había sido considerado como una persona inteligente. Todo su tiempo como abogado le había dado mucha experiencia. Quizá no era muy bueno peleando, pero en cuanto a buscar evidencia y analizar pruebas, Wright gozaba de una amplia capacidad de razonamiento.

Y era justo ahora, cuando su compañera más lo necesitaba, que las habilidades de Phoenix Wright salían a flote. Es así, como el grupo de héroes conformado por Spiderman, Phoenix Wright, Daredevil, Chun Li, Viewtiful Joe, Guile, Frank West, Felicia y Mike Haggar, observaba un edificio en el centro de New York. Después de todo, Phoenix Wright había descubierto la guarida del Kingpin.

Frank.- ¿Estás seguro que el Kingpin está ahí adentro?

Phoenix.- Si, y si mis suposiciones son correctas, Maya está con él.

Daredevil.- Tu capacidad de razonamiento es sorprendente.

Spiderman.- Si, nos vendría bien tener a alguien como tú por aquí.

Phoenix.- No es nada, solamente analicé evidencia e información.

Chun Li.- Bueno, Haggar también ayudó.

Haggar.- Hey, tengo experiencia sacándoles información a los delincuentes callejeros.

Frank.- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? El equipo está compuesto por: un fotógrafo, un abogado, la chica gato, una policía, un militar, tres héroes súper tipos vestidos de rojo y no olvidemos al súper alcalde musculoso… ¡Somos el mejor equipo del mundo!

Joe.- Las cosas son simples… ¡Entremos ahí y mostrémosle nuestras heroicas habilidades! ¿Ya decidieron nuestra gran frase de entrada?

Haggar.- Estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho, entremos ahí y abrámonos camino a puñetazos.

Chun Li.- Debemos ser prudentes, recuerden que ellos tienen un rehén.

Guile.- Es cierto, si simplemente nos limitamos a atacar a lo loco, podrían hacerle daño a Maya.

Daredevil.- Concuerdo con Chun Li. Tampoco hay que olvidar que el Kingpin es un sujeto inteligente, seguramente está esperándonos.

Phoenix.- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Quiero sacar a Maya de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Spiderman.- Ya he tratado con ese gordito antes, así que tengo un plan. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: El primer grupo atacará al Kingpin, mientras que el segundo grupo aprovechará el caos para infiltrarse en el edificio y salvar a Maya.

Frank.- Yo pido la infiltración, soy bueno en ello.

Daredevil.- Me parece un buen plan. Frank, tú irás con Phoenix y Chun Li al interior de ese lugar.

Felicia.- ¡Yo también quiero ir en el grupo de infiltración! Quizá necesiten algo de fuerza extra.

Frank.- No es por contradecirte gatita, pero tú no eres de las que pasan desapercibidas.

Felicia.- ¿Eso crees?

En ese momento, Felicia comenzó a brillar y se transformó en un pequeño gatito blanco de apariencia adorable, sorprendiendo a los héroes presentes.

Felicia.- ¡Miau!

Joe.- Buen truco…

Spiderman.- Muy bien, la chica gato irá con ustedes… A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende.

Pocos minutos después de que los héroes se hayan separado, comenzó el tiroteó. Los esbirros del Kingpin y de Red Skull comenzaron a disparar contra los héroes en el momento en que los vieron, pero estaban en clara desventaja ante los extraños poderes de estos adversarios.

Spiderman acababa con los criminales a base de telarañas y puñetazos; Viewtiful Joe esquivaba balas y propinaba castigos; Daredevil los golpeaba de forma precisa; Haggar los inmovilizaba a base de llaves; mientras que Chun Li y Guile simplemente mandaban a volar a los enemigos, abrumándolos con su fuerza.

Joe.- ¡No esperaba que esto fuera tan fácil!

Chun Li.- Cierto, esperaba una mayor resistencia.

Haggar.- Quizá es solo que somos demasiado fuertes.

Guile.- No creo que sea buena idea subestimar a nuestro enemigo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando una gran ráfaga eléctrica salió prácticamente de la nada y casi golpea a Chun Li. Pero el ataque no terminó ahí, pues varios rayos salieron disparados contra algunos de los héroes, como Joe, Spidy o Guile, que tenían que saltar y maniobrar para esquivarlos.

Haggar.- ¡Ahí están!

Spiderman.- Lo que faltaba, ahí hay algunos de mis viejos amigos.

Justo en frente del edificio, se encontraban varios de los villanos más peligrosos de la ciudad, muchos de ellos eran conocidos del arácnido. Se trataba de Gray Gargoyle, Tiger Shark, Rhyno, Living Laser y Electro.

Joe.- ¡Hey! ¡Conozco a algunos de ellos!

Chun Li.- ¿Más aliados de Kingpin?

Spiderman.- Nuestro amigo Kingpin tiene suficientes villanos como para hacer su propia versión de "Maestros del Mal".

Daredevil.- No es momento para bromas, araña.

Rhyno.- ¡Es tiempo de destrozar a la araña!

Gray Gargoyle.- Yo solo quiero la recompensa que nos dará el Kingpin.

Tiger Shark.- Los voy a asesinar…

Living Laser.- No parecen la gran cosa. ¡Yo me he enfrentado a los Avengers!

Electro.- Será mejor que nos concentremos en la araña, es el más peligroso.

Guile.- ¿Algún consejo?

Spiderman.- Electro puede ser un problema, su cuerpo es electricidad pura.

Daredevil.- También tengan cuidado con Gargoyle, si llega a tocarlos, los transformará en piedra.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, Rhyno cargó contra los héroes como si de un verdadero tanque se tratara. Sin perder tiempo, Spiderman, Joe y Daredevil usaron su agilidad para apartarse de su camino y no recibir daño, pero uno de ellos se quedó de frente: Mike Haggar.

Haggar.- ¡Vamos! ¡Voy a detener tu embestida con mis propias manos!

El alcalde tensó sus músculos y se preparó para recibir a su enemigo. Rhyno llegó, embistiendo con toda su fuerza y… ¡Haggar consiguió pararlo! El alcalde peleador lo sujetó con ambas manos, usando toda su fuerza para detenerlo, pero le estaba costando bastante y retrocedía poco a poco.

Rhyno.- ¡No subestimes a Rhyno!

Y mientras que Haggar estaba ocupado canalizando toda su fuerza para no retroceder, Rhyno lo tomó por sorpresa. Golpeó a su Haggar con un cabezazo, especialmente doloroso debido a su cuerno, para acto seguido levantar al alcalde por los aires y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Rhyno estaba dispuesto a finalizar al alcalde, pero Haggar levantó una tubería del suelo y la utilizó para golpear al villano.

Justo al lado, Guile cargó un puñetazo y alcanzó a golpear directamente contra Tiger Shark. Ese villano ni siquiera intentó bloquear el golpe, simplemente lo recibió de lleno y retrocedió algunos metros.

Tiger Shark.- Tienes casi tanta fuerza como el hombre submarino… ¡Pero yo también puedo golpear con esa potencia!

Sin perder ni un instante, fue el turno de Tiger Shark para golpear a Guile, con un poder abrumador. El puñetazo de Tiger Shark le dio en la cara y el militar salió disparado contra el piso. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el villano comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo de forma violenta. Fue entonces, que uno de los bastones de Daredevil fue disparado y lo golpeó en la cara.

Daredevil.- ¡Será mejor que lo sueltes!

Tiger Shark.- ¡No molestes, insecto!

Tiger Shark estaba por atacar a Daredevil con su mandíbula de Adamantium, pero en ese instante, Guile se levantó del suelo, dándole una patada en la cara. Aun con su fuerza superior, Tiger Shark parecía abrumado ante la técnica de golpes y patadas que usaba Guile.

Cerca de ahí, Viewtiful Joe esquivaba mediante agiles saltos y piruetas, todos los intentos de Gray Gargoyle por tocarlo. El villano había planeado transformarlo en piedra con sus poderes, pero no contaba con la velocidad y agilidad de su enemigo.

Gray Gargoyle.- ¡Quédate quieto, maldito enano!

Joe.- ¡Cámara Lenta!

El puño de Gray Gargoyle pasó justo al lado de Viewtiful Joe, sin embargo, el tiempo comenzó a ralentizarse y el héroe lo esquivó, como si se tratará del efecto de una película. Entonces, Joe comenzó a contraatacar con sus propios puñetazos, pero el cuerpo de Gargoyle estaba hecho de piedra, por lo que al golpear algo tan duro, el héroe acabó lastimándose las manos.

Joe.- ¡Eso duele! Lo mejor será que me concentré en encontrar su punto débil… ¡Zoom!

Cerca de ahí, el poderoso criminal, Living Laser disparaba sus poderosas ráfagas laser, capaces de calcinar a cualquier enemigo… Sin embargo, su enemigo en esta ocasión, era Spiderman, un héroe lo suficientemente rápido y ágil como para esquivar sus ataques. El arácnido se aprovechaba de su sentido arácnido para esquivar los disparos, saltando ágilmente entre los edificios a una velocidad asombrosa.

Living Laser.- ¡Maldito arácnido! ¡Deja de moverte!

Spiderman.- ¿Dónde está el Punisher cuando lo necesitas?

Living Laser.- ¡Deja de burlarte y baja aquí!

Spiderman.- ¡Luego no digas que no lo pediste!

El arácnido continuó rebotando entre las paredes, para luego utilizar el impulso y salir disparado contra Living Laser. El héroe salió como si fuera un cañón, dispuesto a finalizar a Laser de un solo puñetazo, avanzando a una velocidad abrumadora… Sin embargo, Spiderman no contaba con la velocidad y reacción del Living Laser, quien consiguió esquivar el ataque en el último segundo.

Justo al lado, se realizaba otro combate. La poderosa peleadora conocida como Chun Li se enfrentaba contra el peligroso Electro. Sin embargo, la Street Fighter se encontraba un poco frustrada, intentaba patear a su oponente, pero este se libraba sin problema de los golpes físicos gracias a sus poderes eléctricos y campos electromagnéticos. Luego de eso, Electro disparaba sus truenos y ráfagas eléctricas, por lo que Chun Li apenas podía cubrirse, soportando los ataques.

Electro.- Interesante, cualquier otro habría quedado inconsciente con mis ráfagas eléctricas.

Chun Li.- Ciertamente, tus ataques son poderosos. Pero nunca te habías enfrentado a 1alguien capaz de controlar su propia energía.

Electro.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chun Li.- Yo soy capaz de controlar mi energía Ki. Gracias a eso, puedo defenderme de tus ataques.

Electro.- ¿Una energía capaz de protegerte de mi electricidad? ¡Eso es ridículo, no existe tal cosa!

Chun Li.- No te confundas, no solamente me permite protegerme de tu electricidad. También me permite canalizarla para potenciar mis propios ataques.

Electro.- ¡Cállate! ¡Te mostraré mis poderes!

El villano disparó una poderosa ráfaga de electricidad, capaz de calcinar a cualquier ser humano. Pero Chun Li no estaba preocupada, al contrarío, parecía muy confiada. La peleadora canalizó todo su Ki en las palmas de sus manos y las extendió al frente. Para sorpresa de Electro, la peleadora hizo algo inesperado: detuvo sus descargas eléctricas, únicamente sujetándolas con la palma de sus manos, para acto seguido, desviarla hacía el suelo.

Chun Li.- ¡Ya no me contendré, te enseñaré el poder de mi Ki! ¡Kikouken!

…

Pero toda la conmoción que los héroes habían causado en las calles, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que dos hombres y una gata consigan infiltrarse en el edificio. Phoenix Wright, Frank West y Felicia habían entrado con una misión en mente: Rescatar a Maya Fey.

Felicia.- Muy bien, ustedes dos espérenme aquí, yo me adelantaré en caso de que haya algún problema.

Fue así, como Felicia se adentró en el edificio, todavía en su forma de gato, mientras que Frank y Phoenix se quedaron escondidos en un pasillo.

Phoenix.- Se siente raro recibir instrucciones de un gato…

Frank.- Oye Wright, creo que tengo un plan.

Phoenix.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Frank.- Mira eso.

Phoenix y Frank se asomaron por el pasillo y encontraron algo sorprendente. Había un gran grupo de hombres, con armas tecnológicas, todos vestían un extraño traje de color amarillo, que les cubría incluso el rostro. Eran soldados de IMA.

El abogado estaba algo intimidado al verlos, pero el fotógrafo estaba sonriente, ya tenía una idea en mente. Esperó a que dos soldados de IMA se acercaran a patrullar por el pasillo y en ese momento los golpeó en la cabeza con un extintor de incendios. Unos instantes más tarde, Phoenix y Frank caminaban por las instalaciones, vestidos con uniformes de IMA.

Phoenix.- Frank, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

Frank.- No te preocupes, Wright. ¿Acaso no has visto Star Wars? Este truco es infalible.

Phoenix.- Por alguna razón, eso no me da nada de confianza…

Pero en ese momento, ambos hombres fueron interrumpidos por algo realmente extraño. Un montón de espadas gigantes salieron del suelo, de forma repentina y ambos lo esquivaron a duras penas. Cuando voltearon a ver a su atacante, se encontraron con una criatura realmente misteriosa: Era una mujer, de vestiduras chinas, cuya piel era de un color azul pálido. Tenía un sombrero rojo, del cual colgaba una especie de talismán, además de que sus mangas eran realmente largas y en la punta tenía gigantescas y aterradoras garras de acero.

Phoenix.- Oye Frank… Tú eras el experto en zombis…

Frank.- A mi no me mires, es la primera vez que veo algo así…

-Oye Hsien Ko, ¿por qué atacaste a esos dos soldados?

Hsien Ko.- Es su olor hermana, huelen como los Darkstalkers. Eso quiere decir que, esos dos son Darkstalkers, o han estado conviviendo de cerca con uno.

Phoenix y Frank observaban confundidos, como este zombi que parecía llamarse "Hsien Ko", hablaba con el talismán de su frente. Fue entonces cuando reaccionaron ante la palabra Darkstalker. Felicia había mencionado sobre estos Darkstalkers, lo que quería decir.

-Bueno, no podemos permitir que Darkstalkers se infiltren en este lugar. Después de todo, nuestro cliente quiere que lo protejamos contra los Darkstalkers.

Hsien Ko.- ¡Muy bien! Pónganse en guardia, demonios de la oscuridad. ¡Les enseñaré el poder de mi Senjutsushi!

De esta manera, Hsien Ko extendió sus brazos y diversas armas peligrosas salieron disparadas desde sus mangas. Frank y Phoenix tuvieron que esquivar varios cuchillos, puñales, bolas de acero, hachas, shurikens, pesas, dagas, entre muchas otras armas filosas.

Frank.- ¡Y yo creí que traía una gran variedad de armas!

Phoenix.- ¡Un momento! ¡Nosotros no somos demonios!

Hsien Ko.- Pues… Ciertamente no parecen muy peligrosos… ¿Qué dices, hermana?

-No creo que sean Darkstalkers como los que acostumbramos.

Phoenix.- ¡Claro que no lo somos! ¡Yo soy solo un abogado!

Frank.- Pero me sorprendió esa gran cantidad de armas. ¿Quién eres tú?

Hsien Ko.- ¿Yo? Soy una Jiang Shi que se dedica a cazar Darkstalkers. ¡Soy Hsien Ko!.. Y esta de aquí es mi hermana.

Phoenix.- Eh… Ese es un talismán.

-Bueno, debo transformarme en talismán para mantener los poderes de mi hermana bajo control. Pero en realidad soy una humana, mi nombre es Mei Ling.

Hsien Ko.- Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿por qué tienen el olor de los Darkstalkers?

Mei Ling.- Es cierto, no creo que sean soldados normales. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Frank.- Pues…

En ese momento, Felicia llegó a la escena, en su forma de Darkstalker, golpeando a Hsien Ko con una patada. Sin embargo, la Jiang Shi alcanzó a verla venir a tiempo y consiguió bloquearla. Acto seguido, Hsien Ko intentó golpearla con sus garras metálicas, pero Felicia se enrolló y realizó un ataque giratorio. Ambas peleadoras tomaron distancia, listas para combatir, pero…

Mei Ling.- Oye hermana, esa chica es la Catgirl…

Hsien Ko.- ¡Es Felicia!

Felicia.- ¿Hsien Ko? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hsien Ko.- Pues esperaba enfrentarme a Darkstalkers malvados, no a ti.

Phoenix.- ¿Se conocen?

Felicia.- Claro, ya nos habíamos encontrado en el pasado.

Hsien Ko.- Me alegra encontrar una cara conocida en este mundo tan extraño.

Felicia.- Aunque no entiendo porque atacabas a mis amigos.

Frank.- Y yo no entiendo cómo es que la gente sigue reconociéndonos, aun con este disfraz.

Mei Ling.- Pues un sujeto extraño llamado Fisk nos contrató.

Hsien Ko.- Es cierto, dijo que algunos Darkstalkers malvados buscaban matarlo, así que nos contrató para protegerlo.

El trío de héroes la observó por unos instantes, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Felicia.- Sabes Hsien Ko, hay mucho que debemos contarte…

…

Sin embargo, los héroes no estaban conscientes del gran peligro que les esperaba en el interior de ese edificio. Pues en la planta principal se encontraban tres de los criminales más peligrosos e influyente de todo el planeta: Kingpin, Red Skull y MODOK. Los tres eran líderes de organizaciones realmente peligrosas y finalmente habían hecho una alianza.

Debido a esto, ahora se encontraban frente a un grupo de villanos y asesinos que ellos mismo habían contratado para lidiar con los héroes callejeros. Se trataba de: Crossbones, Bullseye, Goliath, Ulysses Klaw, Moonstone y Aborbsing Man. Todos ellos villanos realmente peligrosos y poderosos.

Red Skull.- Creo que los peones finalmente fueron derrotados, pero cumplieron su objetivo. Eso quiere decir que finalmente llegó la hora de enviar a la fuerza bruta.

Kingpin.- Muy bien, quiero que estén preparados. Muy pronto, todos ellos ingresarán a este edificio, es entonces cuando ustedes entrarán en acción.

MODOK.- Será mejor que no nos decepcionen, después de todo, les estamos pagando demasiado dinero por sus servicios.

Red Skull.- Crossbones, tú y Bullseye guiarán al grupo.

Crossbones.- Entendido, señor. Puede confiar en mí.

Kingpin.- Y no quiero discusiones. ¿Entendido Bullseye?

Bullseye.- Muy bien, intentaré no discutir con ese tipo.

-Entonces, ¿la recompensa será jugosa? En tal caso, deberían contratarme a mí también.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, un nuevo personaje ingresó en la sala. Se trataba de una pequeña niña rubia de aspecto inocente, la cual vestía una capucha de color rojo y cargaba una canastita. Cualquiera que la viera, la confundiría fácilmente con la Caperucita Roja, por lo que todos se sorprendieron de encontrarla en ese lugar.

Bullseye.- ¿Una niña? ¿Cómo entró aquí?

Moonstone.- No creo que sea una niña normal…

Crossbones.- Yo la sacaré de aquí.

El mercenario se acercó a la pequeña niña, pero recibió una sorpresa. La chica le saltó de repente con una patada en la cara, luego lo sometió con una llave, sacó una metralleta de su canastita y se la apuntó al rostro.

-Escucha, imbécil. Yo no soy ninguna niña, soy la cazadora Baby Bonnie Hood.

Klaw.- ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

Moonstone.- Sabía que no era una niña normal.

Bullseye.- Sea como sea, esa niña me agrada. Tiene una sed de sangre…

Goliath.- ¿Debemos pelear con ella? No estoy seguro de eso…

Aborbsing Man.- Jajaja, ¿de qué hablas? Creo que sería un oponente interesante.

BB Hood.- Oye, el que está a cargo. ¿Piensas contratarme? Si la paga es buena, puedo asesinar a quien sea, sin importar que tan monstruoso o poderoso sea.

MODOK.- ¿Qué se cree esa niña?

Red Skull.- No, puede resultar útil.

Kingpin.- Muy bien cazadora, estas contratada. Te aseguro que la paga será bastante de tu agrado.

Al escuchar esto, BB Hood soltó a Crossbones y volvió a su apariencia tierna e inocente, uniéndose a la banda de criminales. Fue así, como todos se organizaron y guiados por Crossbones y Bullseye, abandonaron la oficina. Acto seguido, MODOK decidió salir, para organizar a las fuerzas de IMA y prepararlas para el combate que tendrían a continuación. Dejando solos al Kingpin y Red Skull.

Red Skull.- Debo admitirlo, fue una excelente idea trabajar juntos.

Kingpin.- Es cierto, ciertamente eres un aliado valioso.

Red Skull.- Con la gran cantidad de criminales poderosos que hay en la calle, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, nunca nos quedaremos sin peones. Pronto, el Titán nos concederá nuestros propios mundos, uno para cada uno. Yo tendré un mundo de hombres superiores. ¿Qué es lo que tú buscas?

Kingpin.- Orden. Eso es todo lo que busco, un mundo de orden que esté bajo mi control.

Red Skull.- Eres un sujeto extraño, Fisk. De todas formas, supongo que ambos conseguiremos nuestros objetivos.

Kingpin.- Me temo que ahí te equivocas, Skull. Uno de nosotros conseguirá su objetivo, no el otro.

Antes de que Red Skull pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, recibió un puñetazo en la cara. Las capacidades físicas de Skull eran mucho mayores que las de un humano ordinario, sin embargo, ni siquiera con eso, podía resistir los golpes del Kingpin, cuyos brazos eran básicamente puro músculo.

Red Skull.- ¿Me traicionas? ¿Por qué?

Kingpin.- Ciertamente es un aliado impresionante, Skull. Pero me temo que no puedo olvidar sus ofensas pasadas.

Skull intentó usar su agilidad y velocidad sobrehumanas para golpear al Kingpin por sorpresa, pero el amo del crimen también era demasiado ágil, deteniendo sus puños. Acto seguido, el Kingpin lo sujetó de los brazos y lo azotó contra el suelo.

Kingpin.- Aun no perdonó lo que le hizo a mi hijo en el pasado. Sin mencionar que usted envió a Crossbones a intentar matarme.

Red Skull.- ¡Estúpido! ¡Si acabas conmigo, perderás toda mi influencia! ¡Mis asesinos se volverán contra los tuyos y te acabarán!

Kingpin.- Ninguno de los dos quiere eso, Skull. Tus aliados son realmente útiles. Afortunadamente, hay un hombre más digno que tu para guiarlos.

Fue entonces que alguien entró a la sala. Red Skull no lo podía creer, aquel sujeto era idéntico a él, como si fuera un clon exacto. Al observar la expresión de sorpresa de Skull, el Kingpin se permitió sonreír burlonamente.

Red Skull.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Kingpin.- Él, es uno de los criminales que usted considera peones. Lo llaman el Camaleón y le gusta pasar desapercibido. Tiene una habilidad bastante útil, pues puede tomar la identidad de cualquier persona.

Red Skull.- ¡Imposible!

Camaleón.- ¿Acaso duda de mí? Soy el mayor espía del planeta y el señor Fisk pagó por mis servicios.

Kingpin.- Nuestro nuevo amigo se hará pasar por usted y dirigirá a Crossbones y sus otros asesinos.

Red Skull.- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!

De esta manera, Red Skull gritó imponente, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, pues uno de los puñetazos del Kingpin le quitó el aire. Wilson Fisk sonreía al ver como todo resultaba según sus planes, era la clase de hombre que disfrutaba de tenerlo todo bajo control. Al ver esto, Red Skull supo que estaba acabado, mientras el Kingpin levantaba sus brazos para atacar, el criminal nazi supo que estaba a punto de recibir una paliza.

…

En ese mismo instante, Maya Fey se encontraba amarrada y encerrada en un cuarto oscuro. Se encontraba completamente sola en un sitio desconocido y estaba asustada, pero ya había estado antes en situaciones similares.

La médium estaba segura de que Phoenix Wright la salvaría, de que encontraría la manera de ayudarla. Ya lo había hecho antes y lo volvería a hacer, Nick la acabaría rescatando. Debido a esto, Maya sabía que no debía preocuparse, aun estaba asustada, pero no tenía duda alguna en que su abogado vendría a salvarla.

Fue entonces, cuando alguien más entró en la habitación. Se trataba de un hombre alto, fornido y con un rostro aterrador, que portaba una extraña armadura. Este hombre sacó un pequeño disco que parecía ser de alta tecnología.

Maya.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Déjame salir!.. O al menos tráeme algo de comer.

-Calla, mocosa. Me llaman Controller y he venido a sacarte de aquí.

Maya.- ¿Eh? ¿Vas a sacarme?

Controller.- Por lo visto, Skull y el Kingpin te necesitan, me dijeron que te ponga uno de mis Discos de Esclavos.

Maya.- Por alguna razón no me gusta cómo suena eso…

El antiguo enemigo de Ironman comenzó a reír en modo de burla. Maya intentó escapar, pero no tuvo oportunidad contra la fuerza aumentada del Controller. El villano la sometió fácilmente y puso uno de sus discos en su nuca. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora Maya Fey estaba completamente bajo su control…

…

Al mismo tiempo, escondidos en los bosques de Wakanda, el grupo conformado por el Capitán América, Black Widow, Vision, Hércules, Thor, Ryu, Dante y Chris Redfield habían conseguido escapar de un ataque de BOW. Debido a eso, se encontraban hablando con sus aliados, Black Panther y Dhalsim, quienes tenían mucho que explicar.

Cap América.- T Challa, me alegra ver que estas bien.

Panther.- No lo estaría de no ser por la ayuda de mi nuevo amigo.

Thor.- ¿Quién es el nuevo?

Dhalsim.- Mi nombre es…

Ryu.- ¡Dhalsim! Un valioso aliado y amigo. Me sorprende verte aquí.

Dhalsim.- Ryu, por lo visto tú también fuiste atraído a este otro mundo.

Vision.- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos son del mismo mundo?

Ryu.- Así es, estoy seguro que Dhalsim será de gran ayuda en nuestra misión.

Panther.- Puedo asegurar eso.

Cap América.- Dinos T Challa. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Wakanda?

Chris.- ¿Está Albert Wesker tras todo esto?

Los Avengers miraban a la pantera, exigiendo respuestas. Black Panther se quedó meditando por unos segundos, pensativo sobre como contar todas las cosas extrañas que habían ocurrido en Wakanda.

Panther.- Wesker… estas en lo correcto. Utilizó armas biológicas, tomaron Wakanda, toda mi gente está prisionera. De no haber sido por Dhalsim me habrían capturado también.

Chris.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya estoy harto de Wesker!

Dante.- Entonces ese es el responsable de los zombis, pero… ¿Qué hay de los monstruos mágicos? ¿De dónde salieron?

Chris.- Wesker ha estado experimentando con esas bestias, uso las plagas en ellos. Seguro planea usarlos para crear nuevos virus.

Thor.- Esas criaturas de los nueve reinos. ¿Cómo exactamente llegaron a Midgard?

Hércules.- Alguien debió traerlos, compañero. Alguien se los entregó al malvado Wesker, y solo conozco un ser tan vil como para hacer eso.

Thor y Hércules se miraron entre ellos, ambos sabían la respuesta, todos los Avengers sabían la respuesta. Por más que no les gustaría admitirlo, solo había un ser capaz de entregarle criaturas nórdicas a Wesker.

Thor.- Loki, él es el único tan cobarde.

Black Widow.- Si Loki trabaja con este tal Wesker, estamos en problemas.

Hércules.- No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Loki trabajaría con un mortal?

Cap América.- Recuerda que Loki ya intentó manipular criminales en el pasado. Los Actos de Venganza son prueba de ello.

Chris.- ¿Dices que alguien está manipulando a Wesker?

Ryu.- ¿Quién es Loki?

Vision.- Loki es el dios del engaño, posee diversos poderes. Los Avengers y Thor se han enfrentado a él en múltiples ocasiones.

Dante.- ¿El dios del engaño? Eso es nuevo hasta para mí.

Black Widow.- ¿Loki tendrá algo que ver con la amenaza que estamos enfrentando?

Cap América.- Es probable, Nat. Tenemos que actuar rápido.

Panther.- Quizá luego puedan ponerme al tanto de dicha amenaza, pero por el momento tenemos que rescatar a mi gente.

Cap América.- Tiene razón, creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en tres grupos. Widow, Panther, Ryu y Chris vendrán conmigo, nos ocuparemos de Wesker.

Hércules.- ¿Qué hay de nosotros, Capitán?

Cap América.- Hércules, tu irás con Thor y Dante, buscaran a Loki.

Dante.- Me gusta ese trabajo.

Vision.- ¿Cuál será mi misión?

Cap América.- Tú eres el más sigiloso de nosotros, Vision. Acompañarás a Dhalsim, deben rescatar a los Wakandianos.

Dhalsim.- ¿Una misión de rescate? Eres un hombre muy sabio, Capitán América.

Cap América.- Ya todos tienen sus objetivos, ¡Avengers Assemble!

De esta manera, los Avengers se separaron en tres grupos y se dispersaron por Wakanda. El equipo del Capitán América se adentró en la ciudad de Wakanda, intentando ser sigilosos y derrotando algunos Majinis en el camino. Era sorprendente, pero la gran ciudad de Black Panther ahora se encontraba atestada de Majinis por todas partes, armados y peligroso. Eso sin contar los monstruos y criaturas que pasaban por las calles.

Chris.- ¿Dónde dices que está Wesker?

Panther.- Se apoderó del salón del trono, ahí es donde lo encontraremos.

Cap América.- Me temo que para eso tendremos que pasar sobre ellos.

Frente al grupo apareció una gran criatura de color grisáceo, con la cabeza deforme y un aspecto amenazante. Era una imagen sumamente tétrica y que asustaría a cualquiera, aun más al ver que dicha criatura se encontraba dirigiendo un grupo de gigantes de hielo. Afortunadamente, Chris Redfield lo reconoció al instante y ya estaba formulando algún plan para derrotarlo.

Chris.- Es el Ndesu, un experimento de Tricell. Tiene las plagas en la espalda.

Black Widow.- ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?

Chris.- Hay que atacar cuando los brotes le salgan de los brazos, espalda y torso, esos son sus puntos débiles. Si queremos herirlo gravemente hay que darle en su espalda.

Cap América.- Ya oyeron Avengers, vamos al ataque.

Ryu.- Yo me encargaré de los Gigantes de Hielo.

Panther.- Voy contigo.

De esta manera comenzó la batalla y los Avengers tomaron a las criaturas por sorpresa. Black Panther se lanzó a la cara de un Gigante de Hielo, mientras que Ryu comenzó a cargar un Shinku Hadouken.

El resto esquivaba los potentes ataques de Ndesu y buscaba ocasión para contraatacar. Widow usó sus cuerdas en los pies del monstruo, mientras que el Capitán América la ayudo para tumbarlo. Entonces Chris aprovechó para dispararle en la espalda con su escopeta.

…

Al mismo tiempo, Vision y Dhalsim se habían infiltrado por el terreno como si fueran espectros. El Sintezoide traspasaba paredes, mientras que el africano levitaba por la ciudad. Ambos escondidos y pasando desapercibidos, siempre con su objetivo en mente. Esta era una misión de rescate y no podían fallarla.

Vision.- ¿Cómo encontraremos a los Wakandianos?

Dhalsim.- Están cerca, puedo sentir sus mentes en esa dirección.

Vision.- ¿Tienes poderes telepáticos? ¿Cómo los obtuviste?

Dhalsim.- Con años de dura meditación, tengo un dominio total de mi cuerpo y mente.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Dhalsim, Vision flotó entre las paredes y llegó hasta un gran campo abierto. El lugar estaba lleno de jaulas, con todos los habitantes de Wakanda en el interior. Parecían desesperados, pidiendo ayuda.

Vision.- Vamos, debemos liberarlos.

El Avenger avanzó hacia las jaulas, lo más silenciosamente posible. Pero justo antes de llegar fue golpeado sorpresivamente por una especie de murciélago mutante gigante. Era una criatura mutada ciertamente extraña, con pinzas y colmillos, con cola de escorpión y cuchillas. Era el Popokarimu, uno de los BOW más peligrosos de Tricell.

Dhalsim.- Nunca había visto algo semejante.

Vision.- Debemos derrotarlo si queremos seguir.

Dhalsim.- Soy un pacifista, pero en esta ocasión no queda otra más que luchar.

El Popokarimu intentó golpear a Dhalsim con su cola, pero este se movió de una forma casi inhumana y lo esquivó. Vision miraba sorprendido los extraños movimientos de su aliado, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de goma o plastilina. ¿En serio la meditación podría darte esa clase de habilidades? Pero no se dejó distraer por mucho tiempo, ahora estaban a mitad de un combate. El Popokarimu continuaba atacando a Dhalsim, pero este último lo esquivaba sin problemas. Acto seguido, el luchador se tele transportó atrás del monstruo, estiró sus manos sujetándolo de la cabeza y arrojándolo al suelo con toda su fuerza.

Vision.- Buen trabajo, pero ahora me toca.

La Vision disparó con su gema solar directo al Popokarimu, impactándole su poderoso rayo y haciéndole un gran daño. La bestia intentó contraatacar con sus cuchillas, pero el Avenger aumenta su densidad al máximo, soportando sin problemas el ataque del BOW quien rugió de dolor al ver como sus cuchillas se partían al entrar en contacto con la dura coraza del Sintezoide. La Vision aprovechó ese instante para acercarse al monstruo, atinándole un puñetazo tan potente que lo mandó a volar varios metros.

Dhalsim.- Tal parece que su cola es el punto débil.

Ambos héroes combinaron sus ataques, Vision disparó un laser desde su gema solar, mientras que Dhalsim arrojó su aliento de fuego a máxima potencia. Ambos movimientos se combinaron directo a la cola del BOW, venciéndolo de una vez por todas.

Vision.- Buen trabajo, ahora solo tenemos que liberar a los prisioneros.

La Vision uso su intangibilidad para romper las jaulas, pensando que su trabajo había terminado. Pero entonces pasó algo extraño: en lugar de escapar, los habitantes de Wakanda se lanzaron contra sus salvadores en un intento de atacarlos. Vision los evitó haciéndose intangible, mientras que Dhalsim se tele transportó para esquivarlos.

Vision.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Dhalsim.- Hay algo extraño… sus mentes, están siendo engañadas por ilusiones. Nos consideran enemigos.

Vision.- Esto debe ser obra de Loki.

…

En otro sector de Wakanda. El Capitán América, Ryu, Black Widow, Chris Redfield y Black Panther ya habían derrotado a sus enemigos y ahora estaban en el interior del palacio de la Familia Real de Wakanda. Black Panther decidió guiarlos por su hogar, sin embargo encontraron un oponente interponiéndose en su camino: Una horrenda criatura BOW, que parecía una masa de tentáculos negros, el Uroboros.

Pese a que Chris la había derrotado en el pasado, la batalla con la criatura estaba bastante reñida. Widow y el Cap América habían quedado atrapados entre sus tentáculos, Black Panther saltó a ayudarlos, pero el Uroboros lo rechazó con facilidad, mientras que Chris le disparaba con su magnum. Pero los héroes aun tenían un as bajo la manga.

Chris.- ¡Ahora Ryu!

Ryu.- ¡Shinku Hadouken!

El artemarcialista disparó un gran rayo de energía con todo su poder concentrado, desintegrando al Uroboros y liberando a los Avengers. Mientras los héroes festejaban su victoria, Ryu suspiraba un poco cansado, estaba gastando demasiado Ki en contra de estos enemigos que no se parecían en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Cap América.- Gracias Ryu, justo a tiempo.

Panther.- ¿Están bien?

Black Widow.- Estoy comenzando a odiar las armas biológicas.

Chris.- El virus progenitor puede ser muy molesto.

Panther.- Afortunadamente, parece que esto está por acabar.

Ryu.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Panther.- Tras esa puerta, está el salón del trono, Wesker se encuentra ahí.

Chris.- Finalmente, Wesker pagará por lo que le hizo a Jill.

Cap América.- Tranquilo, Chris. No lo vuelvas algo personal.

Chris.- Ya es algo personal, Cap. No sabes lo que ocurrió ese día.

Cap América.- Te comprendo más de lo que crees, Chris. Yo también perdí un compañero, aun sigo culpándome por su muerte. Pero no debes dejar que la venganza te consuma, Jill no lo hubiera querido así.

Chris.- Gracias Cap, lo tendré en cuenta.

Panther.- Vamos, tengo un reino que recuperar.

Las puertas se abrieron y los Avengers se estaban preparando para cualquier cosa, o al menos eso pensaron. La sorpresa llegó cuando un par de mujeres encapuchadas salieron rápidamente y comenzaron un ataque. Tomaron a Widow por sorpresa, derribándola fácilmente; el Cap intentó detener a la encapuchada con una llave, pero se la contrarrestó y le atinó una patada en el rostro. La otra logró atinarle una patada a Chris y casi lo tumba; Black Panther intentó detenerla con su habilidad, obligándola a retroceder, tras un intercambio de golpes, mientras esquivaba los disparos de Chris y Widow. Por su parte la primera encapuchada fue alcanzada por un puñetazo de Ryu y retrocedió solo para recibir un golpe en la cara con el escudo del Cap.

Chris.- Dejen de jugar con nosotros, queremos algunas respuestas.

-No has cambiado en nada.

Frente al grupo se apareció un misterioso hombre rubio con lentes, vestido de gabardina negra. Chris lo miró con rabia, claro que lo reconocía, era…

Chris.- ¡Wesker!

Black Widow.- ¿Ese es el tal Wesker?

Wesker.- La última vez que nos vimos fue en la mansión Spencer. ¿Verdad?

Cap América.- Ríndete demente, o serás derrotado por los Avengers.

Wesker.- Así que ustedes son los héroes más poderosos de este planeta, patético.

Panther.- Devolverás Wakanda, ahora.

Chris.- Vamos a encargarnos de él.

Los héroes se preparaban para luchar contra Wesker, pero el villano no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto. Fue entonces que las encapuchadas se pusieron en medio, cada una en posición de combate, listas para defenderlo.

Wesker.- Chris, esperaba que te alegrases de vernos.

Chris.- ¿Verlos?

Wesker.- Mira que eres lento…

Cuando Wesker se los ordenó, las encapuchadas se quitaron su capucha, revelando su verdadera identidad. Los Avengers parecían confundidos ante esto, pero tanto Chris Redfield como Ryu quedaron sorprendidos al verlas. A ambas las conocían muy bien y no esperaban encontrárselas en ese lugar, mucho menos encontrarlas bajo el control de Wesker.

Ryu.- ¡¿Cammy?!

Chris.- Jill…

Wesker.- Qué reunión más enternecedora.

Antiguas aliadas de Chris y Ryu se encuentran ayudando a Albert Wesker. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Podrán liberarlas? ¿Dhalsim y Vision conseguirán salvar a los aldeanos? ¿Lograran los héroes liberar Wakanda de la influencia de Loki y Wesker? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Personajes:

Capcom

-Zero (Megaman X)

-Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers)

-Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha)

-Alastor (Viewtiful Joe)

-Anakaris (Darkstalkers)

-Hsien Ko y Mei Ling (Darkstalkers)

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES.

The Amazing Spiderman (Marvel):  
-Cuando el estudiante Peter Parker fue mordido por una araña radioactiva, su vida cambio para siempre. Obtuvo poderes más allá de su imaginación, con una agilidad y fuerza asombrosas, fue así como Peter Parker se transformó en el asombroso Spiderman. Pero la vida de un súper héroe no es tan fácil como parece, metiéndose constantemente en problemas y salvando la ciudad de los peligros urbanos. Aunque parezca que todo le sale mal, o tenga que enfrentarse a criminales más fuertes que él, Peter Parker siempre se levanta, dispuesto a afrontar el reto. Porque si algo le enseño la muerte de su tío, es que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Viewtiful Joe (Capcom):  
-Joe Black siempre fue un fanático de las películas, principalmente de las películas de acción y súper héroes, siendo su favorito el Capitán Blue. Su vida cambiaría para siempre, cuando llevó a su novia, Sylvia, a ver una de sus películas favoritas, pero el villano salió desde la pantalla y se llevó a su novia al interior de la película. Joe lo siguió y llegó a Movieland, el mundo de las películas. Ahí conoció a su héroe, el Capitán Blue, quien le otorgó todos sus poderes. Gracias a esto, cuando Joe activa su reloj V, se transforma en el asombroso justiciero de rojo: Viewtiful Joe. Es así, como emprendió un largo viaje por todo Movieland, para enfrentar a la maligna organización Jadow, con el objetivo de salvar a su novia y detener el avance del Cine Negro. Aunque en el transcurso del viaje, descubrirá que ser un héroe no era tan fácil como parecía y deberá aprender cómo convertirse en un verdadero héroe.

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, donde aparecen personajes de Megaman X, Viewtiful Joe, Onimusha o Darkstalkers, los cuales no podían faltar en un fic de este estilo. Por no mencionar que otro de los villanos fue derrotado, Jedah Dohma, uno de los criminales más peligrosos de Capcom, que se enfrentaba a los West Coast Avengers y…

Sin embargo, el autor no pudo seguir hablando, pues tuvo que evadir una lluvia de balas prácticamente salidas de la nada. El culpable de este ataque era obvio, se trataba de…

Deadpool.- ¡Ya llegaron las Chimichangas!

Brandon.- ¡Deadpool! ¿Qué haces interrumpiendo mis notas de autor?

Deadpool.- ¿Dónde más querías que me meta? Ya van 5 capítulos del fic y todavía no me incluyes, creo que te estás tardando un poco.

Brandon.- Eh… No saldrás en el fic, Deadpool.

Deadpool.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Soy uno de los personajes más famosos de Marvel! ¡Los fans te lloverán encima!

Brandon.- Oye, tranquilízate un poco. Lo que ocurre es que el fic está ambientado en la época de Infinity War, más o menos por 1992 o 1993 y en ese entonces, tú apenas estabas surgiendo. Tú recién apareciste en el New Mutants 98, que salió en 9991, por lo que en esa época solo aparecías como un enemigo ocasional de X Force. Recién obtuviste tu propia serie en 1997, donde adquirirías protagonismo. Por lo que no tendría mucho sentido incluirte en el fic, ¿no crees?

Deadpool.- ¡Me vale una %/"&t&·!... ¿En serio? Estás censurando mi lenguaje con ·/!&/&"&$!/&$%.

Brandon.- Hey, este fic es apto para todo público.

Deadpool.- Como sea, ¿no puedes simplemente ignorar el canon y meterme?

Brandon.- Lo siento, Deadpool, pero intento seguir el fic lo más fiel posible al canon. Además, ya están decididos todos los personajes del fic. De hecho, hay muchos personajes que planeaba meter al principio, pero se quedaron fuera.

Deadpool.- Aun así, exijo que me des más protagonismo. Recuerda que soy alguien importante.

Brandon.- Pues… Podría darte una sección al final del capítulo para que respondas reviews y hables con los personajes que se quedaron fuera del fic.

Deadpool.- Bueno, peor es nada.

Brandon.- ¡Genial! Y para equilibrarlo como el crossover que es, te acompañará un personaje de Capcom. Déjame ver… ¡Norimaro del Marvel vs Street Fighter!

Norimaro.- Hola a todos, es un gusto estar aquí para…

Pero Deadpool comenzó a dispararle a Norimaro con sus pistolas.

Deadpool.- Este es el trato, autor. Será mi sección y la manejaré yo solo. Además… ¡Deja de censurar mis "%·&$%"$(/$!

Brandon.- Bueno, te dejo la sección, pero seguiré censurando tus palabrotas. A partir del siguiente capítulo hablarás con los otros personajes que quedaron fuera del fic y explicarás porque razón quedaron fuera. Por mientras, ¿qué te parece si respondes los reviews?

Deadpool.- Como sea. A responder los reviews de:

Inukaiser: Pues en este capítulo todavía no aparecieron, pero ten paciencia. Te aseguro que cuando ese dúo aparezca valdrá la pena la espera.

Lucaskane2012: Pues Sagat no se ha vuelto malo, es solamente que el Sagat que aparece en este fic, fue traído de aquella época cuando aun no estaba redimido y todavía era fiel a Shadaloo. En cuanto al trato entre Juri y Bison… Vas a sorprenderte con eso xD. Sobre lo de Ken… Solo espera y verás. Pues no fue precisamente Ghost Rider, pero los Defenders recibieron ayuda inesperada en el infierno. La verdad, Black Cat y Elektra estaban planeadas en un principio para ayudarlos, pero tuve que quitarlas, pues ya eran demasiados personajes.

Guest: Sí, seguiré poniendo la información de personajes.

Coronadomontes: Pues espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera. La verdad esté es uno de los fics que más me entretienen escribir, pero también es de los más difíciles, me exige mucho detalle, por lo que me alegra que lo disfrutes. En cuanto a las fusiones, pues sí, habrá fusiones, aunque todavía falta para eso. ¿Una secuela? Bueno, no había pensado en ello, aunque no es una mala idea. En caso de hacer una secuela, la trama se desarrollaría más o menos cuando el universo Marvel se encuentre en ese periodo de tiempo entre House of M y Civil War.

Brandon.- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, sin más que decir…

Deadpool.- Se despide hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Donde veremos la primera sección del gran Deadpool!


	6. Amenaza Robótica

**Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Amenazas Robóticas, la batalla de los Inhumans.**

* * *

El episodio comienza en un pequeño pueblo de Westchester, en lo que antes era la imponente mansión que servía como cuartel general para los X Men, pero ahora estaba reducido a ruinas. Después del ataque sufrido por M Bison y sus aliados, el equipo azul de los X Men había sido derrotado y sus miembros se encontraban inconscientes en las ruinas de la mansión, todavía con bastantes heridas.

Contemplando toda la destrucción, se encontraban dos chicas: una de ellas era una joven de cabello atado con cola de caballo, chaqueta roja y pantalones jeans; mientras que la otra tenía una apariencia de niña pequeña, aunque estaba lejos de serlo, con cabello rubio y un vestido de color rojo. Ninguna de las dos pertenecía a esta dimensión.

Ambas recorrían las ruinas de la mansión, cuando notaron a alguien moviéndose. El mutante conocido como Wolverine se estaba despertando.

Wolverine.- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?... Oh, ya recuerdo. Menos mal que Jubilee no se encontraba en la mansión, las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que pensaba.

-¡Mira! ¡Uno de ellos está despertando!

-Increíble, todavía está con vida.

El mutante se sobresaltó al escuchar esas voces, pero guardó sus garras al ver que pertenecían a las dos chicas y que una de ellas le ofrecía su mano para levantarse. El mutante la aceptó y se puso de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

-Sus heridas parecían muy graves, no puedo creer que se haya recuperado tan rápido.

Wolverine.- Si, estoy acostumbrado a recibir heridas peores. Quienes son ustedes.

-¡Ah! Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Roll. Soy una Robot Master diseñada para ayudar en funciones de limpieza.

Wolverine.- Pareces ser bastante educada niña, aunque no tengo idea de lo que te refieres con Robot Master.

-Básicamente, la niña es un robot. Mi nombre es Claire Redfield, mucho gusto, señor…

Wolverine.- Pueden llamarme Wolverine.

Roll.- Que nombre tan extraño.

Claire.- Es el primero que despierta, ya curamos las heridas de sus compañeros con hierba verde, pero aun siguen inconscientes.

Roll.- ¡Sí! ¡Ese villano los atacó de una forma muy ruda!

Wolverine.- ¿Ustedes conocen al tipo que nos atacó?

Claire.- Algo así…

Roll.- Verá señor Wolverine. Puede parecer extraño, pero ni Claire ni yo somos de este mundo.

Wolverine.- Si, ya me esperaba algo así.

Claire.- Todo comenzó…

 _Recuerdos de Claire._

 _Yo me encontraba en Racoon City, junto a un policía llamado Leon S Kennedy. Había ido a buscar a mi hermano mayor, cuando la ciudad fue víctima de armas biológicas y los habitantes se convirtieron en zombis. Por suerte, Leon me apoyo y juntos luchábamos por sobrevivir y buscar la manera de salir de Racoon City._

 _Fue entonces cuando repentinamente nos desvanecimos y aparecimos en este mundo. Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que este no era nuestro hogar, pero no sabíamos que hacer. Ahí conocimos a Roll y al ver que se encontraba perdida y tampoco pertenecía a este mundo, le ofrecimos viajar con nosotros, para buscar una manera de regresar a nuestro hogar._

 _Parecía que nada podría salirnos mal ahora, pero aparentemente nos equivocábamos:_

 _La nueva ciudad donde estábamos parecía del todo menos pacifica. Primero llegó una invasión de robots extraterrestres y sobrevivimos a duras penas, luego vino una invasión de zombis que conocíamos muy bien. Decidimos luchar con los zombis y ayudar a la gente del lugar, pero fue entonces que escuchamos un ruido extraño proveniente de un callejón._

 _Cuando fuimos a ver de qué se trataba, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa: Era nada más ni nada menos que un extraño espadachín de ropajes blancos, el cual se encontraba luchando contra una extraña criatura monstruosa de color negro, con el símbolo de una araña en su pecho. El espadachín daba varías estocadas y cortes certeros, pero la criatura era demasiado ágil y consiguió impactarle un puñetazo en la cara._

 _Roll.- ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

 _Leon.- Hay que ayudar a ese hombre, de otra manera, será derrotado por ese Licker. ¡Claire, cuida a Roll!_

 _Yo solamente asentí y antes de que me diera cuenta, Leon fue a la carga, sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar contra aquel extraño Licker. Es algo que me gusta de mi compañero, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, por más peligroso que sea… Desgraciadamente, las balas de su pistola, no le hicieron mucho daño a la criatura. El monstruo extendió su masa en lo que parecía ser una extraña telaraña negra, con la cual atrapó a Leon contra una pared. Yo no podía quedarme quieta, mientras mi compañero estaba en problemas._

 _Claire.- ¡Suelta a Leon, maldito monstruo!_

 _Sin pensarlo, comencé a dispararle con mi pistola, aunque mi ataque no tuvo el efecto deseado. Para mi sorpresa, la criatura me habló._

 _-¡No somos un monstruo! ¡Nosotros somos Venom!_

 _Roll.- ¡Cuidado, señorita Claire! ¡Va atacarnos!_

 _Leon.- ¡Claire!_

 _Efectivamente, ese monstruo llamado Venom estaba a punto de saltarme encima con sus aterradores colmillos, como si de una masa moldeable se tratase. Fue entonces que el espadachín saltó en medio y lo detuvo con algunos cortes de su espada._

 _Claire.- Gracias por la ayuda._

 _-Soy yo quien debería agradecerles, mi nombre es Hayato Kanzaki_

 _Una vez que ese hombre se presentó, la batalla se reanudó y era algo que nunca había visto antes. Hayato era demasiado rápido, tanto que apenas podía verlo moverse, mientras daba diversos cortes con lo que parecía ser una espada de plasma. Sin embargo, la criatura Venom era mucho más fuerte, ágil y resistente que cualquier Licker que yo haya visto antes._

 _Pero mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, yo no perdí el tiempo y liberé a Leon, cortando las redes con un cuchillo._

 _Claire.- ¿Estás bien, Leon?_

 _Leon.- Gracias Claire, esa criatura me tomó por sorpresa._

 _Roll.- Es interesante, su cuerpo parece adaptarse a cualquier ataque que le lancen. Sin embargo, creo que noté algo extraño._

 _Leon.- ¿Qué notaste, Roll?_

 _Roll.- Cuando ese hombre consiguió cortarlo con su espada, por unos segundos, esa masa negra desapareció y pude ver piel humana en su interior._

 _Claire.- ¡¿Intentas decir que hay un ser humano en el interior de esa cosa?!_

 _Roll.- Es como una especie de simbionte._

 _Pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para discutir, pues ese "simbionte" consiguió impactar un potente puñetazo en Hayato y lo envió a volar contra la pared. La fuerza de esa bestia no era normal. Leon y yo comenzamos a dispararle con nuestras armas y aunque parecía que lo estábamos hiriendo, se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros._

 _Venom.- ¡No tenemos tiempo para seguir jugando con ustedes!_

 _La criatura nos saltó encima, pero Leon consiguió apartarme justo a tiempo. El ataque del simbionte continuó de largo y dejó un gran hoyo en el suelo, solo habiéndolo aplastado con sus garras. Pero antes de que podamos hacer cualquier cosa, Roll entró en pánico y golpeó a Venom con su escoba… Para sorpresa de todos, esto pareció efectivo, pues Venom salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo, a veces olvido que esa niña en realidad es un robot súper avanzado._

 _Claire.- ¡Bien hecho, Roll!_

 _Pero la niña no pudo responderme, ya que Venom se recuperó del ataque y tras dar un rugido de ira, se acercó a Roll de manera amenazante, con esa espeluznante lengua afuera. Al ver que la niña tenía miedo, Leon y yo nos pusimos en frente para protegerla._

 _Venom.- Te comeríamos de un bocado y escupiríamos tus huesos, de no ser porque no dañamos inocentes._

 _Las palabras de la criatura nos confundieron, pero en ese momento, vimos un destello de luz, y cuando volteamos nos encontramos por primera vez con M Bison, el dictador que viste de rojo._

 _M Bison.- Eres muy escurridizo, derrotaste a los hombres que envié a buscarte._

 _Leon.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!_

 _Venom.- ¡Ya déjanos en paz, nos has estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo!_

 _M Bison.- Lo siento, pero Shadaloo no acepta un no por respuesta. Muy pronto estarás bajo el dominio de Bison, serás una de mis nuevas armas._

 _Leon.- ¡Ya escuché suficiente! ¿Quieres usarlo como arma biológica? No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo._

 _M Bison.- Silencio insecto, no te he dado permiso para hablar._

 _Pero el tiempo de hablar se había terminado, Leon se lanzó contra Bison con una patada, aunque este último no pareció sentirla y simplemente sonrió. Roll y yo nos pusimos en guardia, las manos de ese sujeto brillaban en energía._

 _Roll.- Señor Venom, déjenos ayudarle_

 _Venom.- Estamos hartos de aliados entrometidos que no tienen valor para hacer lo que hace falta._

 _La criatura no parecía tener interés en seguir peleando, por lo que extendió sus telarañas para escapar. Bison estaba a punto de impedírselo, pues apartó a Leon de un puñetazo y cargó contra el monstruo… Pero fue en ese momento que el espadachín Hayato volvió al combate, dando un corte con su espada de plasma y permitiendo que Venom escapé, perdiéndose entre los edificios._

 _Hayato.- Creo que cometí un error, enfoqué mi espada contra el oponente equivocado. ¿Tú eres quien mandó a todos estos monstruos a atacar la ciudad?_

 _M Bison.- Dejaste escapar a uno de mis objetivos, creo que tendrás que compensarme por ello._

 _Hayato.- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _M Bison.- Estoy reclutando peleadores dignos, mi propio ejército personal. Tú podrías unirte._

 _Claire.- ¿Un ejército de peleadores?_

 _Hayato.- Lo siento, no eres el primer dictador loco que conozco. Ya cometí el error de unirme a Star Gladiator en el pasado, no pienso repetir dicho error._

 _M Bison.- Creo que no me has entendido, no te estoy dando opción. Dejaré que un amigo mío te explique cómo es que yo hago las cosas._

 _Una vez que Bison dijo eso, alguien se apareció atrás de él, era un hombre de cabello rubio, que vestía un uniforme de artes marciales de color rojo. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él, su mirada parecía perdida, llena de odio. Al verlo, todos nos preparamos para pelear._

 _M Bison.- Déjenme presentarles a Ken Masters. Hace poco, le ofrecí un lugar en mi organización, pero el señor Masters pensaba lo mismo que tú. Tuvimos que tener una conversación y ahora ve las cosas desde mi perspectiva._

 _Leon.- ¿Control mental?_

 _Hayato.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacerme? ¡No te lo permitiré!_

 _M Bison.- Ken, tráeme a ese sujeto, parece un luchador digno._

 _Ni bien dijo eso, el karateca se lanzó en contra de Hayato, esquivando uno de sus cortes y mandándolo a volar de una patada. Luego prendió sus manos en fuego y le dio un gancho en la cara._

 _Era un espectáculo increíble, pero nosotros también estábamos en él. Siguiendo a Leon, comenzamos a dispararle a Bison, pero ese sujeto simplemente comenzó a reírse como un maniaco y nos arrojó una esfera de energía. Eso es lo último que recuerdo._

 _Fin de los recuerdos._

Wolverine.- ¿Qué pasó después?

Claire.- Luego nos despertamos, pero no había rastro alguno de Leon o del espadachín. Yo estaba preocupada por mi compañero, pero Roll consiguió rastrear su ubicación.

Roll.- No fue fácil, ese Bison se mueve con un vehículo de alta tecnología.

Claire.- Estuvimos rastreándolo hasta esta mansión y los encontramos a ustedes.

-Ya veo, lo más posible es que quiera hacer lo mismo con Betsy y el Profesor.

Wolverine.- Vaya Cyclo, te despertaste.

Cyclops.- No hay tiempo para bromas, Logan. Debemos rescatar al profesor.

Beast.- Lo escuchamos todo, Logan. Si eso es cierto, la situación está peor de lo que pensamos en un principio.

Rogue.- Ya me estoy hartando de que la gente quiera utilizar mutantes como si fueran armas.

Cyclops.- Se llevaron al profesor, debemos tomarnos está situación con seriedad.

Rogue.- Pues yo quiero mi revancha contra esa loca.

Ryoma.- Deberíamos pensar mejor las cosas, esos sujetos son demasiado fuertes.

Gambit.- Está vez nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero eso no se va repetir, monamie.

Lady.- Sí, esto se volvió personal.

Claire.- ¿Ese Bison se llevó algunos amigos suyos?

Wolverine.- Y nos aseguraremos de que lo lamente. Oye niña, ¿aun puedes rastrearlo?

Roll.- Por supuesto, su vehículo tiene una frecuencia única en este mundo, es fácil identificarla.

Wolverine.- En tal caso, vendrán con nosotros, tendremos una revancha con ese Bison.

Ryoma.- ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Simplemente los seguiremos? ¿No deberíamos planear alguna estrategia?

Beast.- Creo que nuestro colega Samurái tiene razón, Logan. Quizá lo mejor sea esperar a que el equipo dorado regrese y juntos podríamos hacer algo.

Cyclops.- No hay tiempo que perder, si nos quedamos a esperar a Jean y los demás, podríamos perder el rastro.

Gambit.- A veces debes seguir tu instinto, Beast.

Rogue.- Tú lo sabes por experiencia.

Gambit.- Me conoces bien, cherie.

Claire.- Me tranquiliza contar con aliados como ustedes. Gracias por ayudarme, estoy segura que juntos podremos ayudar a Leon y a sus amigos.

Gambit.- Siempre contento de cooperar con una dama tan hermosa, cherie. Puede llamarme Gambit, para servirle.

Rogue.- ¿Ya vas a comenzar?

Claire.- Eh… Es un gusto conocerlos.

Lady.- Dejemos las presentaciones para el camino. No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Hacía donde se fueron, niña?

Roll.- Los tengo ubicados, pero avanzan demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo lo alcanzaremos?

Cyclops.- Logan, ¿tenemos algún Blackbird disponible?

Wolverine.- Claro que si, Forge dejo algunos antes de marcharse con Mystique.

Cyclops.- Muy bien, partiremos de inmediato.

Wolverine.- No se preocupe, profesor. Los X Men están en camino.

…

Y en el Rancho de los Avengers, el maligno robot Ultron, había capturado a los West Coast Avengers y los había encerrado en su propio cuartel general. Ultron era sin lugar a dudas una de las amenazas más grandes que habían enfrentado los Avengers a lo largo de su historia, uno de sus enemigos más recurrentes. En un inicio, fue un pequeño robot creado por Hank Pym, pero escapó y comenzó a mejorarse a sí mismo. El robot llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de proteger el planeta era exterminar a la raza humana, lo que lo llevó a tener continuos conflictos en contra de los Avengers. Una y otra vez pelearon, pero cada vez que era derrotado, Ultron se mejoraba a sí mismo y regresaba mucho más peligroso, aprendiendo de sus errores.

En esta ocasión, Ultron había decidido actuar con astucia, espero hasta que alguno de sus nuevos aliados consiguiera agotar a los West Coast Avengers. Heridos y cansados no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él y conseguiría su nuevo objetivo: Hank Pym.

El resto de los Avengers estaban prisioneros hasta que Ultron terminé sus asuntos con el doctor Pym.

En el primer cuarto, se encontraban encerrados Wonder Man, Us Agent, Scarlet Witch y Devilotte, quienes habían ayudado a recuperarse de sus heridas a Ironman y Demitri. Aunque todavía estaban débiles por la batalla contra Jedah, realmente agotados, con algunas heridas y Tony Stark ya no tenía su armadura, esta se encontraba destruida. Frustrado, Wonder Man intentó golpear las paredes para escapar e incluso el Us Agent intentó ayudarlo, pero era inútil, estaban diseñadas para soportar a seres con fuerza sobrehumana. La situación parecía desesperada para los héroes, Tony y Devilotte ya no tenían su tecnología para ayudarlos, además de que los poderes de Wanda y Demitri estaban agotados.

En una habitación distinta, Spider Woman y Living Lightning también estaban encerrados, pero separados del resto de sus compañeros. Ya se habían recuperado un poco del combate con Jedah, pero tampoco podían escapar, por lo que Julia parecía desesperada.

Spider Woman.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Tiene que haber una manera!

Lightning.- Es imposible, ese loco tomó el control del rancho.

Spider Woman.- Pero debe haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer.

Lightning.- No lo comprendo Julia. ¿Por qué nos encerraron lejos de los otros Avengers?

Spider Woman.- No lo sé… ambos nos unimos al grupo después de su última batalla con Ultron. Quizá está tomando precauciones porque no conoce nuestros poderes.

Lightning.- ¿Qué tú no lo habías visto antes?

Spider Woman.- Solo una vez, durante la guerra del Beyonder. Pero entonces estaba bajo el control de Doom, así que no creo que cuente.

Lightning.- No lo sé, quizá nos subestima por ser los Avengers más recientes, no tenemos la experiencia de los demás.

Spider Woman.- En eso te equivocas Miguel. Vamos a salir de aquí y derrotaremos a Ultron. Él no conoce nuestra fuerza, tenemos ventaja.

Lightning.- Pero Julia, es uno de los enemigos más peligrosos en la historia de los Avengers. ¿Qué podemos hacer tú y yo contra él?

Spider Woman.- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados Miguel. Ese monstruo tomó el control del rancho, Rachel estaba ahí, no descansaré hasta asegurarme que está a salvo.

En ese momento, Miguel comprendió porque Julia estaba tan preocupada. En el Rancho de los Avengers, no solamente vivían los héroes, había múltiples trabajadores que se encargaban de las labores y no solo ellos… La hija de Spider Woman, Rachel Carpenter se había mudado al Rancho de los Avengers después de que su padre muriera por culpa de la Telaraña Mortal. Era una pequeña niña, que admiraba a su madre y había descubierto su identidad secreta como Spider Woman. La verdadera pregunta era, si Ultron tomó el control del Rancho… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Rachel y los trabajadores?

Lightning.- Es cierto, Julia. Lo había olvidado… No te preocupes, usaré todo mi poder para sacarnos de aquí, así podremos buscar a tu hija.

Spider Woman.- Gracias Miguel.

El Living Lightning tenía su voluntad renovada, debían hacer lo posible para salir de ahí y buscar a Rachel. Quizá sea un héroe reciente y sin mucha experiencia, pero estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para ayudar a sus compañeros. Con esto en mente, entro a su forma eléctrica y canalizó todo su poder, estaba por arrojar sus rayos contra la pared… Pero justo entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una pequeña niña pelirroja.

Niña.- ¡Mamá!

Spider Woman.- ¡Rachel! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!

La niña fue directo a abrazar a su madre, en un conmovedor reencuentro. Por su lado, Living Lightning canalizó sus poderes, regresando a su forma humana y observando la puerta abierta y la niña que acababa de entrar, realmente confundido.

Lightning.- Nos liberaste, pero… ¿Cómo?

Spider Woman.- Es cierto, Rachel. ¿Cómo es que escapaste de Ultron?

Rachel.- Fue esa señora, ella nos salvó.

Julia y Miguel siguieron a Rachel por la puerta y encontraron a todo el personal que trabajaba para los West Coast Avengers. Todos parecían guiados por alguien conocido, se trataba de Agatha Harkness, la poderosa bruja, quien fue maestra de Scarlet Witch y ayudó a los West Coast a llegar hasta Jedah Dohma.

Agatha.- Debo darles crédito, es una niña muy astuta.

Rachel.- Mi madre suele repetírmelo.

Spider Woman.- ¡Es Agatha Harkness!

Lightning.- ¡La maestra de Wanda!

Agatha.- Así es, después de que los enviará al Makai, el terrible Ultron invadió el Rancho. Afortunadamente lo pude percibir a tiempo, alcance a protegernos con un hechizo de camuflaje mientras esperaba su regreso. Ultron no sabe que estamos aquí.

Spider Woman.- Señora Agatha, por favor, proteja a Rachel. Yo tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros Avengers.

Rachel.- Confió en ti mamá, acaba con ese robot malvado.

Lightning.- Aun así, me parece demasiado para que lo enfrentemos solo nosotros dos.

Agatha.- En eso tienes razón, Living Lightning, por eso voy a conseguir ayuda.

Spider Woman.- ¿De qué habla?

Agatha.- Muy sencillo, las dimensiones están inestables. Puedo usar mi poder para traer criaturas desde la otra dimensión con la que hemos chocado.

Lightning.- ¿Traerá ayuda de otra dimensión? Como Devilotte o Demitri.

Agatha.- Así es. Usaré mucho poder en este hechizo, prepárense.

Sin decir más, Agatha Harkness comenzó a realizar sus sellos mágicos, ante la mirada atónita de los dos Avengers y la niña. Entonces todo el cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad y ante los presentes se abrió un inmenso portal. Aquel portal expulsó a dos personas: el primero parecía tener una armadura azul, mientras que el segundo tenía un brazo metálico. Ambos observaban a su alrededor confundidos, mientras que Agatha parecía cansada por el hechizo.

Lightning.- Asombroso, en serio los trajo.

Agatha.- No teman, héroes de otra dimensión. Los hemos convocado porque necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia. Por favor identifíquense.

Ambos sujetos se miraron extrañados y luego a su alrededor, parecían realmente confundidos. Tras un incómodo silencio, fue el de armadura azul quien procedió a hablar con una sonrisa amable.

-Mi nombre es Megaman X. No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero veo que ustedes no tienen malas intenciones, así que ofrezco mi ayuda.

-Creo que opino lo mismo que el azul, yo también los ayudaré. Mi nombre es Nathan Rad Spencer, el comando biónico que derrotó a los Nazis.

Los dos héroes de otra dimensión saludaron amablemente a Agatha Harkness, mientras que los dos Avengers aun estaban sorprendidos al verlos. Aunque Spider Woman se recuperó más rápido que su compañero.

Lightning.- No puedo creerlo, de verdad funcionó.

Spider Woman.- Mi nombre es Spider Woman y mi amigo es el Living Lightning. Les agradecemos por su ayuda.

X.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? ¿Por qué me han llamado?

Spencer.- Eso, y de paso agradecería que me digan dónde estoy.

De esta manera, Agatha procedió a explicarle Spencer la situación en la que se encontraban. Les explicó acerca de la colisión de dimensiones, la amenaza que significaba y como ellos provenían de otra dimensión. Les habló sobre el peligro que corrían ambas dimensiones y como varios villanos parecían involucrados. Fue ahí, cuando Spider Woman y Living Lightning les hablaron sobre quien era Ultron y como este había capturado a los West Coast Avengers. X y Spencer parecían pensativos, intentando procesar todo lo que les acababan de decir, simplemente era difícil de creer.

X.- Ya veo… Por como lo describen, ese Ultron parece ser un Maverick.

Lightning.- ¿Un Maverick?

X.- Así es, un Reploid que se ha vuelto contra la humanidad.

Lightning.- No sé qué sea un Reploid, pero Ultron si se volvió contra la humanidad.

X.- Yo me haré cargo. Soy un Maverick Hunter, iré a por Ultron.

Spider Woman.- ¿Qué me dices, tú? ¿También vienes?

Spencer.- Pues la verdad sigo sin comprender de qué va todo esto. Pero ya me enfrenté a tiranos antes, pueden contar con el poder de mi brazo biónico.

Agatha.- Excelente, ya está todo arreglado, yo sacaré a Rachel y los trabajadores del rancho, ustedes ocúpense de Ultron.

Spider Woman.- Cuide a mi hija, se lo encargó.

Rachel.- Estaré bien, mamá. Tú concéntrate y acaba con los malos.

Spider Woman.- Eso haré, pequeña. Aunque también tenemos que liberar al resto del equipo.

Spencer.- Las misiones de rescate son mi especialidad, yo iré contigo.

Lightning.- Bueno X, supongo que eso nos deja a Ultron… Será difícil.

X.- No te preocupes, Lightning. Comencemos con la misión.

Pero mientras Megaman X, Spider Woman, Nathan Spencer y Living Lightning preparaban su misión… Hank Pym acababa de despertar en un laboratorio del rancho, solamente para encontrar frente suyo el aterrador rostro de Ultron.

Ultron.- Hola padre, volvemos a encontrarnos.

Pym.- ¡Ultron! ¿Todavía insistes en exterminar a la raza humana?

Ultron.- Sobre erradicar a la raza humana… He visto la luz, metafóricamente hablando.

Pym.- ¿Quiere decir que ya no quieres destruir a la humanidad?

Ultron.- Todo lo contrario, he decidido que no basta con aniquilar a la raza humana. Ahora mi intención es aniquilar toda la vida vegetal y animal de la Tierra. Naturalmente una lista tan amplia también incluye la humanidad.

Pym.- ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

Ultron.- Observa ahí padre.

El doctor observó un tubo y fue entonces cuando se llenó del verdadero terror. En ese tubo estaban todas y cada una de las piezas, de las anteriores versiones de Ultron. Todas las que los Avengers habían destruido en sus muchos años. Era uno de los secretos que Pym tenía guardados, pues el doctor había recolectado de forma secreta todas esas piezas, para asegurarse de que no serían una amenaza e investigarlas un poco.

Pym.- ¡¿Cómo encontraste eso?!

Ultron.- Has reunido a estas anteriores encarnaciones mías a lo largo de los años para examinarlas… ¡Hasta al fallido Ultron 12!

Pym.- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de eso?

Ultron.- Lo que no sabes, es que los has reunido para mí.

Pym.- ¡No me subestimes!

El Dr Pym se llenó de valor y decidió encarar a Ultron. Uso sus partículas para agrandar un cañón que tenía encogido en su bolsillo y lo apuntó contra el robot, pero antes de que pueda disparar, Ultron se lo quitó de un manotazo.

Ultron.- ¿Subestimarte? Nunca lo he hecho, padre.

Pym.- ¡Usaré mis partículas Pym para encogerte al tamaño de un simple juguete!

El Dr Pym arremetió y tocó a Ultron con sus partículas… Pero estas no tuvieron efecto alguno, por lo que Ultron lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared de un simple manotazo. El doctor intentó levantarse, adolorido por el golpe, mientras que el robot lo observaba confiado.

Ultron.- Ahora querido creador, me escucharás.

Pym.- Muy bien robot, ¿qué quieres?

Ultron.- ¿Querer? Tengo un plan para destruir toda la vida natural de la Tierra, pero me di cuenta que antes quiero algo más… Algo que tú puedes proporcionarme mejor que yo mismo.

Pym.- ¿Qué, Ultron? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ultron.- Te exijo que uses estos restos y me hagas una compañera de Adamantium.

Pym.- Estaba temiendo que dijeras eso. ¡Me niego rotundamente!

Ultron.- No tienes opción, Henry Pym, no cuando puedo hipnotizarte.

Y los ojos de Ultron comenzaron a emitir un leve destello rojo, mientras que Hank Pym lo observaba cada vez más mareado.

…

Mientras tanto, en el sector azul de la luna. El grupo de héroes conformado por Black Knight, Crystal, Karnak, Sersi y Hiryu se encontraban escondidos, observando la imponente ciudad de Attilan. Aquel imponente lugar era un hogar para Crystal y su familia, pero eso había cambiado ahora que Maximus el loco tomó el control. Los poderosos Inhumans estaban controlados por el villano, por lo que los héroes deberían proceder con cautela para liberar Attilan.

Crystal.- Ahí está, el Gran Refugio de los Inhumans.

Sersi.- No es tan impresionante como Olimpia, pero tiene lo suyo.

Hiryu.- Solo esperó que esto sea mejor que mi última misión en la luna.

Dane.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Hiryu.- Me enfrenté a un ser casi divino conocido como "El Grandmaster Meio". Era un hombre peligroso que quería hacer un genocidio masivo, exterminando toda la vida de la Tierra para reemplazarla por sus propias creaciones.

Dane.- Eso suena realmente peligroso. ¿Enserio enfrentaste algo así?

Hiryu.- Fue complicado, pero conseguí infiltrarme en su base lunar y lo derroté en un enfrentamiento realmente difícil. Por poco muero en esa misión.

Sersi.- Comprendo como te sientes, ese es el día a día para los Avengers. ¿Te conté de aquella vez cuando una pirata especial llamada Nebula comenzó a borrar la realidad con los aparatos de una entidad cosmica? Fue gracioso, porque toda la realidad se desvaneció menos nosotros. Aunque la entidad cosmica estaba bastante enfadada cuando lo descubrió…

Dane.- Odio a esa Nebula, por su culpa la maldición de mi espada se activó y casi muero.

Crystal.- Vaya que pasaron muchas aventuras antes de que me una al equipo.

Hiryu.- ¿Y ustedes consideran eso como algo normal?

Karnak.- ¡Oigan! Tenemos que concentrarnos, hay que encontrar una forma de entrar.

Dane.- Eso no va ser tan fácil, no con esos guardias.

Los héroes vieron a donde apuntaba Dane, dándose cuenta de que frente a Attilan se encontraban Gorgon y el Capitán Commando, quienes aún estaban bajo el control de Maximus. Pero no solo estaban ellos, también estaba un hombre de cabello negro, con un abrigo blanco, que cargaba una enorme metralleta. Sin duda alguna parecían un grupo bastante peligroso, por lo que los héroes lo tenían complicado.

Crystal.- ¿Quién es ese de ahí?

Karnak.- Debe ser otra criatura de otro mundo que Maximus tomó bajo su control.

Hiryu.- Puedo entrar sin que ninguno de ellos se percaté de mi presencia, no habrá ningún problema.

Crystal.- No, tenemos que liberar a Gorgon y a los otros dos.

Karnak.- Es cierto, con más aliados tendremos más posibilidades para vencer a Maximus.

Sersi.- Liberarlos a los tres será un gran esfuerzo. Después de todo gasté mucha energía con Hiryu.

Dane.- No te preocupes, Sersi. Los debilitaremos lo suficiente.

Crystal.- No me gustaría luchar con Gorgon, pero no hay otra opción.

Hiryu.- Si no quieren luchar con él, déjenme a mí la batalla.

Crystal.- En tal caso, yo me encargaré de ese Capitán Commando. Después del último encuentro, conozco sus habilidades.

Dane.- Puede ser peligroso Crys, yo iré contigo.

Karnak.- Entonces yo voy a por el tercero.

El trió que custodiaba la entrada de Attilan fueron héroes realmente poderosos en el pasado, orgullosos y nobles, que no se detenían ante ningún enemigo para seguir sus ideales. Sin embargo, la influencia de Maximus en su cerebro los había convertido en esclavos e incluso alteró su personalidad.

Gorgon era un Inhuman orgulloso e independiente, siempre cuestionaba las órdenes que no le parecían, incluso las de Black Bolt, pero ahora solo era el incuestionable sirviente de Maximus. El Capitán Commando era un alma libre que luchaba por la libertad, pese a su aparente seriedad, lo cierto es que casi no se tomaba nada enserio y acostumbraba bromear con sus compañeros del Team Commando. Ahora no podía sacar ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico, lo único que hace es cumplir órdenes sin replicar. En cuanto a su tercer compañero…

Gorgon.- ¿Qué ocurre, Wayne?

Wayne.- Dame un segundo Gorgon.

Wayne Holden, nunca había tenido mucha suerte. De donde él provenía, la Tierra había dejado de ser habitable para los seres humanos, quienes partieron al espacio en busca de un nuevo hogar, y lo encontraron en EDN III… O al menos eso creyeron. Aquel planeta perdido y congelado estaba habitado por peligrosas criaturas conocidas como Abrid, fue una de ellas quien asesinó al padre de Wayne, causándole amnesia y orillándolo a una peligrosa aventura. El haber crecido en un peligroso planeta cubierto de nieve y habitado por criaturas deseosas de matarlo, había agudizado los sentidos de Wayne Holden con el fin de sobrevivir, habilidades que seguía poseyendo aun mientras estaba bajo el control de Maximus.

Wayne.- No estamos solos aquí… ¡Escucho algo tras esas rocas!

Sin previo aviso, Wayne Holden comenzó a disparar con una metralleta futurista, obligando a que los héroes salgan de su escondite; con excepción de Sersi, quien se mantuvo escondida, con ayuda de sus ilusiones, bajo la protección de un campo de fuerza.

Gorgon.- ¡Son los traidores al gran Maximus!

Cap Commando.- ¡Vamos a acabar con ellos!

Crystal.- ¡Tranquilo Gorgon! ¡Te liberaremos!

Karnak.- Volverás a ser el mismo peludo malhumorado de siempre.

Gorgon simplemente comenzó a zapatear en el suelo, creando grandes fisuras que se dirigían al grupo de héroes, que saltaron para evadirlo, algunos con más dificultad que otros. Crystal comenzó a disparar ráfagas de fuego y agua, mientras sus oponentes se cubrían, los héroes aprovecharon para acercarse.

Gorgon.- ¡Los traidores se nos acercan!

Wayne.- No mientras yo esté cerca. ¡Cañón VS!

El pirata de las nieves creó una explosión con su cañón, casi impactándole a Karnak, quien se vio obligado a retroceder, además de dar unos cuantos saltos pues Wayne le comenzó a arrojar granadas.

Black Knight comenzó a correr con su espada laser, en un intento de acercarse al Capitán Commando, pero…

Cap Commando.- ¡Capcom!

El Capitán dio un puñetazo contra el piso, creando una gran onda eléctrica, que tomó por sorpresa a Dane Whitman, paralizándolo mientras lo electrocutaba con dolor.

Crystal.- ¡Dane!

Gorgon intentó aprovechar la situación, acercándose para aplastar a Dane con sus enormes pezuñas capaces de causar terremotos. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacerlo, el Strider Hiryu se le apareció de improvisto en la espalda y le clavó su cuchilla láser.

Gorgon.- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!... ¡¿Cómo te acercaste sin que te vea?!

En lugar de responder, Hiryu comenzó a saltar ágilmente, mientras realizaba varios cortes de su cuchilla, contra la gruesa piel del Inhuman. Gorgon intentaba golpearlo y pisotearlo, pero el Strider lo evadía con su gran velocidad y habilidad, saltando incluso ante los terremotos de Gorgon y contraatacando rápidamente.

El Capitán Commando intentó ir en su ayuda, pero Crystal le disparó un torbellino de viento desde sus brazos impactándolo de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder. Una vez alejado su enemigo, la Inhuman se acercó con preocupación al Black Knight y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Crystal.- ¿Estás bien, Dane?

Dane.- Gracias Crys, aunque he recibido descargas peores.

Crystal.- Menos mal, Gorgon casi te aplasta.

Dane.- Parece que nuestro amigo "Ninja Silencioso" se está ocupando de tu primo.

Crystal.- Entonces vamos a encargarnos de ese.

El Capitán Commando se recuperaba tras el último ataque y ya estaba listo para contraatacar. Extendió su guante hacía los Avengers y…

Cap Commando.- ¡Capitán Fire!

Expulsó una tremenda ráfaga de fuego, por lo que Crystal y Black Knight tuvieron que barrerse para evadirlo. Sin darles tiempo para descansar, el Cap intentó usar electricidad para atacarlos, pero ellos nuevamente lo esquivaron con una gran coordinación, producto de tantas misiones juntos.

Dane.- Creo que el traje de ese sujeto tiene algunos trucos interesantes.

Crystal.- Si, pero mi control sobre los elementos es mejor que el suyo. ¡Y lo voy a demostrar!

La Inhuman creó su propia ráfaga de fuego y la disparó contra el Capitán Commando, este último intentó defenderse con sus llamas, pero las de Crystal eran mucho más potentes. Aunque parecía tener desventaja, el Capitán Commando sabía qué hacer en esta clase de situaciones.

Cap Commando.- ¡Capitán Kick!

Y el aventurero espacial se lanzó con una patada de fuego, que se alimentó con las mismas llamas que Crystal le arrojaba. El ataque del Capitán impactó en el estómago de Crystal, mandándola a volar. Los movimientos de Commando eran brutales, por lo que Dane no perdió tiempo en ir a ayudar a su compañera.

Dane.- ¡Crys!... ¡Esto no se quedará así!

Antes de que el Capitán Commando se recuperara del anterior ataque, Dane Whitman lo tomó por sorpresa, atinándole varios espadazos que a duras penas resistía con su traje mecánico.

Por otro lado, Karnak todavía no encontraba una manera de acercarse a Wayne, no con el pirata de nieve disparando su metralleta como loco. El Inhuman comenzó a dar volteretas en el aire, evadiendo los disparos, pero cuando creyó tomar por sorpresa a su oponente…

Wayne.- ¡Pistola de Energía!

El pirata sacó su arma, la cual disparó un rayo comprimido de energía térmica, impactando todo su gran poder destructivo frente a Karnak, mandándolo a volar y arrojándolo contra el piso. Wayne Holden, observo a su oponente fuera de combate, por lo que confiado, se acercó a él, listo para rematarlo… Para su mala suerte, Karnak solo fingía estar inconsciente, aprovechando lo cerca que estaba Wayne, el Inhuman golpeó sus puntos vitales, dejándolo inmóvil. Fue este momento el que aprovechó Sersi para impactar su mente y liberarlo del control de Maximus.

Sersi.- Por Zuras, esto no fue tan fácil como pensé, estoy agotada.

Karnak observó a Gorgon y al Capitán Commando levantándose con dolor de cabeza, por lo visto: Crystal, Dane y Hiryu los habían debilitado lo suficiente para que Sersi los regrese a la normalidad.

Wayne.- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Gorgon.- ¡Voy a matar a Maximus! ¡Por Agon que se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo!

Karnak.- Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser tú, Gorgon.

Cap Commando.- Que dolor de cabeza. ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula de la nave con la que me atropellaron?

Los tres héroes finalmente habían sido liberados de Maximus, gracias a los poderes de Sersi, aunque estaban confundidos y con dolor de cabeza. Dane Whitman ayudó a su compañera Crystal a levantarse y fue junto a Hiryu y Karnak para aclararles la situación.

Dane.- Escuchen, una especie de lunático tomó el control de sus mentes, pero conseguimos liberarlos.

Gorgon.- Juró que Maximus lo va a pagar. Una vez que lo vea…

Wayne.- Este lugar no parece el sitió nevado del que provengo… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Crystal.- Este es Attilan, el gran refugio de los Inhumans, tu…

Wayne.- Wayne Holden, gracias por ayudarme.

Crystal.- Mi nombre es Crystal.

Hiryu.- Creo que no hay tiempo para las presentaciones, miren eso.

Karnak.- Santo Agon…

Gorgon.- Maximus está exagerando un poco…

Cap Commando.- Sugiero pasar al plan B… ¿Tenemos un plan B?

Un enorme ejército de Inhumans se acercaba con intenciones hostiles, se trataba de los ciudadanos de Attilan, quienes ahora estaban bajo el control de Maximus.

Sersi.- Muy bien, agoté mucha fuerza liberando a estos tres. No sé cómo le harán para liberarlos a todos ellos.

Dane.- Tiene razón, esto será mucho esfuerzo para Sersi.

Gorgon.- ¡Debemos eliminar a Maximus! ¡Si lo vencemos, todo se arreglará!

Wayne.- Los ayudaré, creo que sé dónde se encuentra el loco que me controló.

Sersi.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Wayne.- Me llegan algunos fragmentos del tiempo que estuve controlado. Creo que yo era uno de sus guardaespaldas personales o algo así... Rayos, odio perder la memoria.

Crystal.- Serias de mucha ayuda, Wayne.

Cap Commando.- Sí, pero antes tendremos que pasar por todo ese ejército.

Karnak.- No servirá de mucho, primero tenemos que buscar a Black Bolt, nuestro rey sabrá que hacer.

Hiryu.- ¿Quieres encontrar a tu rey? Que así sea.

Y sin previo aviso, Strider Hiryu tomó a Karnak y se tele transportaron, sorprendiendo incluso a nuestros héroes. Claro, que los protagonistas también estaban ocupados, pues un ejército de Inhumans enfadados se acercaba a toda velocidad, dispuestos a iniciar la batalla.

Cap Commando.- A eso llamó yo una salida oportuna. Esos dos se van a perder la fiesta.

Sersi.- ¿Acaso acaban de irse y dejarnos solos contra este ejército?

Crystal.- Seguro Karnak planea algo. Tenemos que resistir, Sersi.

Dane.- No te preocupes Crys, dije que rescataríamos a tu gente y eso haremos.

Crystal.- Gracias, Dane…

Dane.- Crys…

Sersi.- ¡Ustedes dos dejen de sonrojarse mutuamente! Por el momento concentrémonos en pelear.

Cap Commando.- ¡Oh sí! Damas y caballeros, aquí comienza una escena de acción de las buenas. En este heroico día, enfrentaremos en batalla a más de mil adversarios. ¡Será épico!

Gorgon.- No me gustaría golpear a mis hermanos Inhumans, pero no tenemos otra opción si queremos vencer a Maximus.

Wayne.- De alguna manera siempre acabo involucrado en situaciones como está.

Cap Commando.- ¡Capcom!

De esta manera iniciaba un tremendo combate de grandes proporciones, combate que era observado desde dos rincones distintos del Gran Refugio. En el primero, se encontraba Maximus, matándose de risa y deleitándose ante esta situación. En el segundo, se encontraba un hombre, cubierto por un traje negro, llevaba un buen tiempo con sus miembros encadenados a un pilar sobre la ciudad, sin comer ni beber. Pero no podía siquiera abrir la boca para realizar alguna queja, pues si lo hacía, el poder desatado podría acabar con su ciudad y su gente. Lo único que podía hacer, era confiar en sus aliados.

…

Y en las profundidades de Atlantis, el reino sumergido en el mar. Se llevaba a cabo un combate realmente duro entre dos Mavericks contra un dúo conformado por un mutante y un demonio.

Iceman, miembro del equipo dorado de los X Men y Trish, demonio asociado con Devil May Cry. Juntos encaraban la combinación de dos de los mejores soldados de Sigma: Tornado Tonion, una especie de cebolla robótica y Chill Penguin, un pingüino robótico con cohetes en su espalda.

Trish.- Sabes, esto de luchar con robots es muy distinto a pelear con demonios… Pero podría acostumbrarme.

Iceman.- Pues yo sí me he enfrentado a muchos robots en el pasado y todavía no me acostumbro.

Trish.- Es cuestión de experiencia, cariño.

Iceman.- Hey, tengo más de una década de experiencia siendo Iceman.

Trish.- Eso sí es adorable.

Iceman.- ¿Cuánta experiencia tienes tú?

Chill Penguin.- Menos charla y más batalla.

El pingüino Maverick comenzó a dispararles bolas de nieve, por lo que Iceman creó una barrera de nieve para cubrirse del ataque junto con Trish.

Iceman.- Lo recuerdo, cuando era adolescente también arrojaba bolas de nieve.

Trish.- Pues a mí me parecen una verdadera molestia. ¡Voy a derretirlas!

Trish salió corriendo a gran velocidad y disparó un poderoso relámpago en contra de Chill Penguin. Habría sido un ataque realmente devastador, pero Tornado Tonion se interpuso en medio de él. El Maverick se transformó literalmente en un tornado de energía eléctrica y tras absorber el relámpago, cargó a toda velocidad contra Trish, enviándola a volar.

Iceman.- Muy bien, entonces me toca. ¡Rayo de Hielo!

El mutante disparó su poderoso rayo helado contra la parte inferior de Tornado Tonion, provocando que deje de girar y caiga al suelo tras tropezarse. Luego, Iceman extendió sus brazos, liberando una poderosa ventisca, cargada con bolas de nueve y fragmentos de hielo que golpearon a los Maverick.

Tonion Tornado no tardó en congelarse, pero Chill Penguin era un caso diferente, pues estaba diseñado para soportar el frio extremo. Aprovechando esto, el Maverick cargó con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando la tormenta de hielo que Iceman había convocado. Pero justo antes de que Penguin pueda golpear al X Men, Trish apareció con un salto sorprendente y lo cortó en dos con su espada.

Trish.- Con esto derrotamos otros dos. ¿Cuántos nos faltan?

Iceman.- No lo sé, pero es mejor que sigamos avanzando. Por aquí son las celdas y si estoy en lo correcto, podríamos conseguir un poderoso aliado.

Trish.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces este lugar?

Iceman.- Estuve en los Defenders.

Trish.- ¿Qué rayos son los Defenders?

Iceman.- Larga historia. Te la contaré si salimos con vida.

Pero Iceman tenía razón en sus suposiciones, pues más adelante se encontraba el sector de celdas, custodiado por Spark Mandrill, uno de los Maverick más poderosos. En la celda se encontraba un hombre realmente enfadado, dicho hombre era uno de los seres más poderosos, respetados y temidos del planeta Tierra. Héroes y villanos por igual lo consideraban como alguien al que no debían tener como enemigo, no solo por su fuerza legendaria, sino también porque dicho hombre era el monarca del reino sumergido de Atlantis. La gente lo conocía como: "Namor, el hombre submarino".

Namor.- ¡Estúpida maquina! ¡Será mejor que me dejes salir de aquí o te vas a arrepentir!

Spark Mandrill.- ¡Ya cállate! Acepta tu destino, esté lugar le pertenece ahora a los Maverick y Lord Sigma se encargará de que finalmente tengamos un mundo libre de humanos.

Namor.- Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Una y otra vez es siempre lo mismo. A estas alturas ya no me interesa una guerra con el mundo de la superficie, lo único que quería es que mi pueblo viviera en paz, sin tener que enfrentarse a nadie. ¡Pero siempre tiene que pasar algo! ¡Siempre me tienen que perseguir las catástrofes! ¡Porque no me pueden dejar tranquilo!

Spark Mandrill.- Sé paciente, pronto serás robotizado junto con tu gente, serás un peón más de Lord Sigma. En ese momento conocerás la paz.

Namor.- Primero nos atacan por sorpresa, encierran a mi gente, se apoderan de mi reino, amenazan con matarlos y me encierran en una celda de mi propia ciudad. ¡Y ahora dicen que quieren convertir al príncipe submarino en un peón! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Si necesito pelear para recuperar la paz de mi reino, entonces lo haré! ¡Te aplastaré a ti y luego iré por tu querido Sigma!

Spark Mandrill.- Quisiera ver que lo intentes.

Pero en ese instante, sucedió algo extraño. La habitación comenzó a congelarse, cubriéndose de una fina capa helada. Spark Mandrill estaba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Namor sabía que tendría que aprovechar su oportunidad. Al ver que el hielo cubrió la puerta de su celda, debilitándola en el proceso, el príncipe submarino derrumbó la puerta con un simple puñetazo.

El Maverick salió volando cuando fue golpeado sin previo aviso por aquella gruesa puerta de acero reforzado. Namor salió de su prisión, libre nuevamente y encontrándose con aquellos que lo habían ayudado a salir.

Namor.- ¡Tú eres Iceman, de los X Men!

El Atlante se quedó observando a sus nuevos aliados. Reconocía a Iceman de sus antiguos encuentros con él, aunque no conocía a la rubia que lo acompañaba. Por un instante casi la confunde con Sue Storm, pero si bien eran parecidas, la chica de la espada tenía un aire completamente diferente al de su antigua amada.

Iceman.- Ah pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Namor.

Trish.- Yo soy Trish, por cierto. Mi helado amigo dijo que serías un aliado confiable.

Namor.- Por supuesto que lo soy. ¡Soy Namor, el rey de Atlantis!

Iceman.- Veo que tienes problemas, Namor. Los X Men están aquí, buscaremos al respon…

Trish.- Lamento interrumpirte, pero creo que hay que ocuparnos de ese tipo antes de charlar.

Spark Mandrill se acababa de levantar y estaba dispuesto a cargar contra los héroes. Trish sacó su pistola, mientras que Iceman creó una lanza de hielo. Sin embargo, Namor los detuvo.

Namor.- Yo me ocuparé de él. Esta es mi pelea.

Iceman.- ¿Estás seguro?

Namor.- ¡Imperius Rex!

Y con esa respuesta, Namor comenzó a volar con las pequeñas alas de sus piernas y cargó violentamente contra Spark Mandrill. Lo mandó contra la pared con un par de puñetazos, pero no se detuvo ahí, pues lo embistió con fuerza para continuar su ataque.

El Maverick intentó defenderse y utilizó sus poderes, cargando sus puños con una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica y usándola para atacar a Namor. Grande fue la sorpresa del Mandrill al ver que en lugar de retorcerse de dolor, Namor tenía una sonrisa en su boca.

Namor.- ¿Enserio crees que puedes vencer al hombre submarino con energía eléctrica? ¡Déjame darte una verdadera descarga!

El Atlante uso sus propios poderes para absorber toda la electricidad del ataque, amplificarla y regresársela al Maverick con su propio gran puñetazo cubierto de truenos. Eso fue suficiente para vencer a Spark Mandrill.

Trish.- Hey, eso no estuvo mal. Aunque es una lástima que no pueda electrocutarte.

Iceman.- Muy bien, Namor. Nos agrada visitar tu pacífico reino, pero sería mucho más agradable si nos dijeras que está pasando aquí.

Namor.- ¿Preguntas que pasa aquí? Sigma, eso es lo que pasa aquí. Ese maldito robot llegó a mi reino por sorpresa y se apoderó de él. Intenté resistirme, pero dijo que asesinaría a mi gente si continuaba peleando.

Iceman.- Entonces es Sigma a quien buscamos.

Trish.- Me pregunto qué es lo que estará tramando ese robot.

Namor.- Quiere usar a mi propia gente. Su plan es robotizar a los Atlantes, convertirlos en esclavos sin cerebro y utilizarlos para atacar el mundo de la superficie… Tengo que salvar a mi pueblo.

Iceman.- ¿Un ejército de Atlantes robóticos atacando New York? Eso sería peligroso en más de un sentido. Tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes.

Namor.- Entonces síganme, los guiaré hasta Sigma. Debemos derrotarlo antes de que logré completar sus planes.

Trish.- Parece que esto al fin se está poniendo interesante.

Pero lo que Namor no sabía, es que no sería el primero en llegar con Sigma.

El líder de los Maverick estaba sentado en el trono de Atlantis, observando con algunas computadoras las distintas batallas entre sus Maverick y los infiltrados mutantes. Sigma esbozó una sonrisa macabra, apagó sus maquinas y observó a la puerta, que acababa de abrirse para revelar a los recién llegados: Storm, Ayame y Arcángel.

Sigma.- Bienvenidos, mutantes. Mis aliados ya me habían hablado de ustedes, es un placer tenerlos conmigo.

Arcángel.- Debo suponer que tú eres el líder de esos robots.

Sigma.- Efectivamente, soy Sigma y estoy aquí para construir un nuevo mundo, uno libre de criaturas orgánicas.

Storm.- Pues no dejaremos que cumplas con ese objetivo, te detendremos aquí y ahora.

Sigma.- Podrían intentarlo, aunque les aseguro que les resultará imposible.

Ayame.- ¿Acaso nos estás subestimando? Ya derrotamos a muchas de tus hojalatas para llegar hasta aquí.

Arcángel.- Adicionalmente, ya evitamos un futuro en el que las maquinas eliminaban a la humanidad.

Sigma.- He investigado sobre ustedes, sobre todos los "héroes" de esta realidad a decir verdad. Créanme cuando les digo que soy por mucho superior a esas maquinas creadas por Trask.

Storm.- Es lo mismo, nunca seremos derrotados por una máquina.

Sigma.- Las máquinas son superiores a los humanos, Storm. Eso es algo que no podrán cambiar, por muy mutantes que sean. Después de todo, una máquina ya le arrebató sus poderes en el pasado. ¿No es así, Storm?

Storm.- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!

Sigma.- Claro, también fue una máquina la que amplificó sus poderes, ¿no es así, Arcángel? Creo que son ustedes los que me subestiman. ¡Las máquinas podrían acabar fácilmente con todos los mutantes del planeta!

Arcángel.- ¡Está provocándonos!

Ayame.- Pues vayamos a destruirlo de una vez. No soy muy buena escuchando a los tipos malos, usualmente salto a golpearlos apenas comienzan a hablar.

Storm.- Ayame tiene razón. ¡Acabaremos con esa máquina!

La mutante elemental comenzó a disparar poderosos relámpagos, utilizando la devastadora fuerza de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, Sigma detuvo sus ataques fácilmente, con la palma de su mano.

Sigma.- Veo que de todas formas quieren desafiarme. En tal caso, permítanme mostrarles lo que ocurrió con el último sujeto que vino a desafiarme.

En ese momento, alguien ingresó a la habitación. Era un sujeto enorme, realmente musculoso, una figura monstruosa, de aspecto amenazante. Sin embargo, su piel estaba cubierta de metal, dándole un aspecto robótico.

Storm.- ¡Por los dioses!

Ayame.- ¡Tiene más músculo que Gunrock!

Arcángel.- ¿Quién es él?

Sigma.- Su nombre era Zangief. Era una especie de héroe ruso de mi dimensión, bastante hábil pese a su apariencia. Apareció en el lugar y vino a desafiarme antes que ustedes. Claramente no tuvo oportunidad, pero sus habilidades eran demasiado interesantes como para desperdiciarlas. Así que le hice unos ajustes y ahora es… ¡Mecha Zangief!

Arcángel.- ¡Maldito! ¡Experimentaste con él!

Ayame.- ¡Y quiere hacer lo mismo con nosotros! Creo que tendremos que luchar contra ese gigantón.

Storm.- No solo debemos pelear contra él, también tenemos que liberarlo.

Arcángel.- Así lo haremos. ¡No permitiré que alguien como él experimente con seres humanos!

El Mecha Zangief avanzó contra los X Men, listo para iniciar el combate. El trío de héroes sabía que sería complicado, pero ayudarían a ese Zangief, lo liberarían y luego irían por su verdadero oponente. Sigma por otra parte, solo estaba sentado en el trono, disfrutando el espectáculo. Todo estaba saliendo según los planes del Maverick.

…

Y en lo profundo del Inframundo, una gran batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Diversas hordas de demonios y Red Arremer, guiados por un misterioso caballero oscuro peleaban contra Dr Strange, Anakaris, Quasar y Moon Knight. La batalla se estaba poniendo difícil, Anakaris lanzó un ataque con sus vendajes, pero el demonio las cortaba con su espada. Moon Knight le arrojó unas bombas, pero este último ni siquiera sintió el ataque, arrojando energía demoniaca desde sus puños, por lo que el Dr Strange tuvo que cubrirlo con sus campos mágicos.

Dr Strange.- ¡No podemos luchar con tantos enemigos a la vez!

Anakaris.- Ese caballero es muy poderoso, tiene una energía demoniaca impresionante. Debe ser un Darkstalker de clase A, para tener tanta energía demoniaca.

Quasar.- Déjenmelo a mí. Epi, necesito tu ayuda.

Mientras Quasar se cubría de las bolas de fuego que le lanzaban los Red Arremer con sus campos de fuerza; La entidad cósmica Epoch hizo contacto mental con él.

Epoch.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gran guardián del cosmos requiere mi ayuda?

Quasar.- Deja de jugar, Epi. Necesito información sobre el tipo que intenta rebanarme.

El demonio se había lanzado sobre el Avenger cósmico con una serie de espadazos que apenas podía esquivar. Aunque Anakaris decidió apoyar a Quasar, rebotó a gran altura y cayó contra el enemigo, transformando sus piernas en una especie de sierra. Por desgracia Wendell no pudo relajarse pues unos demonios le saltaron a la espalda.

Epoch.- Proviene de otra dimensión, no sé si pueda.

Quasar.- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Confió en ti, Epi! ¡Busca esa información!

Mientras que Quasar disparaba contra los demonios y evitaba los arañazos de los Arremer, Epoch buscaba en lo más profundo de sus poderes, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al obtener dicha información.

Epoch.- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La conseguí!

Quasar.- ¿Quién es?

Epoch.- El demonio se llama Nelo Ángelo, una criatura al servicio de Mundus. Pero no siempre fue así, algún día era un guerrero semidemonio llamado Vergil Sparda.

Quasar.- ¿Vergil?

Epoch.- El demonio Mundus se apoderó de él, le borro los recuerdos, le lavo el cerebro y le dio nuevos poderes, para convertirlo en su luchador.

Quasar.- Gracias Epi, eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Epoch.- ¡Soy la mejor!

Quasar.- Sí, no sé qué haría sin mi compañera.

Epoch.- Sigue repitiendo eso, me gusta escucharlo.

El Avenger se abrió paso hacia el Dr Strange y le comentó la nueva información que había recibido. Incluso el hechicero supremo quedó sorprendido al enterarse de esto. Sin embargo, gracias a toda su experiencia en los asuntos demoniacos o sobrenaturales, sabía cómo proceder a continuación.

Dr Strange.- Ya veo… ¡Tengo un plan!

Quasar.- ¿Qué necesita, Doc?

Dr Strange.- Es un hechizo complicado, necesitaré que me cubran mientras lo hago.

Quasar.- Bien, muchachos, yo protegeré al Dr Strange. Ustedes encárguense de Nelo Ángelo.

Moon Knight.- Quizá no sea tan fácil, pero lo intentaremos.

Anakaris.- ¡Andando!

Mientras Quasar usaba un martillo de energía para proteger al Dr Strange de cualquier demonio que se le acerque; Anakaris extendió los vendajes de sus brazos en un potente golpe que hizo retroceder a Nelo Ángelo.

Moon Knight- No hay que dejarlo descansar.

El Moon Knight corrió hacia Nelo antes de que se recuperara, atinándole algunos puñetazos y patadas, pero su enemigo ni siquiera sintió los golpes. Con una velocidad sobrehumana tomo del cuello al caballero y lo arrojó violentamente contra el suelo. Justo entonces unas vendas se extendieron por el suelo y formaron las piernas de Anakaris en un gran golpe que si pareció dañar al demonio.

Anakaris- Te mostraré lo peligroso que es enfrentar a un Darkstalker.

Nelo Ángelo comenzó a arrojar energía demoniaca, pero Anakaris se metió dentro de un sarcófago, protegiéndose de los ataques. Luego, la momia levantó sus brazos en un poderoso hechizo, invocando varios sarcófagos dorados que aplastaron al oponente una y otra vez.

Anakaris.- Eso es todo.

Pero no había acabado, Nelo se levantó y comenzó a dar diversos espadazos contra la momia, bloqueando todos sus ataques y dañándolo. Al faraón no le quedó otra opción más que usar sus piernas como resorte en un intento de escapar. Nelo iba a seguirlo, pero Moon Knight le arrojó una red para detenerlo.

Moon Knight.- Por Konshu…

El demonio se liberó de las redes y cargó contra Moon Knight a gran velocidad, estaba por clavarle la espada, cuando fue derribado por una gran bola de fuego. Al voltear a ver a su salvador, Marc Spector se sorprendió al ver a una gran loba blanca con un disco en su espalda, corriendo a gran velocidad y dejando lo que parecía ser un camino de plantas a su paso.

Moon Knight.- ¿Quién?

Anakaris.- Imposible, despide energía divina.

Nelo se estaba levantando, pero la loba le arrojó un tornado encima. El ataque de viento no le dio tiempo al demonio para recuperarse, golpeándolo y enviándolo a volar.

Moon Knight.- Tiene control sobre los elementos…

-Claro que los tiene, es Amaterasu, la diosa del sol.

Junto a ellos apareció una pequeña criatura que brillaba, confundiendo a los héroes.

Anakaris.- ¿Y esto?

Moon Knight.- ¿Un insecto que habla?

-¡No soy un insecto! ¡No me llames así! ¡Me llamo Issun! ¡Soy una artista mundialmente reconocida y la mejor amiga de Amaterasu!

Anakaris.- ¿Issun?... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí la diosa del sol?

Issun.- Vinimos a ayudar, nos transportamos a otra dimensión y sentimos el peligro de estos demonios poderosos.

Moon Knight.- Conseguimos un aliado impresionante.

Sin darles más tiempo a hablar, Nelo se recuperó del ataque y cargó con su espada en mano a una velocidad sorprendente. Sin embargo, la loba blanca simplemente se puso frente a él, con Issun encima de su espalda. En el momento en que Nelo iba a completar su ataque, el disco que se encontraba encima de Amaterasu salió disparado y lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder.

Issun.- ¡Ahora, Ammy! ¡Destrúyelo! ¡Elimínalo! ¡Muéstrale de lo que estás hecho!

En ese instante, el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse, dejando a todos completamente inmóviles. Era como si Nelo Ángelo se encontrara en el interior de una antigua pintura japonesa, donde inclusive se podía ver el marco alrededor de su imagen. Fue entonces, cuando un pincel gigante apareció prácticamente de la nada e hizo un trazo con tinta negra justo donde estaba el enemigo.

En el momento en que todo regresó a la normalidad y el marco desapareció, el trazó que había realizado el pincel, pareció convertirse en un corte profundo, que golpeó con fuerza a Nelo Ángelo y lo sacó volando adolorido.

Issun.- ¡Sí! ¡Nada puede con el poder del pincel celestial!

Moon Knight.- Nuestro nuevo aliado es ciertamente extraño.

…

Unos instantes después, Quasar y el Dr Strange descendieron del cielo. El Avenger cósmico había derrotado a los demonios con la ayuda de sus bandas cuánticas. Aunque los brazos del hechicero tenían un extraño brillo y parecían estar cargados por un enorme poder mágico.

Dr Strange.- ¡El hechizo está cargado!

Quasar.- ¿Dónde está Nelo Ángelo?

Moon Knight.- Nuestro nuevo aliado lo tiene ocupado.

Amaterasu no dejaba moverse a Nelo, pues lo golpeaba una y otra vez con el disco de su espalda a gran velocidad y cada que el demonio intentaba contraatacar, simplemente lo inmovilizaba y golpeaba con su pincel celestial.

Quasar y el Dr Strange se observaron por unos instantes, bastante confundidos por la extraña escena que tenían en frente. En ese momento, Nelo salió volando hacía ellos, después de ser golpeado por una gigantesca bola de fuego. El Dr Strange aprovechó esto y tras recitar unas extrañas palabras arrojó un potente hechizo que impacto al demonio de lleno.

Todos los héroes se reunieron alrededor del demonio, curiosos por ver el resultado de aquel hechizo. Nelo comenzó a retorcerse y cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras una potente aura demoniaca se escapaba de su cuerpo. Las partes de su armadura se comenzaban a desprender de él, hasta que finalmente cayó la última y Nelo se calmó, revelando a un hombre de cabello blanco.

Quasar.- Oye Nelo. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Nelo? No, mi nombre es Vergil, ¡Vergil Sparda!

Dr Strange.- Tranquilo Vergil, yo soy el Dr Stephen Strange, hechicero supremo de la Tierra. Junto a mis aliados conseguimos rescatarte de tu confinamiento.

Vergil.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?... Ya lo recuerdo, ese maldito de Mundus, aprovechó mi derrota.

Anakaris.- Necesitamos tu ayuda, guerrero. Mundus y otros demonios han puesto en peligro la estabilidad de dos dimensiones, tenemos que detenerlos.

Vergil.- Soy el hijo del poderoso demonio Sparda, ese maldito de Mundus pagará por lo que me hizo, voy a acompañarlos en su derrota.

Moon Knight.- Konshu apoya tu venganza guerrero, síguenos y te aseguro que la conseguirás.

Issun.- No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que continuar para vencer a los demonios.

Quasar.- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

El héroe se sorprendió al ver al pequeño ser brillante y a la loba blanca, que se había aburrido de la conversación y se encontraba recostada en el suelo.

Moon Knight.- Es… Algo difícil de explicar.

Dr Strange.- Su ayuda nos será bastante útil.

Quasar.- ¿Los conoce, doc?

Dr Strange.- La diosa del sol. Hay algunas leyendas sobre la grandiosa Amaterasu que incluso llegan a nuestra dimensión.

Issun.- Veo que ha oído hablar de nosotros.

Vergil.- ¿Una diosa?

Moon Knight.- Combinando el poder de la diosa del sol y el dios de la luna seremos invencibles.

Dr Strange.- Vamos mis Defenders, ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Se podía ver a la distancia un enorme castillo espectral, de aspecto tenebroso, desde el cual se podía sentir un ambiente pesado y sombrío. Pero el castillo estaba rodeado por una fosa de lava ardiente, que impedía el acceso a cualquier ser vivo.

Vergil.- Ahí debe estar Mundus, ¿Qué esperamos?

Anakaris.- ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar esa fosa de lava?

Dr Strange.- Podría usar un hechizo de levitación.

Quasar.- O puedo llevarlos volando con mis bandas cuánticas.

Issun.- Tengo una mejor idea.

Antes de que los héroes pudieran preguntar, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y todo el paisaje se convirtió en una especie de pintura japonesa, con marco incluido. Nuevamente Issun invocó un pincel gigante con el que dibujó un camino hasta la entrada del castillo. Luego el tiempo y el paisaje volvieron a la normalidad, con la diferencia de que la tinta se había transformado en un gigantesco puente que guiaba al castillo.

Quasar.- Vaya, ese es un buen truco.

Issun.- Todo por el pincel celestial.

Vergil.- No perdamos más tiempo, Mundus debe pagar lo que hizo.

Y Vergil salió corriendo a una gran velocidad sobrehumana, dejando atrás a los otros héroes, que todavía seguían sorprendidos por la velocidad de ese demonio.

Moon Knight- Estoy de acuerdo, debemos continuar.

El resto del equipo avanzó rumbo al castillo demoniaco… a excepción de Amaterasu que se había dormido.

Issun- ¡Levántate Ammy! ¡Nos dejan!

…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar bastante oscuro y misterioso, una luz comenzó a iluminar la nada, mostrando un enorme y antiguo castillo. Todo era observado por un ente extraño y misterioso, con una apariencia aterradora. Se trataba de Nightmare, un espíritu sobrenatural, con dominio absoluto sobre el mundo de los sueños.

Esta criatura que se alimentaba de las pesadillas, estaba muy activo últimamente. La llegada de criaturas de otra dimensión había resultado muy interesante para Nightmare, muchas víctimas potenciales, con sueños y pesadillas realmente asombrosos. El solo pensar en las millones de posibilidades era un deleite para el señor de las pesadillas.

Nightmare decidió enfocarse en la pesadilla de su siguiente víctima: Una Sucobus, que se encontraba en el interior del castillo, nada más ni nada menos que Morrigan Aensland, quien se veía completamente indefensa.

Morrigan.- ¿Por qué me haces renunciar a la mitad de mi alma? ¿Cómo podré llenar este vació? ¿Cuándo podré estar completa de nuevo?

Pero nadie parecía hacerle caso, mientras que un gran fragmento del alma de Morrigan era separado de ella y sellado. Nightmare observaba esto con curiosidad, de entre todas las criaturas de otra dimensión que había visitado hasta ahora, los sueños de está Sucobus estaban entre los más misteriosos. El señor de las pesadillas sintió curiosidad acerca del fragmento que había sido sellado, había un gran poder oscuro tan solo en dicho fragmento. Pero cuando quiso acercarse para indagar más sobre aquello, la Sucobus pareció percatarse de su presencia.

Morrigan.- ¿Quién eres, tú? ¡¿Acaso intentas alimentarte de mis emociones?!

Nightmare pudo sentir como los poderes oscuros de Morrigan se incrementaban a niveles inimaginables. El amo de las pesadillas consideró utilizar sus habilidades para inmovilizarla, pero se dio cuenta de que ello sería demasiado arriesgado. Esa chica parecía tener cierto control sobre las emociones, ya sea positivas o negativas y se alimentaba de ellas. Aunque consiga derrotarla, acabaría debilitándose y no era un riesgo que valiera la pena correr. Sabiendo que todavía habría más víctimas potenciales provenientes de otro mundo, Nightmare decidió liberar a Morrigan de su influencia y dejarla despertar.

-¡Morrigan! ¡Al fin estás despertando!

Sue Storm, también conocida como Invisible Woman, se encontraba intentando despertar a Morrigan Aensland. La Sucobus bostezó un poco, todavía somnolienta, frotándose los ojos.

Morrigan.- Lucien, Mudo, déjenme dormir un poco más. Ya luego me ocuparé de mis deberes en el Makai… Zzz…

Sue.- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Morrigan?! Soy yo, Invisible Woman.

Morrigan.- ¿Qué? Ah, hola Sue. Creo que tuve una pesadilla.

Sue.- Sea cual sea tu pesadilla, dudo que se comparara a la realidad. Mira a tu alrededor.

La Sucobus se frotó los ojos y observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior de una celda, con rejas de energía pura y un guardia armado afuera de ella.

Morrigan.- Odio admitirlo, pero no es el sitio más extraño en el que me he despertado.

Sue.- Doom consiguió capturarnos y nos encerró aquí. Como no despertabas ya me estabas preocupando, Morrigan. Afortunadamente, Reed y los demás consiguieron escapar, así que pronto saldremos de aquí.

Morrigan.- Saldremos de aquí, ahora mismo.

La Sucobus transformó su cuerpo en un montón de murciélagos e intentó pasar en medio de las rejas, pero acabó siendo rechazada por un campo de fuerza, que la electrocuto, materializándola nuevamente y arrojándola de espaldas. Sue fue a ayudarle a levantarse.

Sue.- No servirá, ya intenté romper las rejas con mi campo de fuerza, pero no obtuve buenos resultados.

Morrigan.- Parece que tu amigo Doom está preparado para todo. Ese campo de fuerza parece tener un hechizo que anula mi energía oscura.

Pero antes de que puedan seguir hablando, el guardia se acercó a la reja.

Guardia.- ¡Quédense quietas! ¡El amo Doom no tolerará ningún intento de escape! ¡Es su última advertencia!

Morrigan.- Claro, que todavía tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga.

Sue.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La Sucobus no respondió, simplemente se acercó lo más posible a la reja y observó al guardia directamente a los ojos.

Morrigan.- Oye cariño, ¿por qué no abres nuestra jaula?

Sue.- ¿Qué se supone que estás…

Pero Sue se detuvo cuando notó algo, el guardia parecía completamente en trance. Morrigan estaba utilizando sus poderes para controlar el alma del guardia, sus emociones mismas.

Morrigan.- ¿Qué esperas, cariño? Libéranos.

Guardia.- No puedo, si lo hago el amo Doom me aplicará el castigo máximo…

Morrigan.- ¿Estás seguro de ello? Te estamos esperando.

La Sucobus comenzó a llenar la mente del guardia con sus ilusiones. En el interior de la jaula el guardia observaba a las mujeres más bellas que su imaginación podía concebir. El guardia estaba totalmente bajo el control de Morrigan.

Guardia.- Si, lo haré…

Morrigan.- Ven aquí y te mostraré lo que más deseas.

Entonces el guardia abrió la reja, dejando a Morrigan y Sue en completa libertad. Luego el guardia avanzó hacía la Sucobus, aun en trance, pero Sue lo noqueó con facilidad antes de que pueda seguir avanzando.

Sue.- ¿Acaso ibas a quitarle el alma a ese hombre?

Morrigan.- Vamos, solamente iba a alimentarme un poco. No tienes de que preocuparte, los hombres que reciben mi beso mueren con felicidad eterna.

Sue.- Mira, me gusta tu estilo y sé que en el fondo tienes buen corazón, pero no puedo permitir que quites ninguna vida. ¿Entiendes?

Morrigan.- Está bien, no te enojes. No le quitaré el alma a ningún hombre mientras continúe en esta dimensión.

Sue.- Eso espero. Lo mejor será que vayamos por Doom, si tenemos suerte, Reed y los demás deberían estar en alguna parte del castillo.

Ambas heroínas salieron de su prisión y comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos, pero pasó algo extraño: Una lanza cargada con poder mágico salió de la nada y casi golpea a Morrigan.

Morrigan.- Parece que tenemos compañía.

Sue.- ¡Ahí viene!

-¡Prepárate criatura de la oscuridad! ¡Maldito sirviente del maligno! ¡Llegó el momento de que te enfrentes al legendario caballero: Sir Arthur!

Se trataba de un hombre bastante bajito, que llevaba una pesada armadura y corría arrojando lanzas en contra de Morrigan, quien continuaba esquivando sus ataques.

Morrigan.- Sabes Sue, algo me dice que nuestro nuevo compañero de juegos viene a buscarme. Deja que yo me ocupe de él.

Sue.- ¡¿Qué haces, Morrigan?! ¡Cuidado!

Sin escuchar a Sue Storm, la Sucobus se puso frente al caballero y comenzó a incrementar su energía oscura. Al percatarse de esto, el caballero se preparó para el inminente combate y decidió iniciarlo arrojando otra lanza en contra de la Darkstalker, sin embargo ella lo esquivó nuevamente.

Morrigan.- Pareces algo impaciente por jugar. ¿No es así, enanito?

Sir Arthur.- ¡Criatura de la oscuridad! ¡No puedes engañarme!

El extraño caballero volvió a arrojar una de sus lanzas, sin embargo, al momento de recibirla, Morrigan desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un montón de murciélagos. Sir Arthur parecía confundido en un principio, pero Morrigan volvió a materializarse lista para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

Morrigan.- ¡Valkyrie Turn!

La Sucobus se elevó y luego cayó en picada, con sus piernas transformadas en una especie de taladro. Muy a duras penas, Sir Arthur consiguió cubrirse con su escudo, a tiempo para evitar la mayor parte del daño. Luego intentó golpearla con una espada, pero las alas en la espalda de Morrigan se transformaron en tentáculos y la protegieron del daño.

Sir Arthur.- ¡Malditos trucos del infierno!

Morrigan.- Y aun no has visto nada.

La Sucobus arremetió con varias patadas potentes, siendo que el caballero apenas podía resistirse. Sir Arthur estaba preparándose para contraatacar, pero Morrigan sacó algunos tentáculos para atacarlo. Luego, las alas de Morrigan se transformaron en unas cuchillas, con las que continúo su ataque.

Morrigan.- ¡Shadow Blade!

De esta manera, la Darkstalker golpeó al caballero con una especie de gancho, potenciado por sus cuchillas y su energía oscura. El ataque fue tan potente que Arthur se fue de espaldas y cayó al suelo.

Morrigan.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya tuviste suficiente?

La Darkstalker convocó algunos murciélagos y se sentó encima de ellos, para descansar mientras se burlaba de su oponente caído. Invisible Woman estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, cuando notó que Sir Arthur todavía podía moverse.

Sue.- ¡Morrigan! ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Pero antes de que Morrigan pudiera reaccionar, el caballero se levantó y le arrojó agua bendita, dejando a la Darkstalker inmovilizada el tiempo suficiente para que Sir Arthur pueda lanzarle varios de sus cuchillos, cargados en energía. Morrigan apenas se estaba recuperando de esté ataque, pero Sir Arthur no se detuvo y la elevó con un corte de su espada, luego dio un gran salto, sujetó a Morrigan de la cabeza y la arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo. El caballero sacó un hacha, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo, pero un campo de fuerza detuvo su ataque.

Sir Arthur.- ¿Qué brujería es está?

Sue.- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que acabes con mi compañera.

En ese momento, Morrigan se recuperó. La Sucobus sujetó firmemente a Arthur y lo elevó por los aires mientras sus alas se transformaban en una especie de propulsor. Entonces decidió aplicar su movimiento Vector Drain, cayendo en picada contra el suelo y arrojando a Arthur con tal fuerza que su armadura se partió en pedazos, dejando al caballero únicamente en calzoncillos.

Sir Arthur.- ¡No otra vez!

Morrigan.- Vamos a acabar con este combate.

Sue.- ¡No lo dañes demasiado, Morrigan! ¡No parece ser una mala persona, solo está confundido!

Morrigan.- No te preocupes Sue, solamente lo ayudaré a entender la situación.

Preparado para evitar cualquier ataque, el caballero sacó un explosivo, pero antes de poder lanzarlo, pudo ver algo extraño. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse, mientras la imagen de Morrigan era reemplazada por otra, una que era muy familiar para el caballero.

Sir Arthur.- Princesa Guinivere…

El caballero veía frente a él a la princesa de la cual estaba enamorado, la misma princesa a la que siempre tenía que rescatar de toda una armada de demonios y ella se acercaba lentamente hacía él. No cabía duda, Sir Arthur había caído de lleno en una de las ilusiones de la Sucobus, debilitado y sin armadura, estaba vulnerable.

Morrigan se acercó lentamente a él y acto seguido lo besó. Al hacer eso, no solamente estaba drenándole la energía y alimentándose de ella, sino que también estaba directamente conectada con el alma del caballero. Morrigan enlazó sus propios sentimientos y recuerdos con los del caballero, por lo que ambos pudieron ver cosas el uno del otro.

La Sucobus pudo ver como aquel era un caballero legendario por haber enfrentado en más de una ocasión a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Al igual que ella, provenía de otro mundo y se encontraba confundido. En cuanto a Arthur, pudo ver las intenciones de Morrigan, la amenaza que representaba Pyron y como se había aliado con los héroes de esta tierra para enfrentarlo. También supo que por el momento, ella no era el enemigo, sino que dicho oponente era el Dr Doom.

Tras separarse, Sir Arthur quedó algo adolorido, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ver, mientras que Morrigan parecía satisfecha por haberse alimentado. Invisible Woman se acercó sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Morrigan.- Tienes un alma robusta. Si no fuera porque prometí no hacerlo, te la hubiera quitado.

Sue.- ¿Se pondrá bien?

Morrigan.- Solo tiene un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero es el precio por el besó.

Sir Arthur.- Todo esto es muy extraño, pero creo que comprendo la situación. Ustedes están aquí para enfrentar a un hechicero maligno llamado Doom.

Morrigan.- Veo que lo comprendiste a la perfección.

Sue.- ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda, caballero?

Sir Arthur.- Por supuesto que sí, Mi lady. Como un verdadero caballero debo ayudar a cualquier dama en problemas. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior. Mi nombre es Sir Arthur, caballero legendario.

Sue.- Bueno, yo soy Susan Storm, aunque suelen llamarme Invisible Woman.

Sir Arthur.- Será un honor luchar a su lado, Lady Susan. Sin embargo, todavía no confió del todo en la Sucobus.

Morrigan.- No es necesario que lo hagas, encanto. Muy pocos confían en mí, aunque preferiría que me llames Morrigan.

Sue.- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos continuar buscando a Doom. Es posible que Reed y los demás estén en alguna parte de este castillo.

Sir Arthur.- Acerca de eso, Lady Susan. Debo informarle que no vine solo. Un valeroso compañero me acompañaba en esta cruzada.

Pero mientras Sir Arthur les contaba a Sue y Morrigan la razón por la que se había infiltrado en aquel lugar; el compañero del que Arthur estaba hablando se encontraba escondido en lo más profundo del castillo. Kaijin no Soki estaba acompañado de Regina, ambos debían hacer guardia mientras Reed Richards intentaba reparar a Megaman.

Soki.- Y es así como conocí a Arthur.

Regina.- Parece un sujeto extraño.

Soki.- Lo es, pero también es un caballero con el espíritu de un verdadero samurái. Tenemos mucho en común: ambos luchamos contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y los demonios peligrosos.

Regina.- Solo espero que no haya problemas, tenemos algo parecido a un demonio en nuestro equipo. Aunque es inofensiva…Creo.

Soki.- Bueno, yo no puedo juzgar a todos los demonios como malvados. Después de todo, tengo el poder de un Oni en mi interior.

Regina.- Todo esto me parece demasiado asombroso. En mi mundo no hay demonios, magia, criaturas de la oscuridad o esa clase de cosas extrañas… Aunque si hay dinosaurios.

Soki.- Tu mundo es extraño…

Pero la conversación de ambos héroes se vio interrumpido por el grito de victoria de Mr Fantastic, llamando rápidamente la atención del samurái y la agente.

Reed.- ¡Fantástico! ¡Creo que lo conseguí!

Regina.- ¡Megaman!

El robot, bombardero azul se encontraba activándose, sus mecanismos se calibraban y finalmente, el pequeño héroe azul se despertaba.

Megaman.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Reed.- Megaman, me alegró que estés bien.

Megaman.- ¿Señor Richards? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es él?

Regina.- No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones.

Reed.- Así es, Doom secuestró a Sue y los demás. Debemos ir a rescatarlos.

Soki.- Finalmente, la parte que me gusta. Voy a empuñar mi espada para exterminar la oscuridad que asecha en este castillo.

Megaman.- Muy bien, estoy listo para ir.

Reed.- ¡Vamos por Doom!

Mientras que en la fortaleza del Dr Willy…

Thing.- ¡Cuidado cerillo! ¡Va directo hacía ti!

Torch.- ¡Apenas puedo esquivar estas ráfagas de plasma!

Bass.- ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Te enfrentas al robot más poderoso que existe!

Se llevaba a cabo un combate de grandes proporciones, con explosiones por todas partes. El Robot Master, Bass, había demostrado ser un oponente bastante poderoso, capaz de luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra The Thing, Human Torch y Jin Saotome.

Las ráfagas de plasma del Bass Buster disparaban por todo el lugar, golpeando a Thing de lleno y enviándolo de espaldas contra el piso. Afortunadamente, Human Torch consiguió maniobrar y esquivar los disparos de plasma.

Bass.- ¡Para de ocultarte y lucha conmigo! ¡Cobarde!

Torch.- ¡Nadie llama cobarde a Human Torch y vive para contarlo!

El héroe en llamas bajó en picada y comenzó a dispararle bolas de fuego, las cuales golpearon a Bass en la cara. Enfurecido, el Robot Master dio un gran salto en el aire, alcanzando a Torch y disparándole de lleno, provocando que la antorcha caiga en picada.

Thing.- ¡Se acabó, cabeza de aleta! ¡Listo para recibir una buena dosis de…

Pero antes de que Thing pudiera continuar hablando, Bass comenzó a bombardearlo con sus ráfagas de energía. La piel de roca tan dura que poseía Thing era capaz de resistir los ataques de plasma, pero todavía le causaban daño. Debido a esto, Thing decidió acortar la batalla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, consiguiendo golpear directamente a Bass. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el robot también poseía una fuerza devastadora y era más ágil que él, siendo incluso capaz de tumbarlo con una patada en la espalda.

Thing.- ¡Saotome! ¡Necesitamos algo de ayuda!

Jin.- ¡Creo que estoy algo ocupado!

Algo un poco alejado, Jin Saotome a duras penas podía esquivar las mordidas y los zarpazos que Treble, el perro robótico se lanzaba para darle. Jin intentó darle un puñetazo explosivo, pero Treble era demasiado ágil.

Jin.- ¡Perro malo! ¡Eso no se hace!

Jin se lanzó al ataque contra Treble, pero el can lo esquivó sin problema y le saltó a la espalda con una mordida. Fue entonces que la armadura de Saotome comenzó a fallar, creando una pequeña explosión que dañó a Treble. Pero no terminó ahí, la parte de la armadura que cubría el brazo de Jin también estalló, en lo que acabó siendo un puñetazo explosivo que mandó volando a Treble.

Por si esto fuera poco, la armadura que cubría la pierna de Jin también estalló, deslizándose con una patada explosiva que mandó violentamente a Treble contra el piso. Mientras Jin se recuperaba tras usar sus propios ataques, el perro robótico apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Bass.- ¡No toques a mi perro!

Enfurecido al ver como su amigo acababa de recibir esos devastadores ataques, Bass se lanzó al ataque, ignorando a Thing y Human Torch. Consiguió impactar algunos disparos de su Bass Buster en contra de Jin, pero una vez que llegó junto a él, pasó algo extraño. La armadura de Jin literalmente explotó, creando un enorme torbellino, con Jin Saotome en medio. Aquel poderoso ataque sacó volando a Bass y Treble, mientras que la armadura de Jin volvía a su posición original.

El Robot Master intentó levantarse, algo adolorido, pero fue golpeado por una ráfaga de fuego. Cuando levantó la vista, estaba rodeado por Human Torch, Jin Saotome y The Thing.

Thing.- Ríndete muchacho.

Torch.- ¡Sí! ¡Estás rodeado!

Jin.- Aunque fue una batalla… ¡Intensa!

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaban los héroes, Bass no parecía intimidado. Por el contrario, él y Treble tenían una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros.

Bass.- Quizá sea más divertido de lo que me prometieron. Muy bien, si creen que pueden vencerme, dejen que les demuestre lo que me hace diferente a toda esa robobasura. ¡Treble, usemos la energía maligna!

Dicho esto, pasó algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Bass y Treble estaban fusionándose, uniendo sus piezas robóticas, como si de una armadura se tratase. Cuando la fusión finalizó, todas las heridas de Bass habían desaparecido y ahora parecía mucho más imponente que antes, con alas en su espalda.

Thing.- Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Personajes:

Marvel

-Namor (Sub Mariner)

Capcom

-Roll (Megaman)

-Claire Redfield (Resident Evil)

-Leon S Kennedy (Resident Evil)

-Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator)

-Ken Masters (Street Fighter)

-Megaman X (Megaman X)

-Nathan Rad Spencer (Bionnic Commando)

-Wayne Holden (Lost Planet)

-Zangief (Street Fighter)

-Amaterasu e Issun (Okami)

-Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry)

-Sir Arthur (Ghost and Goblins)

* * *

INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES.

* * *

Fantastic Four (Marvel):  
-Cuando Reed Richards y su equipo fueron golpeados por rayos cósmicos en una exploración espacial; volvieron a la Tierra con asombrosos poderes de origen cósmico, ese día nacieron los Fantastic Four. Reed Richards, con su nuevo cuerpo elástico, se convirtió en Mr Fantastic; Sue Storm ahora es Invisible Woman; Johnny Storm obtuvo poderes de fuego y se convirtió en Human Torch; Ben Grimm cambió su apariencia, transformándose en The Thing. Desde que están juntos, este equipo de exploradores ha visitado cada rincón del planeta y más allá. Cada lugar que visitan es incluso más extraño que el anterior.

Devil May Cry (Capcom):  
-Hace dos milenios, hubo una guerra entre el mundo que conocemos y el inframundo. Pero uno de los habitantes del averno abrió los ojos y se puso del lado de la justicia, enfrentándose solo a esa legión. Su nombre era Sparda. Más tarde, Sparda reinaría discretamente sobre el mundo de los humanos y continuaría preservando la armonía hasta su muerte. Después de convirtió en una leyenda: el legendario Caballero Oscuro, Sparda. En la actualidad, la leyenda de Sparda continúa con su hijo, el único capaz de ensuciarse las manos y seguir su legado. Trabajando como cazador de demonios en el Devil May Cry, el misterioso Dante, deberá enfrentar a toda clase de demonios y criaturas de la oscuridad, salvando al mundo y cobrando algo de dinero en el proceso.

* * *

SECCIÓN DE DEADPOOL.

* * *

Deadpool.- ¡Así es, ya llegó Deadpool! Esta "·&!/%· funciona así: El autor no puede meterme como protagonista del fic, así que me regaló este pequeño sector para que mis fans no me extrañen tanto. Aquí comentaré algo del capítulo, veremos a los personajes que quedaron fuera y contestaré reviews. ¡Adelante!

El mercenario bocazas sacó prácticamente de la nada una mesa y varias sillas, decorando el lugar y vistiéndose de traje, cual si fuera un verdadero presentador de televisión.

Deadpool.- Muy bien, primero comentemos sobre el capítulo… Estuvo muy bonito. Ahora, dejémonos de "(&·/·) y vámonos a lo que de verdad importa. ¡Que pasen algunos personajes de Marvel que no pudieron entrar!

La puerta se abrió y entraron una enorme mujer de piel verde y un sujeto con una armadura similar a la de Ironman, pero en negro. Se trataba de She Hulk y War Machine.

Deadpool.- Pero si son nuestros primeros invitados, la Hulk mujer y el Ironman negro. ¿Enserio ustedes fueron considerados para entrar y no yo? Autor de "%&).

She Hulk.- Hey, nosotros teníamos razones de sobra para entrar. Además, ambos salimos en algunos juegos de Marvel vs Capcom y el autor siempre nos escogía.

War Machine.- ¡Sí! Yo soy un veterano, estuve desde el primer Marvel vs Capcom. Salí en la saga incluso antes de que Tony lo haga. Además, yo gané mucha fama gracias al UCM.

Deadpool.- Sí, pero todos los que jugaban al juego te confundían con Ironman.

War Machine.- ¡Oye!

Deadpool.- Aun así, parece que si tenían algunas hazañas como para ser incluidos en el fic. Después de todo, tú eres la protagonista de la serie "Savage She Hulk", mientras que tu eres un secundario importante en "Invencible Ironman".

War Machine.- No solo era un secundario importante. ¡Protagonice la serie por una temporada! Yo era Ironman desde antes de llamarme War Machine.

Deadpool.- Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas.

She Hulk.- No solo eso, sino que ambos fuimos personajes importantes en el equipo de Avengers. Aún no entiendo porque quedamos fuera del fic.

Deadpool.- Pues por lo visto quedaron fuera del fic porque al autor no se le ocurrió una manera de incluirlos en la historia sin que parezca forzado. Por no mencionar que sería difícil manejar la incómoda y extraña tensión que existía entre Ironman y War Machine en aquella época.

She Hulk.- ¿Por eso no nos incluyeron?

Deadpool.- Sip, fue por eso. ¡Siguiente! ¡Que pasen los de Capcom!

Mientras She Hulk y War Machine salían algo decepcionados de la habitación, dos héroes nuevos ingresaban. Esta vez se trataba de un ninja y un hombre con traje de prisión, nada menos que Guy y Cody, del Final Fight.

Deadpool.- ¿Ustedes dos también?

Guy.- Así es, nosotros también fuimos considerados para protagonizar el fic.

Cody.- Nos decepciona un poco el quedar fuera del fic, pero al menos nos alegra hacer un cameo en esta sección.

Deadpool.- ¿Y porque quisiéramos verlos aquí? Haggar ya representa la saga Final Fight.

Guy.- ¡Hey! Somos tan protagonistas de Final Fight como Haggar.

Cody.- ¡Exacto! Los tres somos igual de importantes, ninguno tiene más protagonismo que el otro.

Deadpool.- Repítanlo hasta que se lo crean.

Guy.- Es cierto que nunca fuimos jugables en un Marvel vs Capcom, pero tenemos nuestras propias hazañas.

Cody.- Es cierto, nos convertimos en personajes clásicos de Street Fighter. Somos de los más populares en dos sagas distintas.

Deadpool.- Supongo que se preguntarán porque quedaron fuera si son tan importantes. ¿No es así?

Guy.- ¡Eso quisiera saber!

Cody.- Lo mismo digo.

Deadpool.- Pues fue mala suerte. Habían demasiados personajes y el autor tenía que recortar algunos. Fue así como Cody quedó fuera, pero Guy si iba a entrar, representando su saga junto a Haggar.

Cody.- ¡¿Por qué fui la primera opción para salir?!

Deadpool.- Por desgracia para Guy, el autor se quedó enganchado con Phoenix Wright. Al principio no lo iba a incluir, pues el abogado ese no sabe pelear. Pero después de que se le ocurrieran formas interesantes de incluirlo en la trama y hacerlo combatir, decidió quitar a Guy y meter en su lugar al dúo de Phoenix y Maya.

Guy.- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Quede fuera por Phoenix Wright?! ¿Lo dices en serio?

Deadpool.- ¡Y ahora nos vamos a responder reviews!

Guy.- ¡No me ignores!

Deadpool.- Agradecemos los reviews de:

Coronadomontes: Pues intento dividir el protagonismo entre los de Marvel y Capcom, por lo que me alegra ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¡Gracias amigo! En cuanto a Onslaught, pues enserio lo consideré, después de todo, este épico villano ha dejado su influencia en Marvel vs Capcom y fue gracias a él que se acabaron las malas historias de mediados de los 90. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño inconveniente: La aparición de Wolverine en el equipo de X Men indica que los acontecimientos de mi fic transcurren justo antes de que Magneto le arranque el esqueleto de Adamantium al mutante favorito de todos. Por lo tanto, el Profesor X todavía no usó sus poderes para borrar la conciencia de Magneto y Onslaught aun no ha sido creado. Debido a eso, no lo pude incluir como un antagonista en el fic.

Inukaiser: Ten paciencia y lo verás, te aseguro que la aparición de Donovan valdrá la pena.

Deadpool.- Y eso es todo, sin más que decir, nos despedimos hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Donde continuaremos viendo a los %&"&/( que quedaron fuera del fic!


End file.
